The Storm Pirates: SYOC Crew
by WhitewolfLune
Summary: Fifty years after the one piece was found by Monkey D. Luffy, the one piece was once again hidden for the next generation to find. The pirate era began to decline as no one found the one piece. Lennox D. Aura is determined to gather a crew, conquer the grand line and find the one piece. Aura, and her crew will take the grand line like a storm. (submissions: closed temporarily)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A girl stood at the front of a small boat as the wind pushed it along the ocean of the South blue. The girl's dark burgundy red hair was blown rapidly in the wind. Her bright green eyes shown with excitement at the prospect of adventure. Her long grown out bangs fell in her face, causing her to brush back her hair. She was wearing a green tunic. The tunic has only very short sleeves on the top of her shoulders, was shaped into a low v in the front and she wore tight light brown pants tucked into tall brown leather boots.

She stared out into the ocean with a content look on her face, her hand travelling up to touch the silver feather that hung from the left braided strand of hair. Finally she had begun her journey, just like she promised, she would keep all of her promises.

The girl smiled, happy to be on the sea again, it was here that she felt truly free. She had finally begun her journey. After the three years of being stuck in Blencogo town on Archensheen Island working in the bar to earn money for a ship, she was happy to be starting her journey. It wasn't just any journey, it was a quest for a promise. She was going to be a pirate, and she was going to find the One piece, for Hobb. She felt a pang in her chest at thinking of the kind old man, she lifted her hand to the precious silver feather, that hung attached to a braided strand of her hair, as she remembered him.

Three years ago:

"Aura, have I ever told you about the One piece?" Aura glanced at Hobb from where she was sipping down the table. It was closing time for the bar, Hobb always stayed till closing to keep Aura company. The town was small and most didn't like strangers like Aura. Hobb, the owner of the bar was nice and he accepted Aura to work there. Hobb was one of Aura's only friends. She had come to care for the older man greatly. He told her of his past adventures as a pirate. Aura had been staying with Hobb since she had gotten the job.

"No, you haven't Hobb." Aura said. "But I wanna hear about it!"

"The One Piece is a legendary treasure every pirate dreams of," Hobb began as he took a drink of his sake.

"Pirates for years have been searching for this treasure. It has only been found twice, by the first pirate king Gol D. Roger and the recent pirate king, 50 years ago. Since his disappearance after the proclamation that one piece exists and he left it for the next generation to find, many have been searching for it. But these past years the great pirate era has died. Now there's hardly any left who dream to find this great treasure."

"Do you really think it exists?" Aura asked.

"Do I think it exists!" Hobb exclaimed slamming his glass down. "Of course, it does! It's out there waiting, I know the pirate era isn't over. There are still pirates out there with dreams and ambitions to find it. And someone will, I only wish I could have at least seen it."

"What do you mean, you still can!" Aura exclaimed.

"Aura, both you and I know my pirate days are over. I'm too old, and with my bum leg I wouldn't hold much of a fight against anyone." Hobb said with a wan smile.

Aura sighed not saying anymore, knowing that Hobb was right. She hated it though, dreams were important and for him to acknowledge that he can't accomplish his made her sad.

Now:

"Hobb are you here with me like you promised?" Aura asked. "I promise, I'm gonna become a pirate and find the One piece, for you."

Aura stood on the front of the boat a broad smile on her face.

"Alright, let's start this adventure.

* * *

On a tropical island with a beautiful circular bay and rainforest filled with life, a girl lay in the sand. Next to her lay three katanas, one blue, one black and one white. The girl's long curly brown hair messily spanned out behind her. As if the sun glinted across the hilt, the blue sword, with the hilt in resembling a kraken, seemed to glow. The girl's blue eyes snapped open and she shot up. "I'M UP! DON'T EAT MY COCONUT!"

The girl's pale skin was a light shade of pink and she groggily realized she was burning in the sun. She turned to the blue katana, "I hate you, you tricked me." The sword flashed again.

"Yes, I know swords can't eat coconuts." The girl sighed. Her naturally green bags were tied up and out of her face with a pretty white ribbon. The girl stood up and stretched. She brushed sand off her white leggings, then picked up her three swords, and tied them to the back of her green dress. The dress in question was a green shoulder-less dress that was mid-length and has cute white bows on it. The flowy white sleeves came down to her forearm and a big white bow was tied at the back, and the girl's swords were tied above it. The girl left the beach, her brown boots filling with sand.

Marching through the jungle she walked down her memorized path easily and came to a pile of salvaged food and coconuts. It had been two months since the girl had been shipwrecked on the island. When she was sailing one day, she was suddenly attacked by a sea king, and during the attack, her ship had run aground and was destroyed. The sea king still circled the island. The strange girl picked out several coconuts, and drew her white sword out exactly six inches. Her blue eyes narrowed and the coconuts in front of her exploded. Sliding her sword neatly back into its sheath, she watched the tops of the perfectly cut coconuts land with a smirk. This girl is Roronoa Eve, She is the granddaughter of the previous number one swordsman, and her own childhood hero: Roronoa Zoro. Eve, just like her grandfather, wishes to become the top sword wielder in the world. Eve wishes to become the top swordsman so she can uphold her family legacy, but more importantly, so she can become stronger than her grandfather when her was the top swordsman.

Eve enjoyed her coconuts as she looked out upon an empty sea. Yawning cutely she rubbed her eyes. It was nearly noon and once again she found herself bored. She leaned her head on her hand and watched the sea with a bored expression. Her hand lazily played with the leftover coconut shell. Picking up the coconut shell she tossed it as far as she could. With her swordsman strength, it splashed into the ocean half a mile away. Sighing, she prayed to her grandfather ghost that something, anything, would happen. And happen it did. As Eve watched open mouthed, a small boat appeared into view. Shooting up off the ground Eve ran toward the direction of the boat. As she reached the end of her island, she cried out to the person on the boat.

"HEY MORON! THERE'S A SEA KING! SEA! KING! GET OVER HERE OR GET OUT OF HERE!" She watched the fin of the sea king approach the boat and sighed. "Be careful what you wish for I guess." Eve unsheathed her swords and prepared to fight

* * *

Aura sighed as she leaned against the last of her small boat. She was just so bored. It had been days since she left Archensheen and she had yet to come upon an Island. Of course she wasn't a navigator, and she hadn't really planned things out. After she had left the island she realized she had no map and no idea which way was the closest island. She had plenty of food but only for now because who knows how long until the next island. Aura lazily scanned the horizon looking for anything interesting. Looks like another boring day of sailing, Aura gazed up at the sky watching a lone seagull fly around as she wondered what it would be like to be fly up there. Her gaze shifted back to the horizon and get eyes lit up as she caught sight of an island in the distance.

"Finally!" Aura cried as she jumped. Aura ran to stand behind the sail. Aura lifted her hands, "Gale Gale propel!" Aura cried as she willed the winds to push the sails. The boat went flying swiftly across the water to the island. Once close the bar Aura willed the winds to slow down, allowing the former lazy breeze to push her boat into the circular way.

"HEY MORON! THERE'S A SEA KING! SEA! KING! GET OVER HERE OR GET OUT OF HERE!" Aura frowned and looked toward the shore and caught sight of a girl in a green dress who was wildly waving her hands.

"Sea King? I don't see a..." Aura trailed as she heard a splash behind her. She turned around to see a large blue sea king rising out of the water to tower over her boat.

"Oh that sea king. Well," Aura said with a smirk. "Finally something exciting, it's been awhile since I had a fight. Gale Gale Propel!"

Aura went went flying into the air, the wind propelling her to eyes level with the sea king. Aura hovered in the air, using the wind to keep her afloat. Aura unsheathed her two dual blades she keep strapped to her back, she gripped the red handles and and held the blades ready. The sea king let out a loud screech as it lunged at Aura.

"Gale Gale Storm!" Aura yelled as she spun slicing her swords and fierce slicing winds flew at the sea king beheading it before it could reach Aura. Aura allowed the winds to gently lower her to the boat, which had reached the shore thanks to the waves caused by the sea king. Aura stepped off the boat and into the sand to face the girl in the green dress holding two swords.

"You just flew right in the air and beheaded that thing! How the hell did you do that!"

"I ate the Gale Gale fruit, and now I can control the wind." Aura said with a smile.

"Wow, I've never seen a devil fruit user before, um my name's Roronoa Eve by the way." Eve said as she sheathed her two swords.

"Nice to meet ya Eve, I'm Lennox D. Aura." Aura said.

"What are you doing here Eve this place looks deserted." Aura asked as she looked around her at the small island.

"That sea king wrecked my ship and I've been stranded here that past few months. The island is relatively peaceful except for the..." Eve at the sound of splashing and a loud screech. "Sea king's surrounding the island."

They both turned to see a larger red sea king rising from the water.

"I got this," Eve said with a surprisingly dark smirk as she unsheathed three swords, holding the blue and black katana in her left and right hands and the white one in her mouth.

"This is the one that wrecked my ship," Eve mumbled around the white hilt of the sword she held in her mouth. Eve readied herself in a stance, and held her katana's at the ready as the sea king my her at her. At the last minute Eve leaped up on top of the sea king and sliced her swords, the force of the attack we her back into the air and she landed gracefully on the sand her green dress billowing. The sea king split into three slices and landed on the sand.

"Woah!" Aura exclaimed as she ran up to Eve. "That was awesome! You're really good with those swords, I was wondering what you were gonna do with three, it now I see. It's pretty impressive how you held it in your mouth and attacked."

"Of course I am," Eve said as she brushed her dress down. "My grandfather was Roronoa Zoro, the number 1 swordsman in the world. And like him my dream is to become number 1."

"Cool," Aura said eyes lit up with wonder. "Okay, I've decided you have to join my crew!"

"Your crew?"

"Yeah, I'm a pirate!" Aura exclaimed. "I'm gonna sail the grand line and find the One piece, it's my dream."

"A pirate? No thanks, I'm more of a solo person and I really don't see myself as a pirate." Eve said as she began walking away back toward a pile of coconuts underneath a large shade tree.

"Oh c'mon, pleeeeaaaassseee," Aura whined. "It'll be fun, you can get off this island and still achieve your dream."

"Or you can just give me a ride off the island and then we go our separate ways." Eve said as she picked up a coconut.

"Nope, if you don't join my crew you're stuck here." Aura said crossing her arms across her chest.

"What, oh come on," Eve said. "You'll really just leave me here?"

"Yep,"

"You're kind of childish you know that,"

"Eh, I've been called worse." Aura said with a shrug.

"Fine, I guess joining your crew won't hurt," Eve said with a sigh. "I mean if I don't I'm stuck here, and if you planning on sailing the grand line to find the One piece, so we're bound to see strong sword fighters, and I can find him."

"Yes!" Aura exclaimed jump in the air and throwing her hands up causing a slice of wind to cut palm tree above them in half and coconuts fell around them, one nearly hitting Eve in the head. "My first crew member!"

"Well this is certainly going to be an interesting journey, because you appear to cause chaos wherever you go," Eve said with a sigh, but then she looked at Aura with a dark flint in eyes. "But know this Aura, my dream is very important and if you come in between me and my dream I'll have to kill you."

"Okay, then I promise if I endanger your dream then I'll let you kill me." Aura said as her hand drifted up to touch the golden feather. "Dreams are important, I understand that. I Will find the One piece, it's my most important dream."

"Alright then, we have a deal. Where to next captain." Eve said with a small smile.

"Adventure!" Aura exclaimed.

Once Eve had gathered her supplies, and food she had gathered from the island and our it on the boat, the two were off.

"So, Aura where are we going next? We probably need more crew members and a bigger ship."

"I don't know," Aura said with a shrug.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well I forgot a map and compass to I have actually just been drifting wherever." Aura said with a sheepish look.

"You have got to be kidding me. What kind of unprepared, reckless captain did I agree to sail under," Eve groaned. "You're lucky I have a map and compass. It looks like D'mar island is the nearest island. I've heard it's a large trading island so we can probably find a navigator and maybe a chef there. They are definite necessities for a crew."

"Okay let's go!"

"Geez, looks like this is certainly going to be wild journey," Eve said while sighing at her New captain.

* * *

End Author's Notes:

Hey guys, so here it is my first story. I'm actually really nervous about this, so I hope you like it. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I've never done an SYOC story before so bare with me. I'm not gonna be too picky with the OC's submitted but I will say no Mary Sue or Gary Stue. I am going to have a certain number on the crew though, but I will take OC's for villains, crew members of opposing crews, or marines. Also, a huge thanks to PurpleThorne who is my co-writer, and has been a huge help. Go check out PurpleThorne's account and stories, they're awesome.

The following positions have been filled:

Captain: Lennox D. Aura- my OC

First mate: Roronoa Eve- PurpleThorn

Navigator: Wiltshire Fawkes- Turbulantreader05

Sniper: Xander White- tobi-is-an-artist

Chef: Spade Eren- kerennie

Doctor: Asra Blake- lacrimanightmare

Archaeologist: Takashi- robbo2480

Shipwright: Terrell Metan- Grey Nixilis

Astronomer/Scholar: Sterling- Carolyn12

Lookout/Seamstress: Junko Hayashi-JackHammerMan

Stern Master: Shimo Verglas- GlaxeySkyGlim

musician: Phoenix - fireandicephoenix

**update 02/28/18 - all positions filled and no longer taking characters, except for enemies and marines. In this update I changed some things and fixed some things in the chapter, not a lot though. My writing seriously got better as I write this and just stick with the story, it gets better I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eve, I'm so bored!" Aura groaned from where she was slumped against the side of the small boat. She was staring out into the ocean with a bored expression on her face. She turned to look to Eve, who appeared sleeping and as if Aura hadn't just spoken to her.

"What exactly am I supposed to do about that?" Eve asked from her spot across from Aura. She appeared to be sleeping, with her back leaning against the side of the boat, her eyes closed and her swords in her lap.

"How far are we from the next island?" Aura asked.  
"Uh, probably a day or so. We should arrive sometime tomorrow around lunchtime." Eve shrugged.  
"That doesn't help my boredom," Aura whined.  
"I can't make us get there any faster so what do you want to do in the meantime.?" Eve asked.  
"Let's play a game," Aura exclaimed sitting up.  
"Okay fine, what kind of game?" Eve sighed sitting up and placing her swords beside her.  
"Um, I don't know." Aura trailed off staring up at the sky with a look of concentration.  
"Oh, I know let's play 20 questions. I used to play it all the time with…" Aura trailed off looking sad for a second before a bright grin split across her face. "Anyway, it'll be fun and we can get to know each other."

Eve frowned at the sad frown that crossed her usually smiling captain's face. "Okay, that's fine. You can go first," Eve said.  
"Um, oh I know, what are your swords called? Don't swords have a name or something?" Aura asked. "This is Atorantisu," Eve said picking up her the blue sword. "Sourusōdo" She said picking up the black sword. "And this is Wado Ichimonji," She said picking up her white sword. "It's very special and it was handed down to me from my relatives. It used to belong to Roronoa Zoro, he's my grandfather."  
"Wow, really!" Aura exclaimed. "He was the strongest swordsman fifty years ago, and he was on the crew of the pirate king!"  
"That's correct, it's why I have to become the best swordswoman. It's in my blood and nothing will stop me, not even my gender." Eve said determination in her eyes.  
"See, you're meant to be on my crew!" Aura exclaimed bouncing excitedly, rocking the boat slightly. "I'm going to find the one piece, and it's only right to have the best on the future pirate queen's crew."

Eve smirked at being called the best, she wasn't so sure about this overly happy and excitable girl as her captain, but Aura seemed determined. She had big goals, like Eve herself, making Eve like her a little more. Maybe being on her crew wouldn't be so bad.  
"How can you trust me so easily?" Eve asked. That, however, had been bothering her, Aura trusted her so easily. She trusted Eve to be on her crew and not betray her so easily. It irked Eve that this girl could trust so easily. It was like she knew Eve wouldn't betray her.  
"I trust you, I can tell you're a good person." Aura said with a smile.  
"But shouldn't we have like a contract or something, I mean you did basically force me to join your crew, how do you know I won't leave the next island?"  
"Okay then let's make a contract," Aura said with a grin. "I'll give you something important to me, as a promise I will be a good captain and never jeopardize your dream. And you give me something important to you ensuring that you don't leave it betray me."  
"Alright," Eve said after a moment of thought. "That could work."  
"Here," Eve said as she reached behind her and unhooked a small silver chain from under her ascot around her neck. On the end of the silver chain was a triangular gold charm with three swords carved into it. "I got this from my father when I became the strongest in my family's dojo."  
Aura grabbed the charm and held it in Palm examining the charm. "I promise to take care of it," Aura said as she hooked the necklace around her neck. She then unhooked another necklace on a silver chain, it was golden pendant with a dark green spiral with a triangle in the center on it. "Here, this is from my mother. It's my clan's mark. Once you pass the test and become a warrior you receive something with the clan's mark on it."  
Eve took the pendant, hooking it around her neck and under the ascot. "Likewise, I promise to take of it. It is a symbol of our promise after all."  
"We kind of got distracted from our game," Aura said with a laugh.  
"Yeah we did, but we did learn a little more about each other, isn't that the purpose of the game?" Eve said.  
"We did!" Aura said. "I knew I made a good choice when I chose you."  
"Well, you might not be so bad. I don't totally regret joining your crew." Eve said with a small smile.

* * *

"Aura if you don't stop that tapping I swear I'll throw you off this boat," Eve snapped, cracking one eye open to glare at said girl who was slumped over the side of the boat tapping the side.  
"But I'm boooored," Aura whined.  
"Yeah and you were just as bored yesterday, take a nap or something, anything quiet," Eve said as she closed her eye again. It was early in the morning, and as Eve had said yesterday that still had a few hours till they reached D'mar island. Aura sighed as she stopped her tapping. Why did Eve have to be so grumpy, and want to sleep all the time? Aura scanned the water looking for anything interesting to pass the time. Nothing but water, water, water, a piece of driftwood with a person, water...wait. Aura's eyes snapped back to the piece of driftwood with a small figure trapped across it.

"Eve, Eve! Wake up there's a person!" Aura gasped and Eve sat up quickly, moving to sit beside Aura.  
"She doesn't look too good. Maybe she was in a shipwreck or something." Eve said.  
"Let's pull her in," Aura said.

Once the driftwood floated within distance, Eve used one of her swords to pull the driftwood closer. Aura quickly grabbed the small girl and pulled her on board, laying her in the middle of the small boat. The girl was tiny and very skinny. She had bright purple hair in a rough pixie cut. She was wearing a messy, black stained tan dress.  
"Is she gonna be okay?" Aura asked looking down at the small girl worriedly. She couldn't be any older than 12, maybe 14 but definitely no older than that. She was just so tiny, she looked malnourished.

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor," Eve said.  
"Hey, wake up! We need to make sure you're okay," Aura said shaking the girl lightly.  
"Aura, that's not how you wake someone up. You could hurt her or something!" Eve snapped.  
"Okay well, then how do you suggest we wake her up?"  
"Why don't you start annoyingly tapping on the side of the boat again! That seems to work wonders!" Eve said with exasperation. Unbeknownst to them, since they were too busy arguing, the girl stirred. She opened her pale yellow eyes, looking around confused and dazed. She sat up and looked around before focusing on the two arguing girls.

"Um, excuse me…" the girl said but her hoarse voice wasn't loud enough. The girl looked around to see a cup of water had been sat beside her. She grabbed it and greedily drank the whole thing.  
"Hey!" the girl said louder now that her voice wasn't so hoarse.  
"Huh?" Aura said and they both turned to look at the girl. "You're awake! Are you okay? We found you floating and we couldn't just leave you out there."  
The girl sat there blinking, probably overwhelmed from Aura's excited babbling.

"My name is Eve, and this is Aura," Eve said, "I'll go get you some more water, and some food."  
Eve stood up and walked inside. The boat was small, but it had a small area covered to keep their supplies, but not big enough for two people to sleep. "So, I don't wanna pry but if you wanna talk about what happened I'll listen." Aura said with a smile.  
"My name is Lotus Leaf," the girl finally spoke. "I...I wasn't attacked or in a shipwreck if that's what you're thinking. I ended up out here because I had to escape my island."  
"You had to escape?" Eve questioned as she came back with a cup of water and plate full of food. The girl nodded and took the good and water. The immediately dug in, hungrily eating the food, more like inhaling it really.

"The island, it's not a good place. Not since they came." Lotus spit out. "Our island was peaceful, my village was happy. But then the marines came with a noble family. The Chamberlain family. They forced everyone in my village who was not the elderly, women older than 35 or children younger than 10 to work in the mines."  
"That's terrible," Eve said with a frown.  
"The Marines, they say they stand for justice, but they don't. They only care about themselves and those while are rich enough to pay them. I can't stand Marines like that, I've never met a marine who actually stand for what he wears on his back." Aura said angrily.  
"I didn't want to leave, but my father died in those mines, and my mother died when I was young from sickness. My little brother, he is all I have left and I won't let him work in mines. So I left to find help, anyone that will help. Even if I have to work for money to pay someone, I'll do it." Lotus said determination brimming in her eyes.  
"You don't have to do that, we'll help!" Aura exclaimed. "I hate what the Marines and those stupid nobles are doing to you, so I want to help."  
"Really?" Lotus cried, her eyes tearing up slightly.  
"Yeah, we will. Its no problem, we want to take those Marines down a peg. They think because the pirate era has been in a decline that they're all high and mighty." Eve said.  
"Oh, thank the All Mother! You are both so mind, I will do what I can to repay you I promise!" Lotus said as she wiped away her tears.  
"The all mother?" Aura questioned curiously.  
"The All Mother is our creator. My people the Matsa have always been at one with nature, we came from nature, created by our All Mother." Lotus said.  
"Is that why your name is a plant?" Aura asked.  
"Yes, exactly," Lotus said with a laugh.  
"Well, we were heading to D'mar anyway. So it's not really a problem. We were planning to go to 5th trading outpost in D'mar for supplies." Eve said.  
"No!" Lotus yelled. "We must dock on the west side of the island, it's is not near 8th mines or the outpost where Marines and sentinels will be. We can safely sneak to my village and make a plan."  
"Sentinels, what are those?" Aura asked.  
"The are deadly machines created by an engineer for the Chamberlain's. They look like humans but they are tall and covered in all silver with red eyes. They are charged with electricity and very weapons that will shock those who get out of line. They keep those in the mines in line." Lotus said with a look of fear in her eyes. "They are horrible and have killed many who escaped or rebelled. They killed my best friend,"  
"I'm sorry for what happened to you, but don't worry anymore. We're strong, we'll definitely take care of them and free your people," Aura said with conviction. She knew more than anyone what Lotus was going though and she was going to help. Aura quickly shook those dark thoughts from her head, she had to focus on helping Lotus.  
"Don't worry Lotus, we're gonna help. Those stupid marines, nobles and their little machines won't know what hit them." Aura said, and Eve nodded in agreement.

It has been a couple of hours since Aura and Eve picked up Lotus. The two and gotten to know the sweet girl, and all about her village, island and their unfortunate situation. Lotus had told them all she knew of the marine base right near the entrance of the mines just off the island, the Chamberlain family mansion up North from the mines. The trading outpost was on the east side on the island sit right on the bay.

Lotus' village was on the west side of the island in a deep valley. It was called Hidden Oak village for the village was surrounded by great oak trees in the valley. And only accessible by a path behind a waterfall. It that was the case, the village would be actually very well defendable it the marines decided to try to attack the village.

"Alright, this is our plan, and Aura it's important that you stick to the plan. You are the distraction, you attack the marine base and cause such a problem that they call most of the Sentinels to deal with you. Then Eve, anyone from the village who can help, and I will free those in the mine." Eve said.  
"I get it, cause a problem. This won't be any trouble for me. Those stupid marines won't know what hit them," Aura said with a slightly disturbing grin.  
"Okay but please don't ever smile like that again," Eve said wondering about her captain's sanity.  
"Aw come one, let me have some fun. I've been so bored, this will be my first fight in a while. I can't wait, and I get to fight marines, that's a bonus." Aura said. "Let's start the adventure! Out first as a crew!"  
"Crew?" Lotus questioned.  
"Yeah, we're pirates. I'm the captain and Eve is my first mate and first crew member." Aura said. "Huh, you're kind of different than what I heard about pirates, but I guess I'm glad for it," Lotus said.  
"Not all pirates are about pillaging and causing chaos, although a little chaos is sometimes fun. I care about adventure, and finding the one piece!" Aura said.  
"T-the one piece!" Lotus exclaimed. "No one's, found that in fifty years!"  
"Yeah, I'm going to be the one to find it, and be pirate queen!" Aura said with no doubt in her eyes. Eve couldn't help but smile, Aura's dream made her feel better, she wasn't the only one with a seemingly impossible dream.  
"Look, we're coming up on the island!" Aura exclaimed excitedly. "Finally we begin the adventure!"

Finally, the boat was stopped at the shore of the island on a small secluded beach. Lotus stepped off the boat, wearing an extra pair of Aira's boots. She smiled, as she turned around looking at the peaceful beach. "Happy to be back?" Eve asked.  
"Yes, for so long my only view has been the rock walls of the mines. And when I escaped I didn't get a chance to appreciate being out and free. Being away from nature I felt cut off from the All Mother." Lotus said as she led the two off the beach and down a small footpath through the woods.

The woods were beautiful, covered in almost impossibly tall trees with giant enveloping leaves causing the woods to appear dark. The path was lit by small torches guiding them through the slightly dark woods. It was peaceful, and Aura could see how Lotus had missed this. She gazed around taking in the plants and flowers covering the forest floor.

After walking for awhile they finally came upon small creek that grew bigger as they followed the path beside it until it led to a small pool at the base of a waterfall. The path looped around the pool and behind the waterfall. Aura followed Lotus, with Eve behind her as she led them behind the waterfall in a cave. The cave looped several times but finally led them out and into a giant valley. The path went down the valley and to a group of giant oak trees in the center. Lotus had a happy grin on her face as her pace increased down the path. Aura smiled at the girl's happiness, she had probably been dreaming of this for however long she had been trapped in those mines. The path finally lead them into the small forest of oak trees. Once inside the forest, Aura could see torches everywhere and the path leads them to the center of the forest marked by a small pool with the statue of a woman. The woman was beautiful with long hair cascading down a robe covering her and a gentle smile on her face with her hands out in a welcoming gesture.  
"Um, Lotus, I can see that this is your village but where are the people and house?" Eve asked looking around confused.  
"Here silly," Lotus said walking to one of the giant oak trees that surrounded the statue. Lotus knocked a series of four knocks before she pats the tree twice. After a second the tree surprisingly opened up.  
"What, wow your houses are the trees! So cool, I want a treehouse too!" Aura exclaimed. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Several of our houses are modeled after the trees to blend in and hide us. We have guards perched on top to learn when people coming and so we close the flaps on the windows and doors, then the houses appear to be a normal tree. Aura looked around to see people everywhere opening their tree doors and the flaps on the windows.  
"That's very smart, but I'm guessing it probably doesn't, stop the sentinels," Eve said.  
"No, it doesn't," an, older voice said and the three turned to see an older woman had appeared in the doorway of the tree Lotus knocked on. The woman was older and hunched over, with a green robe covering her. Her silver hair was held up in a bun on her head. She smiled kindly at them, "I don't know who you two are but you must be good to bring dear Lotus back to us. I am Mother Willow."  
"I'm Aura and this is Eve, and we're gonna take care of the Marines and this noble family for you," Aura said with a grin.

* * *

"This is really nice of you guys to let us stay here and feed us," Eve commented from her spot at the long, oak table. The table was sat underneath the wide branches of two large oak trees that provided a roof of sorts for the table.

After talking with Mother Willow she had given them a tour of the village as well as telling them all she knew about the Chamberlain's. Now they sat with Mother Willow and what was left of the people. Most of the Matsa that were in the village were children, elderly and the sick. It seemed if you were too sick or old the Chamberlain's dropped them off here because they were no longer of use. They apparently didn't even provide a doctor to take care of the sick, they simply kicked them from the mines. Some people had even been to sick to make it back to the village and if they were lucky, they were found by someone but some were not that lucky.

The people had provided a wide spread of fruits, and vegetable that they grew in their forest and the fields outside the forest. They believed in only eating what they grew and was provided by the All Mother. They used all the resources in the forest to make their own food and supplies, it was provided to them by the All Mother and because of the Chamberlain's, their only choice to survive.

"We promise, to help you and kick the Chamberlain's ass. Then you'll be free, to do what you want and live in peace." Aura vowed as she set down the apple she had been eating. All the Matsa who had been sitting near Aura bowed their heads all muttering something under their breath.

"What are they doing?" Aura asked curiously looking toward Mother Willow.

"They are thanking the All Mother for sending us help, someone who will save us from our oppressors." she said smiling gently at the burgundy haired girl.

"I'm not some savior, I'm just doing what's right," Aura said. "You all have strength, and if you fight together I know you would have been able to fight back."

"Evenso we thank the All Mother for sending us strength, you are our strength. If it's okay with you Aura, I would like to perform a ceremony to give you both the blessing of the All Mother." Mother Willow said.

"I don't have a problem with that. The All Mother is important to you guys so if it will make you feel better I don't mind." Aura said smiling.

"I don't mind either," Eve said.

"Excellent, come with me," Mother Willow requested as she stood up from her spot at the end of the table.

Aura and Eve stood in the center of the village, by the statue of what she guessed to be the All Mother, with Mother Willow beside her. Aura had a flower crown of chrysanthemums, Gerbera, and one sunflower woven into the side, atop her head, with iris, gladiolus and nasturtiums braided into her hair. Eve had a flower crown of stephanotis and gladiolus, with calendula and nasturtiums braided into her hair. Mother willow had a wooden bowl in her hands with a something red mixed up inside. She dipped her fingers into the red mixture and spread two lines of it across Aura and Eve's cheeks. It looked like battle paint spread across their faces.

"O sacred All Mother we ask you to bless these two warriors who will go into battle for us. You have sent us these warriors to fight for us, to give us the strength to fight for our freedom. We ask you to protect them as they go into battle and may they have your strength and fury as they go to fight." Mother Willow said loudly to the sky and the small group of Matsa standing before them. She dipped her, clean left hand into the water of the pool that surrounded the statue. She sprinkles drops of the water onto their foreheads.

"It is done, the blessings of the All Mother will go with you tomorrow into battle." Mother Willow told them before bowing her head. The rest of the small group of Matsa bowed their head as well to pray Aura guessed. Pray for hope, strength, and for them to free them. Aura turned to look at Eve who also glanced over to Aura.

"We have to win this battle, we have to free them." Eve murmured quietly to her captain.

"Yeah, they're putting all their hope in us. We won't let them down." Aura vowed as she looked up to the star filled sky. The moon shone into the clearing, filling it with light, and Aura wonder if this All Mother would really help them tomorrow. She wasn't sure, but she felt a thrum of strength and determination flowing through her as well as a peaceful air that settle around them both. It seemed to convey that everything would be fine and they would win.

* * *

"All right." Eve gave her Captain a one over. "You ready?"  
"Sure am!" Aura grinned cockily, "NOW!" Aura darted out from the rock Eve and her hid behind. "HEY LOOK AT ME I'M A TARGET!"  
Eve ran the opposite way towards the mines, none of the sentinels even glanced at her, Aura was making a very impressive distraction. Even with Eve's impressive speed, it took her a couple minutes to get to the large, cliff side entrance. Eve had to pick her way down a steep slope, before dashing through the cave's entrance. Eve ducked behind a rock and unsheathed her swords, just as she was about to leave her hiding place, three more sentinels ran past her and out the cave.

"It seems like the plan is working." Eve grinned. She dashed from behind the rock and sprinted into the cave, it wasn't long before she came to a group of people, chained together and carrying pick-axes, they wore the same tan dirty dress as Lotus, even the men. Eve dashed over to them.  
"Hey, when I release you, head back to your village, don't stop running until you get there, and don't look back. If there is a fight still going on down there, help the weird girl with the feather in her hair." Eve flexed her sword to the right, and the chains seem to snap like magic. "go!" The group started for the cave. Eve continued down the cave, releasing more and more prisoners, she had released about twenty before a sentinel caught her.

It loomed above her. The metal glint of the monster blinding Eve for a second. A metal arm swung at Eve. She jumped back and steadied herself, poised and ready. "You really are an eyesore." She mumbled with her sword in her mouth. As another arm sliced through the air at Eve she threw herself forward. Slashing all three swords, she darted under the sentinel's legs. She whipped around in time to see the sentinel's arms fall to the ground. Sparks of electricity flew from the arms and hissed. The Sentinel turned to reveal a large gash on its chest. More sparks flew out of its chest wound.

"What the hell are you?" Eve growled. Without hesitating, she launched herself into the air and for a brief moment, her feet landed on the Sentinel. "There sword style: Drill Slash." With a speed the naked eye could not see, Eve slashed the chest of the sentinel multiple times in a clockwise fashion. The slashes and the small whirlwind created by the speed at which her blades created a devastating attack that resembled a drill. Eve leaped of the Sentinel as its body was thrown back, a large gaping hole in its chest. The fight lasted less than ten seconds, but it turned the heads of all the other prisoners. And the remaining three sentinels.

The three charged at her. Their arms transformed into large blades as they ran. Eve took a deep breath. "Three-sword style: Lightning Slash" Eve leaped into the air as the three reached for her simultaneously. Eve took her swords and twirled gracefully through the air. Without contorting too much, she cut through the sentinels with the speed of a lightning strike. She landed lightly on the ground. The moment she landed, the three sentinels exploded into small piles of sentinel chunks.  
There was a moment of silence as the remaining miners watched in shock. Eve sheathed one of her swords and took her prized white sword from her mouth. "Ok, here's the plan: I set you free, you run to your village, and we all kick the ass of the sentinels there. Any questions?"

A sudden cheer rose from the throats of the people, throwing Eve off guard.

"Ok then." Eve blinked. "Let's do this."

 **Hey guys, so the next chapter is finally up.I hope you all liked it, we've started the first adventure for the crew, although it's only Aura and Eve more will be introduced soon. The next crew member won't be introduced next chapter but the chapter after. We'll probably introduce a crew member every chapter. We're happy to start the first adventure, we have a lot of stuff planned. So I'm looking forward to the next chapters and I hope you all are too.**

 ****Update- so I fixed the formatting and made some correction for this chapter as well as added a new section. I felt like I didn't go into much on the Matsa and their beliefs so I wrote a section showing that. All the flowers have meanings that fit Aura and Eve. It also shows the Matsa's powers. Similar to Miss Goldenweek's abilities with her paint. The meanings of the flowers placed with Aura and Eve can stay with them for a period of time because of Mother Willow's blessing. Gladiolus means strength and by it being placed in Eve and Aura's flower crown it can give them strength.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm back. Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy. I have some more information the bottom so check it out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece but I do own my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

Aura ran from behind the rock, waving her hands above her head wildly she shouted to get the sentinels attention. "HEY LOOK AT ME I'M A TARGET" A nearby sentinel turned and started towards her. Its silver skin glistened as it moved in and out of the sunlight and tree shade. Aura grinned as two more followed suit, the plan was working.

"Gale Gale: Kick!" Aura ran and planted her foot on the sentinel's chest. One second, the Sentinel was there, and the next, it was hurtled into another approaching Sentinel and flung into a tree half a mile away. With a crash, both fell to the forest floor, limp.  
The third sentinel swiped at Aura and a crashing noise behind her told Aura another was charging at her. "Gale Gale : Propel!" Aura yelled and used wind to Propel herself into the air above the two sentinels that had charged at her.

"Gale Gale : Wind Sword!" Aura unsheathed her two swords and launched a viscious downward attack. Sharp slices of wind flew from her sword and cut up the sentinels. Aura landed in the remains of the cut up sentinels.

"Hah! Take that you stupid robots, you're no match for me!" Aura yelled as she continues running to the base. She needed to get their attention so Eve could make her rescue mission. Aura reached the metal doors of the base that was located outside the mine. _I have to take down all the sentinels then the Matsa can be free. Remember Mother Willow said, those uh what are their names again, oh yeah the evil twins Cranky and Octopus, I think that's their names._

"Alright here I come, Gale Gale : Slice!" Aura exclaimed slicing the doors open with a slice of wind. The doors flew off the hinges taking out two sentinels and some unfortunate guys that were standing near them. Aura ran forward to the center of the large area, looking around at the large walls around there. The reactions was quick, sentinels were pouring out from either corner of the far end. Halfway up there was a second floor with a balcony all around the square shaped base. A door on second floor, between the two corners where the sentinels came from opened, and two figures stepped out.

A guy and a girl, both had black hair and icy blue eyes. The guy crossed his arms looking down at her like she was an annoying pest on the floor of their home. The girl tossed her long black hair over her shoulder and looked down with disgust in her eyes.

"What is a filthy slave doing here and what did you do to two of our sentinels!" The guy said, his voice even sounded snobby like a rich noble.

"Do you even know how much they cost to make!" The girl scoffed. "Probably not, a poor slave like yourself couldn't possibly imagine that much money" the guy said with a laugh.

"Shut up, I'm not one of your slaves! But I am gonna make sure that you never treat any of the people of this island like slaves again." Aura yelled her eyes blazing in anger.

The two burst out laughing, "Oh Clancy did you hear that. She's trying to play hero or rebel," the girl said while laughing.

"Yes Octavia, it seems we have a little rebel on our hands. But it appears she's not a Matsa, so what is an outsider doing on our island unapproved." Clancy said.

"I'm a pirate and I'm here to kick your ass." Aura said as she readied her swords.

"Sentinels take care that filthy pirate," Clancy ordered. The sentinels eyes glowed red and all of their hands shifted changing into sharp swords that lit up sparking with electricity.

"Well, let's get this fight started," Aura said with a smirk. Two sentinels in front of her charged forward and sliced their hand swords at her. Aura jumped back "Gale Gale: Cyclone!" Aura spun generating wind that swirled slicing up the sentinels in front of her and on the side of her while knocking back the ones behind them.

"This might take a little longer than I thought," Aura said with a sigh as she stared at the sentinels that stepped forward taking the fallen ones place.

* * *

Eve sighed, this mine was never ending. She had released tons of Matsa but around every corner there was always more. Some of the Matsa had fled, but a couple had stayed wanting to help her free their people.

"How much longer till we reach the end," Eve asked a boy, Reed, who ran beside her. "Not long," he said as he pushed his dirty blue hair out of his face. "They started to work on expanding the tunnel but for now it ends below the Chamberlain's mansion."

"Perfect," Eve said with a smirk. "Once I free all of you I can go pay them a little visit."

"W-what, you can't be planning to fight them, I mean you seem strong but..." Reed trailed off, his pale yellow eyes wide with disbelief.

"Trust me kid, I'll be fine." Eve said.

"I'm not a kid, I'm 19." Reed said.

"What, but you look so young, and you're super tiny." Eve said with shock.

"All the Matsa are small, most full grown adults only reach about five foot, sometimes taller. This is probably as tall as I'm going to grow." Reed said with a laugh at Eve's shocked look.

"Man no wonder all of you look so young and cute, you don't grow more than a teenager." Eve said.

"We're here," Reed said as they rounded a sharp turn in the tunnel. They came to about ten slaves chained together working at the end of the tunnel. All of them look ragged, tired, and so hungry. You could see some of their ribs. It made Eve sick, how could anybody treat someone like this. It was absolutely inhumane, and it made her want to slice someone up with her swords. Eve made quick work of the chains.

"Aspen!" Reed exclaimed running toward a girl with dark orange hair. She wore a dirty tan dress that was torn at the bottom. Reed pulled Aspen into his arms holding her close. "Reed," the girl cried closing her bright yellow eyes and hugging him tight. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I promise, I won't let them separate us again," Reed said then kissing her gently on the cheek. Reed turned to her, "Thank you so much Eve. I never thought I'd see her again."

"Your welcome, you obviously love each other a lot so I'm happy to bring you back together. Now, you should get her out of here. She looks really weak, and take the rest with you." Eve said to all of the Matsa around her.

They were all so small and tired, she couldn't imagine bringing them into a fight. Even though some might be older than her, she just couldn't let them do that.

"But, how will you where to go, the ladder at the end of the tunnel leads to a maze of passageways that lead to the bottom entrance of the mansion. You would get lost without one of us." Reed protested.

Before Eve could say anything there was a large clang from above. They all looked up to see the hatch from above slide open to reveal a young boy leaning down. "I can take her,"

"Uriah!" Aspen said in surprise.

"Who's he," Eve asked looking back up to the black haired boy. He had messy black hair and thick black glasses framing his bright blue eyes. "He's the youngest son of the Chamberlain family." Reed said.

"What!" Eve exclaimed going for her swords.

"Wait," Reed said. "He's good. The only nice one in a family of horrible people. He's been helping us, bringing us food and trying to find a way to shut down the sentinels."

"Oh, well nice to meet you I guess," Eve said relaxing again.

"You and your friends have been doing what I couldn't so I want to help however I can. So I'll lead you and your friend into the mansion if you want, but I don't think that's the best plan." Uriah said as he made his way down the ladder. "Going and trying to fight my family isn't going to make them leave. They love money more than anything and they won't leave this island, so I suggest we scare them off the island."

"Scare them," Eve said sceptically. "How are we gonna do that?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe your All Mother can strike some fear into them. Something that attacks that they can't see will make them run with their tails between their legs. I hate my family, they're terrible people but I can't bring myself to want them to be hurt." Uriah said with a sigh.

"The All Mother does not just do those kinds of things, we can't call upon her to do something like that," an older looking man with faded green hair said.

"Maybe not, but as long as they think it's the All Mother it will fine," Uriah said.

"Yeah that could work, we know how to do that," Reed said with a smirk, "We'll scare their stupid snobbish smiles right off."

"All right then, all of you go back to your Village and tell Mother Willow and the others what gonna happen and get ready. And take Uriah with you," Eve said to the group.

"Why, don't you need me?" Uriah asked confused.

"We need to lure your family to the village somehow so I'll find Aura and we'll tell them that we kidnapped you. Then they'll come with the sentinels and we enact the plan." Eve said. "The only problem is how we deal with the sentinels"

"I can work something out that shuts them shut down." Uriah said.

"You can?" Eve asked surprised he could do something like that. Most rich people she knew were stupid and always hired people to do things for them.

"I'm an inventor of sorts and I work a lot with the engineer who built the sentinels. It was in secret of course because my parents would freak if they found out I was interacting with those beneath me, in their words." Uriah said with a shake of his head.

"Don't worry I'll put something together, you just get your friend and freak my family out. They'll be worried if they loose their bargaining chip. That's all I am to them," Uriah said with a scoff.

"We'll make them pay, and you are always welcome with the Matsa and Lotus will be happy to see you," Reed said with a grin. Uriah blushed, before muttering "I'll be happy to see her too,"

Once they made it out of the cave, Eve quickly scanned the area around the cave, happy to see no sentinels. "Alright guys go, I have to find my reckless captain," Eve said as she motioned the group to run. They nodded and took off to the trees across from the mine entrance.

"Now, where is Aura," Eve was cut off at the sound of a loud explosion. She turned to the base left of the mine entrance to see a large tornado swirling around the base and destroying everything. Sentinel pieces and pieces of wood and debris were being thrown everywhere.

"Well, I found Aura. Of course just follow the chaos and destruction and you'll find Aura." Eve muttered with a sigh and took off.

* * *

Aura was panting heavily, still in a defensive stance. Her arms holding her swords hung limply at her sides. Her tornado has dissipated leaving the base in wreckage, including the marines, sentinels and the evil twins. Aura sheathed her swords and walked forward to see the debris of what was the balcony the evil twins had been on and the back side of the base. The tornado Aura created, which took a lot of her strength, had taken out the sentinels and marines around her then the backside of the base which knocked down the balcony. The two lay knocked out in the debris.

"Hah, look what this filthy pirate just did," Aura exclaimed with a grin.

She went to turn around, wondering where Eve was when all of sudden she was being shoved forward. She went tumbling and she quickly turned managing to unsheath one of her swords. Her eyes widened as she saw Eve standing in front of her holding off an attack by a marine captain. She had seen him, standing on the balcony behind the evil twins.

She had wondered how a man who supposedly stood for justice could stand by and allow them to do this. _I guess money is a lot stronger motivation._ Eve lugned forward with a strong strike of her sword and managed to knock the captain back. He let out an annoyed growl and lunged forward again trying to knock Eve out of the way. His angry brown eyes kept darting back to Aura. _I guess he doesn't like that I destroyed his base._

"You're a marine aren't you?" Aura asked suddenly stilling the marine. "How can you stand by and let them do that to these innocent people?"

"You don't know anything girl, so shut up and surrender now." He snarled out.

"Sorry but, if you can't get by me I don't think you're good enough to fight my Captain." Eve said as she pulled out her second sword, she now held two of her swords in her hands leaving the sword with a white hilt by her side. The marine scowled an angry look on his face as he readied his sword and swiped at Eve. Eve, quick as lightning, dodged the attack and sliced attacking the marine's exposed side leaving a deep gash. The marine grimaced and clutched his side. When he brought his hand back it was covered in blood. Eve brought both of her swords up and swung diagonally so they crossed in an X. The attack hit the vulnerable marine sending him flying back in the debris.

"Well, now that that's done all we have to do is leave a little message for the Chamberlain's and head back to the village," Eve told Aura as she sheathed her swords.

"Huh, what do you mean," Aura asked. "a message?"

"Yeah we have a plan on how to get the Chamberlain's to leave, all we need is to lure them to the village." Eve said.

"Aw, but I really wanted to kick their ass and make them leave that way." Aura pouted.

"Maybe next time, all right captain?" Eve said with a laugh.

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that."

"Now," Eve said with a smirk. "I have the perfect idea of how to leave a message."

* * *

"S-sir," a marine began trembling before a man who sat back in a black Chair behind a desk.

"What is it? You're interrupting my work, I still have to calculate our profit for this month. I think we made less than last month we might need to get more slaves to work in the mine. This kind of lazy work is not exceptable." The man said as he tapped his fingers on the desk.

"I-its the base, sir. It was destroyed and most of our sentinels positioned in the base were destroyed, and our captain was defeated" The marine stuttered out.

"WHAT!" The man yelled slamming his hand down on the desk causing the marine to jump.

"T-thats not all. A-all the Matsa in the mines were freed." The marine said.

"Who did this!" The man exclaimed standing up from his chair suddenly causing it to fly back against the wall.

"H-her," the marine said thrusting a picture out. "She claims to be a pirate captain."

The man snatched the picture from the marine to see a picture of Aura. She was standing with her swords out in the midst of fallen sentinels her hair flying wildly because of wind and a wild grin on her face.

"Your telling me this girl beat my sentinels and best marines including the captain!" The man yelled slapping the picture down on the desk.

"Y-yes sir, and they left a message saying they took Uriah and for you to come to the Matsa village. I think they're trying get us to leave the island and the Matsa."

The man burst of laughing, his hands clutching his stomach. "If they think taking my stupid son and threatening me is going to make me leave they have another thing coming." The man said as he straightened his pinstripe suit.

"What should we do sir?" The marine asked.

"We'll do what they want, go to the Matsa." The man said.

"But sir, most of the marines and sentinels were in the base and they all injured or in the sentinels case, in pieces!" The marine protested.

"Did I ask for your input! I'm not paying you all extra for that so shut up and listen!" He yelled causing the marine to flinch back.

"I have a little something up my sleeve, it's time I show them whose is in charge here. I, Aldis Chamberlain, am the boss here."

* * *

"Are you sure everything is ready?" Mother Willow asked.

"Yeah, we have everything ready, now all we have to do is wait." Eve told her, she then turned to Aura and the crowd of Matsa.

"Remember, you're in charge of wind. The Matsa deal with the trees and bushes and Mother Willow you are going to play the voice of All Mother okay?" Eve said addressing Aura, Mother Willow and the crowd of Matsa around the All Mother statue. A cheer went out from the Matsa.

"Yeah, they won't know what hit them!" Aura exclaimed with a grin.

"Mother Willow!" A young Matsa boy yelled as he ran down the rain that lead to the northern entrance of the forest opposite of the sea side where Aura and Eve entered.

"They're coming, a bunch of sentinels and Aldis Chamberlain is with them, H-he operating this machine and it's destroying the forest!" The boy yelled with tears building up in his eyes. Immediately outrage errupted with Matsa yelling out about the forest and others bursting into tears.

"Uh, they're just cutting down some trees it's not that bad," Aura said looking around.

"It is," mother Willow said with a grave look. "They are cutting down our connection to the All Mother, and destroying our connection with nature itself."

"The connection to nature and the All Mother is the most important thing to us," Lotus said with a sad look.

"That jerk!" Uriah yelled as he balled up his fists looking like he wanted to hit something. "He knows how important the forest is, he's doing this to destroy your hope and annihilate your spirit."

"He doesn't want you to fight back, he's afraid he'll loose," Aura said with a sad look in her eyes.

"We can't let him do that!" Lotus yelled. "We have to continue with the plan. Don't loose hope now everyone, if we do we will never be free!"

A murmur rose up from the group before cheers of agreement rose up. "All right everyone, we must act quickly so go to your positions." Mother Willow said to the Matsa.

The crowd quickly dispersed, the Matsa all running to their positions in the trees around the clearing in the center of the village. Mother Willow quickly went to her position behind the statue of the All Mother and Aura, Eve and Uriah hidden behind on of the trees on the edge of the clearing. All was silent until a rumble sounded through the trees. In the distance Aura could make out a large machine and trees falling around it as well as sentinels walking all around it. "Here they come," Aura whispered to Eve. Eve nodded her eyes fixed on the sentinels.

"Can you really shut down all of those sentinels!" Eve asked Uriah.

"Yeah, this should work," Uriah said holding up a small metal remote with two long metal rods sticking out of it and a round knob on the front. "It will disrupt the signal the sentinels run on and they'll shut down. Just twist the knob and it'll start."

Eve took the remote looking at it uncertainly. "All right if you say so."

A loud crash sounded causing them to look up to see the large machine with two huge buzz saws on the front to cut down the trees at the edge of the clearing. The machine stopped and the sentinels stepped out of the trees lining up around the machine. A hatch on top of the machine popped open and a man climbed out.

"Who's that?" Aura asked.

"My father," Uriah said with a scowl.

Aura turned looking at the tall man standing by the machine. He was very tall, he appeared massive in comparison to the small Matsa. He wore a black and white pinstripe suit with a black hat covering his black hair and shielding his eyes from view. He looked up steeling his grey eyes on the clearing.

"Come out now you filthy creatures and pirates!" He yelled. "I've had enough of your little rebellion. It's time to be cut down."

He made a motion and the machine started back up.

"I don't think you will be doing any such thing!" A loud voice sounded across the clearing. The trees shifted and groaned around the clearing and the wind started up whipping the leaves and bushes back and forth.

"Wow, Mother Willow sounds cool," Aura exclaimed looking to where Mother Willow was positioned , to see that the statue seemed to be glowing.

"Uh, what's going on?" Aura said confused.

Before either of them could react, Uriah ran out standing in the clearing in front of his father.

"I'm not letting you mess with these people anymore. You've treated them like slaves and I'm tired of it. You're going to leave and never come back." Uriah yelled at his father.

"Oh yeah and what makes you think you and these little tree-dwelling creature are going to make me leave." He said laughing haughtily. "Why can't you be more like me. You are truly a disappointment."

"I don't care what you say, I'll never be like you. I'm happy I'm not like you." Uriah yelled. Aldis had been getting closer and closer to Uriah throughout their argument and now he stood directly in front of Uriah. Aldis growled at Uriah's words looking feed up with his son. Uriah smirked at his father happy he could tell him this, what he had always wanted to say. Aldis brought his hand back and backhanded Uriah sending him flying back. He fell to the ground with a loud thump. Uriah sat up, clutching his left cheek. He father towered above him, "It's time I taught you a lesson my stupid son." Aldis growled out.

He turned to one of the sentinels and grabbed a long blunted spear that the sentinel had been holding. He turned back to Uriah holding it above him, "I hope this hurts," he said with a smirk.

"Uriah!" Aura yelled about to shoot over there to help him, but before she could a purple blue flew through the clearing. As Aldis brought the spear down, that would no doubt send volts of electricity through Uriah, Lotus threw herself in front of Uriah. She landed over him and took the blow to the back. As electricity went through her, Lotus convulsed letting out a blood-curdling scream.

"Lotus," Aura shouted as she shot across the clearing and slammed into Aldis sending him flying to the ground.

"Lotus, Lotus no please be okay," Uriah cried holding her limp form in his arms. Aura let out a growl, anger coursed through her and she turned back to Aldis. Before she could do anything, everything seemed to jerk. The trees moved wildly and the wind started up. A weird sound came from behind her and she turned to see the All Mother statue glowing so bright and the light flashed bright blinding everyone before dying out. Vines began to grow out from the statue, creeping out from the bottom and shooting wildly out into the clearing. It was as if nature was reacting to Matsa's fight for freedom and also fighting back.

"You should never have messed with my Children or my island. I have remained silent for too long," another voice boomed and vines slithered out from the trees wrapping around the feet of the sentinels and wrapping up the machine. The sentinels jerked trying to free themselves from the vines. Eve quickly twisted the knob, all the sentinels let out a jerk before the red light faded and they fell still.

"What's going on!" Aldis yelled attempting to free himself from the vines wrapping around him and pulling him to the ground. "Do something you fools,"

The vines had wrapped all around the machine as well as ripped out the wheels and buzzsaw. The vines ripped open the hatch and pulled out two men who had been operating nthe machine.

"You will never harm my children or this island again!" The voice exclaimed and the vines jerked pulling Aldis through the trees until he disappeared. The two men looked around wildly frightened and they looked at each other before running through the trees.

Aura and Eve were silent for a second before they looked at each other with shocked looks.

"That was so cool!" Aura exclaimed at the same time as Eve yelled, "What the Hell!"

All the Matsa were cheering as one yelled out, "the All Mother has saved us!"

"Lotus," Uriah said his voice filling with relief as she weakly opened her eyes. Mother Willow quickly rushed to her side. She exactly!ones Lotus looking nher over thoroughly before announcing, "She should be fine, she just needs rest."

Everyone sighed in relief, Aura collapsed to the ground and Eve slumped back.

"Well that didn't really go as I expected," Eve muttered still shocked and not really understanding what the heck was going on. She and Aura were sat against one of the trees watching as all the Matsa were checking ntheirnhimes and making sure their families were safe. Mother Willow went around from person to person checking everyone over.

"I thought is was cool, did you see the vines. The All Mother totally kicked butt!" Aura said excitedly.

"You really believe the 'All Mother' did that," Eve said uncertainly.

"Yeah of course did you see her," Aura said confused.

"The statue was glowing and she was obviously there controlling the vines."

"I don't know, but whatever did that I guess I should be grateful."

Hours later, when the sun had fell, the forest was filled with cheers and laughter as the Matsa calibrated their freedom and the disappearance of the Chamberlain's. Aura and Eve had checked the island but the Chamberlain's were gone and the mansion overtaken by vines and trees. Even the marines were gone but the people at the Outpost said they fled the island. However no one said anything about where the Chamberlain's went to.

Fireflies filled the forest and lanterns were lit all around the clearing. Tables had been set up filled with a feast. Mother Willow had called it a festival of thanks to the All Mother as well as Aura and Eve. Aura walked away from the tables and Eve, who was talking with Lotus, Reed and Aspen. She leaned up against one of the tree houses where Uriah was sat against. He was fidiling with the remote.

"Are you okay," Aura asked a frown on her face.

"I known I shouldn't feel sorry but I do," He murmured softly. "They were family I guess I can't help but feel bad even though they never cared for me. My father thought I was a dissapointment and Clancy and Octavia only loved to torment me."

"You have family here though don't you," Aura asked gently. "I mean Lotus seems to like you and so do Reed and Aspen. Mother Willow seems to see you as her child like she sees everyone. So you're not alone."

"You're right, I'm not," Uriah said.

"I'm not going to feel sorry for them because they were never really my family. They were." Uriah said glancing at the Matsa who were dancing and laughing happily. He looked over at Lotus who was waving for him to come over with a smile on her face. "Thanks Aura," he said before standing up and walking over to Lotus.

"You have really done us a great service." Mother Willow said as she made her way over to Aura.

"No, I just helped you guys help yourselves." Aura said with a shake of her head.

"Nevertheless you still enabled us to find the courage and strength to free ourselves." Mother Willow said with a smile.

"How did you know the vine thing would ahppen,?" Aura asked after a second of silence.

"I didn't, I have known as every Matsa does that we are connected with nature. I simply praise the All Mother would help us and with faith she did." Mother Willow murmured as she stared at all the Matsa dancing and celebrating in the clearing.

"Huh, well that's pretty cool to be able to control nature and stuff. Even if you can't always to do." Aura said.

"It was not just I, nature came to the aid of all of the Matsa. She listened to us all,"

"I've never really believed in stuff like that but, I can't really deny what I saw." Aura murmured.

"What you saw?" Mother Willow questioned.

"Before the light flashes really bright and the vines came out, I saw a figure step out of the statue. She looked like the statue and she was glowing but when the light flashed she disappeared." Aura said as she stared at the stature. "I can't really say for sure, but I guess it doesn't matter. I'm glad things worked out."

"As am I," Mother Willow said. "You bother were truly a blessing sent to us and we will neverf forget you."

* * *

"Do we have to leave," Aura whined as Eve dragged her through the forest.

"Yes we do Aura," Eve sighed. "We've been here for four days now and It's time to move on. We have more than enough food and gems from the mine that the Matsa gave us. You do want to continue you adventure don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'll miss them," Aura whined.

"I will to but…" Eve trailed off as she stepped out of the woods and into the beach staring shocked at what she saw.

"It's a ship!" Aura exclaimed.

"Yes, and it's your ship," Mother Willow's voice sounded from behind them. The two girl turned shocked to see the Matsa lined up alone the trees with Mother Willow, Lotus and Uriah standing at the edge of the beach.

"H-how?" Eve stuttered shocked.

"I am rich you know and the Matsa didn't mind letting us use some of the wood from the forest since it was for you guys. You've done a lot for us so we wanted to do something for you." Uriah said.

"Awesome!" Aura yelled running and propelling herself into the ship using her wind.

The ship was a smaller ship with two main sails. The ship was a dark grey in color with white outlining the railing and sides. The front of the ship had a large figured head that was a large bird with its wings outstretched as if about to take flight.

"I named her the Thunderbird because of Aura's ability she can create storms so I figured it was only fighting to name the ship after a create that could to.," Uriah said with a smile.

"That's awesome, such a cools name!" Aura said with a grin.

"We already put all of the food in the kitchen as well as the gems." Lotus said.

"Thank you, this is more than we ever could have asked for," Eve said with a smile.

"You helped free us, we are happy to do this for you." Mother Willow said. "Go and may your journey have the All Mother blessing. As long as your ship made with wood from our forest your ship shall sail under her blessing."

"C'mon Eve let's go we adventure calling!" Aura exclaimed. Eve shook her head at her captains constant energy and she began climbing up to the ship. They had a ship now, they were one step closer to being a really pirate crew.

* * *

Far off in a marine office a marine made her way quickly down a hallway. He she pushed a strand of her long blonde hair out of her face. She kept most of it back by the purple bandana. She sighed fixing her ice blue eyes on the door in front of her before knocking sharply.

"Come in," a deep voice sounded. She opened the door and shut it before walking and standing at attention in front of the desk.

"You called for me sir," she said.

"Yes, I have a job for you Captain Spade." He began. "A new pirate has sprung up in the south blue and they attack a noble family on D'mar island. The pirate era has almost been wiped out and I won't tolerate some stupid pirate stirring up trouble."

"This pirate attacked a noble," Alistair questioned surprised.

"Yes, the marine base on island was destroyed and the noble family has disappeared. This is all I have on the pirate," He said as he handed a bounty poster to her. She took it studying the picture of a girl with long burgundy hair flying wildly around her. She had bright green eyes and wild grin despite the destruction around her.

"I want you to find the 'Storm Aura' and take care of her," he ordered.

"Yes sir!" Spade said with a salute before turning sharply to leave.

"And Captain I want you to take _him_ with you," the man ordered.

"Sir, if I make, he's so reckless and he always ends up destroying the targets as well as Innocents!" Spade exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, he's best when it comes to dealing with devil fruit users. Now go, I want this dealt with quickly,"

Spade nodded before leaving quickly, she had orders and she never dialed when it came to orders. This pirate was going to get taken care of quickly. She had been meaning to go home to visit her brother, so the faster she deals with this the faster she can go see her little brother. 'Storm Aura' is as good as done.

* * *

 **All right this ark is done, finally. Sorry I haven't updated in so long I got super busy and had no time to write. I tried to make this extra long. We've met a new enemy and got a ship. Next chapter we're going to meet our next crew member. The next crew member arc should only be two chapter and I'm moving to try and get the next chapter up soon. Also in this chapter I'll post a list of the crew as well as other side characters I accepted. I'm still accepting side characters they can be a pirate or a marine.**

 **The crew:**

 **Captain- Aura**

 **First mate- Eve**

 **Chef- Eren**

 **Navigator- Fawkes**

 **Doctor- Blake**

 **Musician- Phoenix**

 **Archaeologist- Takashi**

 **Shipwright- Terrell**

 **Astronomer/Scholar- Sterling**

 **Lookout/Seamstress- Junko Hayashi**

 **Sniper- Xander**

 **Stern Master- Shimo Verglas**

 **Pirate Warlords:**

 **5 in total: 4 spots open**

 **1- The Knight -(whitewolflune)**

 **Emporers:**

 **2 in total: 1 spot open**

 **1- Pride Pirates -(whitewolflune)**

 **Marines:**

 **Marine Captain Spade- (kerennie)**

 **Ronin- (Carolyn12)**

 **Deadshot Richtor- (Xy-Guy)**

 **Greed- (Notadeadguy)**

 **Supernova Rookies-**

 **9 in total: 4 spots open**

 **Aura -(whitewolflune)**

 **Eve -(PurpleThorn)**

 **Captain of the Griffin Heart Pirates -(whitewolflune)**

 **Samael Jones - (Carolyn12)**

 **Sharp Shooter Ash - (fireandicephoenix)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, I know this was fast. I got to writing and I got the chapter done surprisingly fast. Thanks a lot for the reviews I got for a last chapter. When I was posting that chapter I was actually really unsure about this story and I wasn't sure if it was really that good. But I got a lot of awesome reviews that helped boost my confidence about this story. My writing's not the best but I feel like I'm improving and the story is heading a in a good direction.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Tobi-is-an-artist-too- haha yeah the All Mother kicks butt. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Ah yeah Aura can be badass, but also a ball of energy. I'll be happy to accept any side characters sent in, I can always use marines.**

 **Carolyn12- yeah Uriah and Lotus are pretty cute. Some new people were entered and a lot more to come. I'm so happy you like my story so much, it seriously helps to know I have someone who likes it that much.**

 **fireandicephoenix- Thanks, glad you liked it! Yeah Spade is certainly an interesting character and all shall be revealed soon.**

 **Kerennie- Thanks glad you liked the chapter. Yes, Alistair has entered. I won't say much but next chapter will be very revealing and she might not be too pleased. Of course Aura gets on people's bad side easily.**

 **Well, on with the chapter! I have some more info at the end including new OCs. Fireandicephoenix was awesome and sent in a really cool OC crew that will make an appearance in the future.**

* * *

"We're here finally!" Aura exclaimed excitedly from her perch on the bird's head at the front of the ship. She looked ready to take flight to the island within view. "What's the island we're at called again?"

"We're at Foranna island, the island is relatively small with a small village called Foran village. It doesn't have much except for a well known tavern called the Heart and Spade Tavern. It's known for having some of the best food in the area." Eve sighed, sighing at her Captain's look. Aura looked ready to start drooling may the mention of food. They still had plenty of food from D'Mar but it was only fruit and vegetables and they were both ready for something else to eat.

"Maybe we can find a Chef!" Aura said happily, excited at the prospect of a new crew member.

"Yeah, a chef and navigator are the first things we should think about as well as a doctor." Eve said.

"Well let's hurry, a new crew member could be waiting to be found!" Aura yelled.

* * *

"Eren!" A voice yelled jerking a young boy from where he had been leaning against the railing of a balcony staring out at the sea. The boy looked back brushing his long should length blond hair from hanging around his face. His hair had striking purple tips, but even more stroking about his appearance was the two different colored eyes. His left eye was a deep ocean blue and his right eye a bright red. Eren stood turning to a young man in a black and white waiters outfit.

"What is it," Eren asked quietly as he pulled his hair back in a ponytail against his neck.

"We need you in the kitchen, boss says your break is over." The man said before walking back inside.

"All right," Eren said with a sigh as he rolled up the sleeves of his long purple button up shirt to his elbows revealing several tattoos on his arms. A dragon stretch over his right arm, and a lion, bear and Spade on his left. Eren started walking back inside with once final glance out toward the ocean.

* * *

"Aura wait!" Eve yelled to her captain who had just shot off the bird's head and landed of the dock. They had just docked their ship near the deserted edge of the dock where it was blocked by several bigger merchant and passenger ships. Eve quickly jumped down and ran to catch up with her captain.

"I don't want you causing trouble okay," Eve said. "I need to get some things from the market and you can go do whatever it is you're gonna do, just don't cause problems."

"Okay," Aura chirped happily. "I'm gonna be at that tavern, I bet they have chocolate cake. I love chocolate cake." Aura said her rubbing her stomach.

"All right we'll meet there." Eve said and the two parted ways.

Aura continued walking from the docks and to a cobblestone path that was leading into Foran Village. The path lead into the town square where a small water fountain was sat. An older looking man was sat on the fountain reading a newspaper.

"Hey, do you know which way the Heart and Spade Tavern is?" Aura asked the man. Hey looking up sitting his paper down in his lap.

"Yeah, little miss it's just that way down the path to the north of the square. It's up on a hill so you can't miss it." He said.

"Thanks," Aura exclaimed and she took off down the northern path.

The man brought his paper back up to continue reading when a piece of paper fell out. He sat his newspaper down beside him and picked up the paper to see it was a bounty poster. He looked at the figure on the poster, "Huh," the man said looking from the poster to the retreating figure of Aura.

 _Finally,_ Aura thought as she walked up to the Heart and Spade Tavern. It was a small quaint two story building, with a black sign hanging over the door. The sign said Heart and Spade Tavern in red letter with two red heart and spade playing cards underneath. She walked in to see several tables with a few people here and there but it appeared to be relatively slow. Aura walked over to a small table by the window with a beautiful view of the ocean. Aura smiled looking out at the view. "What would you like miss," a voice asked getting Aura's attention.

"Oh, do you have chocolate cake?* Aura asked.

"We do, just made a fresh one actually so you're in luck." The waiter said with a smile.

"Then I'll have that," Aura said happily.

Aura only had to wait a few minutes before the waiter was back with her cake. He set it down in front of her before retreating back to the kitchen. _Yes, this is soooo good!_ Aura thought as she took a bite of the cake. It was probably the best chocolate cake Aura had ever had, and she's had a lot of chocolate cakes, it's her favorite sweet. Aura quickly ate all of the mouthwateringly good piece of cake. The waiter returned taking the plate from her, "Will that be all?" He asked.

"Actually I wanna see who made the cake, it's so good!" Aura exclaimed.

"Well, okay. I think Eren is on break but it will probably be okay. I'll go get him." The waiter said before leaving. A few minutes later a blond emerged from the door leading to the kitchen. He had long blonde hair with purple tips held by in a ponytail. He had a long purple button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing several tattoos. He walked over to Aura with a small smile.

"Y-you asked for me, right?" He asked uncertainly, he'd never gotten asked by a custom to meet them. This was exciting, someone loved his food that much, but he was also nervous. He didn't deal with girls well, and she seems very friendly. He had to appear nice to look good for the Tavern. This place meant a lot to him, it was his home after all. "Yeah your chocolate cake was the best!" Aura said excitedly.

"O-oh well I'm glad you liked it. My name is Eren and I'm the head chef here," He said nervously with a smile.

"Chocolate cake means a lot to me, it's my favorite and since you make such good cake I've decided," Aura said suddenly to him.

"U-uh d-decided what?" Eren asked nervously.

"You're going to be the chef on my pirate crew!"

"What," Eren said somewhat coldly, his always-there smile disappearing. "I'm not joining any crew, I-I should stay here."

"Aw, but I really liked your cooking and it'll be fun. Don't you have a dream," Aura said with a pout on her face.

"A dream, well...T-that doesn't matter it's best I stay here okay. I can't leave!" Eren said loudly.

"Aw, I know you want to join." Aura whined.

"I really don't," Eren snapped annoyed.

"You do, you just don't realize that yet," Aura said.

"Huh," Eren said confused by that.

"What's going on here?" A voice said getting both of their attention. A man came over, he had short close cropped dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Aura asked.

"My name is Liam and I run this Tavern. Now why don't you tell me what going on," Liam said.

"Well I really liked the cake Eren made So I decided he's perfect to be the chef on my crew." Aura said with a grin. Liam's eyes went wide, "Your crew, well no wonder Eren's upset." Liam said with a laugh.

"I can think of someone who wouldn't be too happy about that." Liam said.

"Oh, don't remind me" Eren said with a sigh.

"Well, I don't think Eren is up for your offer. Have you already paid for your food?" Liam asked.

"No I haven't, here I…uh oh," Aura said with a frown.

"What is it," Eren said.

"I forget to get money, all my money is with my friend." Aura groaned. "Well, I guess you could work for today to pay for you meal," Liam said. "Come on we could use someone to do the dishes in the kitchen.

"Aw, ugh why didn't I remember to get money," Aura groaned as she followed Liam and Eren into the kitchen.

* * *

"All right now to meet up with Aura," Eve said with a smile. She's done a lot of shopping and gotten supplies, food, and some really cute clothes. Especially this cute green dress she saw, and it was on sale too. She'll have to bring Aura with her next time, Aura could use some more clothes, maybe Eve can talk her into letting Eve give her a makeover. Just because Aura's a pirate doesn't mean she can't look cute like Eve. Eve had dropped off all of what she bought at the ship and she was now walking back into the town square. Before she could head off the the tavern where was at, a small shop in the corner of the square caught her eye.

The shop had a sign on the front of two swords crossing to make an x. With letters above it spelling swords and armour. Intrigued Eve walked over and entered the shop. The place was deserted save for an old man with a long white beard behind the counter and a young man browsing the armour. The young man was tall and built almost like a tank with muscles. He has dark tan skin with shaved platinum hair and dark blue eyes. He had armoured steel covering his arms and a black hooded t-shirt with black pants and steel boots. He glanced over at Eve with a stoic blank face before turning back to the armour.

"Wow are you a knight or something," Eve asked staring at the long greatsword strapped to his back. He glanced at her before he nodded.

"Not much of a talker huh? That's okay. If my Captain was here she'd probably talk enough for the both of us," Eve said with a laugh. The man looked at her questionly. "My Captain? Oh she's something else that's for sure. She's pretty crazy and always up for adventure. You know, you remind me of someone. There's this guy, he's known all over the world as the strongest swordsman. He's also called The Knight."

The man looked at her with a knowing gaze, "oh so you've heard of him? He may be the strongest swordsman but I'm going to defeat him. I will be the strongest just like my Captain will be the pirate king or queen I guess." Eve said with a determined look in her eyes.

"Well it's been cool talking to you," Eve turned ready to leave but she was stopped by an arm on her shoulder. She turned looking at the man confused. "Do you need something,"

He nodded stepping up beside her looking like he planned to go with her. "O-oh do you want to come with me, why?"

He remained silent for a second before he spoke for the first time, his voice deep, "I want to meet your Captain, she might be the one I've been looking for."

"Okay, well you better hope Aura doesn't like you because if she does she won't leave you alone unless you join the crew." Eve said with a laugh.

"That's how she got me to join, she's like a persistent little nat. One that you can't help but like," Eve said with a laugh.

"I know you don't talk much but can I get your name?" Eve asked glancing at the man walking beside her.

"Fawkes," he said quietly.

"Well nice to meet you Fawkes. I'm not sure why you wanna see Aura but I have a feeling she's gonna like you," Eve said with a grin.

The two had began the walk to the tavern, Eve occasionally talking and Fawkes silently listening and answering back with nods or shakes of his head. He seemed to prefer silence than talking but that's okay not everyone is a talker. And with Aura he doesn't need to talk. After a few minutes of walking they reached the small tavern. The two walked in to see the tavern slightly crowded with only a few tables left empty. Eve glanced around confused at not seeing Aura.

"I'm not sure where Aura's at but we'll just sit and wait for her." Eve said leading him to a table near the back. Soon enough the door to the kitchen opened and Aura walked out. She had a white apron on covering her green tunic and pants.

"Aura," Eve called out confused. Aura glanced over and her eyes lit up and she quickly walked over.

"Eve you're here, I forgot to get money so I had to work for my food." Aura pouted. Eve let out a sigh.

"Of course, at least you didn't dine and dash."

"Well I thought about it but I can't because our chef is in the kitchen," Aura said.

"I told you for the millionth time I'm not going to be your chef," Eren snapped with a forced smile. "Now get back in the kitchen you still have to finish the dishes then you're done for the day."

Aura let out an annoyed whine, "you have to be my chef, okay you're the only one I'll except. Besides I know you want to go out to sea, it's the only way to fulfill your dream."

Eren let out a sigh thinking back to his conversation with Aura earlier today.

 _Flashback to earlier today:_

 _Aura had been given a short break from her job. She had been tasked with washing, drying and putting away dishes as well as taking up the dishes customers were through with and sweeping and wiping down the tables and floors. Eren had walked out to the balcony to get her from her break. She was leaning against the railing staring out at the ocean with a small smile on her face. The wind was blowing her red hair back and the braised strands flew wildly around her face._

" _I love the ocean, when you're out there you're just so free. I love the feeling of freedom more than anything." Aura said still staring out at the water. Eren was silent before replying, "Why do you want me in your crew so badly. Most people would have given up by now,"_

" _I can tell, you love the ocean too. I can see it in your eyes. I just can't understand why you want to stay here when your heart wants to be out there," Aura said turning around to face Eren, her bright green eyes shining._

" _I can't leave, I mean I have family here and as much as I want to I can't." Eren said with a sigh._

" _Fine but at least tell me about your dream," Aura said with a grin._

" _Have you ever heard of the all blue?"_

 _End of flashback._

Aura had listened, fascinated as he told her about his dream. One of the first people to ever care or seem to believe him. He'd heard in books and in myths about the mythical all blue. It was a chef's dream and he wanted to see it for himself. He wasn't a freak or crazy no matter how much the people of this island seemed to think so. He even heard that the chef of the crew of the second pirate king had seen the all blue. And that had been enough to make him want to find it himself, even if his sister said he was crazy to listen to a pirate. Eren sighed shaking the thoughts from his head, he can't let this surprisingly persuasive girl trick him into joining her crew. It's best if he stay here.

Eren and Aura started back to the kitchen but were stopped when the door to the tavern banged open. An older ugly looking man stepped through the door with at least a dozen or so men behind him. He had long straggly black hair with a thick beard and cold black eyes. He was dirty with dirt and grim all over him and his clothes. He was wearing a black vest with baggy camo pants and black boots. He had a long sword strapped to his hip.

"Look boys, we've found ourselves a nice little place. We can get some food and alcohol here." The man said with a smirk and the men behind him cheered in agreement.

"It looks a little crowded though," he said with a frown before turning to the people in the place. "I'd suggest leaving now. Wouldn't want any unfortunate accidents."

Quickly most of the people got up and left, shooting out the doors. The man burst out a laugh, "Well that's more like it."

He sauntered over to one of the center tables and dropped down into a seat. His men all sat in tables around him. He glanced around before frowning, "Well, is anyone going to serve me or not!"

An older woman hurried over to him, she had long brown hair held back by a hair tie and kind brown eyes. She brushed her hands on the apron that covered her light green dress.

"I'm sorry sir, what would you like," she said with a smile.

"Me and my men are hungry bring us alcohol and some of your best food. I don't like to be kept waiting, sweetheart." He said with a smirk as he looked her up and down. She frowned before hurrying away, to where Eren and Aura stood at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Are you okay Alyse," Eren asked concerned.

"O-of course hon, just hurry with the food and Aura I hope you don't mind being the waitress we're a little short handed." Alyse said to them.

"Okay, but I don't nlike them. They look like assholes." Aura grumbled and they hurried into the kitchen.

Eve and Fawkes who had been in the corner of the room went unnoticed. "This looks like trouble. I recognize him, though. He runs a gang called the Blood Hounds, and calls himself Blood Hound. He has a small bounty I think." Eve said to Fawkes.

"We better be ready for trouble," Eve said and Fawkes nodded in agreement. They watched as Aura and the other waiter brought the food and drinks out. Several of the men appeared to be flirting with Aura and she looked ready to punch them. Aura walked over to them with their own food and drinks with an angry look on her face.

"Eve, if one more of them says one more word I can't be held responsible for what I do," Aura growled out as she set down their food and drinks.

"Calm down Aura they probably won't be here that long," Eve said.

A couple hours later the group was still drinking and be a general annoyance. Eve was slumped over the table looking annoyed and Fawkes was leaned back against the wall keeping a close eye on the group. Most of the group appeared drunk accept for the leader and several men at the table with him. Eve jerked up as she saw Liam and Alyse walk out of the kitchen. Eren and Aura stood behind them, with frowns on their face.

"Sir, I'm sorry but we're getting ready to close. You need to pay your bill and leave," Liam said looking a little nervous.

"Leave? I don't think so. We're going to be staying and you are going to keep serving us food and drinks. We've been on the road for a while going from island to island but I think I like this place it's going to be ours," he said with a smirk. "This will belong to the Blood Hounds now!"

"I don't think so!" Liam yelled looking angry. "This is our home! You're leaving now!"

The Blood Hound stood up, the men at his table also standing up. The ones behind them clumsily stood up, some collapsing to the ground.

"I don't think we will," Blood Hound said with a dark smirk. He lifted this hand going to attack Liam. Before he could Aura was there, jumping in front of Liam and grabbing his wrist.

"Shouldn't have done that," Aura said with a smirk. "You and your men have been annoying me all day so I'll be happy to kick your ass or you can leave now."

"Oh yeah? You are gonna beat us all by yourself," Blood Hound said with a laugh.

"She's not by herself," Eren said coldly as he stepped up beside Aura with a book in his hands. Eve and Fawkes had also got up both pulling their swords out.

"Okay guys, let's kick some ass, and be sure not to damage anything to bad. This place means a lot to Eren, Liam and Alyse so we gotta take care of it." Aura said with a grin as she unsheathed her swords.

Eren sprung into action he touched the tattoo of the lion on his arm and said, "Life-Life: Lion," the tattoo on his arm began to flow and it started to shift before it grew and jumped right off his arm. It looked like a real lion, but appeared like a drawing that had turned three dimensional and grown the size of normal lion. Eren quickly pulled out several throwing knives and the fight began. Eren taking out men with his daggers and his lion pouncing, attacking all the men around.

Fawkes and Eve fought together like they had fought side by side a dozen times. Taking out all the men and easily covering each other's backs. One man had tried to stab Eve from behind when she was taking out two men and Fawkes launched a vicious attack at him, slashing him with his Greatsword.

While they were taking out Blood Hound's minions Aura was fighting Blood Hound herself. Despite his appearance, Blood Hound could hold his own, he had a long sword made of sea prism stone, which was extremely rare to come by in these parts. He had likely stolen it from a marine. He was quick launching attack after attack at Aura who dodged neatly leading him towards the door. Aura glanced behind her and sent a gust of wind that slammed the door open and she quickly jumped back out through the door.

"When are you going to quit dodging and fight me girl," Blood Hound yelled as he readied his sword.

"I wasn't dodging, I was leading you out here," She said with a grin. "Out here I can really fight you. I didn't wanna use my powers in there and break something."

Aura smirked and readied her swords. Blood Hound growled and lunged at her swinging his sword downward to attack. Aura blocked his attack with her swords and swung forward knocking him back.

"Gale Gale: Storm Wind Attack!" Aura yelled generating funnels of wind from her hands. The wind funnels enveloped her hands and swords. Aura slashed her swords and the winds were launched at him hitting him and slicing him up. Blood Hound flew back landing on the ground. He sat up and grimaced at the deep cuts in his arms and torso, as well the deep diagonal cut along his face.

"You're a devil fruit users huh?" He sat with a growl.

"Yep, I ate the Gale Gale fruit, it allows to me to control wind, as well being made of wind. So normal attacks won't affect me." She said.

Blood Hound smirked and let out a loud laugh, "You're finished girl," he said as he readied his sword.

"Aura that's…" Eve was cut off as Blood Hound yelled out and lunged at Aura.

"What is it," Eren asked.

"It's a sword made of sea prism stone, the only things that weakens devil fruit users. Like your sword Fawkes," Eve said.

"I'm not sure if Aura knows about it," Eve murmured worriedly.

Eren frowned slightly worried, this girl was fighting for him and his adoptive family's tavern. She was fighting for him, who had been nothing but cold to her. He even snapped at her and called her annoying when she annoyed him by asking him to join her crew while he was cooking. She didn't seem to care that he had been cold to her, she was fighting for him and the tavern he cared for so dearly.

Eren gasped out as Aura was slashed with the sword, she cried out and dropped one of her swords clutching the wound on her arm. Blood Hound took that opportunity to knock into her, knocking her on the ground.

"How about I show you why I'm called Blood Hound," he said with a dark grin before he stabbed the sword through Aura's arm. She let out a pained scream and weakly tried to move, but between the pain and sea prism stone she couldn't move.

"Ah, yes this is my favorite part, the pain and fear." He said laughing, "I think you need some more blood though, what don't I carve up a little more."

"No!" Eren yelled. "Life-Life: Bear." A bear jumped from his arm and lunged at Blood Hound, it's claws slashing against his back. Blood Hound yelled out in pain as he flew forward over Aura and to the ground. Eve quickly ran forward to Aura.

"Sorry this might hurt," Eve said and quickly yanked the sword from where it was embedded in Aura's arm. Aura cried out in pain and clutched her injured arm. Aura stood up weakly and glared at Blood Hound who was also standing up shakily.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to defeat me," Aura exclaimed as she held up her arms ready to fight. "I'm not being beaten by you or anyone, because I'm going to find the one piece and become Pirate King!"

"You, a girl?" He said laughing.

"It doesn't matter what I am, whether it be Pirate King or Queen, I'm going to do it. And you're not standing in my way." Aura yelled. "Gale Gale: Hurricane!"

Aura ran forward willing the wind to swirl and blow around her wildly. She ran forward, shooting at him like a bullet with her wind swirling wildly and powerfully around Aura. Aura punched at the same time as her wind and he cried out in pain before her wind hit him sending him flying through the sky before he disappeared from sight. Only seconds later, he fell from the sky arching down and falling into the water, landing in with painful splash.

"Boss!" Several of his men who weren't passed out or knocked out, yelled. They ran after their boss who was probably floating knocked out in the ocean floating away from the island.

"Take that," Aura exclaimed before her adrenaline wore off and she slumped to the ground clutching her arm.

"Aura!" Eve exclaimed running to her captain, Fawkes and Eren ran behind her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just a little weak. This wound's nothing," Aura said weakly.

"Come inside and let us help you, it's the least we can," Liam said from the door. Alyse stood beside him with a little boy with brown hair in her arms. Eve and Fawkes helped Aura up and walked her to the door. Eren stood behind them, and he turned to the bear that was standing outside still. "Return," Eren said and the bear jumped shrinking as it went till it landed back on his arm in it's normal spot.

Eren turned back to see Eve and Fawkes help Aura inside with Alyse behind them and Kaiden in her arms. How had this girl so quickly won his trust. He didn't trust easily, hardly anyone in the island had been kind to him or his sister and the first ones to give them a home were Liam and Alyse. But the damage had been done and his trust crushed. He didn't trust this girl at all when she arrived and claimed him to be her chef. But now, he did. How had in the span of a day, this girl won over his trust so quickly. He didn't know, but he was afraid if she asked again he might say yes.

* * *

Aura, Eve and Fawkes were sat at the table inside. Eve was wrapping up Aura's injury with bandages provided by Alyse. Eve seemed to know how to deal with small injuries like Aura's. Eren was in the kitchen cooking a late meal for them all and Liam was with him while Alyse was putting Kaiden to bed.

"So, who are you?" Aura asked Fawkes looking at the larger man curiously. Eve opened her mouth prepared to talk for the normally silent Fawkes but was stopped by Fawkes.

"My name is Fawkes, I am a navigator. I've been alone for a long time looking for the right person to fulfill my dream and I think I found her." He said seriously his gaze locked on Aura.

"Your dream what's that," Aura asked.

"For a long time my family served Kings and queens and some nobles. They were knights and served those worthy, but my family was disgraced for refusing to serve the corrupt nobles of today. My dream has been to see the rise of the King or Queen of the pirates. If you would give me the honor I would like to follow you, to see you rise as the future Queen of the pirates. I have been searching of someone worthy to follow and I think you are the one." Fawkes said this to Aura who was gazing him with what had been a growing smile and a serious look in her eyes.

"My crew does need a navigator and you're perfect. Since your dream can only be accomplished by the future pirate queen, it looks like you need to be on the crew because I'm going to be the pirate Queen." Aura said with a smile. "Welcome to the crew Fawkes!"

Fawkes nodded, a rare smile spreading across his face.

"You look really cool too, like a knight and your sword is awesome!" Aura exclaimed excitedly. Fawkes rubbed the back of his head, looking unsure how to handle Aura and her endless energy. Seriously how was she still going after all that.

Eren stood from the front of the kitchen, he had a frown on his face. Aura so easily accepted Fawkes and everyone it seemed. Eren was truly unsure of what to do. He sighed and went back to preparing the food and putting it on the plates.

"Son, I know you love it here but we both know you want to go. You should go and do what's best for you and not anyone else. I know how much your dream means to you and it might be best to go with the girl. As much as I would rather you not be a pirate I guess it could be worse and becoming a marine is not the right path for you no matter how much Alistair tried to convince you." Liam said as he helped Eren get the food ready. "Your dream will be swallowed up if you stay here any longer son. Of course it's your decision just remember what I said."

With that Liam grabbed the plates of food for Aura, Eve and Fawkes and left Eren in the kitchen.

* * *

"This looks so good," Aura exclaimed as she walked over to the table. It was the next day after the fight with the Blood Hounds. That night after they all finished eating, Liam and Alyse were nice enough to let them all stay at their house. Their house was the second floor of the tavern and they had a second room for Aura and Eve and a couch for Fawkes. It was the next morning and Liam, Alyse and Eren had prepared a big breakfast for the three pirates who planned to leave shortly. They had pushed together serveral tables to fit all of them and the tables were full of food. Pancakes, waffles, eggs and bacon were all set out with a pot of coffee and a pitcher of orange juice.

"We made all this for you three before you leave as thanks. It's the least we could do." Liam said. Alyse nodded with a smile on her face and Kaiden clapped his hands giggling happily.

"Thank you so much," Eve said.

"Yeah you guys are awesome, I'll miss you food when we leave." Aura said shooting, pleading puppy dog eyes at Eren.

Eren sighed, "No need to use those on me Aura. Because I decided last night that I only have so long to travel and accomplish my dream, so if you'll still have me I would be happy to become your chef."

Aura gasped excitedly, "Really! This is awesome we got two new crew members!" Aura danced around excited and happy.

"What made you change your mind," Aura asked when she stopped dancing and sat down.

"Well someone told me I should do things for myself and I realized the only reason I was staying here was for others and not myself. I want to sail the ocean with you all and find the all blue." Eren said with a bright genuine smile.

"Finally," Liam said with a laugh.

"Yes, we'll miss you Eren but please go find your dream." Alyse said.

"I'll miss you all," Eren said. "Especially you little guy," Eren grabbed Kaiden throwing him in the air and catching him gently.

"Eren, not to rush you all but you should probably leave soon. Before she drops in to check on you." Liam said.

"Oh yeah," Eren said face pale as he set Kaiden down weakly.

"Who is she?" Aura asked.

"My sister, she's a marine. Captain Spade Alistair." Eren said. "I better go get my things together quickly."

* * *

"Hurry up," Eren called from the ship to Aura and Eve who were still on the dock talking to Liam and Alyse.

"What's got him in such a hurry?" Eve asked.

"He's just afraid of his sister coming and finding out. That girl will flip when she finds out Eren not only left but became a pirate." Liam said with a laugh.

"Well we better get going then," Aura said. She grabbed Eve and before Eve could protest she shot them up on the ship using her wind.

"Aura how many times have told you not to do that," Eve growled out, fixing her hair and dress which were wild and wind blown.

"Twice," Aura said.

"You better not make me tell you again." Eve growled shooting a glare at Aura.

"Are we ready to set off guys," Aura asked looking at them all.

"Yeah," Eve said, while Fawkes nodded.

"Ready," Eren murmured glancing back at the figures of Liam, Alyse and Kaiden who all smiled at him.

"Okay, let's go to the next adventure!" Aura exclaimed.

* * *

Liam and Alyse were back at their tavern. Liam cleaning nip the tables and Alyse sweeping the floor. The tavern was quite a mess after that had happened.

"Do you think Eren will be okay?" Alyse asked her husband.

"I know he will. He's strong boy and he's made some good friends. Everything will be fine." Liam said to his wife.

The door to the tavern open and a voice called Liam and Alyse's names. The two glanced up to see Alistair in the door way.

"Alistair? What are you doing here?" Alyse said.

"Well I was sent on mission to capture a pirate that was spotted on this island. It appears that they already left but I thought I'd drop in before I set off again." Alistair said glancing around. "Where's Eren?"

"About your brother, well…"

On a marine ship docked in the harbour of Foranna island we're two figures, one a tall figure in a black cloak, their face hidden. The other was a tall, well for man. He had messy black hair with a cowboy hat covering his head and a scruffy beard. He has several scars, most notably a crescent shaped one cupping the side of his left eye brow and a large diagonal slash from his right cheekbone to the back of his neck. He has a black eye patch covering his left eye.

"So, the target was not on the island, correct Mr. Richtor" the cloaked figure said.

"Yeah that's right," Richtor said gruffy. "I still don't see why we had to bring you along."

"Because I am the best when I comes to dealing with devil fruit users and to get this job done wrohht I am needed," the figure said.

"Whatever you say Greed," Richtor grumbled. "The sooner this is done the sooner I never have to work with you again. It's bad enough dealing with ice queen."

"Like you're one to talk cowboy," the two glanced over to see Alistair climbing up the ladder and onto the ship.

"You're back fast," Richtor commented.

"Yes, we're leaving now. I'm finding nthat pirate and freezing her then dropping her to the bottom of the ocean," Alistair growled out her hands clenched the railing and ice spread across if from her hands.

"What's got you so angry, not that aren't most of the time," Richtor said with a smirk.

"This pirate we're after, Storm Aura has corrupted my little brother and he joined her crew. He's in so much trouble when I find him, and she's dead." Alistair growled out and the railing cracked from her grip.

 **Well, this chapter is done! I bet you're all surprised instead of one new crew member you got two. Yeah Fawkes just kind of fit in and I thought it better to add him in here. I might add a small arc after this just so all the new members have a chance to bond and get used to Aura and Eve. I don't wanna just throw bunch of characters together and then worry about getting them close and bonding with each other. But the arc won't take long two or three chapter max then more crew members.**

 **Here's the updated list OCs (still accepting btw):**

 **The crew:**

 **Captain- Aura**

 **First mate- Eve**

 **Chef- Eren**

 **Navigator- Fawkes**

 **Doctor- Blake**

 **Musician- Phoenix**

 **Archaeologist- Takashi**

 **Shipwright- Terrell**

 **Astronomer/Scholar- Sterling**

 **Lookout/Seamstress- Junko Hayashi**

 **Sniper- Xander**

 **Stern Master- Shimo Verglas**

 **Pirate Warlords:**

 **5 in total: 4 spots open**

 **The Knight -(whitewolflune)**

 **Open**

 **Open**

 **Open**

 **Emporers:**

 **2 in total: 1 spot open**

 **Pride Pirates -(whitewolflune)**

 **Open**

 **Marines:**

 **Marine Captain Spade- (kerennie)**

 **Ronin- (Carolyn12)**

 **Deadshot Richtor- (Xy-Guy)**

 **Greed- (Notadeadguy)**

 **Chaos- (fireandicephoenix)**

 **Supernova Rookies-**

 **9 in total: 3 spots open**

 **Aura -(whitewolflune)**

 **Eve -(PurpleThorn)**

 **Captain of the Griffin Heart Pirates -(whitewolflune)**

 **Samael Jones - (Carolyn12)**

 **Sharp Shooter Ash - (fireandicephoenix)**

 **No-Name Natsu- (fireandicephoenix).**

 **Open**

 **Open**

 **Open**

 **Pirate crews:**

 **Griffin Heart Pirates- (whitewolflune)**

 **Pride Pirates- (whitewolflune)**

 **No-Name Pirates- (fireandicephoenix)**

 **King of Guns Pirates- (fireandicephoenix)**

 **Black Heart Pirates- (Carolyn12)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back early with another chapter. I'm trying to take advantage of my free time now that I have more of it. I might be spoiling you all a little with so many chapter close together but, oh well. Like I said I'm going take advantage of my free time as well the ideas I've having for the up coming chapter. I'm actually really excited about them. I'm probably going to post the character list at the end of every chapter as a reference and a go to for myself and you guys. Also I got asked this and I figured i should say, the list posted of the crew is not the order they will appear in. It just happened to work out that the two new memebers were next on the list after Eve.**

 **Reviews:**

 **kerennie- Yes, Eren should definitely watch out. Alistair is not happy, Aura should probably be ready too. I'm glad you liked it. I didn't go too into Eren's relationships with the island and tavern as I could have, but I felt it was something he could open up about more once he got to know everyone better.**

 **Xy-Guy- yes I'm definitely spoiling you all, but why not when I have the time to. I'm glad you like how things are going and more members will come soon. Maybe even this chapter, you'll have to read and find out.**

 **Carolyn12 - Happy to let you wake up this. Glad you like Eren, yes his power is something every artist wants. Haha that was funny, I do like puns. I'm glad you like everyone. Fawkes is very cool and the type of calm collected person the crew needs.**

 **RiverAxisInsert- I'm happy you liked the chapter and how I introduced and portrayed Fawkes. This chapter is going to be more bonding and getting to know each other but there will be a surprise at the end.**

 **tobi-is-an-artist-too- Eren's devil fruit is very cool and Fawkes is quite awesome and looks intimidating. Aura loves her chocolate cake it was a definite selling point. Eren will have to deny Aura chocolate cake because she would eat it at every meal. I'm happy you think my writing has improved. Yeah, that's one of the reasons I'm writing and updating so often I'm enjoying this story a lot.**

 **Fireandicephoenix - Yes, Alistair is quite scary and Eren doesn't handle his sister well. The Ice Queen name was more of a nickname from Richtor because of her personality and powers. A lot of things are to come, and you'll have to read to see. Eren is more cold to people he first meets and I'm glad I properly got them closer.**

 **Okay onto the chapter, hope you all enjoy it ^_^**

* * *

"Okay everyone lunch is ready!" Eren called as he opened the door to the kitchen. The kitchen also served as a lounge and meeting room room for the crew. It was a larger room at the back of the ship with the steering wheel and main deck in front of it. The ship had the main mast at the center of the ship and a second small mast on top of the kitchen. The men and women's room were below deck and the storage and cannon deck were below the men's room. The bathroom can also be accessed from here.

"Yay lunch!" Aura exclaimed from where she had been lounging beside a sleeping Eve on deck. Fawkes was towards the front of the ship working out. He set the weights he had in this hands down and began walking over. Aura jumped up from her spot and turned back to see Eve still asleep.

"Eve lunch!" Aura yelled and sent a strong blast of wind in Eve's face. Eve jerked awake, jumping up and grabbing her katanas which had been resting against her shoulder.

"Aura!" Eve snapped looking annoyed. She grabbed one of her swords, still in its scabbard and wacked Aura on the head with it.

"Ow, Eve that hurt," Aura whined.

"Well that outta teach you to mess with me when I'm asleep." Eve said with a huff.

"But it was time for lunch," Aura said with a pout.

"I don't care, I don't like for my sleep to be disturbed." Eve said as she began walking into the kitchen where Eren was setting the food out on the table and Fawkes was sat down at the table.

"Eren, is there chocolate cake?" Aura asked excitedly.

"As I've said before, I'm not giving you chocolate cake every day. You don't need that much sweets or the sugar." Eren said with a sigh. Eve and Fawkes nodded in agreement remembering when Eren had made a chocolate cake the other day when Aura asked. Aura ate the whole cake by herself and then was bouncing off the walls in a sugar rush. With the insane amount of energy she had she flew up into the air and then fell in the water and Fawkes had to jump in and get her. Since that incident the three of them agreed to control the amount of sugar given to Aura, and to never give her coffee. The coffee incident was one they would rather not speak of.

They had been sailing for four days, when they left Foranna island Fawkes had said with good weather it should take about a week to reach the next island. The next island was apparently a larger island with an equally large city on it. The city was known all around the blue as a trading town and many came here for a fresh start as the city has an abundance of jobs available. They were all hoping to stock up on supplies at the city since Aura was wanting to hurry up and reach the grand line. But before that they need more supplies and hopefully a doctor, that's an important role that should be filled before embarking on the grand line.

After lunch, Fawkes had went out to keep watch and make sure they were still on their heading and Eve left to take a nap. Eren had already cleaned up and Aura had helped him out with putting the dishes away. Now he was sitting at the table flipping through a book. Aura leaned over looking curiously to see sketches and drawings in the book.

"Wow those are really good," Aura said.

"Thanks," Eren said with a smile. "It's a hobby, I like to draw and design tattoos. All of these were designed by me." Eren gestured to the tattoos that decorated his arms.

"Oh that's cool! You should design the mark for out flag. We still don't have one and Eve and I can't draw. I'm not sure if Fawkes can, but since your good you can do it. Please." Aura said enthusiastically to him.

"All right," Eren said flipping to a blank page in his book and he pulled out a pencil. "What do you want it to look like?"

"I'm, well I'm not sure." Aura said after a few seconds of thought.

"It could be something to do with a storm since your name is Storm Aura," Eren suggested.

"Huh, what are talking about? Storm Aura?" Aura said confused.

"You haven't seen your bounty?" Eren said surprised.

"I have a bounty!" Aura exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, Liam saw it in the paper the morning you arrived on the island. He showed it to me because it was the first of a couple of new bounty which is surprising since there hasn't been a lot of bounties lately." Eren explained to the excited Aura. Aura had a large grin on her face.

"Yes! Now they'll definitely see it, I wonder if any of them have a bounty. I'll have to check more often to see," Aura said half to herself causing Eren to look at her confused not knowing what she was talking about.

"Aura what are talking…" Eren starts but was interrupted when Aura asked, "Oh how much was it?"

"Oh your bounty was 50 million beries I think," Eren said.

"Awesome!" Aura said with a grin. She jumped and went running outside calling Eve's name. "Eve, hey Eve! I have a bounty."

"Wait, Aura! What do you want the mark to be?" Eren called but sighed when she didn't come back. "I guess I'll just come up with something."

Hours later, Eren emerged from the kitchen to see Aura was perched on the Thunderbird's head, her feet dangling down and staring out at the ocean. Fawkes was standing at the steering wheel and Eve was practicing her sword moves on a dummy she had set up on deck, though he didn't know where she found a dummy to practice on.

"Hey, Aura I have it done." Eren called holding bout the flag with a newly designed mark. He had pretty quickly came up with an idea and drawn it out then he decided to go ahead and design the flag to surprise Aura. He just hoped she liked it. Aura turned jumping off the the bird's head and walked over. Her eyes lit up at seeing the flag.

"Eren it looks awesome! You're the best," Aura said staring in awe at the flag. The mark was a storm clouds symbol with a skull in the cloud and lightning bolts crossing as the bones and coming down past the cloud along with rain. Eren blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head. "It's no problem,"

"I'm gonna go and hang it up," Aura said as she grabbed the flag and took off. She used her wind to float herself up and attached the flag to the top of the main mast.

"How does it look!" Aura called down.

"It looks good," Eve said back to her and Fawkes nods in agreement shooting her a thumbs up. Aura jumped floating herself back down to the deck. "Now we have our flag! You know what would look really cool! You should draw a Thunderbird on the sail." Aura said.

"Thunderbird?" Eren asked.

"Yeah like our ship. It's called the Thunderbird and the figure head is one." Eve explained.

"Isn't a Thunderbird a mythical creature," Eren asked

"Yeah it can create storms! How cool is that," Aura said.

"Like you can captain," Eve said.

"Well yeah but I can't create storms like a Thunderbird can. It can create storms with thunder, lightning and rain." Aura explained. "It would be cool see a Thunderbird."

"They don't exist though," Eren said.

"You don't know that for sure. Just because you haven't seen one doesn't mean it doesn't exists. I mean you haven't seen the all blue and you don't know anyone that has," Aura said.

"I guess you're right. Who knows what's on the grand line, you could find one." Eren said, before glancing up at the sail. "I'll get to work on the sail later for now I have to start dinner."

Eren turned to leave but was stopped when Aura said, "Thanks Eren, you're awesome! I'm glad I picked you I mean not only are you a chef but also a tattoo designer." Eren blushed brightly again and muttered a your welcome before rushing into the kitchen.

It was late, and dinner had been long over. Aura and Fawkes were outside and Eren was still cleaning up the kitchen. This time Eve had been the one to help him clean up. The two had been washing and putting away dishes while chatting, and now that everything was put away and clean it has grown silent.

"Hey, Aura said you were a tattooer. Is that true?" Eve asked suddenly.

"Yeah why?" Eren said as he set down the rag he had been wiping the counter with.

"Well I want to get a tattoo of the crew's mark on my arm," Eve said pointing to the spot on her upper arm near the shoulder where she wanted the tattoo. "Can you do it?"

"Of course I can. Wait here while I go get my things," Eren said before leaving.

Aura walked into the kitchen to see what Eve and Eren were doing. When she walked in she saw Eve sat in a chair pulled away from the table and Eren sat in a chair beside her.

"What are you guys doing," Aura asked curiously as she walked over. "I'm giving Eve a tattoo," Eren said without looking up. Aura's eyes widened as she watched him, her eyes finding the needle and her insides squirmed uncomfortablely. Aura held back a shiver unable to watch anymore, but even if she wasn't looking the thought of the needle going into Eve's skin had her squirming. She couldn't stay in here any longer, and with that thought Aura shot out of the room. She shot across the deck and dropped down on the bird's head. She sat with her legs dangling and stared down at the water. _Don't think about it Aura, don't think,_ Aura thought over and over. She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder and whipped around to see Fawkes staring at her with a concerned look on his face. Aura let out a sigh and sat back down. "Are you okay," Fawkes spoke surprising Aura.

"You spoke!" Aura exclaimed.

"I could tell, you are not okay. What is wrong?" Fawkes asked concern lining his voice.

"I'm fine Fawkes, I just really don't like needles." Aura muttered.

"Needles," Fawkes said.

"Yeah, Eren was giving Eve a tattoo. I saw the needle and just freaked out a little." Aura murmured.

"Everyone has something they are afraid of, sometimes more than one thing," Fawkes said. "It is okay to be afraid, just don't let your fear control you."

"Thanks, Fawkes." Aura said with a smile. He nodded and left heading back to the steering wheel. _At least things have changed since then, now I have people with me. I'm not alone this time,_ Aura thought with a small smile.

* * *

They were now two days away from Ipheil island and Fortune City. It was midday and the crew had long finished lunch. Eren was in the kitchen working on some more designs. He had finished the thunderbird on the sail yesterday and Aura had loved it. She's praised Eren some more causing him to blush heatedly and disappear into the kitchen. He didn't seem to deal with girls well, or maybe it was just Aura. It was Aura turn to watch ship and make sure they stayed on course, Fawkes seemed determined to overwork himself and Eve and Aura managed to convince him to let the other help some. Now Eve and Fawkes had decided to spar, they were both pretty evenly matched and the spar had been going on for a while.

Eve attacked with her three swords and Fawkes easily blocked her and with a lunged her knocked her back. Fawkes quickly slashed at Eve and she just managed to duck. She quickly darted forward while Fawkes was vulnerable and went to attack but he just managed to block it by thrusting his sword down and blocking the attack with the tip of his greatsword. Eve readied herself and when Fawkes attacked, launching a strong slash from the side at her Eve dropped and darted behind him bringing one of her swords to Fawkes' kneck. He stopped and sighed lowering his sword.

"Finally," Eve panted as she sheathed her swords.

"You are strong, and I will be happy to continue to spar with you. You have a long way to go but if you continue on your path you may can defeat The Knight." Fawkes said as he sheathed his sword. "I'll be happy to spar with you regularly."

"Really thanks," Eve said with a smile. "I enjoyed it, and you're not to bad yourself. I certainly didn't win easily."

"Eve, hey you never showed me what your tattoo was," Aura said later that day when Eve was propped against the railing trying the sleep.

"Oh yeah I didn't," Eve said as she opened her eyes. She sat up and pulled up the short sleeve on her green dress. The tattoo was the same mark on their flag. Aura's eyes widened, "Wow Eve you got our mark tattooed!"

"I did," Eve said with a smile.

"That's awesome," Aura said with a grin. "But why would you get our mark?"

"Why? Well I'm a member of the crew and believe it or not I don't totally hate being on the crew. Your a really good friend and I've never had a lot of friends in my life. I'm actually happy you blackmailed me to joining the crew." Eve said with smile. Before Eve could react Aura tackled Eve in a hug.

"Aura!" Eve said surprised. "What are you doing."

"I'm hugging you, what does it look like. I do that when I'm happy." Aura chirped as she released Eve from her hug. The two looked up to see Eren come out of the kitchen.

"Hey when do you think we'll reach Ipheil," Eren asked Fawkes.

"We are probably a day and half away," Fawkes said as he looked at Eren. "You are nervous."

"Yeah, why are so nervous Eren?" Aura asked as she hopped up from her spot beside Eve.

"I just want to get as much distance between Alistair as I can," Eren murmured. "If we're lucky we'll loose her at the island. It's big and a lot of ships come in so we might be able to loose her."

"Why are you so scared of your sister," Eve said as she looked at Eren. "Because she's terrifying and will kill me for joining a pirate crew. Although she's probably more angry with Aura than me."

"Why me," Aura said.

"Because not only are you a pirate but you also got me on your crew. She probably thinks you corrupted and took away her little brother. She going to kill you or at least seriously maim you and then take you in." Eren said with a shiver.

"I can take her!" Aura exclaimed. "She doesn't scare me."

"Well she should, she certainly scares me. I'm going back to the kitchen it's my safe space." Eren muttered, praying Alistair didn't catch up to them.

* * *

"How far are we from Ipheil!" Alistair snapped at her unfortunate navigator.

"We're only two days away ma'am!" He said nervously. Alistair shook her head and stalked away. They were going full speed and still had not caught up. Her target would most likely reach Ipheil before them and then she would have to search for Storm and her brother in Fortune City which was larger than she'd like.

"What's got you so annoyed,"

"I don't want to talk with you Greed," Alistair snapped.

"Don't worry as soon as we reach Ipheil I'll begin the hunt for Storm and her crew. Once I'm interested in a target I don't give up, ever." Greed said with a sinister sounding laugh. Alistair suddenly looked up shooting Greed a fierce and terrifying glare, one that even made Greed shiver.

"Listen here, your only target is Storm Aura. If you so much as glance at my brother I'll freeze you and break you into a million pieces, understand."

"W-why does your brother have a devil fruit? That is interesting, what is his abilities." Greed asked.

"I'm warning you Greed! I don't care what Admiral Tanaka says I'll kill you." Alistair hissed.

"She's not kidding Greed, I'd back off if I were you. Everyone knows how fiercely protective Alistair is of her brother." Richtor said as he walked over.

"Whatever you say, _ma'am,_ " Greed said and stalked away disappearing below deck where he seemed to stay most of the time.

"Don't worry so much Ice Queen," Richtor said to her. "You know none of us would let anything happen to Eren. Even if he did join a pirate crew. If we get to him we'll just tell everyone he was kidnapped. He'll be fine."

"I hope you're right cowboy," Alistair muttered as she stared out at the ocean.

* * *

A young girl stood up on a grassy hill sat down surrounded by red flowers. She had long light sky-blue hair tied to the left side of her head. She gently played with the red feather necklace around her neck as she stared out at the water, while she was humming a soft tune. She was wearing a red blouse with a black jacket, a black and white striped skirt and red leggings with black sandals. She always loved it out here away from everything and everyone. It was peaceful and quiet, she enjoyed this so much more than in the city. It always made her think of escaping, leaving and finding her own freedom and her own path.

"Phoenix!" A loud voice snapped jerking her from her thoughts. Phoenix stood up turning to see her father stalking up the hill.

"What are you doing up here!" He snapped. "You need to be practicing! He is going to be here and you will impress him. I worked far to hard to arrange this performance."

"Yes father I understand." She said with a fake smile. _Always smile dear, during the good and bad times, it will make everything seem better_ , her mother's voice rang through her head.

"Now come you need to continue practicing. That is all you are to do today, understand. I know this seems harsh but it's the only way. This is our only chance, I mean do you want to end up on the streets?"

Phoenix followed her father down the hill as he lead her back to town and she wondered if he noticed how she was screaming inside.

* * *

"We're here guys!" Aura exclaimed happily as she stared at the large city before her. The harbour seemed big enough with ships everywhere but the city was even more so. The city was situated on a giant hill with a huge mansion at the top and city fell in a circle around it. Shops, houses, buildings, and streets fell in circle down the hill. And at the end the harbour lay in a crescent shape. Far beyond the city was another hill opposite the city. The top of the hill was covered in red and surrounded by a forest.

"Hurry let's go explore guys!" Aura says to them as she bouced excitedly in place.

"No, let's not explore," Eren said. "We should get what we need and leave quickly."

"Aw, c'mon Eren don't be so boring. Let's go explore together!" Aura said before grabbing Eren's arm and shooting the two off the ship using her wind to propel them.

"Aura!" Eren yelled as he went screaming.

"Well which of us is staying with the ship?" Eve asked as she looked at Fawkes. Fawkes raised his hand and turned walking over to his weights.

"Okay I'll be back soon. I'm gonna get some things and Eren will probably get the food because he said he had a list so I won't worry about that." Eve called as she jumped down from the ship. Fawkes nodded and waved at her as she left walking down the street away from the harbour.

* * *

Two hours later.

"All right men we're heapre to find Storm Aura she is our priority! We're not leaving empty handed. I'm taking most of you with me and I want the rest to stay with the ship and keep watch of the ships come and going investigate any suspicious ones." Alistair ordered to the marines gathered before her.

"Yes ma'am!" The men cried and Alistair turned walking away from the docks and to the street leaving the harbour.

"Do I have permission to do my job, _ma'am,_ " Greed asked.

"Yes, go do what you have to and remember what I told you." Alistair said shortly.

" _Of course,"_ Greed said before stalking off.

"Richtor…" Alistair started.

"Keep an eye on him I know," Richtor said. "Don't worry Ice Queen I won't let him doing anything bad."

"Of course, thanks cowboy." Alistair murmured to Richtor as he turned to leave.

"Was that a thank you?" Richtor gasped out.

"Shut up, be lucky I was nice enough to say it." Alistair snapped. Richtor laughed and left in the direction Greed went. Alistair sighed as she stared at the bustling city before her.

"All right time to find a pirate and my unruly brother." Alistair murmured to herself.

 **And done! A lot of things are happening and big things to come. Will the crew escape Alistair? Will Eren? What about this Phoenix girl? And who really is this Greed guy? All of this is to come in the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. I thought it was good and it was mainly the crew interacting and bonding, but also a start of a longer arc.**

 **The crew:**

 **Captain- Aura**

 **First mate- Eve**

 **Chef- Eren**

 **Navigator- Fawkes**

 **Doctor- Blake**

 **Musician- Phoenix**

 **Archaeologist- Takashi**

 **Shipwright- Terrell**

 **Astronomer/Scholar- Sterling**

 **Lookout/Seamstress- Junko Hayashi**

 **Sniper- Xander**

 **Stern Master- Shimo Verglas**

 **Pirate Warlords:**

 **5 in total: 4 spots open**

 **The Knight -(whitewolflune)**

 **Emporers:**

 **2 in total: 1 spot open**

 **Pride Pirates -(whitewolflune)**

 **Marines:**

 **Admiral Tanaka- (Whitewolflune)**

 **Marine Captain Spade- (kerennie)**

 **Ronin- (Carolyn12)**

 **Deadshot Richtor- (Xy-Guy)**

 **Greed- (Notadeadguy)**

 **Supernova Rookies-**

 **9 in total: 3 spots open**

 **Aura -(whitewolflune)**

 **Eve -(PurpleThorn)**

 **Captain of the Griffin Heart Pirates -(whitewolflune)**

 **Samael Jones - (Carolyn12)**

 **Sharp Shooter Ash - (fireandicephoenix)**

 **No-Name Natsu- (fireandicephoenix)**

 **Pirate crews:**

 **Griffin Heart Pirates- (Whitewolflune)**

 **No-Name Pirates- (fireandicephoenix)**

 **Black Heart Pirates- (Carolyn12 )**

 **King of Guns Pirates- (fireandicephoenix)**

 **Pride Pirates- (Whitewolflune)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, here's the next chapter. It took a little longer to get this one out, but I still got it done earlier than I thought I would. A lot of stuff is happening in this chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Xy-Guy: Yeah things are about to heat. Greed definitely has his own plans that are too good. Yeah he's a very nice and reliable person that you can count on. Oh yes Eren should run, very far and very fast.**

 **kerennie: oh I'm glad you like it, I do too. Greed and Eren should both be careful but more so Greed. Alistair isn't the type of person to get mad. Yeah it will be better if Eren is with Aura and hopefully he can get used to Aura more. Haha oh yeah Eren is going to be so flustered around Phoenix. And with the coffee, let's just say Aura and coffee don't mix, she's like an Energizer Bunny, but worse. Aura's fear of needles is pretty severe and the future doctor will definitely have trouble with her. I hope you like what happens in the future chapters.**

 **fireandicephoenix: yes they do, it's my favorite to write. Greed should Alistair will end him. He really can't and it will only get worse when he meets Phoenix. Alistair and Eren's relationship is the cutest. A lot going to happen so I hope you like it.**

 **tobi-is-an-artist-too: well then happy birthday, happy to give you fast chapters as a present. I can't promise anything but a thunderbird would be awesome. Yep, a lot is to happen in this chapter and the next.**

 **Carolyn12 : maybe it was maybe it wasn't, I can't say. Aw that would be cute, Aira would certainly love it. Yes, Greed does have something bad planned, you'll just have to see.**

 **All right on with the chapter and of course disclaimer, I don't own one piece only my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

"Aura did you have to do that," Eren said from where he was sprawled on the ground, and Aura was standing beside him looking around. They had landed farther up in town near the giant mansion. It could be seen at the top of the hill surrounded by tall black gates.

"Yeah, I did you need to learn to have fun! C'mon let's go do something!" Aura said with a smile as she extended her hand to help Eren up. He sighed and took her hand, letting Aura pull him up.

"Fine, let's do something, but only for a little while then I have to get some food and supplies for cooking." Eren said to Aura.

For the hour the two walked around town looking at all the sights and browsing through a couple different shops. They had just walked out of a small bookstore where Eren had bought an interesting book on mythical creatures. Aura looked around as the walked down the street the large building to the left caught her eye and she turned reading the sign above it that said music Hall.

"Let's go in there!" Aura said pointing to the music Hall.

"Not that I don't like music but why?" Eren asked Aura.

"Well, I like music and if we're lucky someone might be performing. I've always liked music, my mother loved to sing and play the harp. She would sing songs for me and my dad all the time," Aura said with a small smile.

"C'mon let's go." she said softly heading to the music Hall. Eren frowned, he hadn't known Aura for that long but in the time that he had, she had never talked much about her past. So it was surprising to hear her talk of her parents. She sounded sad though, so he decided not to ask anymore, it was strange hearing the normally happy and bubbly Aura sad and he didn't want to make her even sadder.

The two headed inside the building, and into the large lobby covered in marble. On the far end there was a hallway with red carpet that led into the auditorium. They walked down the hallway and into the auditorium. It was fairly large with many seats and a grand stage lit up in lights. The auditorium was empty save for a girl standing on stand. She had long sky blue hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair was tied back to the left side of her head. The girl was singing, her voice melodic and soft. She played with the sleeves of the black jacket she wore over her red blouse, she had on a black and white striped skirt, and red leggings with black sandals. Aura and Eren discreetly plopped down in the seats on the end of the second row as to not disturb the singing girl. Her voice rang out across the auditorium as she sang,

" _I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
 _Become so tired, so much more aware_  
 _By becoming this all I want to do_  
 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

 _Can't you see that you're smothering me?_  
 _Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control_  
 _'Cause everything that you thought I would be_  
 _Has fallen apart right in front of you_  
 _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_  
 _Every step that I take is another mistake to you_  
 _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_  
 _And every second I waste is more than I can take!_

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
 _Become so tired, so much more aware_  
 _By becoming this all I want to do_  
 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

 _And I know I may end up failing too_  
 _But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
 _Become so tired, so much more aware_  
 _By becoming this all I want to do_  
 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
 _I'm tired of being what you want me to be_  
 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
 _I'm tired of being what you want me to be"_

The girl let out a sigh as she finished the song, her eyes sweeping across the seats and they widened when she caught sight of Aura and Eren.

"Wow, you're such a good singer!" Aura exclaimed with a bright smile to the girl.

"Y-yes, y-you have a b-beautiful voice," Eren murmured with a bright blush. He glanced at her before looking away quickly to hide his bright red face.

"Oh, thank you very much." She said with a smile. "My name is Phoenix."

"I'm Aura and this is Eren." Aura said.

"Well Aura and Eren what brings you here," Phoenix asked as she steps down from the stage and walks over to them.

"We're just passing through and we were looking around town and we decided to look on here," Aura said glancing around. "I don't know what we're gonna do after this something exciting hopefully."

"I hope nothing too exciting," Eren muttered.

"Aw, you're no fun Eren," Aura said with a pout.

"Your definition of fun and mine are quite different Aura," Eren said to his captain.

"That sounds nice," Phoenix said with a smile.

"Why don't you come with us?" Aura asked.

"Oh no, I can't. I have to stay here and practice my singing." Phoenix said to them with a shake of her head.

"Alone?"Aura said with a frown.

"Well yes, but I need to practice and I'm singing so it isn't so bad." Phoenix murmured.

"But there's no one here to hear you. C'mon just for a little while then you can come back and practice more," Aura said to her. Phoenix sighed looking away for a second before back to Aura, "All right just for a little while. I can show you some of my favorite places on the island." Phoenix said with a smile.

After that the three of them left the music hall and Phoenix gave them a tour taking them to the park in town which had beautiful blooming cherry blossoms trees that surrounded a small pond. It had been very peaceful and beautiful. Phoenix said it was one of her favorite places to go. They had talked there for a whole before Phoenix brought them to a small ice cream shop that looked out across the water.

"This is really good," Aura said as she ate her mint chocolate chip ice cream. Eren nodded as he took a bite of his chocolate ice cream.

"Yes this is my favorite place to eat ice cream on the island," Phoenix said before taking a bite of her strawberry ice cream.

"I'll have to make ice cream for the crew sometime," Eren said setting his spoon down in the empty bowl.

"Ooh yeah they'll love that, although I don't think Eve likes sweet things that much," Aura said making a face. "How can you not like sweets, it's a crime!"

"Crew?" Phoenix asked questioningly.

"Oh we're pirates," Aura said bluntly before taking another bite of her ice cream.

"Aura don't just blurt that out," Eren hissed to her before turning to face Phoenix who sat across the table from Aura and Eren. "We are pirates but we're not…"

"I know," Phoenix said cutting Eren off. "I can tell you're good people. I mean if you were planning something you would have done it by now."

"Oh well glad that's good," Eren said with a sigh.

"What are we gonna do next?" Aura asked now that she had finished her ice cream.

"Well I think I have time to take you to one more place, it's my very favorite place on the island," Phoenix said as she set down her spoon.

"I would love to go, but I really have to finish buying the food and supplies," Eren said to them as he stood up. "We have to leave soon. It was nice to meet you, if I don't see you before we leave."

"Aw, really." Aura said with a sigh as she watched Eren pick up his bowl and spoon to throw them away.

"Yes, Aura you need to be back at the ship in an hour or two okay? You remember how to get back to the ship right?"

"Okay, and yes I do. I'll see you there." Aura said to Eren before he left the shop.

"So where's your favorite place?" Aura asked Phoenix.

"The flower clearing on the hill," Phoenix said.

* * *

"We've searched everywhere, why can't we find them," Alistair snapped annoyed.

"We'll find them ma'am I promise," a marine said to her.

"We better," Alistair said clenching her fists. _I have to find Eren before Greed does,_ Alistair thought _._

"Okay men we still have to search the east part of town so let's go," Alistair said as she started down the street. The air around her was frigid and most of the people parted ways to let her through.

Near the west part of town Eve was walking around with bags in her hands, she had finally finished with all the things she needed to get. She had started to make her way back to the ship. Eve stumbled as a man in a black cloaked bumped into causing her to drop one of her bags.

"Watch it," he hissed before continuing down the street. _What an asshole,_ Eve thought.

"Sorry about him," a voice said catching her attention. She turned to see a man with a cowboy hat covering his head. He had picked up her bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said.

"Have a nice day ma'am," he said with a smile before continuing down the street after his friend. Eve glanced back at them before continuing on her way.

"He looked familiar but I can't place where I've seen him," Eve murmured. "Oh well, probably not important."

"All right I almost have everything," Eren said to himself as he crossed another item off his list. He adjusted the bag of food in his arms as he made his way to another stand of food in the market. Eren set his bag down and picked him an apple looking it over when he heard whispering. He looked behind him and his eyes widened as he saw Alistair stalking through the center of the market, her white marine jacket that rested on her shoulders billowed behind her as she walked. The marines that walked behind her spread out through the crowd no doubt looking for him and Aura. Eren turned and dove behind and under the stand of fruit. His eyes widened as he heard footsteps, they got closer and closer until a hand grapsed the cloth that covered the table and brought it up to reveal the face of a little girl with blond curly hair.

"Please, don't tell them I'm here." He asked quietly.

"Okay," the girl chirped with a smile.

"Tell me when they're gone," he said and the girl nodded before disappearing. For a while all was silent until he heard voices above him.

"Another place empty," a voice said with a smile.

"I hope we find her brother before he does," another voice said.

"Yeah, it won't be good if he finds them. He's already dead set on finding and taking the captain Storm Aura. I just hope he doesn't find Eren or find out about his devil fruit," the other voice replied. _Oh no, someone's after Aura! I have to find her,_ Eren thought panic spreading.

"C'mon let's go before Captain Spade sees us standing here," the other voice said before the footsteps faded away. Another minute went by before there was a knock on the top of the table. Eren slowly crawled out from under the table. He stood up to see the little girl sitting on a stool behind the table.

"They're gone," she said with a grin.

"Thanks kid," Eren said before snatching up his bag and running out of the market the only thing in his head is to find Aura.

* * *

"Wow this place is beautiful!" Aura said as she looked around the clearing. It was filled with beautiful red flowers and overlooked the ocean. It was windy and it blew the flowers all around causing petals to fly loose and all around the clearing. "I've never seen a place like this."

"I wish I could be like you Aura," Phoenix said with a sigh. "To be free like that, able to go where you want with no one controlling you."

"You can if you want to be," Aura said to her.

"What are your talking about Aura," Phoenix said confused.

"Come with us, join my crew. It would be cool to have a musician and you could be free to do what you want." Aura said to her with such a bright grin that Phoenix almost wanted to say yes. Aura said this as if she could promise Phoenix all that. That with her world everything would be okay and they could sail the ocean free. Phoenix could fulfill her dreams and sing songs of their adventures and everyone would know them.

"Aura I can't," she said with a sigh.

"Why not? You want to," Aura said.

"My father, he has a plan. I'm performing in front of someone important and I could get a job performing for them regularly. It would help us both out financially. Without me he would be broke," Phoenix said, the usually there smile gone from her face.

"But that's not what you want," Aura said quietly with a frown.

"No," Phoenix whispered back to her.

"Well what do you want," Aura asked.

"I-I want...I want sail the ocean free with friends and to sing songs of our adventures. Songs that someday everyone will know," Phoenix said to her. "I've never had friends. My father is always dragging me from island to island to perform so I've never had time to make friends. But today with you both I actually had made friends. My father of course will tell me that I need to do what he thinks is best for us."

"That's awesome, you should do what you want not what anyone else says is best," Aura told her as she turned looking out to the water.

"Y-you don't think that's stupid," Phoenix said shocked.

"Of course not! No one's dream is ever stupid, let alone a dream to be free," Aura said turning to her.

"So, come with us."

"My father would never…"

"You don't have to listen to him! You said yourself he only wants to do what he wants, what can !ake him the mot money not what you want! He doesn't have any right to treat you like that. You are your own person, so do what you wanted," Aura cried her eyes blazing with green fire.

"I-I...I want to go with you. I want to be free, sing the songs of adventure with you all." Phoenix cried her eyes tearing.

"Okay," Aura said with a bright blinding smile. Her smile was so bright like the sun, Phoenix has always loved sitting outside on a bright sunny day. Aura's smile, however, was brighter and warmer than any sunny day and Phoenix for the first time since her mother died smiled a real genuine smile.

The two had stayed up on the hill from a while longer before making their way down the hill. Phoenix was happier than she had been in a while and now that all of the emotion she kept hidden behind her smile were gone she felt lighter and happier. They were down the bottom of the hill and on the outside of town when a small figure caught their attention. A small girl with short borwn hair ran to them.

"Miss Phoenix!" The girl said as she stopped in front of them.

"Elodie?" Phoenix said. "What is it?"

"Your father is looking for you he said your performance was moved up to today and you have to perform in front of Sir Carlton today," Elodie said.

"O-oh, you can go now Elodie thank you for telling me," Phoenix said to the girl who nodded and ran off.

"Aura, I'm going to perform only because I've been practicing for this for weeks. Then I'm telling my father I'm leaving." Phoenix told Aura who smiled.

"All right and I'll be there to back you up. If your father doesn't like it, I'll just make him." Aura said with a smirk.

"Thank you Aura," Phoenix said with a smile.

"Of course, you're my musician now so I'll fight for you if your father decides to an asshole." Aura said.

"Well, you're probably going to be fighting then because he's always an asshole." Phoenix muttered. Aura laughed and the two continued their way to the music hall.

The two had made it to the music hall and Aura went in the auditorium to sit amongst the small crowd of well dressed men and women while Phoenix went behind stage to get dressed. Aura had been sitting in her chair bored as she watched the people around her when the curtains moved and Phoenix stepped out. She was wearing a beautiful black and dark blue kimono with blue feathers on it. Phoenix gazed around the crowd her gaze catching Aura who waved and Phoenix smiled back. She let out a small sigh before she began singing,

" _I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
 _Become so tired, so much more aware_  
 _By becoming this all I want to do_  
 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

 _Can't you see that you're smothering me?_  
 _Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control_  
 _'Cause everything that you thought I would be_  
 _Has fallen apart right in front of you_  
 _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_  
 _Every step that I take is another mistake to you_  
 _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_  
 _And every second I waste is more than I can take!_

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
 _Become so tired, so much more aware_  
 _By becoming this all I want to do_  
 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

 _And I know I may end up failing too_  
 _But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
 _Become so tired, so much more aware_  
 _By becoming this all I want to do_  
 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
 _I'm tired of being what you want me to be_  
 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
 _I'm tired of being what you want me to be_ _"_

She had sung the song from earlier and she had performed it so differently than earlier. She had more emotion and she was singing the song with all of her heart. Phoenix finished singing a smile on her face. She moved walking down the stage and toward where Aura was sitting at the front near the end.

"Phoenix, where are you going you have to come and meet Sir Carlton," a man called who Aura assumed was Phoenix's father.

"I'm not going anywhere Father. I'm leaving, with her." Phoenix said gesturing to Aura who had stood up beside Phoenix.

"You're what!" He snapped an angry looking crossing his face.

"She's joining my crew, so deal with it. You can't order her around." Aura said with a glare.

"I am your father and you will listen to me young lady!" He yelled getting everyone's attention.

"No, you are not my father. You're my manager and treat me nothing like a daughter." Phoenix said with a tight smile. "Let's go Aura."

The two turned to leave but were stopped by two men in black suits who stood in front of them.

"Where are you going Miss Phoenix?" A voice questioned behind them. They both turned to see a fat, balding man in a black suit. He had stepped in front of Phoenix's father who had a smirk on his face.

"We were just leaving, Sir Carlton." Phoenix said warily with a smile.

"You can't leave yet, I haven't given your father my answer yet. It's yes of course, I will have you come stay with me as my personal singer and my wife. You are very lovely my dear Phoenix, and you will make me an even lovelier wife." He had taken Phoenix's hand and slid an enormous diamond ring on her finger.

"No! I'm not going to be your wife or your singer!" Phoenix exclaimed taking the ring off and throwing it at him. A dark ugly look crossed his face.

"Unacceptable, you're going to be my wife and like it! Men!" Sir Carlton yelled. The two men came up behind them and one grabbed Phoenix. Aura lunged at the man who had grabbed Phoenix but he quickly dodged out of the way and pushed Phoenix at Sir Carlton who grabbed her and pulled her into his arms forcefully. Aura went tumbling into the other of Sir Carlton's men and right into the sea prism stone net he had held up. He closed it quickly and tied it while Aura weakly struggled inside it.

"Aura!" Phoenix cried struggling to get out of Sir Carlton's grip.

"All right I caught the girl so, does that mean I get the bounty?" Sir Carlton said to a cloaked figure who had walked up beside him during the brief fight.

"Yes of course," the figure said as he handed a large bag of money to one of Sir Carlton's men. He walked up to the sea prism stone net Aura was in and grabbed it with a gloved hand.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you Greed," Sir Carlton said to Greed, who was smirking down at Aura who was glaring at him, with a laugh as he walked away pulling a struggling Phoenix with him.

* * *

Eve sighed again as she stared out from the ship looking for any sign of Aura or Eren.

"Fawkes I'm officially worried," Eve said to him. Fawkes nodded in agreement.

"Something has happened, they should be back by now. C'mon we need to find them and fast because I have a bad feeling." Eve said to Fawkes as she got up climbing down to the dock. Fawkes climbed down behind her.

"Let's find out what kind of trouble our reckless captain found this time," Eve said with a worried look on her face, a hand coming down to rest on her swords.

Eren sprinted through the crowd, he had been looking everywhere for Aura. He had went to the ice cream shop, and the park but there was no sign of her or Phoenix. Eren was now heading for the music hall it was the last place he knew to check. He was praying he got to Aura in time.

"Eren stop!" A voice yelled, a voice that he was all too familiar with. Eren jerked to a stop and froze in place unsure if he should turn around or run. "Eren look at me!"

Eren turned slowly until he came face to face with Alistair. She was glaring at him with a frown on her face.

"Finally, there you are little brother."

 **Okay, so cliffhanger, I know. Don't hate me, I'll get the next chapter out as fast as possible. So what do you think about Greed? What about Phoenix? What will happen to Aura? Who knows what gonna happen next... anyway review and tell me what you all think. Also thanks for all the side characters they are greatly appreciated. I'm probably only going to accept a couple more so send any you have in quickly. The song Phoenix sang is Numb by Linkin Park.**

 **The crew:**

 **Captain- Aura**

 **First mate- Eve**

 **Chef- Eren**

 **Navigator- Fawkes**

 **Doctor- Blake**

 **Musician- Phoenix**

 **Archaeologist- Takashi**

 **Shipwright- Terrell**

 **Astronomer/Scholar- Sterling**

 **Lookout/Seamstress- Junko Hayashi**

 **Sniper- Xander**

 **Stern Master- Shimo Verglas**

 **X**

 **Pirate Warlords:**

 **5 in total: 3 spots open**

 **The Knight -(whitewolflune)**

 **Harlotte Widow- (Xy-Guy)**

 **X**

 **Emporers:**

 **2 in total: full**

 **Pride Pirates -(whitewolflune)**

 **Free Pirates- (Lucifers Descendant)**

 **X**

 **Marines:**

 **Admiral Tanaka- (Whitewolflune)**

 **Marine Captain Spade- (kerennie)**

 **Ronin- (Carolyn12)**

 **Deadshot Richtor- (Xy-Guy)**

 **Greed- (Notadeadguy)**

 **Vice-Admiral Prag- (El Pirato)**

 **Luna Blade- (Lonlystone)**

 **X**

 **Supernova Rookies-**

 **9 in total: 2 spots open**

 **Aura -(whitewolflune)**

 **Eve -(PurpleThorn)**

 **Captain of the Griffin Heart Pirates -(whitewolflune)**

 **Samael Jones - (Carolyn12)**

 **Sharp Shooter Ash - (fireandicephoenix)**

 **No-Name Natsu- (fireandicephoenix)**

 **Cadence Velvet- (Phantom Thief of the Stars)**

 **X**

 **Pirate crews-**

 **Griffin Heart Pirates- (Whitewolflune)**

 **No-Name Pirates- (fireandicephoenix)**

 **Black Heart Pirates- (Carolyn12)**

 **Free Pirates- (Lucifers Descendant)**

 **King of Guns Pirates- (fireandicephoenix)**

 **Pride Pirates- (Whitewolflune)**

 **Symphony Pirates- (Phantom Thief of the Stars)**

 **Harlotte's Raiders- (Xy-Guy)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, back with the next chapter! I tried to get this out as fast as I could since I left you guys with a cliffhanger. I promise all will be settled in this chapter, well mostly all. I wasn't expecting to have time to get this done until Wednesday or Thursday but I had time so I'm happy I got this out early since I left the last chapter in such a way.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Lacrimanightmare: Thanks glad you liked it! Well that's coming up and it'll be satisfying I promise. Yeah Eren definitely is, I wonder if he can stand up to Alistair?**

 **fireandicephoenix: no it's definitely not, Alistair isn't to happy with him. Yeah everything will eventually work out haha. Thanks happy you liked it. Well I could tell you but you can read the chapter and see.**

 **Carolyn12: Yep everything is heating up. He really is, he just can't he just can't handle them. Eren is going to get an earful for sure. Yeah is really is. You'll have to read to see how things work out.**

 **Xy-Guy: Haha yeah that would not be in his best interests. He doesn't know how to not be a jerk. Yeah Sir Carlton isn't on anyone's good side. Thanks so much, yeah it has. It had been a while since I wrote before this story so I was really rusty and not used to writing.**

 **kerennie: Thanks, it really does! Yes he more or less did that. He was hoping he would like Phoenix as a singer but more than happy to marry her off to him. Yeah Greed and Sir Carlton were scheming together. Phoenix definitely isn't a fighter right now. Oh yes he really is in trouble. He really does, he just can't handle really pretty girls and overly excitable girl. Oh I'm really happy I'm getting Eren's personality right. I'm glad you're excited for the next chapter.**

 **tobi-is-an-artist-too: haha I totally sang it on my head when I read that. Yes she is a happy sometimes uncontainable ball of energy. Yes it's one of her abilities. She really is, and glad to supply you with Linkin Park the song really fit Phoenix. Haha yes he valiantly tried. Eren is trouble he better figure out how to handle Alistair. Yes all three of them are sleaze bags. Well thanks for the speedy review and glad you liked the chapter.**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Aura!" Phoenix cried struggling to get out of Sir Carlton's grip._

" _All right I caught the girl so, does that mean I get the bounty?" Sir Carlton said to a cloaked figure who had walked up beside him during the brief fight._

" _Yes of course," the figure said as he handed a large bag of money to one of Sir Carlton's men. He walked up to the sea prism stone net Aura was in and grabbed it with a gloved hand._

" _It's been a pleasure doing business with you Greed," Sir Carlton said to Greed, who was smirking down at Aura who was glaring at him, with a laugh as he walked away pulling a struggling Phoenix with him._

 _Eve sighed again as she stared out from the ship looking for any sign of Aura or Eren._

" _Fawkes I'm officially worried," Eve said to him. Fawkes nodded in agreement._

" _Something has happened, they should be back by now. C'mon we need to find them and fast because I have a bad feeling." Eve said to Fawkes as she got up climbing down to the dock. Fawkes climbed down behind her._

" _Let's find out what kind of trouble our reckless captain found this time," Eve said with a worried look on her face, a hand coming down to rest on her swords._

 _He was praying he got to Aura in time._

" _Eren stop!" A voice yelled, a voice that he was all too familiar with. Eren jerked to a stop and froze in place unsure if he should turn around or run. "Eren look at me!"_

 _Eren turned slowly until he came face to face with Alistair. She was glaring at him with a frown on her face._

" _Finally, there you are little brother."_

 _Now:_

"What exactly were you thinking Eren!" Alistair yelled as she stalked closer to Eren the air around her ice cold. Eren shivered from both fear and the temperature.

"A-Alistair listen…" Eren started but was cut off.

"No, you listen! You joined a pirate crew! Eren do you not understand how stupid that was! You could have gotten hurt and I would have to hunt you and the crew your on down!" Alistair yelled her fists balling up in anger but Eren could see the worry in her eyes. Despite being angry with him she was more afraid of him being hurt. Alistair suddenly gripped his wrist and started marching him back the way he came.

"Let's go, I'm taking you back to the ship. Then I can worry about finding your Captain if Greed hasn't already." Alistair said as she pulled him away.

"No!" Eren yelled yanking his arm away and backing away from her.

"No?" Alistair asked her voice growing dangerously quiet.

"Alistair I understand put of everything you would have wanted be to do in the future this is the last. But you can't always control me and decide what's best. I'm stronger than you seem to think and I like this crew! You obviously think Aura is just another pirate captain who is out to destroy everything but she's not! She good and kind and she saved our home!" Eren stopped taking a breath and staring at Alistair who was quiet with no emotion on her face.

"You obviously didn't stay long enough to hear how she saved the tavern. These bandits came and tried to take over the tavern but Aura fought them and saved it. She was one of the first to actually care about my dream." Eren said and grew quiet waiting for Alistair's reaction.

"Eren," She started softly but was interrupted by a yell.

"Let me out you asshole! I have to save Phoenix!" Eren gasped he knew that voice! He jerked around to see down the road a figure in a black cloak dragging Aura in a sea prism stone net out on the road.

"Aura no!" Eren yelled and took off running to them.

"Eren stop!" Alistair yelled as she took off after her brother.

Eren ran skidding to stop near the figure who had stopped dragging Aura and turned to him. Eren quickly rolled up the sleeves of his purple button up.

"Life-Life: Dragon!" Eren yelled and the dragon tattoo on his arm began to flow before it jumped offhp his arm growing in size as it went until a large red dragon stood in front of him. Greed dropped the net in surprise, "Amazing he can bring things to life! This is a devil fruit I must have,"

Greed gripped his cloak and threw it off revealing his tall skinny body. He's pale white and so alinny you could see his bones. He has a paper bag over his head and only his gray eyes are visible from holes in the bag. He has a black suit with matching dress pants and a red tie with several smiley face patterns all over his clothes.

"I didn't want to have to fight but I guess I will have to. Here's my true from, try not to pass out from fear," He laughed.

Greed's body started shifting and changing to a from of Eldritch black slimy goo made from flesh. The slime had several dozen mouths all over it with two big creepy gray eyes. Eren gasped his eyes going wide with horror.

"What's up with all the creepy mouths," Eren said with a shiver.

"I ate the Kuchi-Kuchi no mi which allows me to create mouths all over, the rest is an experiment gone wrong," Greed said with an insane smile. "But that's not all using my devil fruit I have perfected the ability to consume other devil fruits! Now why don't you come quietly and let me have your devil fruit then I can have your pretty captain's."

"Never!" Eren yelled. "Dragon attack!"

The dragon lunged froward and roared sending a blast of flames towards the slime tentacle covered in mouths that Greed had created to grab Eren. Greed let out a scream and the tentacle started melting until it turned to a gooey puddle.

"He's weak to fire! Attack again!" Eren yelled.

The dragon went to attack again but let out a screech as it has failed to noticed the tentacle of slime that had slide around it.

"Shark Jaws!" Greed yelled and the two tentacles created massive shark Jaws on the end and ensared the dragon in them from behind. The dragon screeched and thrashed as the Jaws clenched down harder until a there was a poof and the dragon began to shrink. Eren let out a cry of pain and watched as the dragon shrunk back to his arm.

"Piranha Fenzy!" Greed yelled as he summons several small tentackes with razor sharp mouths. They lunged toward Eren but were stopped by a massive wall of ice.

"Greed I warned you!" Alistair yelled in fury. The ice wall was shattered when Greed attacked with a giant crocodile mouth. It came at Eren and Alistair fast. Alistair shoved Eren to the side and sumoned a large claymore of ice. She gripped it in her hands as she dodged the tentacles that landed in the street causing a hole and cracking the street. Before Greed could pull the tentacle back Alistair jumped and swung the sword down sticking it through the tentacle and trapping it to the ground. Greed shrieked in pain and struggled to pull it out but it was trapped by the sword deeply embedded in the ground.

"You bastard! You thought you could get away with attacking innocents!" Another voice yelled and Eren and Alistair looked to see Richtor standing behind Greed and slightly to the side. He lifted his gun and fired it at Greed. He yelled in pain and his body started shrinking and the slime and goo disappeared until Greed was left laying on the ground clutching his side in pain.

"You had sea prism stone bullets!" Greed yelled in pain.

"Of course, like we would travel with an insane one like you without a way to shut you down in case you went off the wall." Richtor said with a huff.

"Aura!" Eren yelled running to her. He ripped the sleeve of his left arm and wrapped the fabric around his hands. He carefully gripped the net and and pulled it off Aura. He pulled her out of it and she collapsed weakly into him. Once free of the net Eren examined her happy to see that the weirdo hadn't harmed her.

"Aura are you okay?" Eren asked her. She smiled a weak but bright smile up at him causing him to blush brightly.

"Yes, thank you Eren." Aura said to him.

"U-uh you're welcome," Eren stuttered still blushing. Aura laughed as she sat up, gaining some of her strength back and not needing Eren to support her anymore. Her eyes went wide as she caught the movement behind Eren and she quickly jumped shoving Eren away and taking the shard of ice into her shoulder. Greed had lunged forward and grabbed a broken share of ice on the ground and attempted to attack Eren.

Alistair acted quickly she lunged forward and touched Greed on the shoulder and ice began to grow from her hand covering Greed quickly and encasing him in ice. He face frozen with an insane grin.

"I warned you Greed." Alistair hissed angrily. "Men take him back to the ship! We'll see what Admiral Tanaka says when he finds out he attacked an innocent and abandoned his mission to capture Storm Aura. He might survive the trip but being encased like that it's unlikely."

The marines acted quickly several coming around him and picking him up. They walked him away taking him to the ship. Alistair turned looking to see Eren wrapping pieces of his purple shirt around the wound on Aura's shoulder. _This girl just saved Eren. I'm supposed to take her in, I should now while she's weak. But I'm indebted to her and I hate owing someone._ Alistair sighed, hating what she was about to do.

* * *

"Let me out!" Phoenix yelled as she banged on the door to the room she had been locked in. During the fight Sir Carlton had used that time to get away quietly and take her to his mansion. He had her locked in a guest room and his servats dressed her in this stupid wedding dress. It was beautiful but she wished she was wearing it fro someone she wanted to marry not this horrible man. Sir Carlton said had said he wanted to marry her as soon as possible and then locked her in hear to get ready. The ceremony is supposed to take place tonight at eight and it was already almost six o'clock. She wasn't going to marry him!

"I'll die before I marry him," Phoenix muttered as she walked to the large balcony. She opened the doors and looked down if she jumped she wouldn't survive but that was better than marrying him. _Maybe if I manage to land on the roof below I'll live and maybe only break my leg_ , Phoenix thought. But then a streak of green caught her eyes and her eyes widened as she saw Aura standing on the ground. She looked beat up but still alive and Eren was with her. Phoenix started to call out to them but was interrupted when the doors banged open and her father came in.

"Time to get married," her father said with a smirk as he grabbed her wrist to drag her out.

"Aura! Eren! I'm in here!" Phoenix yelled as she was dragged away hoping they heard her.

* * *

"Alright Pirate, I don't want to help you but you saved my brother and I hate owing people. And I also detest this asshole that decided he was going to force a sweet girl into marrying him." Alistair said with a glare.

"So we're going undercover to help you," Alistair said as she took off her marine jacket and then she turned to Richtor raising an eyebrow at him when he didn't move. He sighed and reluctantly took off his cowboy hat. They handed the items to a marine and took two black cloaks and put them on. "You better take care of my hat," Richtor said to the marine.

"You two find the girl and we'll cause a distraction," Alistair said to Eren and Aura. "And Eren we still have to talk when this is over. I'm not done with our discussion on you joining a pirate crew."

Eren nodded looking suddenly nervous.

"Eren's my chef! You can't keep telling him what to do!" Aura said with a glare.

"Is that so? Well he's my brother and he'll do what I tell him too!" Alistair said with a fierce glare back at Aura. The air between them seemed to crackle.

"You two can argue later, c'mon Ice Queen we have a distraction to cause." Richtor said pulling Alistair away and out of the alley outside the mansion gates the four were in.

"Thanks for standing up for me," Eren said quietly.

"Of course, you're my friend and I'm not gonna let her take away your dream!" Aura exclaimed.

"I've never met anyone who could stand up to Alistair like that." Eren said with a shiver.

"I'll deal with your sister later for now let's find Phoenix." Aura said as she grabbed Eren's arm.

"A-Aura want are doing?" Eren asked nervously as she looked at Aura. Aura grinned wildly, "I'm getting us in the gate what does it look like?"

Aura took off into the air using her wind to propel them up and over the building. Aura dropped them on the roof of the building next to tall black gates. Before Eren could breath a sigh of relief Aura took off again and propelled them over the fence. The two looked around and up examining the large mansion. It was tall and elegant looking covered in stone.

"This place is huge, how are we going to find Phoenix?" Eren said in disbelief.

"We'll find her don't worry so much," Aura said as she glanced up.

"Aura! Eren! I'm in here!" Phoenix's voice suddenly called. She sounded above them and a little far off. Aura grabbed Eren's arm and propelled them up to a balcony. The landed in the balcony just as the door was slammed shut.

"She had to be in here, c'mon." Aura said as the ran to the door and opened it to see a hallway with a red carpet and the walls covered in golden stripped wallpaper. The door was one of many along the hallway and it went left of right but there was no sign of Phoenix.

"Which way should we go," Eren said as he glanced at Aura. Aura glanced left and right, "right!" She said and took off running down the hall with Eren running behind her. They turned at the end of the hall and came to another long hallway that dead end going left or right.

"This place is too huge we'll never find her," Eren said with a sigh.

* * *

Alistair and Richtor had been walking up the hill to the entrance no the gates. The gates were closed and had two guards in black suits guarding it. Alistair paused as she heard talking and looked to the bushes to see to figures trying to hide in them. Well tell girl was almost well hidden if not if the talker guy who could not be hidden by the small bush.

"I'm sure that Aura is on here," the girl hissed quietly. "Those people said there was a fight and they knew the marines and the rich guy who owns this mansion was involved so Aura has to be here."

"What is it," Richtor asked.

"Those two are looking for Aura so they must be crew members." Alistair said before stalking over her black cloak billowed as she walked.

"Your not hidden very well. Now come out." Alistair said to the two. The girl and guy stood up and looked waru both their hands near their weapons.

"Relax," Richtor said as he walked up to stand beside Alistair. "We're working with your Captain. She apparently befriended this girl and she was to join your crew but the girl was taken by the owner of this place, Sir Carlton. Sir Carlton intends to force the girl to marry him. Your captain is in there now with Eren trying to find her."

"And we are to cause a distraction to keep all the guards attention and maybe delay he ceremony if he intends to marry her today." Alistair said. "So are you with us?"

"Of course," Eve said with a smirk. "This girl is our new crew member so we'll help you guys. And besides I hate asshole's like this guy Sir Carlton."

Fawkes nodded in agreement looking angry as he unsheathed his greatsword and Eve unsheath ped her three swords.

"Let's cause some problems," Eve said around the sword in her mouth.

* * *

Eren and Aura had been going through the hallways for what felt like forever but they hadn't run into any of Sir Carlton's men so Alistair and Richtor must be doing there job. Finally after going through the maze of hallways they came out into a large grand entry way with a sweeping staircase on either side of the room and wrapping around the top of the room. Below the staircase on the center of the far room was an entrance to a large ball room.

"I think they're planning on using the ball room for the wedding," Eren whispered to Aura who glared looking annoyed.

"Yeah but I don't see Phoenix," Aura said. "We need to find her before it's too late."

The two ran into the ball room turned chapel. On the far side of the room stood Sir Carlton and Phoenix. They stood in front of an tall white arch covered in flowers and dozens of chairs had been set up and people were seated. An uncomfortable looking preacher was speaking and Phoenix appeared to have a chain around her ankle and attached to the ground. She was tugging on it violently.

"Enough!" Sit Carlton yelled as he slapped Phoenix across the face. "You are going to be my wife and like it! Now hurry up preacher!"

"He's dead," Aura hissed as she unsheathed her sword and started walking walking down the isle toward them. The preacher had stopped talking and looked scared causing Sir Carlton to turn to see Aura. His eyes went wide and he stumbled back.

"What is she doing here! Men, help!" Sir Carlton yelled as he stumbled away. Aura still had her eyes locked in him but she sent a strong slice of wind at the chain and it broke releasing Phoenix. Phoenix stumbled away and Eren ran up standing in front of her with a his tiger he had summoned beside him. Sir Carlton looked around wildly confused as to why his men were not coming to his aid.

"Looks like your guards are a little busy," Aura said with a smirk. She lifted her swords ready to attack.

"Wait please! I'll pay you, I'll do anything!" Sir Carlton yelled in fear.

"Gale Gale: Wind Sword Attack." Aura yelled as she slashed her swords sending a barrage of wind slices at Sir Carlton he flew back knocking down the arch and flying into the wall leaving an imprint of his body in the stone wall. He fell to the ground our cold covered in deep slices on his face and body. Aura sheathed her swords and turned to Phoenix and Eren.

"Thank you so much Aura, Eren." Phoenix said with a smile.

"Of course you're my friend and I fight for my friends." Aura said with a grin.

"Well that's all of them," Richtor said as he put away his gun. Eve and Fawkes nodded in agreement both sheathing their swords.

"Do you think Aura got to this girl in time," Eve said to Fawkes.

"She did," Alistair said to them.

"Huh, how do you know?" Eve asked and Alistair only nodded in the direction of the entrance to the mansion. Eve and Fawkes turned to see Aura, Eren and a girl with sky blue hair tied up on her head in a white wedding dress walking out of the mansion.

"Eve! Fawkes!" Aura yelled excitedly to them waving her good arm. She ran down the steps to the mansion and over to them with Eren and Phoenix following.

"Meet Phoenix, she's our musician!" Aira said happily when she got to Eve and Fawkes.

"Nice to meet your Phoenix I'm Eve and this is quiet guy is Fawkes." Eve said with a smile.

"Y-you all fought all of these guys!" Phoenix said in surprise staring at the dozens of men that lay around the yard.

"Yeah they were supper weak it was no problem." Richtor said with a smirk.

"Well thank you so much for helping me," Phoenix said with a grateful smile.

"Of course it's no problem little lady," Richtor said and Alistair simply nodded.

"Phoenix!" A voice yelled getting all over their attention. They all turned to see Phoenix's father he was stalking toward them.

"How dare you, you little ungrateful brat!" He yelled at his daughter. "I set this up so our future would be set, no more traveling and struggling for food and performing in seedy bars. I had everything set up and you ruined it!" He yelled till he was red in the face and he lifted his hand to hit Phoenix. Richtor acted fast pulling his pistol out and twirling it before gripping the barrel and hitting him across the head with the in hard. Richtor twirled the pistol again before putting it back in it's holster.

"I hate bastards like him," Richtor growled. "Don't worry we'll take care of him. You should get out of here."

"What? You're letting us go?" Eren said in disbelief staring nat his sister who still had the hood of her cloak on and was turned away.

"Go now, before I change my mind. I'll give you a day's head start then I don't owe you anymore Storm Aura." Alistair said to Aura.

"Thanks ," Aura said and she, Fawkes, Eve and Phoenix started walking away. Eren stayed rooted in his spot as he stared at Alistair with a shocked look.

"Alistair why?" Eren asked.

"I thought about what you said. I want to protect you but I can't hold you back from your dream. I care about you too much to force you to give that up. If you really like this crew, I'll let you stay but Eren remember if you get a bounty I'll have to fight you. We will be enemies." Alistair said as she took off her hood staring at Eren with an intent look in her eyes.

"Thank Alistair, I love you big sis." Eren murmured before he left walking away to where the crew was waiting for him at the gate.

"Love you too little brother," Alistair said softly with a smile on her face.

"So the ice queen does have a heart," Richtor said with a smirk.

"Shut up Richtor or I'll freeze you like Greed," Alistair said with a glare.

"You wouldn't do that, you'd miss me too much." Richtor said still smirking at her and she just snorted shaking her head.

* * *

Phoenix stood on the ship staring out at the island as the ship sailed away. She would miss the island and it's friendly people, see wouldn't miss her father though. She finally felt free as she sailed away from what had oppressed her. She no longer had her father to order her around and she could live her dream now. She wondered if her mother was watching, was she happy with Phoenix? Phoenix felt she was happy because Phoenix was happy. She had found friends that fought for her and cared about her dream, and it was all thanks to Aura. Phoenix had a debt to Aura that she didn't know if she could repay.

"Hey Aura," Phoenix said to her captain that was seated on the Thunderbird's head swinging her feet back and forth.

"Yeah?" Aura said still looking out at the ocean.

"What's your dream.? You never told me." Phoenix asked.

"My dream is to be the Pirate Queen," Aura said with a smile. "I promised someone a long time ago and I'm going to do it."

Phoenix could probably never repay Aura but she could start by supporting her captain and helping Aura reach her goal.

"I wonder what adventure comes next," Aura said with a smile as she stared out at the ocean. She didn't know but she couldn't wait to see what was next.

 **Chapter 7 is done, and the arc finished. What do you guys think? Phoenix is free and Greed dealt with. Of course they still have to evade Alistair but things are looking good for the crew with another member. Whelp that's all for this chapter and remember I'm still accepting side characters, I could use some more villains also.**

 **The crew:**

 **Captain- Aura**

 **First mate- Eve**

 **Chef- Eren**

 **Navigator- Fawkes**

 **Doctor- Blake**

 **Musician- Phoenix**

 **Archaeologist- Takashi**

 **Shipwright- Terrell**

 **Astronomer/Scholar- Sterling**

 **Lookout/Seamstress- Junko Hayashi**

 **Sniper- Xander**

 **Stern Master- Shimo Verglas**

 **X**

 **Pirate Warlords:**

 **5 in total: 3 spots open**

 **The Knight -(whitewolflune)**

 **Harlotte Widow- (Xy-Guy)**

 **X**

 **Emporers:**

 **2 in total: full**

 **Pride Pirates -(whitewolflune)**

 **Free Pirates- (Lucifers Descendant)**

 **X**

 **Marines:**

 **Admiral Tanaka- (Whitewolflune)**

 **Marine Captain Spade- (kerennie)**

 **Ronin- (Carolyn12)**

 **Deadshot Richtor- (Xy-Guy)**

 **Greed- (Notadeadguy)**

 **Vice-Admiral Prag- (El Pirato)**

 **Luna Blade- (Lonlystone)**

 **X**

 **Supernova Rookies-**

 **9 in total: 2 spots open**

 **Aura -(whitewolflune)**

 **Eve -(PurpleThorn)**

 **Captain of the Griffin Heart Pirates -(whitewolflune)**

 **Samael Jones - (Carolyn12)**

 **Sharp Shooter Ash - (fireandicephoenix)**

 **No-Name Natsu- (fireandicephoenix)**

 **Cadence Velvet- (Phantom Thief of the Stars)**

 **X**

 **Pirate crews-**

 **Griffin Heart Pirates- (Whitewolflune)**

 **No-Name Pirates- (fireandicephoenix)**

 **Black Heart Pirates- (Carolyn12)**

 **Free Pirates- (Lucifers Descendant)**

 **King of Guns Pirates- (fireandicephoenix)**

 **Pride Pirates- (Whitewolflune)**

 **Symphony Pirates- (Phantom Thief of the Stars)**

 **Harlotte's Raiders- (Xy-Guy)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back with the next chapter. The start of a new adventure and I'm excited for it as you guys probably are. I wonder what will come next, well you'll just have to see .**

 **Reviews:**

 **fireandicephoenix: Glad you liked the chapter! They really do, they're cute. Alistair would never admit it but yeah she would. Yeah they have something planned but will Admiral Tanaka believe. Haha yeah she would be happy to be rid of it. Yes they both deserved what they got. All of that will be coming up soon.**

 **Carolyn12: haha they definitely did don't anger Aura , Alistair or Richtor. He really is creepy, maybe not who knows really, well I know but I'm not gonna tell you. They are definitely cute. Yes Richtor enjoys teasing and messing with Alistair and she would so miss him. Yes next adventure coming.**

 **kerennie: haha yes he does. I love Richtor, he's a fun character. I'm so glad I got everything right concerning them I hoped I would. Yeah everything ended nicely and this jerks were dealt with. Well Aura will fight Alisttiredf she has too but is she strong enough? It would be a long and interesting fight.**

 **Xy-Guy: no they didn't need a happy ending that's for sure. Yes new adventure on the horizon. Yeah I had some things coming up and I didn't think I would have time to up date it but then I had some free time to finish and update. Thanks, glad you like the story!**

 **tobi-is-an-artist-too: aw I love your song tune's haha. He so is, he was creepy to write. Yes he shouldn't have angered her. Haha creepcikle. They are so adorable, I loved writing them. Alistair is so overprotective but still a good sister and looking out for what Eren wants. It will be hard when he gets a bounty for sure. He probably is though haha. Yeah Phoenix is the new musician and she's free of her jerk father and the stupid sir Carlton. He is not even a contender for the father of the year award haha. Thanks, glad you liked it and hopefully nthe next arc will be just as good.**

 **PurpleThorn: yes haha we certainly have an interesting bunch but you can't help but love them. Thank you so much that means a lot. I'm happy I'm improving and i'm so happy you're helping me. Haha they definitely should of thought of that and by they I mean me. The crew needs a person like nami haha or I should channel my inner nami.**

 **Espada 4 Jurabi: thanks, yeah I'm still getting better so their might be a couple errors I try to get them all. I look forward to more reviews.**

 **Now that that's done in with the chapter!**

* * *

It had been a almost a week since the crew left Ipheil island and now they came to a fork in the road, well not really a fork but similar in that Aura had to choose the next path. The surrounding area had three different islands that they could sail to. A small island that no one knew much about, or a bigger island called Wrior Island the island was known for the resort and spa located in the town of Golden Coast. The resort and spa was called the Golden Coast resort and spa and it was well known and a must visit place. Past Wrior island only a couple days away was another island called Okomi island.

The crew were all gathered around Fawkes and a map on the table in the kitchen/meeting room as it had been dubbed. Everyone looked at Aura waiting for her to voice what she wanted to do.

"Well it would be cool to go to a spa and resort so let's go there! Then after we leave wire or whatever it's called we'll be close to another island and another adventure!" Aura said excitedly. Fawkes nodded and stood up, leaving the room, probably to start their new heading.

"Alistair is still on our tail so with this we might loose her I mean she doesn't know for sure which island we picked. And the other small island is closer so if we're lucky she'll assume we went there." Eren said looking a little nervous.

"Don't be so nervous Eren," Eve said to him. "We can take Alistair if she catches up with us."

"Yeah!" Aura yelled jumping up from the chair she was sat in. Eve stood up also leaving the room saying something about needing to practice more even though she had worked out that morning. Aura left also following Eve out. Phoenix watched Eren get up walking to the kitchen to start dinner. It was early in the afternoon but dinner would need to be started soon. Phoenix got up walking outside also and watched as Eve practiced on a dummy on deck. Phoenix watched Eve practice with her swords and with that she decided that she needed to learn to fight. She was a burden to them on Ipheil. She was easily captured and she needed to be stronger. _I have to get stronger to help Aura and not be a burden,_ Phoenix thought with conviction. She decided that she would find a weapon to fight with on the next island but for now she needed to learn basic defense.

Phoenix walked over to Aura who was sitting cross-legged on the deck watching Eve practice with a look of boredom on her face. Aura looked up at Phoenix who stood beside her.

"Aura can you teach me to fight?" Phoenix asked her captain. Aura looked at her surprised, "Why do you wanna learn to fight," Aura said.

"I can't be a burden I want to learn to defend myself and I'll find a weapon to fight with on the next island. So please, teach me?" Phoenix said to her. Aura looked at her for a second before a grin split across her face.

"Okay!" Aura said jumping up. "I'll teach you!"

* * *

The crew was now two days away from Wrior island and the past five days they had fell into a routine. Eren was mostly in the kitchen preparing food or working on his drawings. He was using the book on mythical creatures to design new tattoos he planned to get to use for fights. Eve mostly practiced or hung out with Fawkes. She took turns with him at the steering wheel to give him breaks. Aura practiced with Phoenix in the morning and evening teaching Phoenix defensive moved and some offensive moves. She even let Phoenix try out using her swords but Phoenix wasn't to good with them considering one slipped from her hand and flew across the deck and embedded in the door into the kitchen. Eren had been coming out to announce breakfast when the sword landed right beside him. Aura said it just to practice but she wasn't sure swords were for her.

Today had been much the same as the other days only Aura was acting weird. She had been strangely quiet and tired in her morning practice session with Phoenix. Then she hardly touched breakfast, and went to take a nap after breakfast and she almost slept through lunch if not for Eve dragging her to lunch. Now it was dinner and the crew knew something was wrong. Eren had noticed something was wrong with Aura and he made chocolate cake for her. However Aura had smiled said she was grateful but wasn't hungry then she left to go to bed.

"Okay what's wrong with Aura," Eve said to the others who were sat around the table, Aura's seat glaringly empty.

"I'm not sure but she was very tired and almost weak during our morning practice and she said I could just practice my moves without her this evening." Phoenix said with a frown.

"She seems really pale, and she hasn't been hungry." Eren commented, resting his head on his propped up hand on the side of his face.

"She could be sick," Fawkes said quietly. Eve's eyes widened.

"I didn't think of that!" Eve exclaimed. "I should go check on her!"

"We all should," Phoenix said standing up. Fawkes and Eren nodded and they all left the kitchen heading below deck and into the girl's bedroom.

"Aura!" Eve exclaimed and ran to the form of Aura that was still on the floor. It looked like she had just finished changing into her sleep clothes and she had passed out on the floor before she got to the bed. He red hair was down and unbraided and fell around her and her face was flushed red matching her hair. She was breathing heavily and unevenly. Eve dropped down beside her and put a hand to Aura's forhead.

"She's really warm, I think she has a fever." Eve said with a worried frown. "Fawkes can you take her to the bed."

Fawkes wall closer and scooped up Aura gently carrying her to the bed. He lay her down gently and Eve pulled the covers up over Aura.

"What do you think caused her to get sick?" Eve said.

"I don't know… wait Aura got stabbed at Ipheil by Greed. It wasn't a bad wound but I'm not sure if she cleaned up." Eren said. Eve, who sat on the edge of the bed beside Aura, pulled the covers back and saw the bandage on Aura's shoulder. Aura wore a black tank top so she could easily remove the bandage. Eve's eyes widened as she took in the wound, it was badly infected.

"We need to find a doctor and fast. She already has a bad infection but by the time we reach Wrior it's going to be worse." Eve said with a sigh and everyone stared at Aura worriedly.

"Eren, get me something from the kitchen that contains alcohol. Phoenix wet a rag and get a bucket of water. Fawkes, get Aura clean bandages. We need to help Aura anyway we can or she will never make it." Eve rose to the first mate position, ordering everyone around and making sure everyone had a job.

Phoenix races to find a bucket in the storage room and as she reached for a tin bucket she knocked over items that scattered on the floor.  
Eren juggled bottles arround until he found two bottles And ran for the door. Double taking, he ran back to the counter and grabbed a rag before dashing out again.  
Fawkes thumped into the storage room after Phoenix. Grabbing everything off the floor with his large arms in one motion, he dumped everything back on the shelves, used to his crew mates messy style. Grabbing a roll of bandages he sauntered out the room and joined the group. Phoenix dropped the rag into the bucket and lay it on Aura's feverish forehead. Eve rolled up the extra cloth Eren grabbed and stuffed it in Aura's mouth, nodding at Eren. With a shakey hand Eren poured Vodka onto the wound. Aura awoke with a jolt and Fawkes held her down as she kicked and screamed from the pain. Eren bandaged the wound and ran to get an ice pack.

"Aura, it's ok." Phoenix grabbed Aura's hand and flinched as Aura squeezed it hard. "We're going to take you to a doctor and get you fixed up" as Phoenix spoke Eve tied a band around the top of Aura's injured arm, stopping the cirulation of the infected area.  
Aura nodded with tears in her eyes, unable to talk with the cloth in her mouth. Phoenix removed the clothe from her mouth and smiled. "Let us take care of you captain, after everything you have done for us we should repay you."  
Aura chuckled hoarsely "It's fine, I'll be better by the time we get to the spa."  
Fawkes tucked Aura into bed and stood at the door. "Sleep well captain." Phoenix squeezed Aura's hand one last time and left the room. Eve renewed the cloth on Aura's head before exiting and smiled to herself as Aura again fell deep asleep.

Eren re-entered the room and wrapped an ice pack over the wound hoping to lessen his captains pain, he watched Aura frown in her sleep and wondered what dark secrets such a bright person could hold. He realized he was staring and his face burst into a light pink, he hurried from the room and joined his crew mates on deck.  
"Eren!" Phoenix exclaimed dragging him next to the wheel. Eren's pink face turned a deep red at her physical contact. "We need your help! Fawkes said we are still a day a half away from the island but Eve said that even with her small amount of medical knowledge Aura's condition could double in that time!"

"H-How can I help?" Eren asked both confused and concerned  
"Can you create something that will pull the ship forward faster? Like a chariot or something?" Phoenix asked thinking out loud.  
"Give me a bit and I'll see what I can do." Eren pulled out his notebook and started to scribble inside. The pen seemed to bleed the picture onto the paper, and Phoenix watched in awe.  
Fawkes remained in his own thoughts, all of which revolved around his captains health. His hands gripped the wheel tighter, as if willing the ship to move faster.

Eve angerly slashed at her practice dummy and when she had caused several large rips in the fabric, she grabbed a red sword from below and tied it to the mannequin. The red sword flashed and the mannequin moved, slicing the spot Eve had been just a second before. Eve landed unusually heavy and slow blows, unbeknown to her crew, a tear slid down her face.  
"Done!" Eren had drawn a picture of a ShangYang, a bird shaped similar to a Phoenix but twice the size, and made of water, as it flew rain flew down from its wings. "Life-Life: ShangYang!" The bird shot of the page sprinkling the crew with rain before flying into the ocean.

The crew was silent waiting for the water birds next move. The mannequin had even stopped attacking Eve. Everyone drew a collective breath as it jumped out the ocean, it had tripled insize and could fit the entire ship in its wingspan, it glowed mysteriously and as it rose two of its watery tail feathers wrapped around the neck and back of the Thunderbird figurehead. The two birds were both of the same element, and the ShangYang's long thin tail feathers seemed connect with the thunderbirds wooden form. With a long sweep of its wings, the ship jolted forward and flew.  
The ship flew only for the course of ten seconds, but the crew stood astounded but the large bird pulling their ship. As the ship skimmed the water, the bird once again flapped its wings, sending them into the air once again.  
"What the hell." Fawkes spoke after a while.  
"I can't tell which is more impressive, the bird or Fawkes speaking" Aura's voice had everyone turning. She was leaning heavily on the doorway, looking very pale.

"Captain why are you out of bed?" Eve calmly disarming her opponent without her eyes leaving her captains.  
"I wanted to tell you all how thankful I am to have you guys, and how I'm feeling much better now." Aura managed a small smile.  
Phoenix sighed and grabbed Aura's arm. "We understand you are ok, but if you were to fight like this you might lose, throwing everything you've worked for, just to act strong around friends, it isn't worth it. Captain, just for once, let us help you. I'm begging you." Phoenix looked deep into Auras eyes and smiled.  
"Go on captain" Eren said lightly "Even someone as energetic as you needs rest" Fawkes nodded at this agreeing with Eren.  
"Get some rest captain, dream of finding your precious One Piece" Eve crossed her arms and the corners of her mouth turned upwards in a small smile.  
Phoenix led Aura back down to her bed and made sure she was set for some shut eye. Aura reluctantly fell asleep again and Phoenix walked on deck as the first rays of sunlight started lighting up the sky.

On the horizon about less then an hour away, stood the island spa they pinned all their hopes on. As they watched the island get closer, the ShangYang started to shrink, its connection to night sky and open water steadily getting weaker. Just as the sun rose the ShangYang unwrapped itself from the figurehead and landed next to Eren. It was now only the size of a parrot.  
"Life-Life: return" the bird returned back to its pages, looking slightly more tired then when originally drawn. As the crew looked up from the bird, the Storm Pirates ship sailed into the large docks leading to the spa.  
"Well here we are." Eve spoke as they anchored and dismounted, Aura being carried still asleep by Fawkes.  
"Welcome!" said a cheery voice. "To the best spa that ever existed!"

 **And done! A lot of exciting and new things to come. What's up with the island and this spa? Will the crew find a doctor? Well we'll see next chapter! Bye ^_^**

 **The crew:**

 **Captain- Aura**

 **First mate- Eve**

 **Chef- Eren**

 **Navigator- Fawkes**

 **Doctor- Blake**

 **Musician- Phoenix**

 **Archaeologist- Takashi**

 **Shipwright- Terrell**

 **Astronomer/Scholar- Sterling**

 **Lookout/Seamstress- Junko Hayashi**

 **Sniper- Xander**

 **Stern Master- Shimo Verglas**

 **X**

 **Pirate Warlords:**

 **5 in total: 2 spots open**

 **The Knight -(whitewolflune)**

 **Harlotte Widow- (Xy-Guy)**

 **Arias Sera- (RiverAxisInsert)**

 **X**

 **Emporers:**

 **2 in total: full**

 **Pride Pirates -(whitewolflune)**

 **Free Pirates- (Lucifers Descendant)**

 **X**

 **Marines:**

 **Admiral Tanaka- (Whitewolflune)**

 **Marine Captain Spade- (kerennie)**

 **Ronin- (Carolyn12)**

 **Deadshot Richtor- (Xy-Guy)**

 **Greed- (Notadeadguy)**

 **Vice-Admiral Prag- (El Pirato)**

 **Luna Blade- (Lonlystone)**

 **X**

 **Supernova Rookies-**

 **9 in total: 2 spots open**

 **Aura -(whitewolflune)**

 **Eve -(PurpleThorn)**

 **Captain of the Griffin Heart Pirates -(whitewolflune)**

 **Samael Jones - (Carolyn12)**

 **Sharp Shooter Ash - (fireandicephoenix)**

 **No-Name Natsu- (fireandicephoenix)**

 **Cadence Velvet- (Phantom Thief of the Stars)**

 **X**

 **Pirate crews-**

 **Griffin Heart Pirates- (Whitewolflune)**

 **No-Name Pirates- (fireandicephoenix)**

 **Black Heart Pirates- (Carolyn12)**

 **Free Pirates- (Lucifers Descendant)**

 **King of Guns Pirates- (fireandicephoenix)**

 **Pride Pirates- (Whitewolflune)**

 **Symphony Pirates- (Phantom Thief of the Stars)**

 **Harlotte's Raiders- (Xy-Guy)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! I'm so sorry this took so long, things just got so busy with me having started college back in August and things were busy as well for purplethorn. But, I'm going to try and get back to writing regularly now that I've settled in and gotten used to things. I have a lot of things planned which is good because then all I need to do is actually write, that is easier said than done though. Thank you all for being so patient and I hope you all like this chapter. I also have a little surprise for you all so be on the lookout for that ;)**

 **Anyway, what will happen to Aura and what's up with this mysterious spa? Will we meet the new Doctor, read and find out. This arc and the next one will be the last then the crew will move on to the grand line, yay! I'm excited for that and the adventures to come, as well as the new crew members they will meet there.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Lacrimanightmare: Thanks, yes they have all gotten close. Brought together by the ball of energy that is Aura. Hopefully everything will work out and they'll get a doctor but who knows.**

 **fireandicephoenix: haha yes it appears swords are not for Phoenix. Poor Eren walked out at the wrong time. Yeah everyone forgot, I guess that's why they desperately need a doctor especially with the trouble they all seem to get into.**

 **GlaxeySkyGlim: thanks, glad you liked it!**

 **Xy-Guy: hahaha yes maybe the doctor will be in.**

 **tobi-is-an-artist-too: it definitely can, he should have made her some. Thanks, glad you like it!**

 **Rayzer: Haha glad you're excited about it and I hope you like the story. Glad to accept an OC as spots are still open.**

 **Espada 4 Jurabi: Glad you liked the chapter as well as Eren and Fawkes. Yes he is quite surprising at first, he's different but a good different. Well I hope you like Alistair and like what you see in the next chapter and chapters to come. Well you'll see if your guess is correct in the next chapter when you read it.**

* * *

"Welcome!" said a cheery voice. "To the best spa that ever existed!" The crew turned to see a young girl with long curly blonde hair. "I'm M'Lady Misty! Welcome to my resort and spa!" She threw up her hands in excitement. Her large purple eyes fixed themselves on Aura. "What's happened here?"  
"We need a doctor," Eve spoke shortly.  
"Oh, I see! Well come this way, hurry now!" The blonde lady winked at Eren, who was already staring with a light haze on his cheeks. The group walked through the docks and up a set of winding wooden stairs surrounded by beautiful beaches. As they ventured farther into the island, beaches grew into the jungle and the path turned from wood to hard stone.  
"It's beautiful here," Phoenix breathed.  
"Ha!" M'Lady Misty chuckled, "You haven't seen anything yet! Have you ever heard of the fountain of youth?"  
"What the hell is that?" Eve frowned. "A fountain of babies? That's disgusting."

"Not a fountain of Youths! the fountain of youth! It's a fountain of water known to cure any ailment, including death and aging." M'Lady Misty lead the group into a clearing, and in it was the most spectacular spa they could ever imagine. Flowers of all colors and sizes climbed up rocks and trees like natural decorations. Several waterfalls splash into rock pools of different temperatures and scents were naturally added to the waters by the floating petals covering the surface of the rock pools. elegant chairs and tables sat around the many pools and staff was giving massages to anyone who asked for them. A bar themed like a tiki hut had exotic drinks and food, as well as very refreshing water. and in the center of the large clearing was a square millennium's old temple with many stairs leading up all four sides. The historic temple had been refurbished into a hotel and had all the restaurants, rooms, and saunas inside.

"Well! We have here the very waters of the fountain of youth! The waters here cure illness, age, stress, and even death threatening injuries!" M'Lady Misty smiled. "And for that reason, you picked the perfect place to bring your friend! Hurry along and we will show you to our Doctor's Office! She'll have your friend fixed up in no time, and while she's doing that, you can all relax here!" M'Lady Misty continued to walk towards the temple.

Eren hung back, his head snapping from one bikini clad lady to the next, his face heating up with every glance. His face had gone redder than any of the flowers in the area. "Eren?" Phoenix turned to him "Are you ok?" Eren became even more flustered and made a break for it, running past Phoenix, he tripped over a rock and landed face first on the floor. His nose dripped blood from his fall and his excitement. To make matters worse, as he lifted his head he found himself staring straight into the eyes of one such bikini wearing girl.

"That was a pretty harsh fall are you ok?" Phoenix asked. She helped him up and turned to see the girl. She had neon blue hair in a pixie cut and her bikini was black with a heart design.  
"Take a picture, it will last longer." The girl said harshly at the two. Phoenix frowned but didn't reply.  
"What the hell would we do with a crap picture like that?" Eve smirked. Dumping a towel over Eren's head so he could no longer see, Eve got Phoenix to walk Eren away to the temple.  
The blue haired girl practically exploded. "What is that supposed to mean?!"  
"It means the only thing I'd do with picture of you is wipe my ass with it." Eve gave the girl a dangerous grin.  
"I'LL CUT YOU IN HALF!" The girl screamed.  
"With what?" Eve's eyes narrowed.  
"Guru Guru: Weapon Craft: Sword!" A sword started to grow from a yellowy white substance that was secreted from her arm.  
"Ahhh." Eve said her smile widening, and her eyes held an unusual mixture of insanity and joy. "So, you're a swordswomen I see."

Fawkes laid Aura on the plush cotton bed in the Doctor's Office. The room smelled faintly of alcohol and flowers, not surprising with the multiple types of flowers of all colors scattered around the room.

"Well," Miss Misty spoke, "Let's let Doctor Blake handle the rest, shall we?"  
Doctor Blake had a lithe figure and tanned Alabaster skin. She walked into the room wearing a blue bandeau tube top and flowy black skirt with intricate designs and a lab coat over everything. The Doctor glanced at Aura. "Your friend," and spoke with a voice as sweet as roses "Is dying". The room grew suddenly still.  
"Is there anything you can do to help her?" Eren flinched.  
"Of course. That is why I am here." On closer inspection, Doctor Blake wore a black lace choker around her throat and black roman sandals. "I need room to work. You friend is safe, please leave." Her bluntness shocked the group but they slowly filtered out the room.

As Fawkes closed the door behind them, Blake started selecting portions from the cabinets in the room. Her long cyan blue, messy hair moved with her, but a strand always fell into her face. Blake mixed together a vial of green and blue liquid, it turned an amber brown and she put it over a small flame. She turned to Aura and put a wet rag on her head. She bit her tongue softly as she carefully removed the cloth tied around auras arm. A small poof came from the vial and Blake hurried to pick it up with tongs. She knelt over Aura and dribbled it over the infected area. The amber liquid soaked into the wound almost immediately, and the vial had been emptied. Blake turned to synthesize more medicine and didn't notice Aura's eyes slowly open.  
Aura's head spun and her eyelids felt like lead weights. she glanced around the room and saw Blake with her concoctions. Her eyes watched as Blake nimbly created a teal ointment and yellow liquid. Blake turned to Aura and was surprised to see her awake. "Most people with this condition don't awaken for another day after treatment."

"I'm feeling a lot better." Aura lied, she was still feeling awful. "What medicine was that?"  
"That first one was a sort of antidote for sea stone, this ointment is an antibiotic and this is a tonic to help with your fever." Blake gave Aura the tonic.  
"What's your name?" Aura asked curiously.  
"Blake, and I believe you are Aura." Blake started to use the ointment on Aura.  
"Hehe, yup!" The room went quiet as Aura watched Blake work. "You know, you're really good at this."  
"And?" Blake asked bluntly.  
"I want you to be my crew's doctor." Aura grinned at Blake, who had no reaction.  
"I'm afraid I must decline." Blake walked back over to the cabinet and took out a cherry red and dark blue mixture."My only actions will be helping people here until I find the location of the Magnum Opus."  
"Magnum Opus?" Aura was intrigued. Blake shook her head.  
"A book that contains information to create the philosopher's stone." Blake mixed the two vials and they started to smell faintly of pine. "Drink this." Blake helped Aura gulp the strange liquid.  
"What was that?" Aura pulled a face.  
"A medicine that will help you sleep." Blake replied as she started to clean up her work space. Aura frowned but her eyes slowly grew heavy. Soon the girl was dozing off with a smile on her face.

"Do you think Aura will be okay?" Eren asked twiddling his thumbs. His eyes flickered behind him as he considered leaving the tour to check on his captain.  
"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Phoenix muttered, mostly to herself. The remaining crew (meaning Fawkes, Eren, and Phoenix) had changed into complementary bathing suits with the spa logo on it. they were shown around the many pools and their benefits. They went around trying them all out and they seemed to release all the pent-up stress and worry from the last two islands. After eating at an all you can eat restaurant with a wonderful view of the spa, Eren suddenly remembered their captain and felt guilty for relaxing so soundly.

"I hope so." Eren let his head hang a bit as got up from the table with everyone. The group joined Misty for the rest of their tour and followed her as she lead them down a long set of stairs. The air was colder here, and the walls were painted with fish and coral reefs for an underwater effect. It was bright and colorful in this hallway. Misty lectured on about the rooms and what the were used for, some were for private parties, some storage, some were extra hotel space, and there were so many more kinds of rooms. The hall sloped downward slightly, just enough for wheelchair access. The farther down the hall, the deeper into the ground the spa dug. the air was naturally chilled, and the walls showed pictures of sharks and sunken ships.

Phoenix held back a shiver; when did it get so cold? They continued a bit further and found themselves surrounded by sea kings and eerie underwater carnivores. Their eyes seem to follow the trio and unnerve them, even Fawkes, who brushed the hilt of his sword just to make sure it was still there. As Misty stopped she turned to the group and opened a pair of double doors labeled 'Special Room 3'.

"Welcome to the special room! Here is where our tour ends!" Misty lead them into a room with large bubbling green tanks and hissing black tubes. The air seemed to turn to ice, and the group could see their breath. Phoenix tried rubbing her arms, but warming up seemed to be impossible in her damp bikini.  
Fawkes took in all the machinery and tubing. Misty noticed Fawkes behavior and started to explain.

"This is where the 'magic' of the fountain of youth starts! After the perfect ingredients and a few company secrets are added, the water of the spa is created and sent to the surface for everyone to enjoy!"  
"How do you make it?" Phoenix shivered. The faster they got back to the warm tropical pools the better in her opinion.  
"Well, that's easy. But perhaps..." Misty trailed off, looking over the shoulders of the trio. A loud bang was heard, and the three whipped around. The door had been bolted and they were locked in by... Misty?

"We can show you." Phoenix turned to see the original Misty was still there. There was just two of them. The one that bolted them in, however, had short black hair and glowing purple eyes. Her only clothing was a purple bikini and a long black jacket. Eren, despite the trouble, looked away from the second Misty and Phoenix, their clothing, or lack of, starting to really affect him.

"Don't you think, Dusky?" Misty smiled, an ugly melting smile. Her happy demeanor was gone and she grabbed her hip flask and drank a disgusting smelling potion. Her face and body seemed to regenerate and she seemed as young and fit as a teen. Dusky nodded at Misty and both of their hands shot out and created shapes. Misty created a rectangle while Dusky simply made an 'x'.  
"Young-Young Fruit: Young-Young Beam" Misty growled as a green beam shot towards the trio.  
"Mindless-Mindless Fruit: Takeover Beam." Dusky hissed as a purple beam blasted the air next to Fawkes, where he stood only a moment before.

Fawkes Grabbed Eren and Phoenix, he lifted them easily as he sprinted out a side door. The muscular man hid behind a large crate near the entrance with his crew mates.

"What now?" Phoenix frowned. Her heart hammered, and her stomach seemed to hold waves. She wasn't ready to fight. She could barely hold a sword. She was useless. She was stupid. And she was weak.

"We need a plan." Eren seemed to break out of his shock. "These guys are devil fruit users, so we'll need to use everything we have against them." Fawkes nodded in agreement.

"My sword is sea prism stone." He stated as Eren's eyes slowly ran down the swords length.

"That will do nicely." Eren peeked behind the crate to spy Misty looking under various objects. "Ok, here's the plan. Phoenix, you need to be a distraction, you can't fight yet but we still need your help. Understood." Eren raised himself a little higher, trying to conceal the light pink on his face with confidence.

Phoenix blanched, but she nodded slowly. She would help anyway she could. Despite her stomach flip flopping from fear, she managed to utter a weak sound of agreement.

"Fawkes,". Eren whispered something in his ear. "Use that to your advantage, and go after Misty's Sister. My target will be Misty." Eren swallowed. "Here's the plan: Phoenix run into o the next room and make as much noise as you can, Fawkes you need to separate Misty's Sister and Fight her in here, I'll fight Misty in the next room. All of that clear?" Eren let out a shaken breath and watched his crew mates nod in agreement.

"Ok Phoenix, big breaths." Phoenix looked like she was about to hyperventilate, her skin was pale, and she was shaking like a leaf. "You'll be fine." Eren smiled lightly at Phoenix, and she stood.

"Ok, I can do this." She spoke mainly to herself. Without another moment's hesitation, she bolted out the room. Misty whipped around and charged after her. Fawkes stood and unsheathed his sword. His blade singing with the movement. His eyes narrowed as two Amethyst eyes glared at him from across the room.

Eren left Fawkes with to his duty, and sprinted after the two women. Phoenix was toppling boxes and throwing some at Miss Misty. One hit Misty in the face and cause a cut over her eye.

Misty Drank from her flask. Her feet never missing a beat. She jumped over a cardboard box thrown at her feet. And as she landed Eren noted the cut on her face had healed and nearly disappeared. Misty Threw beams all around Phoenix, the objects they hit withered and aged horribly.

Eren threw open his sketchbook, "Life-Life: Kraken!" A Behemoth Squid like creature with two giant glazed green eyes and purple tentacles screeched loudly from its beak like mouth. Misty stood in shock of the giant monster that had appeared out of nowhere. Her head snapped to the side as Phoenix threw another box at her head. It connected with a loud smack. Misty held her head as Her vision spun. She fell to her knees.

"FROSTY! TAKEOVER MOB" She screamed.

Fawkes sliced open black containers full of purple vials. The purple liquid slicked the floor like grease and made it hard for the fighters to stand. Fawkes dropped to one knee as a purple beam shot over head.

As the beam ended Fawkes shot forward and jabbed Frosty in the gut with the hilt of his blade. Frostily went Flying back into a shelf full of chemicals. Fawkes slowly approached the still form of Frosty. Her body seemed to be stuck in one of the shelves somehow and she was covered in multicolored chemical spills.

A yell could be heard from the next room, "Frosty! TAKEOVER MOB"

Frosty lifted her head "Mindless-Mindless: TAKEOVER MOB!" Pounding and footsteps could be heard from the walls and the doors started to rock and bend from the pressure of the people pressing against it.

Fawkes slid back as Frosty aimed another beam at him. She was leaning heavily on her left leg. Her right seem to be broken. It was a great feat to get out her predicament with an injury. And it seemed to be taking its toll on her. Her beam missed by a few feet. Fawkes backed up to the door. Frosty limped after him. Her eyes burned with hatred.

"Mindless-Mindless: Psycho Beam." The beam missed Fawkes as he jumped through the door. The beam traveled behind him and hit a large monster that cornered Misty.

The Kraken's eyes turned red and with a pointed tentacle it destroyed all the large tanks of liquid in the room. The floor was slick with the mixture and the Kraken continued to rampage, destroying anything it sees. Eren dodged a large black container hurled in his direction. As he looked back, Misty had made a run for the door. She drank from her flask and threw it to the floor after it was emptied. Jerking the bolt on the door it burst open. Resort guest with black soulless eyes burst through. The mindless mob carried weapons of all kinds. The moment they spotted the three pirates, they screamed and charged at them. Eren panicked, "Life Life: Dragon." A tattoo peeled off his skin and transformed into a full-grown dragon. The dragon began to deal with the resort guests. "Phoenix! It's time to fight!" Fawkes bellowed. He finally decided to trust Eren's secret and held his sword to block a beam from Misty. Misty's beam reflected off the sea stone surface of the blade and bounced off, hitting a container of blue glasses. Fawkes slammed the flat of his blade into Misty's thigh, knocking her down. Fawkes used the slippery floor to skid away from another of Frosty's attacks.

Eren summoned a rhino and let it charge around the room while he tried to fight with a sword. While he was nowhere as good as Eve or Fawkes, he felled every opponent he came across.

Phoenix grabbed a bat and swung it at a resort guest back. They fell to the floor with a thump and Phoenix felt a twinge of guilt. Her swings kept getting lighter and lighter the guiltier she became. She was harming innocent people, and it broke her heart.

Eren started to corner resort guests into the separate room and shut the door on them. But that's when trouble started. The kraken knocked the dragon into a far wall. The dragon wasn't prepared for such an attack and it returned to its tattoo state. As the tattoo landed on his arm, the pain of the attack hit Eren. Several of his ribs cracked and he contorted from the pain. Black started swirling in his vision and he barely dodged a trident slicing of his head. He ran to an empty corner and recalled the Kraken. The kraken stretched but didn't go back into the book.

The Kraken tore up the floor beside Fawkes, the long purple tentacle hit Misty and she hit the wall next to Eren. Misty looked like she would pass out at any minute. Eren turned and saw Misty behind him. His hands gripped harder on his sword and he raced toward Misty. He thumped her in the head with the hilt and she crumpled to the floor.

"Eren!" Phoenix screeched as a long glass tube swept the boy off his feet and seemed to suck all the remaining energy out of him, he fell to the floor and lay there unmoving. The Kraken screeched again, still under Frosty's beam control. Phoenix ducked under one of its arms and cautiously tried to make her way across the room. She had picked off all but three resort guests, and now she had to make her way through the others unconscious bodies.

Fawkes slide and attacked Frosty. Her right leg slipped under the pressure and she hissed as her broken leg hit the floor. The kraken impaled the floor in front of Fawkes with its tentacle, it's red eyes glared down at Fawkes as it chose him as its next victim. Another tentacle shot towards him and Fawkes slipped as he jumped to the side. His sword skittered across the floor and his head spun. _It seems I have a concussion. I'll have to take down this monster before the girl or the fight will be twice as hard._ Fawkes leaped for his sword and cut off an arm of the beast, the arm flailed around, purple ooze dripping out of the wound. The ooze took shape and the tip of the tentacle had been regenerated.  
Fawkes tried again with the same result, there was no way to cut the kraken without its limbs growing back. The kraken roared, and saliva splattered across the floor, mixing into the green and purple liquid. Fawkes saw his chance. He leaped at the beast, but the monster closed its mouth and Fawkes was thrown into the creature's face. It felt like he had hit a steel wall. He crumpled to the ground and barely managed to hold onto his sword. A sound from above jerked him into reality. He rolled out the way of a large purple arm and ended up on his back. Fawkes caught a brief glance of the haphazard state the ceiling as he bolted upright. He was overtaken by a sudden dizziness, but Fawkes managed to find the position he needed. The creature roared, and Fawkes caught Frosty about to shoot a beam. It was now or never.  
Fawkes sprinted at the beast, leaping onto its beam and as it opened its mouth to screech, Fawkes was shot into the air. He used his sword to break part of the ceiling. The majority of the ceiling collapsed, it fell on the kraken. Dust filled the air making Phoenix cough. And as the dust cleared, the Kraken had been flattened. It returned to its tattoo state and Eren's unconscious body started to convulse with the pain of the kraken. Fawkes lay nearly unconscious under debris and was bleeding from a head wound.  
Frosty took her chance, she grabbed a rope and tied it around Fawkes neck, he tried to free himself, but the debris and confusion made it difficult.  
Phoenix's world slowed. The dust made it hard to breath, but what caused her to take a deep breath was the sight of her friends. The people who saved her. The people kind enough to give her a new life. Eren was lying on the ground, covered in bruises, blood and he had several large shards of glass sticking out of his body.  
Fawkes lay buried in rubble. His head was bleeding profusely, he was covered in cuts and a large bruise on his forehead. And he was dying.  
And in the corner of her eye, she saw Frosty laughing as she strangled Fawkes.  
Something Broke.  
Phoenix didn't realize what her body was doing. She was screaming, she was crying. And she was grabbing the closest weapon to beat the hell out of that villainous snake. Phoenix shot forward, a trident in hand, it spun and shone in the light. Her body jumped on a series of rubble and at the end of her bellow, she leaped into the air and flipped the trident around in midair. The shaft of it caught Frosty In the gut, and Phoenix in her rage managed to lift her up and toss her to the side.  
Frosty tried desperately to get up, but her body betrayed her, and she went limp. "Take that, Bitch." Phoenix huffed and twirled the trident before striking the shaft on the floor. The trident seemed more natural then any weapon she had used before. It was like an extension of her arm that she had just needed to be complete.  
Phoenix heard a choking sound and raced to get the rope off Fawkes. "Don't worry, I'll go get help." Phoenix stood.  
"Phoenix." Fawkes spoke hoarsely, but he gave Phoenix a rare smile. "You fight well."  
Phoenix's doubts about her strength, and her fighting vanished as she realized he was right. She was a useful and contributing member of the team now. "Thanks." Phoenix beamed down at Fawkes before sprinting out the door to find help.

Blake gently shook Aura awake. "You seemed to be fully healed, and you are free to go."  
Aura seemed to explode from the bed, "Finally! Now I can eat!"  
Blake rolled her eyes at the strange girl. "You are a very happy person, aren't you?"  
Aura grinned wider. "Yup! And now I have a new doctor for my crew!"  
Blake was about to argue went Phoenix burst in the room.  
"I need help!" Phoenix said breathlessly. "My friends are hurt."  
Aura, Blake and Phoenix raced down to the room the battle took place and just managed to get their friends to help.  
Eren and Fawkes were both asleep, but Phoenix was trying to convince Blake the real story behind the spa.  
Blake sat around caring for the three injured. "Are you positive?" She asked her voice shaking. Her heart sank as she realized her employer was a crook.  
Phoenix nodded, "it's the only thing that makes sense. Misty and Frosty mixed water they tinted with their devil fruits and fed it to their guests. Misty was taking their youth and giving it to herself, and Frosty wanted to control everyone."  
Blake sighed. "I guess I'm out of a job." Phoenix grunted as Blake cleaned her last wound, but Aura smiled. "Not if you're my crew's doctor!"  
Blake frowned. "That just isn't a possibility, I have my work and my own dreams."  
"That's why we're all here! To go forward with each other and accomplish everything we set out to do with the help of people we trust." Aura's eyes sparkled.  
Blake caught a glimpse of that sparkle and let the corner of her lips turn upward slightly. "My dream, it's to do something no alchemist has done before. I'm looking for a book that will give me the recipe for the Philosopher's Stone. I will go with you on the condition that I am only part of your crew until I find the book."  
Aura practically exploded. "DONE!"  
Blake grimaced. What was with this girl? Was she always this loud?

* * *

Morning came and Eren and Fawkes made a swift recovery, and everyone helped carry Blake's many, many plants, books, vials, research, medicines, recipes and ingredients aboard the ship. There were so many plants with fruits and berries and flowers of all kinds that Phoenix had to place some on the roof of the kitchen and around the rim of the crow's nest. It added an interesting effect to the ships look, and it made it indistinguishable. It was Midafternoon when Eve finally turned up. And she brought along the blue haired girl, Junko along too. The two did not seem happy with each other.  
"Captain!" Eve yelled to get Aura attention. Eve watched her captain playful leap into the air and land lightly on the ground in front of them with a wide grin. "This Trash- ahem-Girl, is looking for a pirate crew. I saw her beat up marines all night. She's ok I guess. Nothing special. But it's up to you if you want a crumby seamstress as a crew member." Eve made sure to glance at Junko with every insult.  
"Listen you green haired freak!" Junko hissed.  
"Speak for yourself Highlighter Head!" Eve quipped.  
"She's in!" Aura grinned.  
"Damn right!" Junko smiled cockily.  
"I cannot believe this." Eve glared at both girls.  
"Eve!" Phoenix called, "Where were you?! We had to battle without you!"  
Eve and Junko shared an unenthusiastic look. "That's a long story."

 _ **Yesterday:**_  
"So, you're a swordswoman, huh?" Eve grinned like the devil. "Why don't we take this somewhere else."  
"Whatever, I kick your ass no matter where you choose." Junko smirked deviously.  
The two walked a mile out from the spa, and found themselves deep in the jungle.  
"Do you even know where you're going?"  
"I have an extremely good sense of direction, despite my lineage not having any at all." Eve stopped and turned to face Junko. "Shall we?"

"Guru Guru: Weapon Craft: Sword!" Junko once again created a sword.

Eve grimaced. "That will never stop being disgusting." Eve unsheathed all three swords.

"Ew! You put your sword in your mouth? gross!" Junko blanched. Junko dashed next to Eve and tried to stab Eve from the side. Eve parried the blow and brought the sword down where Junko was a second before. Junko rolled away from Eve and blocked another blow from Eve.

"Guru Guru: Fresh Coat" Junko used her free hand to drip her glue on Eves foot.

"Ew! Three sword style: Lions Claws" Eve slashed at Junko from the side. Junko was cut on the arm but managed to jump back in time to miss the worse of the attach. Eve tried to move forward but trip as her left foot was stuck to the floor. Junko used this opportunity to use another attack.

"Guru Guru: Sticky Fingers!" Junko' hands started excreting glue at a fast rate and she charged at Eve. Eve managed to stand up, but she was coated in Junko's glue. The glue hardened trapping Eve inside a cement hard trap.

"This. Is. The. Worst." Eve froze as Junko started running her hand a lot the blade of her precious grandfather's sword. Eves nerves got the best of her, she hated when people touched her swords. "Step away, and I won't kill you." Eve voice shook showing her nerves.

Junko grabbed Eves hand and tried to pry it from her grasp. Eves eyes withered with fear before narrowing. Eve flicked her swords and the sides of the glue shattered, freeing her arms. "Three sword style: Phoenix wing" Eve twisted the freed part of her body and arms and her glue cast shattered. Eve swiftly twisted around one more time, and the wind from her attack burst outwards in a circle around knocking Junko off her feet.

Eve recovered and crossed all three swords. "Three sword style: Oceans King." Water poured from the blade of Eves blue sword. The octopus on the hilt of the blade twitches and its eyes lit up. and the water was propelled at Junko. Junko was washed away with the water. Junko had managed to cover herself in strong glue armor. Junko was drenched and seething with anger.

"Guru Guru: -"

"3000 Caliber Phoenix!" Eve sliced her swords in a circular motion and Junko was cut in hundreds of places all at once as her armor broke. She was thrown back against something solid as Eve dashed at her again. Eve's eyes blazed with animalistic hatred, she didn't look like she be stopping anything soon. "THREE SWORD STYLE: Sea Serpent's Bite" Eve slammed two of her blades down and then sideways in the same strike. Junko dodged underneath but the wall behind Junko exploded.

"I GIVE!" Screamed Junko. She didn't know what she did, but this girl was out for blood.

"Damn right." Eve spats. "You will never touch my steel again, unless it's cutting through your skin." Eve sheathed her swords and looked behind Junko. "Did I do that?" Eve cocked her head as she surveyed her handiwork. "I need more training." She sighed. "It should have done more damage than that."

Junko lost it. "Who the hell are you? You're crazy! Why would you attack me like that! Were you trying to kill me?!" She stomped up to Eve, expecting an answer.

"Yeah actually. Got a problem with that?" Eve rolled her eyes. "Hey what symbol is that?"

"YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Junko whipped around. "It's a marine symbol and don't change the subject."

"I thought so." Eve surveyed the wreckage. "Why is there a marine symbol?"

"I can't believe you are still trying to change the conversation! You-You-YOU GREEN HAIRED FREAK!" Junko Screamed in frustration.

"It's a streak! What are you blind?" Eve retorted. "At least I don't look like a Highlighter!"

"At least my hair doesn't look like moss!" Junko hissed, her eyes were narrowed, and she had a toothy smirk on her face. Junko's blue pixie cut was dripping with water. Her cuts were prominent and, yet she still pulled them off well. Her bikini top with the hearts symbol was soaked but worked oddly well with her pale skin. Click.

"Take that back." Eve glared.

"Not a chance! Moss Hair!" Junko grins knowing she was getting under this girl's skin.

Eve grinned cockily, her hair was tied up with her grandfather's bandana in a ponytail to keep it out her face. Her ponytail was swept over her shoulder, showing the green streak in her hair. There was a bruise on her forehead and cut on her cheek but somehow it makes her look scarier. Her three golden earrings dangling shown in the moonlight and her eyes were darkened with unsavory thoughts. Her green top was dirty and cut from the last battle. Click.

"Do you hear that too?" Junko asked under her breath.

"Yes, I do hear it you walking Popsicle." Eve glared. "It sounds like a camera."

The girls quit there bickering and looked around. Before they could react, marine troops jumped out of the bushes, weapons ready.

"Roronoa Eve and Junko Hayashi you are under arrest for Willful Damage, Damage of Property and Trespassing on Government Territory. Surrender and place your weapons on the ground." A marine captain ordered.

"Are you a pirate?" Eve breathed.

"No?"

"Oh. You are now, welcome to the government hit list." Eve joked. "Temporary Alliance?"

"If it gets me out of here, sure." Junko nodded. "GURU GURU: Glitter bomb!" Harden bullets of vile shot from Junko's arms, causing the soldiers to trip and fall back.

"No sword style: Strike." Eve concentrated for a brief second before striking the air with her hand. Several doodler flew back giving her time to unsheathe her swords. The two girls stood back to back. Bullets flying everywhere from all directions.

"Get the pictures to headquarters! Go!" The marine captain yelled at a photographer.

"We need to stop him." Junko snapped.

"We won't make it far with these morons. I'll wipe them out you go for the captain." Eve darted towards two soldiers and leaped above them, flipping in the air and striking them from behind.

Junko hated being ordered around by such a moron. But she regained her sticky hands and shot globs of it at the captain's feet. Dodging soldiers Eve was supposed to be fighting, Junko blasted more glue at the captain, covering his knees. The captain fired a shot from his shotgun and it nearly took her head off, if she hadn't covered the barrel of his gun in glue. The gun went off and exploded shrapnel in his face.

Junko finally reached him and punched him in the chest, glue dropped down the man's chest and created a harden shell around the man. The captain couldn't budge. Junko harden the glue around her fist and a sinister smile played on her lips. "I've had a long day. So, this is going to hurt. A lot." Junko put all the frustration, fear, anger and whatever else she could muster and punched the captain in the face. His head snapped back, and his body fell over, still in its cast.

"Oh, good you're finally done." Eve commented. "The photographers getting away let move already."

Eve and Junko sprinted down the hall after the residing footsteps of the photographer. "You know. I really don't like you, Moss Hair." Junko panted.

"The feeling is very mutual, popsicle top." Eve huffed.

The two rounded the corner and saw a light on in one of the rooms, they burst inside as the two prints were faxed to headquarters.

"Damn you!" Junko fired a blast of glue at the photographer, sticking him to his desk.

"Cancel! Where's the cancel?!" Eve, frustrated, started pressing every button on the fax machine.

"No no no no no no no!" Junko turned a wanted Picture with her picture on it. Junko's eyes were narrowed, and she had a sinister smirk on her face. Her hair shined from the water droplets, cuts were all over her face and body. Her bikini top with the hearts symbol was soaked and it glistened along with her skin. The wanted poster read: Minokawa Bird Hayashi Junko, bounty: 40,000 berries. "What the hell is a minokawa?" Junko frowned at the paper.

"It's a mythological bird thought to eat the sun. Crap where's mine?!" Eve ripped hers out of the printer. Eve's picture had her hair tied up in a ponytail with her grandfather's bandana. Her ponytail was swept over her shoulder, showing the green streak in her hair. There was a bruise on her forehead and cut on her cheek but somehow her grinning cockily with her wounds made all that makes look scarier. Her three golden earrings dangling glinted in the moonlight and her eyes were mostly narrowed slightly. Her green top was dirty, and you could see skin through the slashes. Eve wanted poster read: Pamolia Bird Roronoa Eve Bounty: 40,000 berries. "What?!" Eve asked flabbergasted. "I'm only worth 40 k?! I ought to blow up the base for that insulting amount!"

"My dream is destroyed..." Junko let her arms lower to her sides. "And it's all your fault." Junko Glared at Eve, a dark aura spreading around her. "Thanks to you I'll never accomplish my dream. Do you even know what you've done?!"

"No but I get the feeling you're about to tell me." Eve answered nonchalantly.

"You know what. You owe me. You owe me... Everything! I own you now! You took my future, so now I'll take yours!"

"Sorry but I have stuff I have to do." Eve started to leave the room.

"You at least owe me my dream!" Junko spats.

"And what is that exactly?" Eve turned to look Junko in the eye. "What is your dream?"

"Adventure. To Travel. To see different cultures and experience things no one else has, to have join a crew and sail the sea like my father. That is my dream. And you owe me that." Junko glared at Eve, but her voice and gaze were softer than before.

Eve chuckled a bit. "Done."

"Done?" Junko blinked.

"I'll see what I can do. But a captain's the one that gives the final call on crew. But for the record, I'm only trying once, then you're on your own. " Eve walked down the ruined hallway. Day break could be seen from the gaping hole in the wall. "By the way. I'm helping you, but I still dislike you. You damn Highlighter tip."

"The feeling is mutual, Snotlocks." Junko huffed.

"You better pack your stuff; the ship will be leaving soon." Eve yawned, already missing her bed.

"Well thank you for offering to carry it for me." Junko started to lead the way through the forest.

"THIS ISNT A THING YA KNOW! IM NOT GOING TO YOUR DIRTY WORK FOR YOU ALL THE TIME! " Eve growled when there was no response.

 _ **Present:**_

"A very long story." Junko added.

"One that doesn't need to be shared." Eve sighed. Still unhappy she was forced to have Junko as a crewmate.

"Ever" Junko nodded. The rest of the crew just shrugged their crew mate's behavior off and went back to getting the finishing touches for Blake.

"So where will we be going next captain?" Phoenix asked Aura.

"Hehe! Hopefully somewhere with better cake!" Aura grinned.

"I hope so too captain." Phoenix glanced at her trident, leaning on the side. "So maybe we could train a bit before then?"

 **And done! We've gotten two new crew members and new adventures on the way. So, tell me all what you think of this chapter and our new members. Personally, I love Eve and Junko's rivalry but what do you think? Like I said above, be on the lookout for the surprise and know that I definitely will not be keeping you waiting on updates like that if I can help it, we just got busy and well I'm sure you can understand life gets busy.**

 **~~~ also important update here, I only have a couple more spots for submissions, 1 warlord spot left, and I will only take a couple more marines preferably 2 admirals and 1 or 2 vice-admirals.**

 **The crew:**

 **Captain- Aura**

 **First mate- Eve**

 **Chef- Eren**

 **Navigator- Fawkes**

 **Doctor- Blake**

 **Musician- Phoenix**

 **Archaeologist- Takashi**

 **Shipwright- Terrell**

 **Astronomer/Scholar- Sterling**

 **Lookout/Seamstress- Junko Hayashi**

 **Sniper- Xander**

 **Stern Master- Shimo Verglas**

 **Pirate Warlords:**

 *****5 in total: 1 spots open**

 **1\. The Knight -(whitewolflune)**

 **2\. Harlotte Widow- (Xy-Guy)**

 **3\. Arias Sera- (RiverAxisInsert)**

 **4\. Avion Dracconus- (Rayzer)**

 **Emporers:**

 **2 in total: full**

 **1\. Pride Pirates -(whitewolflune)**

 **2\. Free Pirates- (Lucifers Descendant)**

 ****Marines:**

 **Admiral-**

 **Admiral-**

 **Vice-Admiral-**

 **Vice-Admiral-**

 **Admiral Tanaka- (Whitewolflune)**

 **Marine Captain Spade- (kerennie)**

 **Ronin- (Carolyn12)**

 **Deadshot Richtor- (Xy-Guy)**

 **Greed- (Notadeadguy)**

 **Vice-Admiral Prag- (El Pirato)**

 **Luna Blade- (Lonlystone)**

 **Lexus Durge- (OnyxWhip)**

 **Supernova Rookies-**

 **9 in total: no spots open**

 **1\. Aura -(whitewolflune)**

 **2\. Eve -(PurpleThorn)**

 **3\. Captain of the Griffin Heart Pirates -(whitewolflune)**

 **4\. Samael Jones - (Carolyn12)**

 **5\. Sharp Shooter Ash - (fireandicephoenix)**

 **6\. No-Name Natsu- (fireandicephoenix)**

 **7\. Cadence Velvet- (Phantom Thief of the Stars)**

 **8\. Scion of the Sea- (RiverAxisInsert)**

 **9\. The Hunter- (samuelx43a)**

 **Pirate crews-**

 **Griffin Heart Pirates- (Whitewolflune)**

 **No-Name Pirates- (fireandicephoenix)**

 **Black Heart Pirates- (Carolyn12)**

 **Free Pirates- (Lucifers Descendant)**

 **King of Guns Pirates- (fireandicephoenix)**

 **Pride Pirates- (Whitewolflune)**

 **Symphony Pirates- (Phantom Thief of the Stars)**

 **Harlotte's Raiders- (Xy-Guy)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here we are at chapter 10! Surprise, bet you guys weren't expecting this to be up right after Chapter 9, but I wanted to surprise you guys and give you all a little gift for being so patient. I'm super happy with this story and the direction it's going, I have so much planned and looking forward to getting to it, if I can ever find time. As some of you probably know college is hard and all about time management so, I have days where I can write more than others, which are Tuesdays, Wednesdays and sometimes the weekends. So, I'll try and get on a regular schedule and with my wonderful co-writer things should go smooth once we get into a groove.**

 **Also, I have another cool thing planned, so see the author note at the end to find out ~**

 **Reviews:**

 **Fireandicephoenix: thanks, yes it will be really fun to write, and every story needs a good rivalry, right? Yes, Eren really needs someone to help him with that. I'm glad you liked Phoenix's fight scenes, she was pretty awesome. She'll probably tell Aura all about it. Thanks, hope you're happy with the fast surprise update.**

 **Turbulantreader05: you changed your username and for a minute I was confused with your review, haha. I'm glad you liked phoenix's fighting as well as Fawkes. They're both very cool and what I like about this crew is the fighting styles and abilities are different and complement each other. I would say this chapter is a little bit of both, with shenanigans and plot hope you like it.**

 **Lacrimanightmare: glad you liked it, this chapter was written by purplethorn so the compliment goes to her. I hope I can get her personality right in this chapter as well. Yes, the fighting was awesome, and I love Junko and Eve's rivalry so definitely more of it coming.**

 **GlaxeySkyGlim: Yes, same I love rivalries. Yeah, I'm sorry I left it so long without an update, but I'll try not to do that. I see that, thank you for the advice I'll try not to do that.**

 **Carolyn12: Thank you, we're both glad you like it. Oh it definitely will be. Yeah, Blake is cool and her dream is very unique and will be fun to write. Glad you like it, the trident certainly does work for her.**

 **Samuelx43a: Thank you. No problem, characters are always welcome. It definitely does, I'm grateful for all the reviews I get they all help.**

 **Onyxwhip: Well I honestly don't know about that, I've never played the danganronpa game so I don't know about the characters, but I don't think she is. It wasn't mentioned in the oc form.**

* * *

"GUYS, HURRY COME LOOK. ANOTHER ISLAND!" Aura's loud and excited voice rang out from the deck of the ship.

Phoenix looked up from a book she had been reading while sitting at the of the table in the kitchen. She looked over to see Eren had set down his pencil and sketchbook and was smiling slightly but he blushed brightly when he turned to see Phoenix staring intently at him. Hearing Aura so happy and bright again was a relief to the whole crew, they were all happy their captain was back to her usual self. Well almost, she was still a little weak and regaining her strength, so Blake made her come to her office, she had made one of the empty rooms below deck her office as well as sleeping quarters, regularly for checkups which was reinforced by the rest of the crew. If they didn't make her Aura would avoid going to Blake's office entirely, not that she didn't like Blake she just didn't like doctors or needles.

The crew had quickly learned how difficult it was going to be dealing with Aura's apparently severe fear of needles. A few days after leaving the island Blake had declared all the crew needed shots and Aura pretty much flipped her shit. The whole fiasco had been difficult and annoying to deal with, Aura's fear was one thing to deal with but her attempts to avoid Blake were another entirely. It took nearly the whole crew to catch her which was difficult because she kept using her ability to turn her body to wind to keep them from grabbing her. They were just happy to have it done with and didn't look forward to when they needed shots again.

"Well, shall we go see what Aura's so excited about." Phoenix said to Eren who nodded still blushing. They both walked out of the kitchen to see Aura standing on the head of the thunderbird, Eve had abandoned her training and was to the left of Aura while Fawkes stood still at the wheel.

"What that heck is she being so loud about!" Junko snapped as she walked from her room, she had probably been working on some new clothes. Junko was a designer and seamstress, she loved designing clothes and when she saw the crews lack clothes she had gotten to work on making some.

"Well, from what she said I'm guessing another island." Blake said frankly to Junko.

"I know that I can hear," Junko snapped. "I meant why is she so excited it's just an island."

"Aura is always excited," Phoenix said with a smile.

"You get used to it," Eren said quietly looking at Junko nervously, she seemed to scare poor Eren.

"Guys an island!" Aura exclaimed excitedly as she turned around to look at her crew which was standing behind her. "I'm tired of waiting, I'm going ahead!"

"Aura don't you dare! You're still healing!" Blake snapped and jumped forward but before Eve or Blake could grab Aura, she shot off into the air with a burst of wind that blew everyone back except for Fawkes and Eve.

"Shit," Eve muttered under her breath as she stared in the direction Aura had shot off to.

"I told her no extraneous activity, she's in for it when she gets back." Blake muttered looking annoyed.

"Let's just hope she doesn't get into any trouble before we get to the island." Phoenix said.

"Unlikely, She's a trouble magnet." Eren murmured.

"Blushy is right, I've only been on the crew a few days and I can see that. We'll be lucky if she doesn't have the entire island after us." Junko said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Blushy?" Eren said confused.

"Well yeah you blush all the time so you're blushy." Junko said bluntly. "Just like Aura is sunshine, Eve's the annoying moss hair, Phoenix is birdy, Blake is doc and Fawkes is mouse."

"Don't call me moss hair!" Eve snapped looking ready to use her swords on Junko.

"I will if I want to, moss hair." Junko said with a smirk.

"I'll cut you up!" Eve yelled angrily as she grabbed her sword.

"Enough both of you!" Phoenix yelled surprising them both, with her icy smile which made them both step back. "Now is not the time we need to get ready to dock and find our captain, understand."

"Yeah," Eve muttered looking away.

"Whatever," Junko said with a huff.

"Good," Phoenix said with a smile looking to see that Eren had backed himself against the rail looking scared.

"Someone has to stay with the ship when we dock." Eve said looking at the three then to Fawkes who was still at the wheel.

"I will," Eren said quietly after a beat of silence. 'I'll make a list of supplies that we need."

"I'll stay behind as well, I have somethings I need however so I'll give you my list." Blake said to them.

"Okay, then the rest of us split up, Phoenix and Junko you go get supplies and Fawkes and I will look for Aura." Eve said to the group.

"Why do you get to decide, you're not captain." Junko said with a glare at the girl.

"I'm first mate so I'm the boss when Aura isn't around or is hurt." Eve said with a triumphant smirk.

"Whatever, I had stuff I needed to get anyway and no way I would leave that to someone like you." Junko huffed looking away.

During the two girls arguing they didn't notice they were now near the island and near a small cove. The cove was tiny but good enough for the ship to stay anchored and had a small beach as well as a trail leading into the dense jungle that seemed to cover the island. Tall trees and thick undergrowth were all that could be seen.

"All right time to head out," Eve said as the ship pulled into the cove. "Let's find our captain and whatever trouble she got into."

* * *

"Woohoo!" Aura yelled as she flew towards the island. She willed the winds to slow down and she stopped, floating above the center of the island. It was covered in mostly jungle except for two areas, there appeared to be two villages on opposite sides of the island. One toward the north part of the island on top of bare hill that overlooked the jungle and the other to the south on the side of a large beach surrounded by jungle.

"Hmm, which side should I explore first?" Aura wondered aloud. "I think I'll choose the beach village that looks cool and closer to where the ship was, I think."

Aura flew until she neared the beach village and allowed the wind to lower her until her feet touched the sand of the beach. She had landed at the edge of the beach on the outskirts of the village. There was a small trail along the edge of the beach with small torches along the trail. Aura walked along the trail gazing at the beach then the jungle enjoying the sights, she'd never been to a jungle before maybe she could see a monkey, that would be cool, or a tiger that would be even cooler. She continued along until she finally reached the village, there were a bunch of huts and buildings which were all in a large circle leaving the center of the village bare except for a small pavilion with a seats and picnic tables under it with torches surrounding the building.

"Cool" Aura said looking around at the small village.

"Who are you," a voice hissed breaking Aura away from gawking at the village and its sights.

"Huh," Aura murmured confused as she turned around to the source of the voice behind her. Her eyes widened slightly as she took in the sight of the girl behind her holding a battle axe out, prepared to attack. The girl had solid white hair pulled up in a messy pony tail and long bangs framing her face. Her sharp purple eyes were glaring at Aura in suspicion and anger brewing in them.

"I won't repeat myself again, who are you." The girl snapped reading her axe.

"Wow is that a tiger!" Aura exclaimed looking at the orange and black striped tiger mask on the girl's face. She was covered in light orange leather armor and she had black padded combat boots. "That's really cool! My name's Aura and your armor is awesome! Are you a warrior or something?"

"Yes, I am the strongest warrior of my clan and if you're here to attack know that I'll kick your ass." She said tightly her hands clutching her axe.

"I'm not here to fight I'm just passing through, I promise." Aura said with a smile as she lifted her hands up in a placating gesture. "You're part of a clan huh? I was too, a long time ago."

"A clan?" the girl said warily but she lowered her axe slightly.

"Yep, we were warriors too. But like I said a long time ago. So now that you know me wanna tell me your name, maybe show me around?" Aura suggested with a grin.

"I'm Shimo," She said after a beat of silence. "I'll show you around only because I do not trust you and you are not allowed to roam our village alone you could be trying to trick me. If so I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Okay," Aura said happily.

"Y-you're not protesting, most do when I tell them they aren't permitted to be without guard in our village." Shimo said in a surprised tone.

"Nope," Aura said popping the 'p.' She glanced around her before looking at Shimo expectantly with a grin.

"Fine," Shimo said sharply. "Follow me."

Shimo showed Aura around the small village showing her the different shops which were only a small shop with locally grown food as well as meat hunted from the jungle, a small clothing shop, and a blacksmith. They were currently at a large building near the end of the road where all the shops and houses were situated. The building had two guards standing at the steps that led up to the house, they nodded at Shimo as she led Aura up the steps.

"This is where our leader lives, he handles all the important business of our clan Tora. He's probably going over our most recent battle with the Raion." Shimo said as they headed up the steps.

"The Raion?" Aura said curiously.

"The Raion is a rival clan that lives on the other side of the island, we have been locked in an endless battle with them for as long as I can remember. Our clan is made of mostly men, so mostly everyone participates in the fight, even me. Owen didn't…" Shimo stopped talking abruptly a pained look came across her face that quickly morphed to anger, her fists balled up at her side were shaking. She took a deep breath before releasing her fists and continued walking. Aura chose to stay silent, whatever happened had be terrible, she looked so upset. They walked into the building, and into a giant dining room with a long table. Animal furs, and mounts were on the walls of the room and at the far end was a giant fireplace that had two giant broadswords mounted and crossing to form an 'x.' As they walked in, Shimo slide her mask to the side revealing her face, she had sharp cheekbones and her sharp bright purple eyes which made it look like she was glaring angrily.

At the end of the table were several men, two sitting to the left and right of one man sitting in a larger chair at the end of the table. They all looked up when the door banged shut behind them.

"Shimo," one of the men sitting to the left of the man in the large chair said. "Who's the girl."  
"Kile, Tarryn, Ellis, I found this outsider entering our village and I couldn't leave her to roam without a guard she could have come to attack."

"Shimo, I understand that you are wary but not everyone that comes here is an enemy." The man with red hair and a scar across his left eye in the large chair said with a sigh and sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Tarryn, we hardly get visitors and when we did they…" Shimo started her voicing raised and frustrated.

"I agree with Tarryn, Shimo she might not be an enemy and we can't just accuse everyone of trying to attack." A man with long black hair held back in a ponytail with a single braided strand falling to the right side of his face.

"Kile! How could you say that, we have to be ready pirates could attack again!" Shimo yelled frustrated.

"I'm not here to attack guys, I mean yeah we're pirates but we're not bad we just stopped to explore because this is the first island since I was sick, and I didn't get to explore the last island. So, I made us stop here, because I needed some adventure and fun or I was gonna explode. Don't worry about us, if Eve has her way we'll leave tomorrow but I don't wanna. I promise we won't cause trouble." Aura rambled not noticing the look of anger morphing on Shimo's face and the looks of shock on the three men's faces.

"You're a pirate!" Shimo yelled in fury as she grabbed her axe and jumped at Aura swinging it wildly. Aura jumped back quickly in shock and she unsheathed her swords just in time to stop another wild swing towards her head.

"What are doing, I just said I'm not here to attack!" Aura yelled in shock as she struggled to hold back the axe.

"I don't care, you're a pirate and I'll kill you!" Shimo yelled.

* * *

"I don't see any explosions or destruction so that's a good thing." Phoenix said as she and Junko walked down the path into village. They had split away from Eve and Fawkes who went into the jungle looking for Aura. They would get supplies at this small village as well as keep an eye out for Aura.

"Yeah, looks like Aura isn't here. If she was we would probably see or hear her by now. So, let's get the stuff and go. Does this place even have a store?" Junko said as she looked around the small village.

"Of course, it does, people live here so how do you think they get their food." Phoenix said to the girl who snorted.

"They probably hunt for it, I mean it looks like they would they live in huts." Junko said with a laugh.

"Junko!" Phoenix said sharply hitting the girl on the arm. "Be nice."

"I only tell it how I see it and let's face the facts here, they live in huts." Junko said. "We might as well head back to the…"

Junko was interrupted by a loud crashing sound as the doors to the larger building at the end of the road crashed open and a girl came crashing out she managed to flip back missing hitting the steps and landing in the dirt. She wore light orange armor and wielded a battle axe.

"Oh no, don't tell me its Aura." Phoenix groaned out.

"It's Aura," Junko said as she looked up to see Aura standing in the entrance of the building.

"Look tiger lady, I really don't want to fight you." Aura said to the girl. "If you just let me go my crew and I will leave okay."

"No, you made the mistake of coming to this island and an even bigger mistake of telling me you were a pirate so now I'm going to kill you." Shimo hissed angrily.

"Aura!" Phoenix yelled running up with Junko behind her. Aura looked up and her eyes widened.

"Guys don't!" Aura yelled to them but before she could move Shimo had whipped around and was charging at Phoenix who was struggling to grab her trident that was strapped to her back. Junko shoved Phoenix to the side having already created a sword of glue and took Shimo's attack which completely cut her glue sword in half.

"Shit!" Junko yelled as she was hopping back. "She cut my sword in half like it was nothing, what do I do? I know, this will only buy me a little time, but it could work."

Junko covered her hands in a thick coating of her glue and quickly ducked one of Shimo's powerful swings and grabbed Shimo's left foot covering it in glue and sticking it to the ground. Junko quickly jumped back just as Shimo swung down, her axe cut a strand of Junko hair causing her eyes to widen as she stumbled back and fell to the ground. Shimo angrily pulled at her foot to no avail but it was stuck to the ground.

"Junko are you okay!" Aura yelled as she ran over helping Junko up off the ground. Phoenix ran over looking Junko over worriedly.

"Thanks, I would be dead if you hadn't acted so quickly." Phoenix said with a small smile.

"No problem birdy, but you should work on your reaction time." Junko said as she brushed dirt off her clothes. Aura suddenly jerked around and brought up one of her swords her eyes locked onto Shimo.

"I told you I don't want to fight, but if you hurt my friends I'll fight you. I will win because I'm not dying here, and neither are they." Aura growled out her eyes blazing. Shimo having stopped her struggles, simply glared at Aura her eyes lit up in anger as well.

"SHIMO!" A voice yelled causing them all to look up to see Tarryn standing in the entrance of the building with Kile and Ellis at his sides. "That's enough. These people have done nothing to attack us and you will stop this. Now."

"But they're pirates!" Shimo yelled back with a glare towards Aura.

"They may be, but they have not attacked us yet, and until they prove to be hostile we will treat them hospitably." Tarryn said to the girl. "Right now, you are acting no better than the pirates you so hate."

This caused her to freeze, her eyes widening, and pain crossed her face. She slumped, her face towards the ground and she suddenly jerked down her hand touching the glue covering her foot and it was suddenly covered in what looked like frost. She froze the glue and jerked her foot, the glue breaking into pieces. Shimo, now free from the glue, ran off down the road and into the jungle.

"I'll go after her," Kile said with a sigh as he began walking down the steps and towards the direction Shimo ran.

"Come in, please, we owe you an explanation." Tarryn said as he gestured for them to walk into the building. Junko and Phoenix began walking, following the two men inside. Aura started walking but stopped, looking back towards the jungle Shimo had disappeared into before turning and continuing inside.

* * *

Shimo continued running blindly not even looking where she was running, tears pricked her eyes blurring her vision. _How could he say that! He knows what pirates did, they killed Owen! They are filthy and terrible and he's just going to let these pirates walk around the village._

Shimo stopped breathing hard, anger and sadness coursed through her. Pirates had taken Owen from her, from the clan so she couldn't understand how Tarryn could let these other pirates just walk in their village. Shimo yanked out her axe and began blindly hacking away angrily at a tree until it fell before switching to another one. She didn't stop until all the trees around her were cut down and she was panting tiredly tears streaming down her face. She saw flashes of it, of Owen, his smile and she screamed out in anger and sadness.

"I understand how you feel," Kile said making her jerk around in surprise. He walked over and sat down on one of the stumps of the trees Shimo had cut down.

"No, you don't." Shimo said shortly not looking at him.

"Shimo, you're not the only one that misses Owen, we all do. And yes, we all hate the pirates that killed him, but those girls are not the same." Kile said to her. "You know, Owen told me a story once. A story from his father when Owen had been just a baby. He said pirates had come to their village, and they had saved it from another group of pirates that had attacked. Apparently, the captain of this crew went on to become the pirate king. I don't think all pirates are bad, I know it seems that way but they're not. Saying that would be the same as saying all people are bad because one person killed someone."

"I…I just. I miss him so much and when I hear the word pirates all I can see is Owen and it makes me so angry." Shimo said wiping the tears falling down her face.

"I know, princess, I know." Kile said as he stood up walking over to her and he pulled her into a hug. "Look, just come back and talk to them maybe you'll see they're not so bad. You don't have to stay for long, but at least try."

"Fine," Shimo said with a huff as she wiped her eyes. "But I can't promise I still won't attack them."

"That's all I can ask for I guess," Kile said with a laugh as he pulled away from Shimo. Shimo smiled herself, as she stared at Kile. Then there was a loud gun shot that cause Shimo to jump she looked around before looking to Kile and eyes widened as she saw him clutch his side before falling. Blood was quickly covering his left side and hands as he clutched at the wound.

"Kile!" She yelled as she dropped down to his side. "Don't worry, I'll get you back. You'll be okay I promise."

She looked up sharply towards where the shot had come from her eyes widening as she saw marines standing at the edge of the clearing. _Why would they shoot Kile, he didn't do anything! They're supposed to protect people! They shot him, I'll kill them!_

Shimo jumped up grabbing her axe but before she could move towards them, a loud bang came from behind her and then something was wrapping around her knocking her over. She fell to the ground and if felt like all her strength was gone, she could barely move to try and get the net that had wrapped around her off. Shimo weakly struggled to free herself as one of the marines walked over to her, he had marine uniform on, with a coat draped over his shoulders. He was old and fat, with thinning black hair and beady black eyes.

"Perfect," The man said with a smug look. "We have the girl from the Tora and the boy from the Raion so with this we can force these savages to bow down to us and we can begin cutting down this jungle. Then we can start building the base. All right men, let's take her to the ship."

"You'll pay for this. I will kill you for this." Shimo hissed angrily up at the man as two marines grabbed the net.

"I doubt it dear, because as soon as these savages surrender to save yourself and the boy we'll kill them and you." The marine said with a laugh.

"Why," Shimo said weakly.

"Because we need this island, it is primitive and deserted and perfect for our, shall we say secret, operations." The marine said before snapping his fingers. "Hurry up men, I would like to have this done today so we begin operations for the base tomorrow."

"What about the man?" one of the marines asked him.

"Leave him, he'll bleed out eventually." The marine said as he began walking away. The two marines holding her net began dragging her away and all Shimo could do was stare back at Kile's still form, a single tear rolling down, _Please Kile, please don't die. Not you, I can't lose you too._

* * *

"Okay if I have to swat away another mosquito I will scream." Eve hissed angrily as she stomped through the jungle. "I'm going to kill Aura for making me trek through this humid, bug infested jungle to find her. Aura, sitting at the table drinking a cold drink, shivered feeling a sense of dread and she sneezed loudly causing Phoenix to look at her worriedly hoping she wasn't feeling sick again.

Eve continued, but stopped when Fawkes grabbed her arm. She looked back at him, to see he was pointing to the left of them. She looked to see several chopped down trees, but she gasped when she saw the still figure of a man.

"C'mon," Eve said as she ran over to the man. She dropped down next to his unconscious form looking him over and her eyes widened at the gunshot wound on his side.

"He's been shot, this doesn't look good. He's lost a lot of blood, we need to take him back to the ship, it's closer and Blake can help him." Eve said glancing up at Fawkes who nodded. Fawkes gently picked up the man who groaned in pain.

"We better hurry," Eve said and the two started running in the direction of the ship.

When they reached the ship, the two hurried aboard and dashed toward Blake's quarters. Eve slammed the door open causing Blake who was holding a tube full of liquid to jump and almost drop it.

"Was that necessary." Blake hissed angrily before she caught sight of Fawkes carrying the injured man. "Hurry, set him down on the cot." Blake quickly began grabbing bandages, and mixing a tube of liquid. She turned and quickly was at the man's side and she cut open his shirt to reveal the wound. She examined the wound, "He's lucky it looks like the bullet went clean through. All that's worrying right now is the blood loss. I'll need to figure out his blood type and see if one of you match."

The man suddenly groaned in pain and his eyes fluttered open. He tried to sit up, but Blake gently restrained him. "Don't move," She said gently.

"No, I have to save Shimo, they took her. Please I have to go." He groaned out weakly struggling.

"You need to stay still, or you will die." Blake said to him. "You're no good to this girl in your current position."

"Please, save her." He said his eyes locking onto Eve and Fawkes. "She's like a daughter to me, please help her." Then he passed out collapsing against the cot.

"That's the last of his energy, it's going to be close, but I can save him. Now what are you waiting for, are you going to go help the girl or not?" Blake asked glancing at Fawkes and Eve only once. "Eren's here so he'll help me if I need it, so go."

Eve looked to Fawkes and he nodded, "All right let's go find this Shimo girl."

* * *

"I'm sorry for how Shimo reacted but, you have to understand what pirates have done to this clan." Tarryn said with a sigh. They were sat at the table in the building. Tarryn in his seat and Ellis to the right, Aura, Phoenix and Junko sat to the left.

"Pirates came to this clan and they killed the past leader, Owen. Owen was like a father to Shimo. He found her when she was just a baby washed ashore in a basket. She was like his daughter and he raiser her like so. She became seen as the fierce little princess of the clan, well only called princess because that's what Owen called her. She certainly doesn't act like a princess but that's probably our fault, we don't have many women in the clan, so we didn't exactly raise her like a girl. But Owen loved her so much and she loved him. So, when we were attacked and one of the pirates tried to take her he fought back and was killed."

"That's terrible," Aura said with a frown.

"I can understand why she hated us so much." Phoenix said sadly.

"She still shouldn't try to kill us, we didn't do anything." Junko said as she crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair.

"I know and I'm sorry for how she acted. She's just filled with so much anger and sadness." Tarryn said with a sigh.

"Chief!" A voice called, and a younger man came running into the building. They all glanced up to see the young man standing in the entrance of the building.

"What's wrong?" Tarryn asked standing up.

"It's the Raion Chief, he's here and he asked to meet with you!" The man said with a worried look.

"Well, let's go meet him then shall we, but Ellis go inform the others and get ready for a fight." Tarryn said to Ellis who nodded and left.

"We'll help you fight if it comes to that." Aura said with a grin.

"Thank you that means a lot." Tarryn said with a grateful look to the girl.

They headed down the steps and toward the pavilion where a man with long black hair held back in a braid and a group of warriors waited. Tarryn walked up calmly and sat across from the man under the pavilion. Several Tora clan members arrived swarming the area and the tension was palpable, the rivalry between the two obvious.

"Kai, what are you doing here." Tarryn said calmly. "If you're here for a fight you've got one."

"No, I am not here to fight. I am here because marines invaded our village and attacked killing several people and they took my son." Kai growled out his blue eyes like chips of ice.

"What, why would they attack? And they took your son, he's just a boy." Tarryn said shock evident in his voice.

"That's not all, I sent several men after then to track where they were taking my son and to plan an attack when we saw them carrying away the girl Shimo." Kai said causing most of the Tora crowded around to yell out in outrage.

"They took Shimo! I don't want to fight marines, but they took a member of my clan and I won't stand for that!" Tarryn yelled looking out to the crowd. "I know we don't get along with the Raion, but this time let's come together to fight for our island and our people. We must take back what is ours!"

The crowded roared in approval and both leaders stood up, shaking hands in agreement. Phoenix, who had been standing in between Aura and Junko, looked at the two. Aura had her eyes locked on Tarryn a serious look in her eyes before she turned to Phoenix and Junko.

"We're going to help them." Aura said to the two girls.

"What! Why? We shouldn't be helping save that girl she tried to kill us!" Junko exclaimed looking at Aura as if she was crazy.

"I have to agree with Junko this time Aura, I know you like to help people but this time I think we should stay out of this. I mean Shimo certainly doesn't like us." Phoenix said to Aura.

"Shimo didn't attack us because she hates us, I mean she does hate pirates but that's not why she attacked. She attacked us because she's in pain and we brought up the very thing that causes her pain." Aura murmured quietly looking at them intently. "I like Shimo and I think she just needs someone, she's alone and in pain and I know how that feels. So, I want to help, we're going to help."

Phoenix and Junko stayed silent after that, starring at Aura in shock. It was sometimes surprising how insightful and thoughtful Aura could be. She seemed to be able to read and understand people. Junko groaned in annoyance, "Do you always have to get us into this shit."

"Yes, I feel like Aura has a certain knack for finding trouble." Phoenix said with laugh at Aura who was pouting.

"I don't just find trouble sometimes I stumble upon it, or it finds me. It's not my fault trouble like me." Aura said while pouting.

"Aura!" Aura, Phoenix and Junko turned around to see Fawkes and Eve running up.

"Finally found the captain moldylocks. I thought it was your job to find the captain and us to get supplies." Junko said with a smirk and Eve scowled back at the girl.

"Shut up, we would have found her sooner, but we found a man injured in the woods and we took him to Blake. He told us that some girl named Shimo was taken and for us to save her." Eve said to them.

"Oh, we know Shimo!" Aura exclaimed. "She's our new crew member!"

"What!" Junko yelled. "She tried to kill us!"

"Well so did you, you certainly seemed like you were trying to kill me when we fought highlighter head." Eve said with a smirk, causing Junko to scowl and cross her arms over her chest.

"When exactly did you decide this Aura," Phoenix asked with a sigh.

"When I met her, I mean she's really cool! She looks like a tiger, she's strong, she has a cool axe and she can control ice, or frost or well I'm not sure but I know I like her and she's a crew member now. So, we gotta save her okay?" Aura said to them. The others simply sighed knowing now that Aura decided there was no changing it.

"I suppose we should get ready for the fight then." Eve said, Aura grinned in response, Fawkes nodded, Phoenix simply laughed quietly, and Junko was silent before sighing and nodding.

"Let's go save our new crew member!"

* * *

 **Done, sorry I left it right there but it just kind of happened that way. At least next chapter will have a lot of action and fighting. The next chapter will come out soon, probably I don't know yet but considering I have fall break soon I'll have more time to write so probably soon. Anyway, the cool thing I wanted to do. Well, since its October, fall and Halloween are two of my favorite things, I want to do a Halloween arc this month, something scary that may or may not be inspired by some horror movies I've seen recently. Let's just say the villain's devil fruit is very unique and slightly scary or horrifying depending on how easily scared you are. I'm not sure yet on all of what I want to do, I only have some ideas, but I'll take suggestions about any scary things you want to see or ideas. And costumes, who do you see dressed up as what? So yeah, this arc, I'll call it the Halloween arc, will be a little longer hopefully two to four chapters over this month and maybe if I can manage this end it on Halloween with an update ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **We'll see how things work out.**

 **~ so tell me what you all think of this and anything you wanna see. Thanks for being so patient with me and I appreciate all the feedback.**

 **~ also with submissions, the only things left are 1 warlord spot, and I'm still taking a few marines, preferably 1 or 2 admirals and vice-admirals then I'll close submissions so send them in now.**

 **The crew:**

 **Captain- Aura**

 **First mate- Eve**

 **Chef- Eren**

 **Navigator- Fawkes**

 **Doctor- Blake**

 **Musician- Phoenix**

 **Archaeologist- Takashi**

 **Shipwright- Terrell**

 **Astronomer/Scholar- Sterling**

 **Lookout/Seamstress- Junko Hayashi**

 **Sniper- Xander**

 **Stern Master- Shimo Verglas**

 **Pirate Warlords:**

 *****5 in total: 1 spots open**

 **1\. The Knight -(whitewolflune)**

 **2\. Harlotte Widow- (Xy-Guy)**

 **3\. Arias Sera- (RiverAxisInsert)**

 **4\. Avion Dracconus- (Rayzer)**

 **Emporers:**

 **2 in total: full**

 **1\. Pride Pirates -(whitewolflune)**

 **2\. Free Pirates- (Lucifers Descendant)**

 ****Marines:**

 **Admiral-**

 **Admiral-**

 **Vice-Admiral-**

 **Vice-Admiral-**

 **Admiral Tanaka- (Whitewolflune)**

 **Marine Captain Spade- (kerennie)**

 **Ronin- (Carolyn12)**

 **Deadshot Richtor- (Xy-Guy)**

 **Greed- (Notadeadguy)**

 **Vice-Admiral Prag- (El Pirato)**

 **Luna Blade- (Lonlystone)**

 **Lexus Durge- (OnyxWhip)**

 **Supernova Rookies-**

 **9 in total: no spots open**

 **1\. Aura -(whitewolflune)**

 **2\. Eve -(PurpleThorn)**

 **3\. Captain of the Griffin Heart Pirates -(whitewolflune)**

 **4\. Samael Jones - (Carolyn12)**

 **5\. Sharp Shooter Ash - (fireandicephoenix)**

 **6\. No-Name Natsu- (fireandicephoenix)**

 **7\. Cadence Velvet- (Phantom Thief of the Stars)**

 **8\. Scion of the Sea- (RiverAxisInsert)**

 **9\. The Hunter- (samuelx43a)**

 **Pirate crews-**

 **Griffin Heart Pirates- (Whitewolflune)**

 **No-Name Pirates- (fireandicephoenix)**

 **Black Heart Pirates- (Carolyn12)**

 **Free Pirates- (Lucifers Descendant)**

 **King of Guns Pirates- (fireandicephoenix)**

 **Pride Pirates- (Whitewolflune)**

 **Symphony Pirates- (Phantom Thief of the Stars)**

 **Harlotte's Raiders- (Xy-Guy)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry you guys! This chapter is so late, and the Halloween arc I promised is gonna be late and not in October, so I'm sorry. Things just got so stressful and I was going through a lot and I just had to step away and take a break from writing. But things have slowed down for me and not as stressful and I got back to writing. I seriously missed it, it's been close to a month since I've had much time to write and I'm glad to be back and with more time. This chapter was probably one of my favorites to write because I have discovered I really like writing fighting scenes and I'm okay at it, I think, and that is what a lot of this chapter is. Excited to get this up as this arc has been one of my favorites to write and I'm excited to see what you all think.**

 **Reviews:**

 **GlaxeySkyGlim: I'm so happy that I got Shimo right, I worry about not portraying the characters how you imagined them. I'm also happy my writing and how I portrayed Shimo's emotions was okay. Sorry you cried though, I feel bad. It has gotten better, and I try to make sure everything is right.**

 **Carolyn12: No, they don't lol. They will though, very soon and I hope it's as satisfying to read as it was for me to write. Yes, Aura is a very simple and friendly person she looks more on the bright side of things and people which is good but also bad. Don't worry everything will work out with Shimo. I'm glad you do because I do as well if you couldn't already tell. A mad scientist would be a good costume for her.**

 **Fireandicephoenix: thanks, glad you liked it. Glad you liked them the nicknames were hard to come up with and I blanked then I just decided to make them based on appearance or personality as that was simplest. He didn't get much screen time last chapter, but I promise what happens will make up for it. Phoenix is awesome and steadily getting better as she learns.**

 **Onyxwhip: yes, a big battle is coming but who doesn't like big fight scenes. She does fit and so far, they don't have anyone who uses brute strength instead of devil fruit besides Eve, but she uses more technique than brute strength. It is like that I didn't even realize that. Yes, she does I'm sorry I forgot to add her in, I thought I did. She is added now at the end of the chapter.**

 **Turbulantreader05: haha well I'll try, there probably won't be any creepy clowns. I don't like them, so I don't want to write about one. Haha yeah that one is kind of obvious he doesn't really need to do much.**

 **Tobi-is-an-artist-too: I love the tune, lol. We do, we're close to everyone being here which is awesome. With Shimo we have everyone we will get in the blue and the rest we will meet in the grand line. Yes, she so is, and of course axes are badass. Lol yeah, Junko seems to like giving out nicknames unfortunately they seem to annoy some people. You'll have to read to see what happens but don't worry you know how Aura gets when people harm her crew members whether that person knows it or not. Thanks, we'll meet everyone eventually.**

 **Mr. impatient: Sorry, about the wait. I won't be abandoning the story. I might take long breaks sometimes when school picks up or well life happens, haha.**

* * *

All she could hear was the splashing of the waves that gently rocked the boat, it was the only comfort she found in the inky blackness of her cell. the only light being the dim light filtering in from the cracks around the door. As soon as they arrived back at the boat the marines locked Shimo into this room after placing strange handcuffs on her. Whatever they were made of completely took away her strength she could barely stand. _How could I be so weak and let them capture me like that. I need to be stronger, I must fight to protect my clan,_ Shimo thought angrily to herself. _If only I had something to pick these handcuffs with. I could get out and…_ Shimo's thoughts were interrupted by a scraping noise across the room. She strained her ears trying to make out where it was coming from when it suddenly stopped. She could make out a scuttling noise that sounded like it was coming closer.

"Who's there!" Shimo exclaimed nervously shuffling into the corner of the cell. Then she felt something brush against her leg causing her to startle and pull her legs closer to her chest. She strained her eyes trying to see what was around her and she could make out the tiny form of a small white mouse. Her eyes widened, and she slumped in relief.

"You startled me little guy. I wasn't scared just don't brush against my leg like that," Shimo muttered to the tiny mouse that was standing still beside her.

"What do you have there?" Shimo asked as she picked up the mouse looking at the tiny scrap of paper rolled up and held in the mouse's mouth. She took the paper and set the mouse back down on the floor. She unrolled the paper and shuffled toward the door putting the paper near the light to read it _._

"Get ready we're coming to free you so find Tasa, from Aura." Shimo read aloud and her eyes widened in shock.

"This is from Aura?" She said in surprise before looking down at the mouse who nodded his tiny head.

"Why does she want to save me, I attack her and her crew. She should hate me not want to free me, I don't understand this pirate. She's completely different from the pirates I've met, they were horrible people who only killed." Shimo muttered and the little mouse simply blinked up at her. "Well thanks for bringing me this I guess."

The tiny mouse blinked up at her once more before it disappeared with a popping noise.

"What the hell?" Shimo said to herself. Suddenly there was a loud bang and the whole ship rocked wildly sending Shimo flying forward. "What now, first a magical disappearing mouse with a message from pirates and now this."

"SHIMO! I'M HERE TO FREE YOU!" Shimo heard yelled from what sounded like above her.

"Aura, why are you here?"

* * *

 **A couple hours earlier:**

"So, what's the plan?" Aura asked as she stood in front of Tarryn and Kai with Junko, and Phoenix to the left of her and Fawkes and Eve standing to the right.

"Who are these brats?" Kai asked gruffly as he looked them over questioningly before looking to Tarryn.

"They are pirates who seem to want to help us fight the marines." Tarryn said to him.

"Pirates who want to help huh? Well that's a new one would've thought you to be revolutionaries instead." Kai said with a snort as he crossed his arms over his chest. He had on a black vest left unbuttoned. He had a large diagonal scar across his chest as well as several smaller scars across his arms.

"Well, Shimo's a crew member now so of course we're going to help save her." Aura said to them causing Tarryn's eyes to widen and Kai started laughing loudly.

"Now I've heard everything. The day Shimo joins a pirate crew is the day our two clans get along." Kai said.

"If anyone can get her to join a pirate crew its Aura. She's very stubborn and she seems to have the ability to win over the most surprising people." Phoenix said with a smile.

Eve laughed at that, "That's for sure, when she got me to join I definitely didn't want to."

"Are we going to stand here talking or are we going to fight." Aura said impatiently.

"We're going to fight but we have to be careful about this, picking fights with marines is never a good thing. It could be seen a rebellion." Tarryn said to them with a sigh. "Besides they have Shimo and Kai's son Tasa, if they see us coming they'll just use them against us."

"What if we act as a distraction?" Eve said.

"A distraction?" Tarryn said skeptically.

"We are pirates after all and three of our crew members have bounties we can attack with our ship effectively acquiring their attention then you all ambush them from land and charge aboard before they can use the hostages against you." Phoenix suggested to them.

"Y'know that could work. She has a point they'll be focusing the pirates and we can quietly ambush them." Tarryn said rubbing his chin in thought.

"All right then, sounds like we have a plan. Let's get ready to kick some ass." Kai said loudly causing the crowd around the pavilion to cheer also.

"I just wish we had some way to warn Shimo, she could try to escape while we are attacking and even find your son." Tarryn said.

"Actually, we do." Phoenix said.

 **Back at the ship:**

"Is he going to be okay?" Eren asked from where he sat in a chair beside the cot Kile lay resting in, he had a bandage wrapped around his arm. Blake sat in another chair, her legs crossed with a book placed in her lap. She looked up at Eren from her book.

"Of course, thankfully you had the same blood type as him. He should be fine, he just needs rest and so do you, you gave a lot of blood. Now eat and drink." Blake said before turning her attention back to her book. Eren sighed and picked up a plate of sandwiches sat on the small table in the room. Eren examined the haphazardly put together sandwiches.

"I wish you had let me make the sandwiches." Eren said before taking a small bite.

"I think I can manage sandwiches, like I said you need rest." Blake said.

"You can barely make that," Eren muttered to himself quietly.

"What was that," Blake said looking up from her book.

"Nothing!" Eren exclaimed before hastily taking another bite of the sandwich.

"It's good," he muttered between quick bites.

"That's what I thought," Blake said as she glanced back to her book. The sat there in silence, Eren eating the sandwiches and Blake reading, the only noise being the waves that gently rocked the boat. Eren looked up as he set down the now empty plate when footsteps sounded above them.

"Do you think the others are back?" Eren said to Blake. Blake sighed as she closed her book and set it down on the table.

"I'll go see, you stay here." Blake said to him as she exited the room, closing the door gently. Eren sighed slumping back in the chair and taking a sip of his drink. He felt anxious and didn't like having to sit here, this guy was attacked and there were marines here so who knows when they might attack them. He would feel better if Blake let up go above deck, he could summon one of his creatures, a big one and be ready if an attack came. Suddenly the door opened again startling Eren out of his thoughts as Blake came back in with Aura and the other behind her as well as two other men.

"So, he's going to be okay?" Aura asked Blake as she examined Kile's still form on the cot.

"Yes, luckily Eren's blood type matched and I was able to give him a transfusion. He should be fine, he just needs rest as well as Eren. Eren gave a lot of blood and I don't want him fighting." Blake said to Aura.

"Thank you for helping Kile," a man with red hair said to them.

"It's no problem Tarryn," Aura said to him with a grin. "Blake's the best doctor so of course she helped him."

"What do you mean fight?" Eren said to them.

"Marines took our new crew member and this guy's son so we gotta fight. We're going to be the distraction and attack the marines." Aura said to him.

"Speaking of, Eren could you draw something, an animal small enough to send a message to Shimo. She's our new crew member apparently," Eve said with a glance at Aura who nodded smiling. "We need to warn her we're going to attack and for her to be ready."

"I can, just get me a pencil and something to write one." Eren said sitting up. Blake opened one of the draws and pulled out a blank sheet of paper and a pencil. She handed them to Eren who took them and immediately started drawing. The others stood around watching as Eren quickly sketched a small mouse on the paper. When he was done, he sat back and held his hand over the paper and said, "Life-Life: mouse."

The mouse grew, seeming to jump from the paper and grew into a life-like form. It sat on the paper where just moments ago it had been drawn on, the mouse glanced around.

"There, now just write you message." Eren said. Aura walked forward, taking the paper and ripping off a small corner. She grabbed the pencil and quickly started writing the message. When she was done, she rolled up the paper and set it in front of the mouse.

"Hey little guy. Can you do us a tiny favor and help us deliver this message?" Aura asked with a grin. The mouse was still for a second before he nodded his small head.

"Good, we'll head back and get our people ready for the ambush." Tarryn said and Kai nodded in agreement.

"Awesome! Okay guys let's do this!" Aura said.

* * *

"You all can surrender now, or I'll have to kick your asses." Aura said as she stood at the front of the marine ship, Eve and Junko on either side. Aura had flown them over to attack while Fawkes and Phoenix would fire cannons from their ship. The marines stood on dock all locking shocked, this pirate ship had come out of nowhere surprising the marines when a cannon was fired hitting the back of the ship. Then this pirate jumps aboard asking them to surrender, this was preposterous and while he was captain Oswald he would never surrender. He would defeat these pirates then deal with the people of the island.

"Never will we surrender to filthy pirates! Men attack!" He yelled.

"Okay, have it your way." Aura said with a smirk as she unsheathed her swords. Eve readied her swords, one in each hand and one clenched between her teeth.

"I bet I can defeat more marines than you, moss hair." Junko said with a smirk as she created two swords of glue.

"Oh, you're on!" Eve exclaimed around the sword. The three quickly jumped into action, Aura literally a whirlwind, she jumped from marine to marine taking them out using her swords or the wind swirling violently around her. The wind seemed like a life of its own, wildly attacking the marines, but when it came to Eve and Junko it merely flowed around them like a happy breeze. Eve, was a force to be reckoned with herself, she took on a bulk of the marines slicing them left and right with her swords sending them flying all around her. Junko, was creating quite the mess for the marines, she has covered a large space on the deck in glue and all the marines around her were covered in glue from a glue bomb which had exploded from her. They were all stuck in place and Junko had covered her fists in hardened glue. She violently attacked the stuck marines around her knocking them out. Captain Oswald stared in horror at the three monsters in front of him, they were way stronger the he or his men could handle. Suddenly the ship shook violently as it was hit with a blast of the cannon from Aura's ship. The main mast had been hit and broken off collapsing into the water.

"I have to do something, or we'll be destroyed!" Captain Oswald muttered to himself as he backed away from the fighting on the main deck towards the door that led below deck. "I know, maybe I can change their mind on attacking if I bring out some hostages."

* * *

Shimo weakly struggled against the handcuffs, as she listened to the sounds of fighting above her. The ship suddenly shook violently knocking her back into the wall.

"I'm never gonna get these things off. I can't use my devil fruit power for some reason, it has to be whatever these handcuffs are made of." Shimo muttered to herself. "If only I had something to pick these with."

Shimo tensed when she heard footsteps outside her door, and the creaked slightly as it was opened quietly. She quickly moved from the corner to the left of the door, and tackled the figure that stepped into the small room. She gasped in shock at the figure under her, it was Tasa, the son of the chief of the Raion.

"What are you doing here?" Shimo asked as she moved off the boy helping him sit up.

"The marines kidnapped me, I was playing in the woods in one of my favorite spots when they showed up. They're real jerks, and they hurt Nyma! I miss my mom and dad." The boy said with a sad frown tears welling up in his wide brown eyes.

"H-hey, it'll be fine okay don't cry," Shimo stuttered resting a hand gently on his shoulder, she wasn't good with kids, but she had to do something. "I promise, I'll get you back to your parents. I just have to get these off me then I'll kick the ass of anyone that tries to mess you."

"Really," The boy sniffled as eyes wiped his eyes. Shimo simply nodded and gave a small smile.

"Okay, I can help you get the handcuffs off! I'll go get the key, you wait here." The boy said as he jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Hey, wait don't go by yourself!" Shimo yelled as she hastily got up, as fast as she could in her weakened state and attempted to go after the kid. She made her way down the hallway that connects to room she had been kept in, and several other rooms along the hall. Shimo quickly ran, well more like a fast walk, and turned down the sharp turn in the hallway only to stop abruptly. Tasa stood a few feet in front of her in the door way of the only room in the hallway before the stairs at the end that led up. He had a key dangling in his hands. He ran forward to her with a grin.

"Look, I got the keys!" He said happily.

"You idiot!" Shimo snapped angrily causing the boy to jump looking startled. "You could have gotten hurt running off like that."

"But you needed help, and you're too weak to fight anyone right now anyway. I had to help, I'm not the only one who wants to go home. You do too, and so I want to help." Tasa said with a frown and a determined look in his eyes.

"Just, be more careful, you're only a kid." Shimo said with a sigh.

"I know how to fight!" The boy protested with a huff blowing some of the long strands of his black hair out of face.

"Sure, you can kid," Shimo said with a smirk.

"I can, and one day I'll be a strong fighter even stronger than you!" He yelled.

"Okay, I'll be waiting, but until then you have to make sure not to do anything stupid and get hurt. How are you going to train to get stronger if you get hurt?" Shimo told him with a grin.

"Okay! I'll be more careful," he said with a bright smile. "Here, I'll unlock the handcuffs."

Tasa brought the keys to the handcuffs around her wrists and unlocked them. They feel to the floor with a _thunk_. Shimo rubbed her sore and red wrists as she felt the energy ebb back into her body. It was as if those things had sucked out all the energy and left only emptiness.

"All right, now it's time to kick some marine ass." Shimo said with a smirk. She turned ready to go up the stairs and onto the main deck but was stopped at the sight of the fat marine captain blocking the stairs. He held up a gun towards them with a cold smirk on his face.

"Now, unless you want something _unfortunate_ to happen I'd suggest you both cooperate." The man said to them and he motioned with his gun for the two the walk forward. Shimo quickly stepped in front of Tasa glaring at the marine dangerously. She wasn't sure if she could take him out, it would be too dangerous, and she wasn't going to risk Tasa's life like that.

"Look, you don't need us both, you just need one hostage so take me and leave him alone." Shimo said to him. He paused in thought before nodding and motioning for her to come forward. Shimo stepped within arm's reach and the man grabbed her wrist tightly yanking her in front of him. He put the pistol up to her head holding her tightly in place.

"Now start walking boy, unless you want me to kill the girl." He said coldly. Tasa's eyes had widened in fear and he quickly moved walking in front of the marine. Shimo shuffled slightly in the man's hold as he walked them after Tasa up the stairs. They slowly made their way up the stairs and through the door to the deck. The ship was an absolute mess, marines lay scattered everywhere, boards and railing were broken, the main mast was missing, and the deck was covered in glue. To Shimo's disbelief there stood Aura in the middle of the deck fighting with two of her crew members and her clan members. The Tora and Raion were fighting together with pirates to rescue them, it an unbelievable sight. _Maybe I was wrong, she doesn't seem too bad for a pirate. She is fighting to help my clan and me even though I tried to kill her and her crew,_ Shimo thought to herself as she watched Aura send a sharp gust of wind that knocked several marines into the water.

"That's enough!" The captain called catching the attention of the remaining marines, pirates, and clan members.

"Shimo!" Aura yelled with a frown on her face as she saw her new crew member being held with a gun to her head. Several Tora clan members gasped in shock and Tarryn who stood near her curse under his breath. He was glaring angrily at the marine.

"Tasa!" Kai yelled his gaze locked on his son who stood in front of Shimo and the marine. Tasa darted quickly across the deck and into his father's arms. He hugged his son briefly before pushing the boy behind him and several men from his clan moved to stand behind and beside him.

"Now, you're all going to leave my leave ship and let me leave or I'll kill the girl, understand?" the captain said loudly, and he pushed the gun into the side of Shimo's head.

"We'll leave, please just don't hurt her." Tarryn said as he set down his sword on the deck. Slowly the rest of his clan members as well as the Raion set down their weapons. Aura glared at the marine for a second before dropping her swords to the deck, Eve reluctantly set down her swords as well.

"Good, now you're going to get off my ship and I'll just be taking the girl with me. I'll need to report to the vice-admiral about this. We have some rebel savages that need to be taken care of then we can continue with the base operations." The Captain said with a smirk.

"What but we listened to you!" Aura protested angrily the wind seemed to pick whipping wildly around them.

"I simply said I wouldn't kill her, I said nothing about releasing her. You should be glad this is all I'm doing right now. Of course, you'll regret when I come back with backup to deal with you all, you should know by now to never go against the marines. You are all savages that are beneath men like me and you should know your place!" He said arrogantly with a smirk at the looks of shock and outrage on their faces. Aura had to do something, Shimo was a part of her crew now and she above all had to protect them.

"Wait!" Aura yelled causing the marine to look at her. "Take me instead, I'm a pirate with a bounty so if you bring me in then you'll look better for your boss."

"A pirate?" The marine captain said questioningly, and he looked to one of his men that was still left who had moved to stand near him.  
"Yes sir, She's Storm Aura, Captain of the Storm Pirates. She has a bounty worth 50 million beries." The marine said to his captain.

"You're right, it would look nice if I brought in the new rookie who's been causing trouble. If I bring you in as well as the news of these rebels I'll surly impress the Vice-Admiral." The captain said with a smirk. "All right girl come forward, and slowly. Try anything and I won't hesitate to shoot."

"Aura don't! What are you doing you idiot! Are you really going to turn yourself in for this girl she tried to you!" Junko yelled angrily at her captain.  
"Of course, I am! Shimo's my friend now, and she's on the crew so it's my job to protect her and as well as the rest of you. If I must turn myself in for you so be it, you're all my precious friends and I would rather be put in imprisoned that let any of you be taken." Aura said shocking them but most of Shimo. Shimo's eyes widened in shock and she didn't' understand the strange feeling that bloomed in her chest at being called someone's friend. In the clan she was the pretty much the only person of her age the rest of the children in her clan were much younger, so she had never really had a friend her age. Now here was this pirate who she had only known for less than a day who she had tried to kill, that was calling her a friend. She wanted to rescue her, give herself up for her, who had done nothing to warrant being called a friend. Shimo blinked furiously refusing to let the tears that had been welling up in her eyes be seen.

Aura slowly began to walk forward until she was in front of them. The captain shoved Shimo forward and grabbed Aura. He held the gun up to Aura and smirked at them.

"Aura," Shimo said in disbelief as she was rooted in her spot staring at the girl. Aura looked toward her and grinned brightly.

"It's okay, everything will work out. I don't plan to give up here, I have a dream after all. I'm going to find the one piece and be Pirate Queen, so it can't end here." Aura said to her with a smile, she looked to confident as if because she said so everything would work out.

"No," Shimo quietly anger coursing through her. The air around them grew cold. "I am tired of people getting hurt because of me! You are not getting captured because of me, you said we're friends so how can that be if you're going to let yourself get captured. If you're going to be my captain then you must be strong, and not just give yourself up like that. I lost Owen, and I might have lost Kile, I will not loose anyone else." Shimo yelled as she lunged forward, her hands covered in frost. She touched the gun, the frost spreading from her touch covering the gun. The marine captain gasped turning the gun towards her quickly and he tried to pull the trigger, but it would move.

"What did you do!" he yelled in outrage and then he gasped in shook and dropped the gun. He stared at in hand in shock as frost covered his hand and it was slowly spreading up his arm. "What is this! Help me!"

The captain tried to rub at it with his other hand, but the frost covered it was well and began creeping up both arms. He yelled in fear trying to get it off, but his movements began to slow as he shivered from the cold and the frost kept him from moving too much.

"It's my frost touch, once something is touched by my frost it will cover everything soon you will barely be able to move, and you'll be so cold nothing will warm you." Shimo said with a deadly smirk. "I can undo it, but I won't not until you promise to leave and never come back."

"Please, stop it I'll do anything you want just stop it!" He cried in fear.

"Anything huh?" Shimo said with a smirk.

* * *

"You really want to give this to us?" Aura said curiously as she looked at the generous pile of treasure sat in front of her and her crew. Tarryn and Kai who sat in front of them underneath the pavilion both nodded.

"Yeah, it's the least we can do you helped us fight off the marines, get back Shimo and Tasa, and saved Kile. We owe you all for how you helped us so think of this as a token of our gratitude." Tarryn said with a smile.

"Be happy we're giving it to you, if you don't like it we can always take it back." Kai said with a laugh.

"NO! We definitely want it." Eve said quickly.

"Who would have thought that the marines had so much treasure, the captain didn't seem very happy to be losing it as well as the other supplies." Phoenix said as she examined the pile of treasure.

"No, but he didn't exactly have a choice, he should be glad I got rid of the frost and let him live." Shimo grumbled as she walked up to the group. She was carrying several bags with her.

"You're really going to join them?" Tarryn asked her.

"Yeah, they're not so bad. I don't like pirates, but I guess not all of them are so bad. Besides I want to travel, I want to see the world and all the places out there." Shimo said with a sigh. "I'll miss you, but I'll be back one day after I've traveled the world. I'll write about each place I've went to and tell you all about it when I get back."

"Well, I think I've seen everything now. Shimo becoming a pirate who would have thought." Kai said with a laugh.

"We should be going," Eve said.

"Yeah, we can't stay here long, who knows how far Alistair is behind us." Eren said nervously.

"Alistair?" Shimo asked.

"M-my sister, she's a marine captain set on capturing Aura." Eren said with a blush.

"Thank you for everything." Aura said with a smile.

"Your welcome, just be sure to look out after Shimo. She's our little princess so don't let anything happen to her." Tarryn said with a laugh at the bright blush that appeared on Shimo's face. The other started walking towards the direction of the ship and Shimo trailed after them slowly.

"Did you think I was gonna let you leave without a goodbye." Kile's voice rang out form behind her. Shimo froze before turning slowly to see Kile standing behind her leaning against the rail of the pavilion.

"What are you doing her, you she be with the clan healer. You're still hurt, you could open your wound." Shimo said not turning around.

"I wasn't going to let you leave without a goodbye. Besides thanks to Blake I'll be better soon. Now are you going to make me go over there and hug you or are you going to come here?" Kile asked. Shimo turned, dropping her bags and running over to Kile and hugging him gently. Kile wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him.

"I'm going to miss you, but I think you're making a good decision. You've found some good friends now go have an adventure." Kile said quietly so only she could hear him. Shimo's grip tightened as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'll miss you too, I promise to come back and tell you all about the world and the places I go." Shimo choked out. Shimo pulled away hastily wiping her eyes, she picked her bags up before turning back to see Aura and the others waiting on her. Aura smiled brightly at her, "C'mon let's go!"

Shimo started walking towards them with a small smile on her face, this wouldn't be so bad after all. She had found her nakama. That thought made a memory come to mind.

" _Shimo one day you'll find your true friends, your nakama who will stand behind you and always be there." Owen said to her as they sat together leaning against the wall of the training room. The two had taken a break from Oscar's training._

" _Nakama? I already you and Kile and the clan I don't need anyone else." She said crossing her arms over her chest.  
"We're your family, but friends are different. You'll understand one day. You'll find people who will look past all the faults and the surface and like you for you. You'll find them someday and when you do be sure to have a wonderful adventure." Owen said as he ruffled her short hair. "C'mon let's go eat some watermelon."_

" _Ew no, no watermelon!" Shimo yelled jumping up and following Owen who was laughing loudly._

I guess Owen was right,Shimo thought to herself with a small smile as she followed Aura and the rest of the crew.

"Shimo!" Kile called from where he stood with Tarryn and Kai beside him. "Owen would be so proud of you!"

"Don't get too lazy without me and be sure not to lose to the stupid Raion! Thank you all for everything!" Shimo called without looking back at Kile who was smiling.

* * *

 **5 days later:**

"I'm so bored!" Aura groaned from where she was sprawled across the deck. Eve was napping against the railing and Shimo was training using the dummy Eve normally used. The other was off doing what they normally did which was boring and Aura wanted something to do.

"Hey, spar with me Shimo." Aura said sitting up and looking at Shimo who pausing in the swinging of her axe at the dummy.

"No, you're not allowed to spar with her remember. You almost broke the mast when you did that a couple days ago." Eve said without even opening her eyes.

"But…" Aura started but was interrupted by Eve.

"Don't pout at me, I'm not changing my mind." Eve said with her eyes still closed.

"You're no fun!" Aura exclaimed collapsing back against the deck.

"I don't think you're going to be bored anymore." Shimo said to Aura. Aura sat looking at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" Aura asked confused.

"Look," Shimo said pointing to the left behind Aura. Aura turned around her eyes widening at the giant structure in the distance. It was still far away but big enough to be made out clearing from where they were. It was a giant floating Theme Park, it looked like. There was a giant flashing sign that said Stein's Theme Park above the giant gate around the structure. Tall roller-coaster could be made out arching above the gate and a tall Ferris Wheel going way into the sky.

"It's a theme park!" Aura said excitedly. "It looks fun, let's go guys."

"Well, it probably wouldn't hurt," Eve said. She had stood up walking to stand beside Shimo.

"Hey, look in water." Fawkes, who had walked over, said quietly to them. They all walked closer to the railing and peered over to see there were tons of flyers floating all around them in the water.

"I'll get it," Aura Exclaimed jumping over the railing. She floated down till she was hovering barely above the water. She reached down and picked up the flyer. She floated back landing on the deck with a thud. She examined the flyer in her hands.

"It says there's going to be a Hallows Eve festival." Aura said.

"That's weird, its not Halloween." Eve said.

"I don't know, it seems kind of suspicious. Like to lure us in or something and it's not Halloween this could be bad." Shimo said with a frown.

"Aw, c'mon you guys like to take away all the fun. It won't be bad, and if it is we'll just kick their ass." Aura said. "Please, I really wanna go. Don't make me do it."

"Make her do what?" Shimo asked confused. Eve sighed in annoyance.

"Her puppy dog eyes, you can't really resist when she uses them." Eve muttered. "Fine we'll go, but we aren't staying long."

"Yay!" Aura yelled taking off towards the kitchen. "Guys we're going to a theme park!"

Shimo snorted in laughter. "What?" Eve asked.

"You're too weak." Shimo said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah like you could deny her. You're act all tough but you're really not." Eve said.

"Guys, Junko's gonna make us costumes!" Aura exclaimed as she ran back over to them. "Will you wear one?"

"No way," Eve and Shimo said at the same time.

"Please, please, please." Aura pleaded.

"…. fine," Shimo grumbled. "If you'll just shut up."

"whatever," Eve sighed out.

"Awesome," Aura exclaimed happily. "Fawkes will you wear one?"

Aura looked at him with pleading puppy eyes. He was still simply gazing at her for a second before slowly nodding.

"Okay, let's go tell Junko what to make for us." Aura said dragging them all with her.

"I can't wait!" Aura exclaimed as the ship neared the theme park. The crew all stood out on the deck, all dressed in costumes. It seems no one could resist Aura begging them dress up. Aura was dressed as a witch, she was black dress going down to her knees, with short sleeves. She had on a black pointed hat with an orange band around it and black flat and black and orange striped stockings. Eve was dressed as a samurai, she was wearing a green kimono, with her swords strapped to her side. Fawkes was a knight, so he was wearing his normal outfit but with more armor and helmet, thought they don't know where he got that. Shimo was dressed as a black cat, she had on a black shirt and pants with a pair of black ears on her head and a tail attached to band tied around her waist. Blake was a mad scientist, wearing her doctor's coat over a plain shirt and black pants. Her hair was left down done in a wild fashion to add to the look. Junko was a vampire, she was wearing a short red dress with black heels and to add to the outfit she had used red paint to make two red dots on her neck. Eren was a wizard, he was wearing a long blue rob, and a dark blue pointed hat. Finally, Phoenix was dressed as an angle, she was wearing a beautiful silver dress with sequins dotted over the dress, a golden halo fastened to her head and a pair of white fluffy wings.

"Junko, you did a really good job for such short notice." Phoenix said as she examined her dress.

"Of course, I did, no one is better at designing outfits than me." Junko said with a smirk.

"I guess you did okay," Eve muttered.

"Okay? I did amazing!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Let's not fight okay," Eren said nervously.

"Yeah, we're here so let's have fun!" Aura said excitedly as their ship made its way through the gate that had opened to allow them through. Aura was perched on the thunderbird's head gazing excitedly at the bright lights that shone through at the end of the tunnel.

 **Done! Again, I'm so sorry for the delay and this being put off. I just had too much to focus on. I hope you like this and look forward to the arc. I've already started writing it, and Purplethorne has already started her part so it should get out soon. Also, I'm gonna stop putting all the character's accepted at the end of the chapter, if I get any new one's I'll put them on the new chapter. I'm only going to put the spots open at the end of the chapter. The only things left is 2 vice-admirals and I'll take a couple villains.**

 **Spots open:**

 **Warlords:**

 **New- Pelina (OnyzWhip)**

 **Marines:**

 **Admiral- Mortimer (TechnicolorAxolotl)**

 **Admiral- MM (GlaxeySkyGlim)**

 **Vice-Admiral-**

 **Vice-Admiral-**

 **Villains:**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M SO SO SORRY EVERYONE! The wait for this update was caused partly because after the last chapter my computer messed up and I was without a computer until christmas when I got a new one. I know that doesn't excuse the rest of the time for missing, but I lost all my documents on the story, and at the time I had had this chapter almost halfway written and I lost that. So I was kind of upset about that and lazy because I didn't want to rewrite it. I also wanted to take christmas break off to be with family as I don't get to see them as often. But I'm back now and promise to be better with updates but I do have life, and college to worry about so I can't always write regularly. Sorry this chapter was so short, but I just wanted to get it out quickly so you guys didn't think I abandoned the story. Okay, on with the reviews then the chapter you all have had to wait for.**

 **Reviews:**

 **GlaxeySkyGlim: yeah, a very late Halloween, but um forces beyond my control decided to screw with my computer so its not my fault. Haha, no Shimo certainly doesn't like watermelon.**

 **Carolynn12: Aw, I'm so glad you were happy, and my updating made you happy. It was, Shimo's fun to write and I really liked her arc. Yes, I felt their costumes fit them well. Aura is a little too trusting.**

 **Onyxwhip: yes, it was. Yeah, she definitely trusts too easily, but I guess its good she has members of the crew who don't trust as easily and have her back. You'll just have to see what's to come, haha. Thank you, I'm glad it has improved.**

 **kerennie: a lot as happened so far. I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter as well.**

* * *

Aura bounced up and down. "This is amazing! Look at all the rides! I want to go on everything!" Aura was about to whiz of as she usually did, but Fawkes grabbed her shoulders and planted her on the ground before the reckless Captain could get anyone in trouble.

Phoenix sighed, "I would rather not." One look at some of the rides gave her chills. "Let's split up into groups, that way no one has to go on something they don't want to but also... Aura won't cause trouble."

Aura pouted, but it was replaced by a large grin. "I want Eve, Fawkes and Shimo!" The mentioned three shrugged, not bothering to argue.

"Ok," Eren nodded. "Phoenix, Junko, Blake and I will look around at less intense rides." Junko looked like she was about to argue, until she caught a glace from Eve and glared, not wanting to be on the same team as that idiot.

"We can all meet here at dusk." Eve gave Aura a hard look.

"Dusk...or after…" Aura grinned wider.

"No, Aura. Dusk." Eve sighed.

"Ok. Dusk. Or Midnight." Aura stubbornly argued.

"Aura! No! We will be meeting here at Dusk!" Eve looked like she was about to tear her hair out.

"We will be meeting here after Dusk. Got it." Aura nodded.

"AURA!" The entire crew screamed in unison. Aura burst into laughter but shrugged in defeat. Aura was released by Fawkes and the two groups split up, one group heading towards the roller-coasters, the other toward the carnival games.

"That was so fun!" Aura exclaimed as she was excitedly walking down the exit ramp from the roller-coaster 'the tornado.' It had fun full of loops, twists and turns rather than sheer drops. So far, they had ridden most of the roller-coasters accept for one called 'devil's peak.' The ride was massive going all over the park and with a huge drop going high into the sky. Aura had decided to save that for last and enjoy the other rides first.

"That was fun. I liked that one better than the others, but I can't decide yet as we haven't ridden the last ride yet." Eve said as walked through the crowd. "What now?"

"We could get something to eat if you guys are hungry." Shimo suggested.

"I could go for a snack," Aura said already looking around at the many food stands that littered the small food court they had come to.

"I'm a little hungry myself. We could get a snack and look around at some of the other stands." Eve said looking at the others who nodded in agreement. They got in line at a stand towards the end of the line of food stands that had a short line. The sign advertised all kinds of food, as well as deserts in a Halloween theme.

"I don't know what witch cake pops, but they sound good," Aura said as she scanned over the different sweets that were available.

"Of course, you would be looking at the sweets," Eve said with a sigh. "All right you can get one but that's it, I don't wanna spend too much here. Everything is way too overpriced."

"Yeah, it really is. I don't know what I want," Shimo said with a sigh as she scanned the sign. "What the hell are ghoul fingers and why would I want that? I'll just get a hell houndog I guess."

"Okay, and what about you Fawkes?" Eve asked looking back at Fawkes who was standing silently behind all of them. He seemed to have been looking around, and quickly glanced back at her. He noticed it too then, all the people around them were weird and they seemed to be watching them it was giving her an eerie feeling. Fawkes just shook his head signaling he didn't want anything before he was back on guard watching the crowd around them.

"All right," Eve said stepping up to the stand. "We'll have one pumpkin cake pop, a hell houndog, and a bottle of water."

" _Aura,_ " A voice sounded, almost as if it was right behind her. Aura jumped slightly in surprise and whipped around quickly. _That voice sounds like...no way it couldn't be,_ Aura thought as she glanced around the crowded area. She didn't see him, maybe she was just hearing things. Aura turned back to see Eve, Fawkes and Shimo looking at Aura worriedly.

"Is something wrong," Shimo asked glancing around for a threat.

"It's nothing, I just thought I heard something." Aura said with a grin, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She looked wary, and uncertain. Eve didn't know what was up, but they needed to be ready.

"Here's your food," the man said with a weird smile. "Enjoy."

"Okay…" Eve said slowly before taking the bottle of water and the cake pop. The cake pop was decorated to look like a pumpkin with orange icing covering it and black icing used to make a face. She handed it to Aura who quickly began eating it, making a pleased noise as she took a bite. Shimo took her food, and turned it around in her hands examining it. They had moved to a nearby picnic table so Aura and Shimo could eat their food.

"I just looks like a normal hot dog, why is it called a hell houndog? I mean at least make it look for halloweenish." Shimo grumbled as she took a bite.

"Hey guys, let's go in the haunted house next!" Aura exclaimed, she had already finished her food and was now examining the map of the theme park they had picked up.

"Haunted house? Well I guess that could be interesting." Shimo said as she finished her food. Aura looked to Eve and Fawkes expectantly.

"I guess it's fine. I'm not too crazy about going into a haunted house but it probably won't even be scary." Eve said, internally hoping what she said would be true.

"Yay, let's go then!" Aura exclaimed jumping up from her seat.

* * *

"This is such bullshit," Junko yelled, looking angrily at the clown. "I totally it that bottle, it should have fell over. This game is rigged!"

"J-junko just calm down," Eren said quietly trying to calm the seething girl.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She yelled at the blonde boy, causing him to yelp and back away.

"Junko, it's just a game. No reason to get so angry, let's just find another game to play." Phoenix said placatingly. This seemed to calm Junko down some, she just huffed and nodded, shooting one last glare to the clown before they walked away."

"Okay what now?" Eren asked the group.

"Well all of us have picked a game except Blake." Phoenix said looking toward the girl expectantly.

"It really doesn't matter what we do." She said sounding uninterested.

"C'mon, it'll be fun, just pick something that looks interesting." Phoenix said.

"Fine," Blake said with a sigh. she glanced around taking in the line of booth with carnival games.

"Let's go in there," She said pointing at a building to the back of the wide area filled with booths. The building was dark, with a small sign that said 'The Puzzle Maze.' It was small, and too the edge, so most people seemed to have missed it with only a few in line.

"That place looks kind of creepy," Eren said.

"It looks interesting, besides its my choice, So let's go." Blake said, leading the way to where the line began. There was only four people in front of them and they let in four at a time. The group in front handed over their tickets and walked in, the door closing behind them. As they waited, Eren glanced around worriedly, this place looked creepy and he just had a bad feeling.

"I wonder where you walk out." Phoenix said curiously. "There doesn't appear to be an exit door."

"I don't know, maybe it's around back." Junko said with a shrug of her shoulders. Phoenix looked back to the building, to notice behind it was a fence and no space for an exit.

"Maybe Eren's right this place doesn't feel right…" Phoenix began but was interrupted when the door was opened by a worker. The guy was dressed in a clown costume, he stared at them, with smile. He ushered them inside.

"Have fun," the guy said with a laugh before shutting the door behind them. The first room was covered in stripes, the floor and walls blending in making it impossible to tell where the door was at first glance.

"W-where's the door," Eren muttered glancing around the room.

"I don't know, there doesn't appear to be one." Phoenix said.

"If there isn't a door I'll just make one." Junko said with a smirk as she clenched her hand up in a fist, preparing to cover it in glue.

"There will be no need for that," Blake said, as she walked forward to the corner of the room. She pressed her hand against the faint grey outline of a hand against a white stripe on the wall. Blake pushed and a door swung open. "There is a door here, you just needed to look closely."

"Wow, I can't believe you noticed that it was so faint." Phoenix said to Blake as they all walked to follow the girl to the next room.

"I'm good at puzzles and I've always had good eyes." Blake said simply.

"Well, it's good we have you here then." Eren said to her. The first room had led into a hallway, it was completely dark save for green glowing footprints on the ground. The door to the first room swung closed leaving them in darkness save for the faint glow of the footprints.

"What should we do?" Eren said glancing around but unable to make out who was where in the darkness.

"We better try and walk on the footprints, I have a feeling we should walk anywhere but them." Blake said from the left of Eren.

"Yeah, and we should try to stick together as well. Let's try and line up and keep our hand on the shoulder of who is in front of you." Phoenix said. They all agreed, and lined up, with some difficulty as the bumped into each other a few times. Eren ended up in the back with Junko in front of him, and Blake in the front with Phoenix behind her. Eren pushed his hand in front of him towards Junko to find the hot-headed girl's shoulder.

"Eren you had better move your hand up before I kill you," Junko hissed.

"I'm sorry!" Eren yelled jerking his hand up to find her shoulder. "I really didn't mean to I can't see."

"Whatever," Junko muttered, glad it was dark and Eren couldn't see her bright blush. "Let's just go, I wanna get out of here."

"Okay, go slowly and make sure to step directly on the footprint." Blake said and they began the slow walk down the hallway in the darkness. The trek down the hallway felt longer than it was, because of the slow pace and the careful placement of their feet. Blake suddenly stopped, causing all of them to pitch forward, and Eren almost came off of his spot but managed to steady himself.

"What the hell Blake, a little warning next time!" Junko exclaimed.

"Apologies, but there appears to be a glowing handprint of the wall, but it is still far away and there are no more footprints to guide us." Blake said.

"What should we do?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, if this handprint is anything like the previous, then it should be pressure activated. So if I could throw something with enough strength at it, the door might open and hopefully give us some light." Blake said.

"Okay, does anybody have anything to throw?" Eren asked the group.

"I can make something with glue and harden it so the doc can throw it," Junko said.

"Great Junko, that should work." Phoenix saids sounding hopeful. Eren didn't know about the rest of them but he was just ready to get out of there. Eren opened his mouth to say something but let out a yelp instead when he felt something brush his leg.

"Eren, are you okay?" Phoenix asked.

"F-fine, I just felt something against my leg." Eren muttered as he took his hand from Junko's shoulder and bent down to feel around his leg. _I don't feel anything now but, I definitely felt something earlier,_ Eren thought. Suddenly Eren felt something wrap around his waist and a hand clamped around his mouth preventing any sound from coming out and he was yanked backward into the darkness.

"Done!" Junko said, and hand to round hardened piece of glue to Phoenix who handed it Blake.

"Good, let's get through this." Blake said as she firmly held the object in her hand and threw it at the handprint with all her might. It collided with the wall with a loud thud and the door slowly fell open causing the hallway to suddenly light up, torches lit along the wall. Now that the room was dimly lit by the torches the group could see the ground.

"What the hell!" Junko exclaimed looking around her to see that they were standing on the only thin strip of walkway that was shown by the footprints and the sides were giant holes. Had they not followed the footprints, they could have fallen in. Junko looked behind her and her eyes widened at seeing that Eren was gone.

"Guys Eren's gone!" Junko exclaimed fully turning around to look behind her for any trace of the chef. He wouldn't have just left, and what could have just taken him like that!

* * *

"This looks like it's gonna be fun!" Aura exclaimed as she bounced up and down on her heels as the waited at the front of the line to go into the haunted house. All four of them were in the entrance of the house, with was a dark circular room decorated to look old with cracks in the wall and cobwebs hanging off the wall. There was a pair of large double doors in front of them.

"Maybe," Shimo said as she stood to the left of Eve, who stood to the left of Aura, and Fawkes stood on Aura's right. "I've never been in a haunted house before."

"Me either," Eve and Aura said at the same time.

"What about you Fawkes?" Eve asked looking past Aura toward the silent man. He simply shook his head.

"That could be fun though, we're all experiencing something new," Aura said with a grin. "It feels awesome to experience something you've never seen or done before. This can go on my list."

"Your list?" Shimo asked the girl but before Aura could answer the double doors creaked open. As they slowly opened fog rolled into the room and creepy laughter filled the room a loud voice rang through the room saying, "Proceed if you dare."

"Let's go guys, what the worst that can happen." Aura said cheerfully as she led the way through the door.

"Don't say that, now you've jinxed us!" Shimo said to the girl only getting a laugh in response.

They had proceed through the haunted house and so far it wasn't really that scary, there had been a couple jumpscares but nothing to bad. At one point Eve got scared so badly she jumped back and had grabbed onto Fawkes and it wasn't until later she had realized she was still holding onto his arm. Shimo had even tried to attack one of the workers dressed as a crazed owner of the mansion with her axe. He had chased them into another room, but it was pretty funny. Now they were walking down a hallway and the layout changed from the hallway of a mansion to the hallway of a hospital. The fog rolled in suddenly so thick and if was suddenly all around them. Aura glanced around herself unable to see her friends now because of the fog.

"Guys?" Aura said turning around but unable to even make out the walls because of the fog. Aura felt herself starting to panic, _Why was I panicking? I'm not scared, but I can feel this fear creeping up, what's going on?_ Aura struggled to control her slightly rapid breathing. Suddenly everything dropped and her fear receded along with the fog, making her surroundings clear again.

"No, oh no no no." Aura muttered in shock as she took in the room, the all too familiar cell with her name carved into the stone wall. How was she here, she left so long ago, Aura thought in horror. Suddenly the steel down creaked open and Aura lunged forward yanking the door open. Outside her cell lay the familiar hallway, she sometimes still saw in her nightmares. In the middle of the hallway stood a figure Aura hadn't seen in years.

"Lucia?"

 **And done! Finally right, again so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. But things happened and I couldn't really help that. Anyway hope you all liked the chapter and that it's a good start for the arc. I think this will be pretty good, and that you guys will like it. The arc will probably only last two or three more chapter then we continue on. I have some great things planned for future arcs and I can't wait to get to them as well as introduce more characters. There isn't been spots left open, only two vice-admirals and I'll take a couple more villians but that's it.**

 **Spots left:**

 **Vice-admiral:**

 **Vice-admiral:**

 **Villains:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter. I felt like I should try and get this chapter out sooner since I feel like I owe you all. Also I left the last chapter off in kind of a cliffhanger so I wanted to update sooner. I'm glad to be back writing and I've had some inspiration so hopefully you all will like this chapter. Okay now to the reviews~**

 **Reviews:**

 **GlaxeySkyGlim: That's how I imagined she would react to being scared glad I got her reaction right. I know a cliffhanger, I feel bad, well actually I like leaving a little bit...or maybe more.**

 **Carolyn12: Aw, I'm so glad you're so happy I'm back, I'm glad to be back writing this story as well, I missed it in the like three months I was gone, man I left this way to long. I did, it was nice to see my family again. I feel you, losing your computer sucks. Yes, Eren's hands were a place they shouldn't have been he's lucky Junko didn't hurt him. Haha cooknapped, good one. Yes, some of Aura's past might be shown I won't say anymore.**

 **Onyxwhip: haha well you just need to read and find out. I won't confirm or deny fawkesxeve, you'll just have wait and see.**

 **Icejay: You're very close in your guesses about the fog, just wait and see. This chapter and the next should reveal some things.**

 **Xy-Guy: haha I'm sorry my updating interrupted your work but at least it gave you an excuse to go on break. Also glad you were so excited for the update.**

 **Turbulantreader05: Yes I am, nothing bad happened except losing my computer that sucked. There will be some backstory, I hope you like what happens and is revealed. Fear vampire that is surprisingly close and well if you think about...oh I need to shut up, I can't say anymore but that is a close guess.**

* * *

"Where the heck is Aura," Shimo grumbled glancing around the hallway. "And everyone else."

She appeared to be alone in the expanse of the long white tiled and walled hallway. She had a bad feeling about this, and she was going to be ready to fight whatever took her friends. Shimo took out her axe as she walked cautiously down the hallway. As she walked she noticed a low hanging fog the was along the hallway. The same fog that had filled the room and she had lost sight of Aura, Eve and Fawkes. As she was walking, she thought she heard a faint voice down the hallway.

"Guys!" Shimo yelled as she started to jog in the direction of the voice. Shimo as she ran, noticed the fog getting thicker until she could no longer see the walls around her.

"What is happening, whoever is doing this show yourself and fight me!" Shimo exclaimed.

"Oh but Princess do you really want to fight me," an achingly familiar voice sounded behind her. Shimo's eyes widened in shock, _impossible he died,_ she thought to herself as she slowly turned around gripping her axe so tightly her knuckles turned white. Shimo turned and came face to face with a person she'd never thought she would see again. Owen stood before her, his warm brown eyes shining back at her as he smirked at the white haired girl.

"O-owen what are you...how?" Shimo muttered out in consternation while staring at Owen, her hands had went slack and her axe clattered to the ground.

"What? I'm not allowed to see my favorite princess?" Owen asked her as he took a step closer and this jolted Shimo into action. She quickly grabbed her axe and swung it at Owen with full force only to swing through fog in the spot Owen had formally occupied.

"Shimo, are you really going to attack your own father. After everything we've been through, after I raised you like my own daughter, after I died for you." Owen's said his voice echoing in the fog around her. "We're in the very spot where it happened too."

"What?" Shimo said in confusion before glancing around her to see the fog had cleared and now they stood on the very beach where Owen had died. "H-how, quit playing tricks! You can't be Owen!"

"But, I am Princess. How would anyone but myself, you or the people of our island know this is where I died. Look, I'll show you something only I would know." Owen said as he stood in front of Shimo. The world seemed to shift around her, things changing until Shimo was looking at a clone of herself standing on the beach, her axe gone and powerless to the pirates that sought to kill her clan and take her. Owen stood before her, and the pirate from her nightmare who had taken Owen from her. The pirate was reaching for Shimo, but Owen slapped his hands away shifting to stand protectively in front of Shimo.

"I will never let you take my daughter, you assholes." Owen growled at them. Shimo flinched, tears pooling in her eyes as she watched the pirate stab his sword through Owen's chest. As Owen fell, slumping to the ground, she heard the words Owen had whispered to her that day only loud enough for her to hear, "I love you my daughter."

Shimo was shaking then in sadness and rage, what was making her relive this horror, whatever it was it wasn't Owen. She watched as the clone of herself faded and the pirate as well, only leaving Owen's lifeless body. Tears were streaming down her face as she stared at Owen's body, it was bad enough to see this in her nightmare but this was so much worse. Suddenly the body jerked, causing Shimo to jump in shock. Owen stood him, the sword still sticking out of his chest, blood covered his shirt and had soaked into the sad where he lay previously. Owen stood in front of her with a sad smile on his face, "Why did you let me die Princess," Owen said as he pulled to sword from his chest, not even flinching.

"No, no I-I didn't mean for this to happen. I tried to fight them, I did." Shimo muttered in terror and sadness building up in her as she stumbled back away from this terrible clone of Owen. He simply walked calmly after her, with the same sad smile, that looked terrifying on him now which once had been used on Shimo whenever she disappointed or disobeyed Owen.

"No, this is your fault and you know it. I can see your fear, deep in your heart where you hide it. You're so afraid of being weak and losing someone else, like your new friends, aren't you princess." Owen said to her, so easily reading the inner fear of her heart like he could see right through her. "Why don't I show you a little glimpse of your fears, by taking away your new friends just like I was."

"NO!" Shimo yelled jumping back away from whoever this monster was, because it wasn't Owen. It was just using Owen's face to cause her pain, to scare her. She swung her axe up and readied to attack.

"I think that's just about enough of that," the imposter said and before she could react she felt something wrapping around her feet anchoring her from jumping to attack. Shimo looked down to to vines wrapping around her feet holding her in place. At the sight of the plant vines, she felt a pang in her heart remembering the times Owen would make her help him in his garden. His favorite was watermelon much to her distaste, but she enjoyed helping him anyway.

"Now that I have you where you'll listen," The imposter said, but this time their voice was different, no longer Owen's low timbre. Shimo looked up quickly to see Aura standing in front of her, with her signature sunny grin.

"You'll listen to me, won't you Shimo? I am your captain and friend." Aura said with an innocent smile that seemed deadly someone now.

"You wouldn't want your poor captain to get hurt would you, or the rest of your friends." they said as it suddenly began shifting quickly through the different forms of her friends. "I have them all right where I want them, some gave into there fear a little more quickly than you but it will only be a matter of time."

It resumed the form of Owen and walked towards her. Shimo prepared to use her axe to cut the vines at her feet, but more vines shot out wrapping around her wrists and pulling them to her sides. More and more vines wrapped around her until she was completely immobilized. Shimo jerked trying to dislodge or tear some of the vines to no avail, but it was as if they were metal instead of plant. _Fine, I'll just use my devil fruit to freeze the vines and break out,_ She thought as she willed her frost to the surface and attempted to freeze the vines the ensnared her. Nothing, however, happened it was as if her frost didn't affect the vines.

"Sorry, but that won't affect them. Your devil fruit won't work here." he said with a smirk. Shimo felt the panic arrive creep back into her as the vines covered her more and more until they were encasing her in a suffocating manner.

"Oh yes, your fear is just delicious." The voice said with an evil smirk, not that Shimo could see him for the vines surrounding her. "See I knew I could break you and I'll enjoy your fear until your last moments. I'm afraid you won't last too long under my ability, not that any of the other did either. Your captain seemed to succumb quite easily into panic and fear, it was the best I've ever felt. She has quite the dark past, it's just delicious."

Shimo struggled to push away the panic and fear crashing over her in waves as she struggled futility against the vines. But over all the fear and panic consuming her, she felt concern for her Aura and her friends. Faster than the fear that had slowly crept in, she felt anger consume her, not fiery hot rage, but deadly icy anger. _No, I won't let anything happen to my friends, I will not lose anyone else! This isn't real, Owen is gone and I am not back on that beach. This is not real, this is not real, this is not real!_ Shimo thought angrily. She wouldn't let this man or her fear control her anymore.

"This is enough!" Shimo yelled as she gripped some of the vines near her hands and pulled hards causing them to rip. "I am not afraid of your, because you aren't real! Owen is dead, and right now I am more important things to do than be afraid of this from my past. This past is over, and I can't spend my whole life afraid of it."

The Owen imposter stared at her with slight shock on his face, before he shifted losing Owen's form and gaining a black shadowy cloaked that covered him, hiding his face from view.

"Well, this is a shock. You broke free of my control, well maybe I'll just use more of my-" He stopped suddenly as his form flickered and he looked panicked.

"Shit, how could that be happening! I'll be back to deal with you later." He yelled angrily while looking around confused before glaring at her. Then his form started to dissipate into fog and he was gone.

"Who the hell was that maniac?" Shimo muttered to herself as she looked around confused. "I don't have a good feeling about any of this, but I don't have time for that I need to figure out how to get out of here, wherever here is."

"Shimo!" a voice called breaking her from her thoughts.

"Huh? Is that Blake?"

* * *

"Great this is just spectacular," Junko muttured angrily as she and Phoenix made their way through the maze. First they lost Eren, and found they were unable to turn back to look for him because behind them a wall had appeared. Then after the next couple rooms they were separated from blake when going through a room of mirrors. Now it just left Phoenix and herself.

"I know things seem bad right now, but we have to stay positive and work together to make it through this." Phoenix said placing a hand on Junko's shoulder to reassure the girl. Junko may not want to admit it, but she could tell the hot headed girl was worried about their friends, as well as what was going on.

"Yeah I guess, we need to stick together to beat this. I'll kick the ass of whoever is messing with us like this." Junko said with a huff as she continued walking. They had stopped to rest in a room, because this maze seemed neverending and both of them needed to take a minute.

"We'll make it through this, we have each other after and we're stronger together." Phoenix said with a smile.

"Aw, isn't that just touching," a voice rang throughout the room, a horrifyingly familiar voice. Phoenix jerked her head away from Junko, looking around in a panic. Impossible, how is he here. Her father couldn't possibly have followed her here, could he? Was he the one behind this, to get back at her and her friends? It doesn't matter if he is, she's stronger and she'll beat him. Phoenix turned back to Junko only to gasp in alarm to find the spot Junko had just occupied empty.

"Junko! Where are you? What did you do to my friend?" Phoenix said in alarm as she jumped up.

"Phoenix dear, what nonsense are you spouting out now?" Her father said as the door across the room opened. As the door opened, suddenly everything flickered, like she had been looking at the reflection in the water and it ripple. With the ripple, the room changed and regained a the familiar sight of her room back on Ipheil. The room her father used to lock her in unless she needed to perform or practice. _No, this is impossible I was just with Junko how am I back here?_ Phoenix backed away until the backs of her knees hit the bed and she fell on it.

"How am I here, what is happening?" Phoenix said in panic.

"Phoenix, I don't know what you're talking about you've always been here." Her father said as she took a step towards her.

"No!" She yelled in panic and quickly shooted back on the bed. "Stay away from me."

"Phoenix that's enough!' He said sharply. "Don't make me take away angry, now quite acting crazy like this."

"No, I've had enough. I escaped you and your cruelty! I will not let you order me around, I stopped being afraid of you a long time ago." She said, glad Aura had helped her. Phoenix grabbed her trident which had been strapped to her back but gasped as it was gone. Whatever, she'd fight him with her hands if she had to.

"No, no this isn't right you should be afraid." her father muttered before cursing and shadowy fog seemed to form around him like a cloak obscuring him from sight.

"I don't know who you are but you picked to wrong thing to scare me, I'm not afraid of him anymore thanks to a certain someone." She said with a smirk.

"Very well, I'll just have to try something else." He said to her before snapping his fingers. The figure disappeared from view and door to the room was gone leaving her trapped in the room with no doors or windows. The walls to the room started moving towards her, closing in on her.

"What the hell! No stop this!" She yelled him panic and fear as she ran forward to the wall in front of her and started banging on the wall to no avail. That did nothing and the walls continued to close in a rapid speed until Phoenix was pushed into a tiny space. She propped her feet up against the wall to try and stop it, but that did nothing. The walls continued to push in until she was unable to move because of the walls. Phoenix felt the fear crash over her in waves until that was the only thing she felt, it surrounded her like waves threatening to suffocate her as she breath came out in rapid gasps.

"N-no, p-please let me out," She stuttered out in fear, remembering all the times her father had locked her up in the tiny rooms of whatever place they stayed after she had performed.

She remembered the panic and fear of never being let out, and felt it crash back into her. _No, she couldn't panic_ , She thought trying to quell back the ever increasing fear and panic. This can't be real, it can't be she wasn't really here. She desperately tried to think of anything but the tiny box she was trapped in now. She thought about her training with Aura in the morning, performing songs for the crew after dinner, talking with Eren when it was her turn to do the dishes while he prepared things for the next meal, talking with Junko who was designing outfits, keeping Fawkes company on deck and talking with Eve when she wasn't practicing. As she thought of all her favorite memories with the crew, her rapid breathing slowed down and the panic and fear subsided. Phoenix blinked her eyes open, to see the walls around her flickering, and she frowned in confusion. The walls around her started to fade and dissolve into fog, Phoenix blinked her eyes rapidly as she found herself lying in a bed in a small room with wires hooked up to her temples and a mask strapped to her face.

"Where am I, was that all a dream or an illusion?" Phoenix said as she sat up and grabbed the wires hooked to her temple and yanked them off, also removing the mask from her face. She let it drop to the bed, examining it to find strange dark fog or gas seeping out of it. "What is this and how did I even get here? I don't remember, I can't."

She moved to sit at the edge of the bed putting her now bare feet on the tile floor. She glanced around in confusion and her long hair fell around her in confusion, it had apparently come undone. She tucked strands of her hair behind her ears before standing up. Phoenix wobbled slightly from sudden dizziness that overcome her and she quickly braced herself against the wall. She let out a slow breath as the dizziness subsided before pushing off the wall and walking to the door of the room. She glanced down to see wires, the same ones that had been attached to her head were running along the wall and out the door. She gripped the knob and tried to open the door only to find it locked.

"Of course it's locked," She muttered with a sigh.

"Hey, is anyone out there. Let me out!" She yelled while banging on the door. Silence, however, is all that followed. Phoenix sighed in frustration before turning to go sit back on the bed.

"Phoenix," She turned in shock at the voice outside the door.

"Junko?" She called out walking back to the door. "Is that you? Can you get me out of here?"

"Yeah it's me. Stand back, I'll get the door open." The girl said to her. Phoenix quickly moved to the side, and for a second everything was quiet until suddenly there was a loud bang and the door was slammed open. Phoenix stepped out of the room into a wide, white hallway. Junko stood in the middle of a circular room, her hands covered in glue she had hardened to force the door open.

"What the hell happened," Junko said to her as she willed the glue to disappear. "One minute we were in the maze then next I was alone, you all disappeared one by one and I was trapped in this giant spider web. It was terrifying and I was panicking I thought the giant spider was going to get me but I heard a voice and It jolted me out of what was happening and I realized it wasn't real."

"The same happened to me, you all disappeared then I...I saw my father again. But it appeared that it was someone who was pretending to be him, when he realized I wasn't afraid he tried something else to make me afraid. It was like he wanted me to be afraid, no needed me to be afraid. I didn't hear a voice, I remember you all and I stopped being afraid. Then I was in that room, it was like a fog lifted from my head and everything cleared and I was in this room." Phoenix told Junko.

"Yeah I woke up in a similar room, but when I woke up there was a woman in my room and she tried to spray something in my face but I didn't have any problem dealing with her. It was strange, there's parts of my memory that are foggy and strange gaps I can't seem to remember. For moments I completely forgot about you guys, it was like my fear consumed me." Junko said to her as she rubbed the side of her head. "I don't know who's messing with us like this or how they somehow knew our fears but I'm going to kick their ass!"

"I was thinking about that, but I must be someone with a devil fruit. There's no other way they could have known our fears like that otherwise." Phoenix said.

"Yeah maybe, but we need to get moving the other could need our help." Junko said looking around the room. The circular room had five different doors, two open, and there was an archway at the far side of the room that led into a long hallway. The room was completely white, with white walls and tile, the doors were even white with black numbers on the wall beside the door. Junko must have come out of one of them but she wondered who was in the other.

"We should check the other doors, there could be more people trapped." Phoenix said. Junko nodded in agreement and they started walking to one of the two doors still closed. They walked to the door on the end that was closed. Junko readied herself in front of the door, covering her fists in hardened glue. She slammed her fist into the door and it easily gave way slamming against the wall with a loud bang. Inside the room was four monitors on the wall, Phoenix had seen technology like this it was apparently new but expensive and only the rich had ever had it. They could play things by hooking them up to a den den mushi. Three of the monitors were blank and one was on showing what looks like a restaurant. The scene on the screen was sad, four figures lay unmoving on the floor and another sat curled up in front of them sobbing.

"Oh Shit that's Eren!" Junko exclaimed as she rushed forward to the monitor. Phoenix's eyes widened in shock and she too rushed forward to stand beside Junko to examine the figure and recognize Eren.

"Where is he? I don't know how to get to him!" Phoenix said worriedly as she glanced around the room. She noticed four clear canisters with the same dark gas lining the wall with tubes attached that ran down along the floor and out the door.

"Wait, if we follow the tubes, they may lead to the rooms and Eren may be in the last unopened room. I think the gas in those canisters has something to do with us seeing our worst fears." Phoenix said turning back to Junko.

"Okay but we need to hurry, things got worse." Junko said to her, while still gazing at the screen. Phoenix looked up to see Eren was no longer in the restaurant with the bodies but he was in a dense forest running from a giant snake. "What happens if you get hurt, or worse while in your head like this?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling I don't want to find out." Phoenix said, she glanced down at the consol under the monitors on the wall to see a speaker. "I have an idea. You go in the other room, Eren is most likely in there and get the mask off of him. I'll shut off the gas go into the mask and then try and talk to Eren using the speaker."

"Okay, yeah I hope this works birdy." Junko said as she walked out of the room. Phoenix walked over to the canisters and twisted a knob on the top of all the canisters shutting off the flow of the gas. She walked over to sit in the chair in front of the consol. Before she could speak into the speaker she heard a loud bank next door, Junko had gotten the door open.

"Phoenix, it's him!" Junko yelled from next door.

"Eren, can you hear me," she said into the speaker while staring up at the monitor. "It's me Phoenix."

"Phoenix?" Eren exclaimed in confusion, he was currently still running and dodging strikes from the snake while trying to use his devil fruit to summon one of his tattoos.

"yes, look you need to calm down okay because none of this is real." She said as calmly as she could.

"What are you talking about because the giant snake behind me seems kind of real!" Eren yelled clearly panicked and upset, of course to him he had most likely just saw people he cared about die if the scene she saw when first coming into the room was any clue.

"Eren, listen to me. Do you trust me?" She asked him.

"Yes of course I do," he called out before exclaiming in shock as he skidded to halt as he came up to river blocking him from continuing.

"Then believe me when I say this is not real. It's in your head, no one died, and there is no snake. Just focus on something real, something happy, you have to get rid of your fear." Phoenix explained to the blond. Eren had stopped and was turned around to face the giant serpent. He let out a slow breathe, still shaking slightly in fear before he closed his eyes tightly. Suddenly the image on the screen started to flicker and static appeared across the screen before it went blank. Phoenix let out a sigh of relief, "I hope that means he woke up."

"What are you doing out of your room," A voice said from behind Phoenix. She quickly jumped up, turning around to see a woman standing in the doorway. She wore a white nurse's uniform, and had black hair pulled back in a bun. Her cold brown eyes looked over Phoenix, before she sighed. "Looks like I'm going to have to deal with an unruly patient."

The nurse started towards her, while pulling out a syringe. Phoenix's eyes widened, as she backed up until her back hit the edge of the consol. In the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a flash of silver. Her eyes widened as she saw her trident leaning against the wall. She looked back at the nurse and quickly ducked as she lunged at her. Phoenix dodge around the woman and ran to her trident. She quickly grabbed it in time to swing it around at the nurse who had to quickly duck. She quickly jabbed it forward, giving the woman to time to recover. The nurse managed to jump to the side, but the edge of the trident caught her arm causing the woman to cry out in pain. Phoenix brought her trident back, staring cautiously at the nurse who was hunched over holding her arm to her chest. She suddenly looked up, holding the syringe up like a knife ready to jab Phoenix.

"Naughty patients need to punished," She sang out in a creepy tune. She went to lunge at Phoenix but before she could, she was hit from the side. Junko had jumped into the room and knocked into the nurse. Junko brought up her fist punching the woman hard and sending ehr flying into the wall. The nurse crumpled against the wall and lay on the ground unmoving.

"Sorry but we don't need any shots," Junko snapped to the now knocked out nurse, if she even was one because she was pretty sure nurses don't attack and hold their patients against their will.

"We need to find the others, I have a feeling this isn't over and the creepy nurse wasn't the one behind this." Phoenix said looking over to Eren who was leaning against the wall looking unsteady. "Are you okay Eren?"

"I'm fine just a little dizzy." He muttered.

"Okay, let's get moving." Junko said and Phoenix nodded in agreement. The faster they find the others the faster they get out of there.

* * *

"Okay, it looks like you're fine." Blake said to Shimo who sat on the bed in the room she woke up in. When she was still trapped in her heard or whatever you wanna call it, she heard Blake call out to her. Blake explained how this was all in her head. Whoever was behind this was using this gas that somehow causes its victims to become afraid see their worst nightmares. After that she woke up in this room with Fawkes. Apparently, Blake had managed to wake up first, but had to run away from a guard trying to catch her otherwise she would have tried to wake up Eren, Phoenix and Junko. She had been trying to wake up Junko when a guard showed up. She found her weapons, knives, and managed to defeat him but by then she didn't know how to get back to the others and stumbled upon this area.

"Fawkes is the only one you've woken up so far?" Shimo asked Blake.

"Yes, I haven't tried to wake up Aura or Eve yet but it's going to be difficult. Whoever is doing this used something different on both of them. More potent. And it appears he's directly inside Aura's head if that's possible or maybe it's an extension of himself using his powers. I'm not sure but we need to hurry. I'm worried about the impact and strain this will have on their bodies." Blake said to Shimo who stood up slowly.

Blake had told her to take it easy, that the effects of the gas would wear off slowly. Blake led both of them out of the room and into the main room. This room was a lot bigger, with four door and across the room fours monitors perched on the wall with a giant consol under it. Two guards and nurses lay sprawled out on the floor unconscious. Shimo glanced up at the monitors, two were blank and two seemed to be running. She glanced at the middle one that was still on to make out Eve's form. She lay panting on the ground of a giant clearing her swords scattered around her. Two figures stood above her talking to her, one looked like Aura, but she had a large slash bleeding heavily across her chest, and the other looked a lot like Eve. He had a similar face and green hair, he was holding up a sword that looked similar to the white sword that Eve wielded.

"All right we need to hurry, let's get Aura and Eve out of this." Blake said to them and the both nodded in agreement. They were going to save their friends and kick the ass of whoever was behind this.

 **And done. Another chapter done. It looks like next chapter will be the last of this arc, so yay i'll finally be done with it. As much as I enjoyed writing this, I'm ready to move onto what's to come. I hope you all liked this chapter, make sure to tell me your thoughts, the good, bad, and what I can improve on. I hope I got their emotions right in this. The only reason I didn't show, Junko, Blake, and Fawkes' fears is because I realized some of the their fears tie in with things I have planned for them in the future regarding their own character arcs and backstory so I didn't want to show that yet. I talked about some of Junko's fears but not all because no spoilers on her past. I'm happy to be back writing this regularly. I actually went a whole chapter without writing Eve, or Aura, and I missed writing both of them. I really think you will all like the next chapter mainly because we learn a big part of Aura's past, not all of it but a really big part and I hope you like what is to come, it's actually gonna be sad so be prepared. See ya next time ~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter! This took a surprisingly short time to write, mainly because I knew how the chapter was to go, I just had to find the time to write it. That seems to be the ultimate struggle with my writing, actually finding the time. Having a job and going to school sucks, but I need the money so I'll just have to deal. For the reviews, I'm going to do things a little differently. There were certain things in the reviews that I couldn't answer until after this chapter so I thought I would do them at the end of the chapter so no spoilers. So look for the review answers at the end.**

 **Now, what you've all been waiting on, the next chapter.**

* * *

"Stay back you assholes," a voice hissed from the corner of the dark room. Aura peered around the back in front of her to see the door to the small room open with two men and one of the mean doctors in the doorway. Aura tried to get a better view but couldn't see well beyond Lucia who had her pressed into the corner of the room and stood in front of her protectively.

She missed her mom and dad, it had been only a few weeks since she was taken. She missed all the people of her clan, they were so nice, but not these guys they were mean. They made her eat that nasty fruit, then they gave her all those shots, she shuddered at the thought of the needles. They were here now to make her do more tests as they called them, they guy in the white coat always said they were harmless but she didn't like them.

"Look, number 16 we need the girl for more testing. Now step aside or should we put you in for another readjustment, you seem to be fighting your training." The man in the white coat said as he stepped further into the room. Lucia backed up even more and pressed both of her hands against the wall.

"She is just a child! She can't be older than 7, how could you even think of doing something like this to her. It's one thing to do this to those who volunteered but I know just much as you do that this girl didn't volunteer or whatever bullshit you tell them to make them keep funding you." Lucia yelled angrily.

The man sighed in annoyance before turning to walk out of the room, he stopped before he left saying, "I'll be back for the girl, when it's time for your readjustment. Don't think you can fight this 16, you are shaping up to be one of the best we've worked on so don't disappoint me."

The door was shut behind the man with a loud bang, signalling their departure. Lucia sighed heavily as she turned around to face Aura. She kneeled down in front of the small girl smiling at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked Aura setting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine!" Aura said with a happy smile, before frowning. "But you got in trouble because of me Lu."

"No it's fine, I'm not in any trouble." Lucia quickly lied as she tucked a strand of her short teal hair behind her ear.

"Don't lie to me Lu!" Aura snapped with an angry pout that honestly looked too cute on her little face. Her bright green eyes were staring intently at Lucia as she crossed her over her chest.

"It doesn't matter A, do you remember what I promised when we met, when they assigned you under my watch." Lucia asked Aura with a gentle smile.

"You told me to go away because you didn't want to deal with stupid brats," Aura said bluntly.

"No not then," Lucia said with a laugh. "Later, after you helped me by not telling the assholes where I went when I snuck out."

"Oh then," Aura chirped gaining a thoughtful look on her face. "You said you would watch out for me and we would be best friends."

"Well that still stands, A. I said that and I meant it, even years from now I'll still be watching out for you. We've been through a lot these past months, we're like sisters now okay. As your big sister it's my job to protect you and I will no matter what." Lucia promised with determination.

"Really!" Aura exclaimed jumping at Lucia and hugging her tight. Lucia simply laughed and pulled the tiny girl closer in tight hug.

"I've never had a sister before, I have a brother but he's no fun. He never wants to play with me, but you do. Promise we'll always be sister." Aura said to Lucia as she pulled back from the hug, looking at older girl seriously.

"Okay, how about we pinky promise. You know how serious that is, we'll always be sister." Lucia said holding up her hand and extending her pinky.

"Okay!" Aura exclaimed happily holding up her hand as well, they intertwined their pinky fingers.

"This is so awesome, I can't wait till we get out of here! You can come and meet my parents and since you're my sister that means they're your parents too now. You can meet my brother too I guess, but he's no fun." Aura said as she practically skipped across the room and jumped on top the the single bed in the room. They could at least be nice enough to give them two beds instead of one.

"Hey Lu, we will get out of here right? I'll get to see my mom and dad again right?" Aura asked her, looking up with wide eyes.

"Of course you will, I'll get you out of here I promise." Lucia promised the her. "It's late, and you're tired so I think it's time for bed."

"But Lu, I'm not tired," Aura protested while rubbing her eyes sleepily. Lucia motioned for Aura to move back and she moved up the bed and pulled the covers on the bed up over her. Aura looked at Lucia expectantly while patting the space beside her. She has move to lay tightly against the wall to allow Lucia space in the tiny bed. Lucia sat down beside Aura, still sitting up and leaning against the wall. She wrapped her arm around Aura who leaned against her, her eyes already dropping heavily. _Things aren't fun right now, but I want Lucia and I to stay together,_ Aura thought. As sleep began to take hold she vaguely heard the sound of the door creaking and footsteps before she fell asleep.

* * *

As Aura stared at the figure in front of her the only thought going through her head was how this was not Lucia. This girl in front of her look so familiar that she made Aura want to tackle her in a hug but she just wasn't her. Aura didn't know how she knew this but she just felt it inside her. She had the same teal hair cut short around her face, the same grey eyes and the same gentle smile but somehow when she smiled at her now it was so different and wrong.

"Aura, I've missed you so much little sister." Lucia said with a smile as she stepped toward her.

"Look, I don't know what you are but you're really pissing me off." Aura said her voice deadly quiet and her gaze trained down at her feet, the braided strands of her hair fell around her face.

"What are talking about, you should be happy to see me." Lucia said her smile never wavering.

"You are not Lucia!" Aura yelled angrily looking up sharply to stare intently at the figure in front of her. "I don't know how you know about Lucia but you are not her. Whoever you are, I'm gonna kick your ass for pretending to be Lucia."

"Are you really going to hurt me again A," Lucia said her voice thick with sadness as she clutched her chest, blood staining her blue shirt. "It is your fault that I died in the first place, all I wanted was to see my precious baby sister again and this is how I'm treated."

Aura froze in her spot at that, she had been ready to fight whoever was pretending to be her sister. She could push back the memories pretend not to remember or feel, but this was worse than any of her nightmares. Aura sucked in a breath as she stared at the figure in front of her, Lucia had fallen to her knees clutching her chest in pain, tears welling up in her eyes.

" _I never thought I would do or have anything good in my life, but you allowed me to have that. I'm so grateful to have met you my little sister. Please go find your dream and know that I'll always be with you."_

Aura gasped stumbling back at the scene as she stared in shock in front of her. It was exactly the same, from the words to Lucia's wound everything. Everything that Aura never wanted to see again.

"Stop it! Stay out of my head! Go away, go away, go away!" Aura yelled as she stumbled back covering her ears with her hands and closing her eyes tightly. Suddenly she felt hands grabbing her arms yanking them away from her head. Aura's eyes flew open and she tried to fight against the hold but she was held tight. She rapidly looked to either side, while breathing in short gasps trying to hold back her emotions, to see the familiar guards holding her still. Aura was panicking and trying to stop herself from doing so by telling herself this wasn't real, it was all a dream but it still wouldn't stop. Everything seemed to go quiet as she heard footsteps falling behind her, they echoed loudly across the now quiet hallway. In front of her Lucia's form lay still. _No, this is enough,_ Aura thought angrily as she tried to get her wind to blow the guards away from her only for nothing to happen.

"Now, now Aura you didn't really think we would be stupid enough to allow you to use your devil fruit powers. We gave them to you after all, we turned you into the perfect little soldier that you are today. Or you would be perfect if you would just learn to cooperate." An all too familiar voice said as another person walked by to stand in front of her. Aura glared, her eyes blazing, at the 'doctor' in front of her. He wasn't a doctor all he did was experiment on little kids so _they_ could get their precious soldiers. Aura would have turned into one of those soldiers if it weren't for Lucia and….no she would start thinking about him right now even if she did wish he were here, hell she wished they were all here to fight beside her again against this asshole.

"I think you guys forgot that my devil fruit isn't my only skill," Aura muttered as she kicked her leg out and spun around knocking over the two guards holding her. She quickly unsheathed her swords and took off running, only to trip falling hard against the tile floor. Aura jerked around to see to her horror, Lucia pushing herself up with one hand while the other held tightly to Aura's ankle.

"Where are you going A, I thought we were going to stay together forever as sister. You're not going to leave me here are you." Lucia said with a sinister smile. Aura gasped in shock. She lifted her swords ready to slash at Lucia but hesitated before quickly reminding herself that this wasn't her sister. Aura sliced at the hand that held onto her ankle, cutting it clean off. It fell to the floor before dissolving into dark fog.

"What the…." Aura muttered staring in shock. "At least they aren't real, she isn't real."

With that thought in her head, Aura quickly jumped up and sprinted down the hallway as fast as she could. She didn't stop running and didn't look back until she couldn't run anymore. Aura leaned against the wall of another empty hallway breathing heavily. Slowly she slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. She pulled her knees up to her chest and held onto them tightly as she gazed down at the floor, the panic she felt before slowly coming back.

"How am I back here? I left, I escaped! I was so far away with friends we were having fun at the theme park, I don't understand." Aura muttered her voice growing more upset. "I was free, for the first time and I had friends. I miss them, so much, I bet if they were here they'd help me kick ass and get out."

"What makes you think we're not here," a voice said echoing through the hallway.

"P-phoenix," Aura stuttered out glancing around her.

"Hey I'm here too," Junko's voice called out loudly.

"I-I'm here as well," Eren said sounding nervous.

"We're all here, well except for Blake, Fawkes and Shimo they're still trying to wake up Eve." Phoenix said. Aura smiled at that, feeling the panic slowly sink away. She didn't know where she was at or what was happening but at least she had her friends to help her out, they wouldn't leave her alone.

"Listen Aura, this is going to sound strange but all of us went through something similar. None of this is real, I'm not sure if its a dream or an illusion but I know it's created by our enemy." Phoenix said calmly to Aura.

"So I'm not really here, I'm not trapped again. I'm f-free," Aura said quickly her voice still wavering some in fear.

"No, Aura I promise. I don't know where this is but I promise you're not actually there." Phoenix said to her trying to keep Aura calm.

"Don't worry Aura, you can beat this guy it's easy once you figure it out. This guy, Echo feeds off of fear using his devil fruit the Akumu Akumu no mi. He can find your worst fears and create illusions of them to scare you." Eren said to Aura.

"So, to beat him all you have to do is not be afraid. He can't control you or the illusion if there is no fear to use. Just picture something you're not afraid of and you can beat him, just be your normal happy self." Phoenix explained.

"I don't think so, this one has too much delicious fear that I'm not letting get away." a voice echoed through the room. Aura looked up to see a figure standing at the end of the hallway he was shrouded in a dark shadowy cloak. He lifted up his hand and everything turned to darkness and then Aura was falling.

* * *

Eve pulled her knees up to her chest tightly as she rocked back and forth while she had her eyes squeezed shut. The memory still fresh in her mind, the voice echoing in her head, _you failed, you will never achieve your dream. You have failed this family, you ancestor._ That wasn't even the worst part, failing her dream and her family was one thing but failing Aura was so much worse. Aura had come to worm her way into Eve's heart to a point where she couldn't remember the time without her. She was a constant warmth and happiness that Eve didn't know she needed. She had made a silent and personal vow to always have Aura's back and to help her achieve her dreams. She would make Aura pirate queen just like she would be the greatest swordswoman. Now images flashed in her heard, as clear as day where she let Aura down. All she had to do was have her captain's back in the fight, that was the first mate's job after all. She failed to do so, too focused on beating a strong swordsman, the strongest swordsman who she needed and would beat. She was too focused on that to see the enemy coming up behind Aura. He had a sword of sea prism stone, a sword that she should have blocked but instead it plunged through Aura's heart. Even after losing Aura for her dream, she couldn't win. It made her think though, if she had managed to win would it have felt as good since she didn't have her friend, her captain with her to celebrate. She didn't think it would feel as gratifying now.

Eve opened her eyes to stare at the still form of Aura that lay in front of her on the deck of the enemy ship, the bodies of the rest of the crew lay scattered around the ship. Her own sword, the one passed down in her family from her ancestor Roronoa Zoro lay abandoned on the ship and the knight stood in front of her.

"Did you really think you could beat me?" He mocked her as he reached down picking up her sword casually turning it in his hand.

"You couldn't even protect your captain or your crew, what makes you think you could defeat me," he said his words digging the wounds in her heart deeper. "You don't deserve a weapon like this, you disgrace it's name."

"NO!" She yelled lunging forward weakly as she watched in horror as he tossed the sword overboard. She jumped up running to the side of the ship to see it disappear in the waves.

"No, that was all I had left. I lost everything." She muttered brokenly as she slide down the side of the ship.

"Eve," She jerked her head up at the voice glancing around confused.

"Fawkes, what? How?" she said in confusion and fear.

"You need to see Eve, none of this is real." Fawkes said his voice ringing around her.

"I-I don't….how is this happening. You're dead," She muttered in horror as she clutched her legs tighter from where she had pulled them up against her chest.

"No we're not, none of this is real and none of us died. But you will Eve if you don't beat your fears." Fawkes said sharply to her, his voice gruff.

"This is just a trick Eve. Some asshole is using his devil fruit to make us see our worst fears." Shimo's voice called out suddenly.

"Shimo? You're here too," Eve said confused.

"Blake is here too, the others are with Aura she wasn't beaten her fears yet either." Shimo said to her.

"Okay but, I don't know….I can't beat them, I'm too weak. I am just a girl, how can I beat him if he's my fears." Eve muttered to them.

"You are one of the strongest women I know Eve, and you are the best sword fighter I've had the privilege to fight. I know, that you can beat this." Fawkes said to her, his voice ringing with confidence. Eve couldn't help but smile, the fear and sadness from earlier easing as the realization that she hadn't failed her crew, her captain or her dream.

"You're a warrior Eve, and a strong one. So kick his ass!" Shimo yelled to her. With a renewed determination not to fail, now that she knew she hadn't yet she stood up. Eve grabbed her other two swords that were fallen on the deck. She may not have the wado ichimonji but she still had a sword, so she could still fight. She readied her swords and stared at the knight who had come to stand in front of her.

"Oh, are you ready to try again? Well that's no problem I can beat you again." he said with a cruel smirk across his dark face. He unsheathed his the long silver sword strapped to his side.

"I may not beat you now, but I don't need to because none of this is real!" Eve yelled as she flew at the knight ready to fight him with fierce determination.

Fawkes and Shimo watched as the screen went blank right after Eve launched herself at the armour clad knight.

"Do you think she did it?" Shimo questioned him.

"I know she did," Fawkes murmured quietly as he stood.

"We're going to check on Eve then." Shimo said to Phoenix, Eren and Junko who sat at the control console to the left still trying to get Aura to hear them. Aura was talking with a girl on the screen, and Aura appeared distrust and panicked as she stared at the girl in front of her. She could hear Aura saying _you're dead, you're not Lucia._ Shimo felt concern for the girl, understanding just how she felt. When all this was over, she could talk with her captain knowing just what she was going through.

"Yeah go check on Eve, we'll get Aura out of this." Phoenix promised determined, while Eren and Junko nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's go get her then. Blake should be there already checking her over." Shimo said as they walked out of the control room and into the room to the right. They both opened the door to see Eve sitting up on the bed while Blake was checking her over. Eve glanced over and smiled at seeing them both.

"So you won then, I never doubted you," Shimo said to Eve as she walked over.

"Of course I did," Eve said with a smirk. "I'm going to be the best swordswoman after all."

"Well, everything looks okay. I was worried about the effects this would have on your mind with you being controlled for so long. Everything seems fine, however. I need to check on Aura though, I'm extremely worried at how this will effect her, she hasn't gotten out yet has she?" Blake said to them as she moved back from Eve allowing the girl to stand up from the bed.

"No she hasn't," Shimo said quietly, worry for her captain flaring up.

"What!" Eve said sharply her voiced tinged with worry. "Why didn't you tell me that, I need to go talk to her now. I'm going to help her out of this."

"Eve, just calm down. You just woke up and your body needs time. You can't just go running around and causing stress on it." Blake said to her.

"No, I just woke up from a nightmare where I failed my captain because I wasn't there! I won't do it again!" She snapped anger and worry evident on her face.

"And you don't think the rest of us don't think the same! We're all worried and feel the same okay so trust us to help our captain while you rest. Then you can help okay." Shimo snapped back at her. Eve let out a sigh as she slowly nodded and sat back down on the bed.

"Shimo come with me to check on Aura, Fawkes you stay with Eve." Blake said. "Don't worry, I don't plan on letting anything happen to Aura, none of us do. I'll do my job, so let me."

Blake walked out of the room with Shimo following her, leaving Eve and Fawkes in worried silence. Eve rubbed a hand down the side of her face as she sat on the bed.

"Was everything okay with you, well nothing about this situation is okay but well are you okay?" Eve asked Fawkes as she looked over to him. Fawkes looked away staring intently at the wall before he looked back to her, a strange look in his eyes.

"I saw something in my fears that made me realize that I am a danger to the crew," He told her with a sad look in his eyes.

"Fawkes what are you talking about? You're not a danger, you're our friend you would never hurt us." Eve said to him a frown on her face.

"I am, you don't know my past. You don't know what I'm capable of, and it could endanger us, I should just…" Fawkes trailed off after that sighing heavily.

"You should what, leave? You know as well as I that Aura wouldn't let that happen. All of us have a dangerous past Fawkes, and anything can happen as a pirate. We all knew these dangers when we set out." Eve told him.

"Fine, but promise me Eve, promise me that if anything happens you will put the crew and Aura first." He said seriously his eyes staring at her intently.

"Fawkes, I don't…" Eve trailed off, _what did he mean, it almost sounds like he wants me too promise to….no he can't mean that._

"Promise me Eve, as the first mate of this crew promise you will protect them." He said, voice raising with worry, this was the most emotion she had ever seen him show.

"Fine, I promise I will protect the crew. I'll protect them from anything." Eve said. _And that includes me,_ Fawkes thought as he looked away. He hoped this would never happen but what if he...no he wouldn't let that happen. Suddenly everything started shaking causing Fawkes to stumble forward, forcing him to brace himself against the wall. Eve gripped the bed, the force of the shaking almost sent her flying off the bed.

"What's happening?" Eve cried as she gripped the bed tighter. There was a powerful rumble and the shaking intensified, Eve was sent flying towards the wall.

Eve jerked awake sitting up quickly and glancing around rapidly. She lay on the ground at the entrance of the theme park, but everything was different. The theme park didn't look the same, it was as if everything had been deserted for ten years. There was no one to be seen which was a contrast to the crowd that had been here earlier. Eve glanced around, her eyes widening as she saw the others lying unconscious around her. She gripped her head as it throbbed in pain, what exactly had happened. She remembered walking to the park with the others but it was hazy after that. She did remember the nightmares though, everyone was forced to undergo their worst nightmares and were trapped at the mercy of an enemy they couldn't see.

"Shit, my head hurts," Junko muttered from to the left of her as she also sat up. She glanced over at her, glad to see someone else was awake even if it was her.

"Do you remember what happened?" Eve asked the girl. Junko simply shook her head as she rubbed her temples in pain.

"Guys," Eren said quietly getting both of their attention. "Where are we, what happened?"

"We don't know," Eve said to the boy. She looked around to the others stirring as well, Phoenix was slowly sitting up, massaging her head. Fawkes was awake as well, he had sat up and appeared fine but he had a slight grimace of pain on his face as well. Blake had already sat up and was silently examining Aura who lay to the left of her still unconscious.

"Is Aura okay," Eve asked in concern as she moved to sit to Aura's right beside Eren, the others moved over as well to sit around Aura.

"I'm not sure, she's not waking up but there appears to be no trauma or injuries." Blake said frowning as she looked over the unconscious redhead. Suddenly Aura jerked crying out before going still again.

"W-what's happening to her," Eren muttered in concern.

"I-I don't know," Blake said in shock and confusion.

* * *

Aura skidded back, clutching side in pain from the blow. She huffed in annoyance as she stared at the man in from of her. She didn't know where she was at and she was fighting this shadowy guy in this dark clearing, the only thing illuminating the area was the moon that hung in the sky. She was getting increasingly frustrated with this fight, she could use her devil fruit and...wait didn't Phoenix, Junko and Eren say that when this guy was controlling you with his devil fruit he could affect what you did. He was still in her head, she realized with shock. She was still trapped in her nightmare.

"Stop this," She exclaimed glaring at the man in anger. "Why are you doing this."

"Why? Because fear is delicious and fear is all I know. Why should I care how you feel when no one has ever cared how I did. Ever since I ate this devil fruit I've been nothing but a freak, so I'm going to keep everyone their worst nightmare because they made my life a living nightmare.. I will keep you and the rest of the people at this park here forever in my nightmare and feed off their fear." He said with a cruel laugh.

"No, I won't let you keep me here anymore and you are going to get out of my head." Aura yelled in aner. "So what if life hasn't been fair, life is never fair. That doesn't mean you give up and it doesn't mean that you hurt others to make it better, you're just making it worse. Is this anyway to live, in other people's heads surrounded by fear is that what you want for your life. Don't you have a dream, a wish."

"Shut up! Why won't you just be afraid, why won't you just stop." He yelled and quickly lifted his hands, dark fog swirling around them. He shot the dark fog at her and Aura quickly dodged, rolling to the side. She darted forward, lifting her swords up to attack. She swung her swords toward him, but he disappeared, dissolving into the same dark fog. Aura quickly flipped backwards avoiding the fog that darted at her before she quickly turned running away from the increasing cloud of dark fog. Suddenly tendrils of the dark fog shot in front of her lashing out, hitting her across her arms which she brought up in defense. She cried out in pain, clutching her ams see see deep lashes vertically across her forearms.

"Enough," She panted. "This isn't real, it's just in my head. This is my head and I won't let you control me anymore!"

Wind started to swirl around her whipping wildly blowing away any of the dark fog that tried to get to her. She smirked triumphantly at the sight of her wind, finally her wind was back and she had control back. This guy had hurt her and her friends, he made all of the undergo their worst fears. He made her go back to _that_ place and see Lucia's death again. She couldn't forgive him for that. He reappeared in front of her, glaring heatedly at her, his long dark hair whipping wildly in the wind. His face was finally revealed as her wind blew away the dark fog that surrounded him. He had a pale sunken in face, his eyes had dark circles under them and he was skinny.

"I'm going to beat you, because I'm leaving here with my crew and we're going to go on amazing adventures. But I feel sorry for you because you choose to stay here in the dark living off fear and hurt." Aura said as she lifted her hands willing the winds to swirl around her at a deadly speed.

"Gale Gale: Eye of the Storm!" She yelled as she shot her winds at him.  
"Akumu Akumu Forever Nightmare!" He yelled shooting a stream of inky black fog at her, and the two forces collided. Her winds were no match for the fog, they easily blew the inky mass back and they both collided with the man. He fell back, hitting the ground with a loud thud. His body was twitching as the fog swirled around him going into his mouth and nose, and he was choking on it. As it seeped into him, his veins grew dark and it spread across his body.

"NO!" he choked out in pain.

"Enjoy your nightmare, this was of your making." Aura muttered, and closed her eyes pushing him out of her head.

Aura's eyes flew open and she glanced around wildly to see her crew all around her, looking down at her worriedly.

"Aura!" Phoenix cried out in shock. "You're awake."

"About time, you kept us waiting." Junko muttered in annoyance to disguise the relief hidden in her voice.

"I knew you could beat him," Shimo said with a smile.

"Yeah, it seemed after you beat him we all started to regain some of our memories." Eve said. "We all remembered how as soon as we walked in the park we all felt a pain in our heads and collapsed. But it seems he was able to disguise our nightmare into reality." Blake said to Aura as looked Aura over. Aura sat up slowly looking in front of her to see his body laying on the ground. He was eerily still, his eyes were moving rapidly under his eyelids and the fog covered him like a blanket.

"We were all trapped in a nightmare and didn't even know it," Aura muttered in shock. "He was controlling our minds, if we hadn't fought we could have ended up trapped forever."

"But we didn't and that's what matters." Eve said with a smile as she stood up offering Aura a hand. "How about we get off this island, we do have a journey to continue."

"Yeah, we've been here long enough. Let's go!" Aura said looking around at the others who all smiled and nodded in agreement. She didn't really know his story, but this made her realize something, she could live in her past and let it affect her because if she did she would end up like him. She missed Lucia, Lucia was her sister and the reason she was alive right now. She would always be afraid of that place and going back but she had friends and dreams and she couldn't dwell on that anymore. As much as this experience had been upsetting and would be with them for a while, it helped them in some ways to atone for things in the past and get over it.

* * *

Phoenix glanced from where she sat in a chair on the deck, after everything she had had some inspiration for a song and was writing it. Aura sat on the front of the ship on her usual spot, she was staring out at the horizon, the wind whipping her long hair behind her. Phoenix knew she shouldn't but she worried for the usually bubbly captain. She saw what Aura went through, she didn't know what was happening but Aura relieved something terrifying and upsetting. She had never seen Aura afraid or upset before and she hoped she would be okay, she hoped they all would be okay.

"Aura will be fine," Eren said as she set down a cup of hot chocolate beside her. Phoenix glanced up and smiled appreciatively at him. "I think we all just need some time but we'll get over and Aura will bounce back from this. We all have dark parts of our past and fears but we're strong and we'll come through."

"You're right," Phoenix said to him. "We are strong, we'll definitely make it."

"What did you find Richter," Alistair asked the cowboy clad man who was walking up to her with a file in his hand.

"It appears that the man behind this was named Sylan. Sylan ate a devil fruit called the Akumu Akumu no mi, and it allows him to control fear and he trapped this whole island in a nightmare. It appears whoever fought him used his own abilities against him, the doctor is looking him over now but I'm not sure there is a way to wake him up." Richter said as he stood in front of Alistair. He handed her the file.

"Some of the people who are awake said the saw a pirate ship leaving the island. They identified the symbol to be the storm pirates. Do you think they're the ones behind this?" Richter asked the blonde.

"Probably," Alistair muttered as she scanned the file. "This Sylan did terrible things but…"

"You can't help but feel a little bad, he went through some terrible things. Some of the victims I talked to said after he ate his devil fruit, it only made the father's abuse worse. He father owned the park and was considerably wealthy so anytime someone tried to involved authorities he always bought his way out." Richter said with a sigh. "He cause people to go through nightmares but a good portion of his life was a living one."

"It doesn't say what happened to his father," Alistair questioned as she looked back over to him.

"No, no one seems to know." He said with a shake of his head.

"Well, we better wrap this up and get back to fining them storm pirates. We have orders after all." Alistair said with sigh as she turned to head back to the ship.

"I know you don't like them, but they seem do be doing more good than bad." Richter told her.

"My orders are clear," Alistair said with finality.

"I expected as much, Ice queen." Richter said with a laugh.

"Get back to work," She simply snapped before stalking away, her coat fluttering behind her.

 **Finally this arc is officially done! Took long enough right? Well it wasn't all my fault, only partly. But I had fun with this arc and its only going to get better. I have the next couple of arc planned out and I really think you all will enjoy them. The next up is the grand line so that will be exiting. I bet you can guess what special town the crew will be at next before the grand line. The person who says it will get a shout out. Now for the reviews, since I said I would do them down here this chapter to address things after it was over.**

 **Reviews:**

 **GlaxeySkyGlim: Aw, that means so much to me. I always worry about my writing being good enough and I hope it gets better. I'm so glad it has been improving. I'm also super glad I got Shimo right in how she dealt with her fear.**

 **Turbulandreader05: Well you were spot on with the devil fruit, that was the name I planned to use so good job. Sylan is basically a fear eater/nightmare controller. Haha, the movie that shall not be named, I laughed to much over that. What can I say, I'm easily amused. I won't say anything on your devil fruit guess, just read. I love long reviews, so feel free to write as long a review as you want. Well we kind of already talked about Fawkes' fears and not being shown in the PM. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one as well. It is weird some of the similarities, and there are a few when I look at things. I think some of the similarities are good and funny but I also hope there aren't too many because I want this story to be different and unique. Anyway thanks a lot :)**

 **Onyxwhip: So what you said was basically what happened. I used his powers against him and trapped him in an eternal nightmare. It would have been interesting if had feed from his own fear, would that feed his powers and further trap himself in a nightmare? I don't know it's an interesting thought though.**

 **JackHammerMan: It won't be too sad, I'm just an emotional person. I hope you enjoy the little bits that are revealed of her past. I am gonna leave some things up to guess about it however. You were pretty close with devil fruit, but he does control fear so it's essentially that but also nightmares and such.**

 **Carolyn12: I'm sorry you feel bad, I hope you feel better soon. I'm also glad my story updating makes you happy. Well you'll get some info on Aura revealed here. Hopefully it won't be to heartbreaking but no promises because I'm quite good at writing sad things, so you might need to use those tissues.**

 **Fireandicephoenix: Thanks, glad you enjoyed the chapter and hope you enjoy this one as well. Yeah I kind of wanted to imply what happened to them. I'm glad I got everything right with Phoenix as well. Well I tried not to make you wait to long with this chapter but it's hard to find the time. I think I answer Sylan's motive, it was sad right? Man popcorn sounds good...now I'm hungry. I'm glad kerennie liked the chapter as well.**

 ***Also what are your thoughts on Aura's past? Where do you think she was, and what was happening to Lucia and her? I decided not to show the whole memory on Lucia's death because there will be more later on it and Aura's past. But was it sad or not that sad?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! New chapter and the start of something new, you've probably already guessed the destination. I'm excited for this chapter, I'm pretty sure this will only be one chapter but we'll see. It'll probably be longer because I want to get this done in one chapter.**

 **Also, I'm super sorry this was late turbulantreader05, happy late birthday! This is mainly late because I had midterms and I had so many tests to worry about so I had no time to write. Then I got lazy over the weekend and then I had spring break for me so I didn't really have time to write and I wanted to take a break. Then last week was busy as well coming back from break and I just didn't have time. I wanted to get this out over the weekend but it didn't happen. So again very sorry this is late. Turbulantreader05 has started their own SYOC story so you should all go check it out. It's very good, and I love the idea behind it, it's unique. I've been helping with the story, and it's been great so go check it out it's called,** _ **Across the Seven Seas**_ **. There's also another good One Piece SYOC story called Experiment 289 by Sheaon13, Sheaon13 is still accepting ocs as well so check it out. Okay on with the reviews~**

 **Turbulantreader05- Yep, they're visiting Loguetown. Sylan's story is very sad, and it's even worse because you can understand what drove him to what he became. No it didn't justify his actions but it wasn't totally his fault. Yes, if only there was a different set of circumstances he might have been a totally different person. It certainly isn't good what they were doing, I can't say much but it was bad what they went through and this was only the beginning. Just wait till more of the story is revealed. The reasoning behind what they did was definitely a neutral evil, that had somewhat good intentions but the outcome they wanted didn't justify the means to get there.**

 **You saw it that's good I hope you liked it and I got Fawkes' feelings and how he would deal with a situation like that right. You can ship whoever you want, I won't say anything on the budding romance but** **who all do you see or want to see end up together.** **This story won't be big on romance but maybe a little.**

 **Onyxwhip- I can't say what will happen yet but we could see Sylan again. I do like his devil fruit, it has so much potential to be so powerful and he can basically shape it to affect people in so many different ways. Yeah she is still cheerful, but that a staple to her personality. She believes in being happy and looking ahead not back it's what she always tries to do but that can have a bad effect on her if she just holds everything in. You don't know all of her past yet but it has been a while so she's had her time to heal. You'll have to read to see how she handles being faced with this again. Me too, that will be an awesome fight that I want to write so badly. Sadly it might be a while before that happens but it's something to look forward too.**

 **Guest- I'm glad you like the backstories. Yes she was, the reasoning, who is behind this, and the extent to what was done hasn't been said but it's definitely something to look forward to reading. Wow two people who want to see Sylan again, I'm glad you all like him so much. I like his devil fruit as well, maybe we will see him again who knows. Well I know but I'm not going to tell you.**

 **Fireandicephoenix- Glad you like her past, yes there certainly is more to come on and reveal with her past. I'll probably reveal aspects of what happened to the characters who I didn't show fully in either their nightmare about it or if they talk about it but I will eventually. So you will see what fully happened to Eve as well as some of the others. Oh wow well that's a good guess that you saw it coming. I'm glad you enjoyed it even if you already guessed he was a victim. Yes they should run from her, she won't go as easy on them when she catches up to them again. I didn't realize it but my computer for some reason corrects his name from Richtor to Richter, I didn't realize that happened until you said something. Well you will definitely like this chapter if you like seeing them interact because both Alistair and Richtor are in this chapter and the next. They are cute, with how they interact. Yeah, Phoenix worries a lot, she's like the mom worry for everyone and making sure they don't fight too much (Eve and Junko). I'll address how they deal with what they've been through in this chapter so. It will take some time to forget and get over facing their worst nightmares in such a real way or reliving their worst moments.**

 **Sheaon13- I'm glad you liked it! I know, she went through a lot I almost feel bad for her and what all of them went through.**

 **Okay reviews done, as I said earlier tell me who you all like together, I'm merely curious. I don't really want to focus too much on romance mainly because I'm not good with writing it but there could be some depending on what you all say and what purplethorn and I decide.**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own One Piece but I do own my characters.**

* * *

Eve frowned as she sat resting against the side of the ship, breathing hard from her training session. She turned her gaze to rest on Aura, who was sitting in her usual spot at the front of the ship on top the thunderbird's head. These past few weeks since they left the theme park Aura hadn't been her usual bubbly self. She'd been quiet, and detached from them. They all hoped she just needed time to recover and forget. Eve didn't know what she went through but from what the others told her, Aura's fears and her past weren't good. She never thought she would say this but she missed the bubbly and wild Aura. Honestly none of them were themselves, it had been very quiet on the ship everyone distancing themselves and sticking to their own things. The dismal mood had fixed itself over them like rain clouds. The crew had taken to trying anything to cheer the burgundy haired girl up as well as themselves, but so far nothing had really worked. Eren had made a meal that encompassed all of their favorite foods, Phoenix tried singing all of their favorite songs and the others offered to do whatever Aura or anyone who was feeling particularly down, wanted in efforts to make them happy. This had seemed to work for most of them, helping them heal and get over what they experience, the only ones that were still not themselves were Aura and Shimo. While Aura seemed to do a total flip on her personality, Shimo retreated back to her cold, angry and almost distrustful attitude.

Eve sighed as she pushed herself up and headed inside to the kitchen. She walked inside shutting the door behind her. Eren was wiping down the table after cleaning up from lunch earlier. Phoenix was talking with Junko who appeared to be showing her some new designs for clothes. She looked around with another sigh, none of them were totally okay yet to be honest. They were all still getting over that theme park and their fears they were forced to relive them. They would be okay though, and things were slowly getting better. It was helping that they had each other, to make each other feel better. She knew the nightmares were still bad, especially for Aura and Shimo. They were both having the worst time forgetting, and both had cut themselves off from the rest of the crew.

"Guys," Fawkes said as he walked into the kitchen standing in the doorway. "We've almost arrived, Loguetown is close."

"Really, that's great. I think we all need a break to relax and have some fun." Phoenix said with a smile. Eve nodded in agreement watching as Fawkes simply walked out of the room, Fawkes too, was more distant and even quieter than normal. Most of the crew had opened up a little bit to talk about their fears but Fawkes didn't. The only time he talked about it was with Eve back in the nightmare. She still didn't understand what he meant though, he wasn't a danger to them was he? Was Fawkes hiding something?

"We're almost there!" Aura exclaimed almost sounding excited which shocked all of the crew as they walked out onto the main deck. Aura was smiling brightly at them but her bright sunny grin didn't quite reach her eyes. She was trying to make them all feel better, think she was okay by acting normal. Aura was hopping up and down in place looking ready to take off, but the island was still far off, just visible on the horizon.

"Aura," Phoenix spoke up softly to the girl. "You don't have to act happy. It's okay to be hurt and still getting over what you went through. You don't have to act okay. None of us do, we all went through terrible things."

"Phoenix is right, you don't have to pretend. And know that we're here for you if you need to talk. The same goes for everyone on the crew. We're all friends right? So you can talk to any of us about any problems." Eve said looking around at the rest of the crew.

"I'm the doctor of this crew, and I may not be a therapist but I know enough for all of you to be able to talk to me if there is any problems." Blake spoke up from behind the group standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Aura looked down, her dark red hair that was normally left down was braided to the side hanging down her shoulder, her bangs hung in her face covering her eyes. She gripped the hem of her dark jacket, Junko had been nice enough to design new outfits for the crew. Aura wore a black long hooded jacket hanging to her mid thighs over a short dark green top ending at her mid stomach. The jacket's sleeves were rolled up to Aura's elbows.

"I'm fine guys don't worry about me. Worry about yourselves," Aura said with an obviously fake smile as she pulled the hood up over her head. Then quickly before they could say anything shot off into the sky. Junko sighed loudly in annoyance.

"Well so much for that talk." she muttered.

"Well maybe she doesn't want to talk about it okay. Not everyone wants to just share their traumatizing experiences so we can all hug and try to feel better." Shimo snapped as she crossed her arms over her orange armour. Shimo had preferred to wear her armour but Junko did design a variety of shirts, mostly black or dark grey, to go under her armour. The same could be said for Fawkes who also preferred his armour. Phoenix was wearing a long flowy red top over black leggings with black boots. Junko wore a strapless purple top with a short black jacket over it and a purple and black plaid skirt. She wore black tights under the skirt with black boots.

"Okay well it's better to talk about than bubble it up like you and then take it out on the rest of us!" Junko snapped at the girl.

"I don't need your help okay. This is how I deal with it, sorry if I'm more angry than normal, I guess I should just be okay with having to relive my father figure's death!" Shimo hissed stepping towards Junko. Shimo sucked in a sharp breath at having said that. She looked away, but the pain had been evident on her face.

"Look I didn't mean it to sound like that. We all went through some terrible things and have different ways of dealing with it but bubbling it all up is definitely not okay." Junko muttered looking away from Shimo.

"Whatever, I'll talk about it when I'm ready." Shimo said quietly as she leaned back against the side of the ship crossing her arms over her chest.

"We're not trying to force you to talk, just to know that we're here if you want to." Eren said quietly getting their attention on the blond.

"Yeah, thanks. I guess I'm just not ready for that." Shimo said.

"Okay, we better get ready to dock." Eve said to them as they were now pulling close to Loguetown.

* * *

"Why exactly are we in Loguetown?" Richtor asked he walked down the bustling street beside Alistair.

"We're here to pick up a new doctor, but he's not just doctor he is an excellent fighter with a well known reputation for capturing pirates." Alistair told the cowboy hatted man.

"I didn't know we needed a new doctor," Richtor commented.

"That's not the part I'm interested in," Alistair said to him.

"Well what's this guys name," Richtor asked her.

"His name is blood bath Malic." Alistair said slowing her brisk pace as they came to the entrance to the marine base in town.

"That guy!" Richtor said in shock. "I don't know about that Ali, he's pretty crazy when it comes to catching pirates. Are you sure you wanna send him after them, Eren's on that crew and you know they're not that bad."

"What did you call me," Alistair hissed stopping short of the door to the building.

"What Ali? Yeah I decided to try something different, ice queen is nice and all but I figured you would like some variety." Richtor said with a smirk as he watched her scowl in anger.

"I guess it could have been worse, but if you call me that in front of my men I'll freeze you and hack you into little pieces." Alistair said with a glare.

"Yes ma'am, so I'll just call you Ali when its the two of us." He teased, Alistair simply glared at him before turning away. She opened the door walking into the building and down the hallway. The two were heading to the main office to pick up their new doctor it seemed, he just hoped this guy wouldn't be like Greed. He understood she wanted to follow orders and do her job, but was it worth it to work with people like Greed. Alistair's in charge and he trusts her but, if this guy betrays her like Greed did he'd kill him.

The two walked into the main office where the captain of the base Captain Amara sat behind her desk. She has short blue hair and one side of her head was shaved while long and wavy, falling onto the right side of her face. Amara had dark blue eyes and dark tan skin with a long scar across the left side of her face. She stood up at seeing the two of them.

"Alistair," Amara said with a grin across her face. "It's good to see you old friend. Ever since you started getting so many missions and left town I hardly see you."

"Yes, it's nice to see you too." Alistair said with a small smile as she greeted her friend.

"Is that a smile," Richtor exclaimed. "How come you never smile around me, you look nice smiling."

"Shut up," Alistair hissed the air around her growing cold. Amara burst out laughing at the exchange between the two of them.

"I like your lieutenant, Alistair he seems amusing," Amara commented.

"Name's Richtor and I am funny Alistair just doesn't have a good sense of humor." Richtor said to her.

"That's true. She's a hard one to crack." Amara said to him. "Anyway it's time we get down to business. You requested for Malic to be transferred to you. Malic come in!"

The door to the room opened behind them and in walked a young man with black hair and striking red eyes. He wore a black suit, with a blue tie and black dress shoes as well as a gun attached to a holster on his left side.

"Nice to meet you Captain Alistair, it will be a pleasure to serve under you." He said with a charming smile.

* * *

Aura sighed as she walked down the busy streets of Loguetown, she had hoped getting away would make her feel better, or distracting herself. She just couldn't forget that nightmare and having to go through all of that made her miss Lucia more than ever. She thought she had moved on from her death, but it looks like she hasn't. She wished they were here, when Lucia died they were the only reason she kept going and got over it. She would've died in that lab if they hadn't helped her. As much as she wished they were here, she had no idea where they were, she hated that they were seperated. She continued walking down the sidewalk gazing around at the different shops and people going by. She came to an antique shop and her eyes widened as a small item in the window caught her eye. Aura quickly darted into the store to look at the small statues in the window, and she picked up the one that had caught her eye. It looked like Lucia, it had painted teal hair like her even. She turned the small object over in her hands as she analyzed it.

"Find something you like," a voice said causing her to turn. Behind the counter to the back of the shop sat two girls, one looked older probably around fifteen the other looked younger no older than ten. She was coloring on a piece of paper looking determined as she drew. She couldn't help but smile at seeing the too girls, probably sisters.

"Yeah, I'd like to buy this actually." Aura said as she walked to the counter setting the tiny figurine down.

"Oh, our sister made those," The younger of the two said looking excited.

"She did, those are actually some of the last she made before she got so busy. She joined the marines," the older said with a proud smile.

"Wow that's cool. Don't you miss her though, I mean the marines must take her far away." Aura commented.

"No, Mara got a job here in town she wouldn't leave us." the youngest exclaimed as she played with a strand of her long curly blue hair.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Aura said with a small smile. "So, how much will it be?"

"You can have it," The oldest said with a smile.

"What, are you sure?" Aura asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you looked really sad when you came in and if that makes you feel better then you can have it." She said.

"Why are you sad?" the youngest asked looking at her with wide blue eyes.

"I'm not sad, I just miss my sister." Aura sighed out as she examined the figurine.

"Don't feel bad lady, I'm sure she wouldn't want you too. And Mara always told us she will always be here and for us to be happy because that's all she wants." the younger exclaimed with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Aura murmured. "Thank you."

As she walked out of the store, still gripping the figurine in her hands she allowed herself to smile, a genuine smile as her eyes welled with tears. She missed Lucia, a lot but they were right. Lucia would want her to be happy not sitting her missing her, she would want Aura to continue on and achieve her dreams. She still wasn't quite over what happened, but maybe now she could try to move on and actually let her crew help her.

"Aura?" a voice said from behind her. She turned around confused as she quickly wiped her eyes. Aura's eyes widened in surprise at the two figures that stood before her.

"Arkyn, Lena!"

* * *

"Do I really need to go, I'd rather stay with the ship." Shimo muttered as she walked beside Eve, Junko, Eren, Blake and Phoenix. Fawkes wanted to stay and watch the ship, which worried Eve. He was distancing himself from them and she didn't understand why.

"I'm going to get some supplies I need," Blake said to the group.

"You'll probably need some help, I'll go with you. I need to replenish our food supplies anyway." Eren said to her.

"I'll go too, I'd rather go with you guys than with stupid moss head." Junko muttered.

"What was that," Eve hissed making a move to grab her swords, but Phoenix grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Okay guys that's enough. Let's not fight okay," Phoenix said.

"Whatever, but say that again and I'll kick your ass." Eve said glaring at Junko.

"You wish," Junko snarked as she began walking away, Blake and Eren left to follow her. The three of them headed left from the docks.

"So where to," Phoenix asked turning to look at Eve and Shimo.

"I don't know, we can just look around the town and make our way to where the old pirate king died. I heard he was executed in Loguetown." Eve said to them. "Aura might be there as well, we should keep an eye for her. I doubt she's going to get into trouble today with how she's been but trouble seems to always find her."

"Yeah, our captain seems to have the annoying ability to attract trouble." Shimo muttered as they began to walk into town from the docks.

As the three of them walked down one of the busy streets of Loguetown gazing curiously at the various shops and buildings that lined either side of the street. Phoenix gazed curiously at the shops that they passed, stopping to look in the window of a clothing shop.

"Oh, that dress looks cute." Eve commented looking in the window at the green sundress.

"Yeah, too bad we're almost broke. We need to save what we have for food and supplies." Shimo said as she stopped beside the two girls.

"We should have taken some of that stupid noble's money when Aura kicked his ass," Eve muttered in annoyance.

"I know I can't believe none of us thought of that," Phoenix said. "Oh, well we'll think of something when the time comes."

"Well, let's keep going. We should make our way to where the former pirate king died." Eve said.

The three of them kept going, Eve had managed to find a small map of Loguetown and they were using it to find the place where Gold Roger died. They took a shortcut that led them up a side street branching away from the larger street they had been on. They continued on, the deserted side street walking in silence.

"Pamolia Bird Roronoa Eve!" A voice from behind them yelled loudly. Eve stopped quickly turning around, her hand going to the hilt of her sword ready to fight. Behind them stood a tall guy with long green hair. He wore a long stylish red coat with white shirt and black pants.

"Who are you," Eve hissed as she unsheathed two of her swords readying herself in a fighting stance.

"I am the hunter MacIntosh and I'm here for your head," He exclaimed unsheathing his long silver sword, brandishing it in front of him.

* * *

"How can you possibly need more," Junko groaned as she shifted the bags in her arms.

"We don't know how long it will be till the next island or what we will face once we reach the grand line so we need to be prepared," Eren told her as she came out of a shop with his arms full of bags.

"I don't need anything else, so we can head back to drop this off at the ship if you both want." Blake told them, also carrying bags full of medical supplies.

"Yeah, my arms are getting tired. I'll be glad to drop this shit off." Junko muttered as the started their trek back to the ship. As they continued down the street, they didn't notice how empty it had become. Suddenly a wall of ice emerged from the ground in the middle of the street stopping them in their tracks.

"Oh no," Eren muttered in dread as he slowly turned around to see Alistair standing behind them with marines lining the street behind her, and Richtor standing beside her as well as an unfamiliar man in a suit on the other side of her.

"Shit marines," Junko cursed.

"We've gotta get out of here fast," Eren said looking around for an escape.

"Don't make this any harder, surrender now pirates." Alistair called out, her voice as cold as the ice wall behind them.

"Ali, please don't make me fight you." Eren said as he readied himself to bring one of his tattoos to life.

"I don't want to hear anymore talk pirates, if you won't surrender I'll just make you!" She yelled as she summoned a sword of ice.

"Hold this!" Junko yelled as she tossed her bag at Blake who managed to grab it. Junko covered her fists in glue and hardened them. She raised her fists and struck the wall of ice with all her might. But her blow did nothing more than cause a tiny crack. "This is gonna take a while, keep her busy!"

Eren and Blake both dropped their bags of supplies, Blake pulling out knives and Eren rolled up the sleeves of his purple shirt.

"Life Life: Dragon!" Eren yelled as his dragon tattoo began to glow before his appeared before them.

"You better hurry," Blake told Junko as she threw one of her knives, nailing a marine in the chest.

"I'm sorry Ali." Eren murmured as he watched his dragon breath fire taking out several of the marines Alistair brought as well as cause Alistair to jump away from the flames now sweeping across the street. Alistair steadied herself from jumping out of the way and looked up locking her gaze with Eren. For a second her eyes filled with pain before she steeled them, pushing away any and all emotion. She raised her hands and shot out a beam of ice right at the dragon, her ice began covering the dragon causing him to roar in anger as he struggled to move. He raised his his great head towards Alistair and opened his mouth preparing to blast her with flames. A shot rang out across the street and the dragon roared in pain as it fully collapsed down. Eren's eyes widened as he looked to see where the shot came from. Richtor stood, his gun raised and trained on the dragon.

"I got your back Ice Queen." He said lowering his gun.

"Junko, you need to hurry." Eren started to yell to the girl when suddenly there was a loud crash from behind them. Eren whipped around to see a large gaping hole in the ice wall.

"C'mon let's go!" She yelled as she leaned down to snag some of the bags. Eren and Blake both ran through the hole each managing to grab a bag as they dodged bullets shot after them.

"Who was that!" Junko yelled as she ran.

"My sister, she's been after us for a while now." Eren said.

"Your sister? If she's your sister couldn't she give a break?" Junko asked.

"That's not how Alistair is," Eren muttered.

"She appears to take her job very seriously." Blake commented.

"Yeah, she does. She's a marine and even if I'm her brother she'll do her job. It will be painful for her but she would still do it." Eren murmured. Junko suddenly cried out in pain as she collapsed to the ground clutching her leg in pain.

"What's wrong," Blakes asked as she dropped down beside Junko and began examining her leg.

"It hurts, something's inside!" She cried out in pain.  
"It looks like she got shot but the bullet went clean through I don't see anything." Blake said in confusion. Suddenly blood from Junko wound shot out like a spike stabbing Blake's left hand which held Junko's leg. She jerked her hand back clutching it in pain.

"What the hell!" Eren exclaimed. "Her blood just stabbed you."

"Now, now just calm down. I only wanted to stop you from running." A voice said from behind them. They all turned around quickly to see the man in the suit standing behind them smiling.

"Why don't we have some fun," He said with a smirk.

* * *

"I can't believe you're here!" Aura exclaimed jumping around excitedly.

"Do you always have to tackle us in hugs when you see us," Arkyn complained from his position sitting at the table of the bar they went in to sit down and talk. As soon as Aura had recognized them she had tackled them both into a fierce hug. The force of it had knocked them all to the ground, as if that wasn't bad enough but then she wouldn't quit hugging.

"I couldn't help it, I was excited." Aura said with a pout.

"It's okay A, we were happy to see you as well. I'm really glad you made it after the wreck. How did you make it, Zeph and you are the only ones with devil fruits." Lena asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Caelum saved me. He managed to set me on a broken piece of wood but the storm knocked him off and separated us." Aura murmured looking down at her drink but not taking a sip.

"Well, Caelum's okay and so is Zeph so don't worry." Arkyn told the girl, this caused her to jerk upright looking at them in surprise.

"They are! But, I haven't seen anything about them or heard from them. We said we would meet up if we were separated." Aura exclaimed in both happiness and anger. She remember their vows as clear as day, they all promised to sail the sea freely now that they escaped and they would have adventures together.

"I know we did, but well just look at this." Lena told the girl as she handed a piece of paper to her. Lena handed her two pieces of paper, and Aura looked down at them to see they were wanted posters. The first said 'Fire Demon Caelum' with a bounty of 80 million belli. Aura's eyes widened in shock.

"Caelum!" She exclaimed looking at the picture excitedly. It showed him in what looked like a battle, fire was all around him and he had a sword of fire in his hands, his messy ebony hair with the lone white streak was wild.

"Caelum started his own crew and made quite the ruckus when they encountered a pirate warlord. I don't know much on the fight but it was enough to get him a high bounty. We encountered him a little while after he got his bounty. He wanted us to tell you to meet him the grand line when we're all strong and then we can have our adventure." Lena said with a smile.

"Really! This is awesome, I can't wait. I'm going to go to the grand line and become even stronger than him. I can't believe that jerk starting ahead of me." Aura exclaimed going from excited to annoyed. She shifted papers to look at the other one, another bounty poster that said 'Golden Flash Zephyr' with a bounty of 60 million.

"Zeph has a high bounty too, what did he do?" Aura exclaimed.

"Zeph joined the pride pirates and became captain Anya's newest chief." Arkyn said shaking his head. "How that idiot got on one of the strongest emperor's crew I don't know."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Aura said with stars in her eyes. "I can't wait to see them again. I'll have to prove I'm the best pirate but I still wanna see them again. What about you guys, what are you doing and Kikyo where is she?"

"We joined the revolutionaries and Kikyo joined the marines." Lena said to her.

"What, the revolutionaries that's awesome but dangerous. You know how badly the world government wants them gone."

"We know, but after everything we've went through it's the best way to make a difference and make sure nothing like that happens to children like us." Arkyn muttered.

"That's great, I'm glad you're doing something you enjoy." Aura said with a smile. "Why did Kikyo join the marines she knows what they did?"  
"Kikyo wanted to make difference as well by serving justice and actually doing it. She wants to change the marines and stop any injustices like what we went through." Lena murmured.

"Well I guess it's not that bad, but now she's with the enemy which makes things kind of difficult. It's like that with the chef of my crew Eren, his sister is a marine." Aura told them. "I can't wait for you to meet my crew, you'll love them. I've missed you guys a lot."

"We've missed you too A, all of us have. We all managed to see one another at some point but never saw you and we were worried." Arkyn told the girl who was looking down again staring at the posters with a sad look.

"Did something happen?" Lena asked looking worried.

"No of course not!" Aura said looking up with a grin. Lena frowned an annoyed look flashing in her amber eyes.

"You had better not lie to me Aura, I know when you're upset. Now why don't you start by telling me why you were crying earlier. Who do I have to kill?" Lena asked with a deadly look in her eyes.

Aura sighed as she began the long explanation of everything that had happened at the theme park to her and her crew. She told them about the nightmares and having to be back there. She told them about the evil guy behind it and Lucia. When she finished telling them she was gripping the table they sat at.

"Oh A, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through that. I wish we could have been there to help you." Lena said wrapping her arm around the girl to pull her into her side for a hug.

"I know it sucks to have those memories back but that part of your life is over and you have so many great things to look forward to." Arkyn told her.

"I know that now, I was upset but it's all in the past and I have you guys and my crew. I also have my dream, I'm going to be the pirate queen!" Aura exclaimed loudly to the nearly empty bar save for a drunken man passed out on the bar, an older man drinking by himself in the corner, and the bartender.

"Let's go guys! We have to find my crew so you guys can meet." Aura said excitedly hopping up from her seat. As the three of them walked out of the bar, the man in the corner of the room watched them leave with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Haven't heard something like that in a while, maybe the pirate era isn't dead." He murmured to himself as he picked up his drink to take a sip.

"Wow," Aura said as she gazed around the surprisingly empty area before the scaffold where Gold Roger was executed.

"It's crazy that its been so long but people still remember the legacy he left behind as well as the new pirate king." Lena commented as she brushed some of her short dark brown hair from her face.

"Yeah, being the pirate king is something great and I'm gonna do it." Aura vowed with a grin.

"I'm sure you will. If anyone is stubborn enough and determined enough to do it, it's certainly you." Arkyn commented shaking his head.

"Let's get a closer look," Aura said as she started to walk towards the scaffold. Suddenly Lena whipped around to face behind them pulling out a combat knife and quick a lightning deflect several knives of ice sent flying at them.

"Ice," Aura murmured, as she began to look around for Alistair. Before she had much time to look, a large spear of ice was sent flying at her. Aura sent a blast of wind at the spear sending it flying back where it crashed to the ground feet from where Alistair stood.

"Surrender now Storm Aura!" Alistair yelled her sharp gaze fixed on Aura.

"Never!" Aura yelled as she unsheathed her swords holding them in front of her, ready for a fight.

"Are you sure you should be fighting me right now. It seems your crew could really use some help." Alistair said, her eyes looked like chips of ice devoid of any emotion. Even so Aura knew it must hurt her to have to do this and risk hurting her brother.

"What are you talking about," Aura exclaimed glaring at the blonde.

"We have a new marine amongst us and let's just say he enjoys catching pirates a lot. So surrender now and I'll make sure he won't hurt them too badly." Alistair said to her as she clutched a spear of ice in her hands.

"No, I don't believe you. My crew is strong and I don't believe that you have them or that whoever you're talking about defeated them. We're strong, we've made it this far and nothing will stop us from our dreams." Aura said determination filling her voice.

"We'll go find your crew you just worry about this fight." Lena told Aura.

"Wait, but how will you know what my crew looks like?" Aura questioned not breaking away from watching Alistair.

"Don't worry, we have our ways. We are part of the revolutionaries, it's our job to find out information." Arkyn told her. Aura nodded grateful her friends were here. She heard their footsteps as the retreated but didn't look away from Alistair.

"Go after them," Alistair ordered the few marines with her. "I don't know who they are but they could be new crew members."

"But ma'am are you sure we should leave you here?" A marine questioned.

"I can handle this now go!" She yelled scaring them into action as they look off after Lena and Arkyn.

Alistair turned her gaze back on Aura and before the girl could react she summoned waves of ice sending them shooting towards her. Aura quickly shot up into the air above the waves of ice the now covered the ground. Aura flew towards Alistair and dropped down sending a wave of wind around her that knocked the marine back. Gripping the spear tightly in her hands Alistair jabbed it at Aura several times but it simply went through her body like wind. Aura smirked as she flipped away from a particularly hard swip of the spear. Aura gripped her swords and slashed sending a sharp, deadly wave of wind the broke the spear. Alistair summoned shards of ice that formed from her forearms, she waved her hands sending the ice flying at Aura. Aura stood there letting the ice go through her body, before the shot forwards slashing several times as Alistair who neatly dodged them.

"I've got you now," Alistair hissed near Aura's ear. Before she could react Alistair lunged down covering Aura's feet in ice, freezing ehr to the ground. "I've figured out your ability. You can't turn your body to wind and use you wind at the same time. So if I freeze you when you're solid and using wind to attack, you're trapped."

Aura struggled to pull or break the ice trapping her feet. She knew what to do to escape this, the problem was, she couldn't. Aura couldn't fully turn into wind and then reform herself, it was something she had been working on but never succeed past one limb for a second.

"Now, are you going to surrender or do I have to finish you?" Alistair asked her as she formed a sword of ice in her hands.

"I'll never surrender, you are not taking my freedom. I would rather die that have it taken again." Aura hissed glaring fiercely. Alistair's eyes widened slightly at that before she composed herself.

"Very well," She said as she raised her sword of ice. Aura closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain and cold that would come, she wasn't ready to die but at least it would be fighting.

* * *

Fawkes stood by the railing of the ship watching the docks for any of the crew. They had all been gone for a long time and he was starting to worry that something had happened. He wondered if he should leave the ship to look for them. Deciding that might be the best course of action he turned around but jumped back in surprise to see someone standing in the center of the deck staring at him. They had a small frame with long hair that was dark blue on top and faded to a light blue. The figure had on armour with a crest in the shape of a star with a circle around it and wings coming out from the circle on the chest plate. Fawkes' eyes widened at seeing the crest. _No way,_ he thought in horror.

"Long time no see Fawkesy," They crooned with a wide smile.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked his hand going down to the hilt of his sword.

"No Fawkesy, the question is what are you doing here. You're too close, you know the rule. I'll have to kill you now." They said as they threw their head back laughing.

 **Chapter 15 is done and the first part of Loguetown arc. So how do we all feel about this chapter, a lot of things are going down and people introduced. You all also got to meet some friends from Aura's past, Arkyn and Lena, as well as hear about her other friends, Caelum, Zephyr and Kikyo. What do you think about them as well as more on Aura? What about Fawkes, who's on the ship and why do they want to kill him? I hope you all liked this chapter. We also have some new characters:**

 **Malic- sheaon13**

 **Lynch Cassanova- C.S. Skywalker**

 **I'd like to say how happy I am with this story and where it's going. I'm happy so many of you like it and I really enjoy writing this. This story is actually close to 100 reviews which is awesome and it has 2,894 views. So thanks to everyone who reviews or even just reads this story you all keep me writing and I appreciate it :)**

 **Okay enough of that, see ya next chapter ~Lune**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay guys, next chapter is here! Bet you didn't expect This to come out so soon, but well if you can't tell I update irregularly and whenever I've have time. But at least I continue the story and don't leave it for too long. So I'm excited to finish this chapter because that gets us closer to the next arc and the grand line. I'm very excited to write both of those things. Also this story has reached 100 reviews, I'm so excited and happy that people seem to like this story and review regularly. So thanks a lot to all who review, even if it just a small 'great chapter,' all is appreciated.**

 **Warning: this chapter is a little bit more graphic in some scenes with fighting and mention of blood and wounds. So I thought I would warn ahead of time, it shouldn't be too bad but just in case.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sheaon13- I'm glad you liked it, hope this chapter is good as well. Things will happen and we kind of just slide right into the next arc. Sorry if this chapter is a little late, I know I told you this would be up sunday but things happened and it got delayed a little.**

 **Turbulantreader05- No, I'm not dead. So sorry I left this, but college takes up so much of my time. I won't leave this story, I love writing it so much and I would miss it honestly. I love your analysis of what happens, I look forward to it when I read reviews. Yeah people are still recovering. I wanted to have this story have some more realistic aspects and that included emotional responses. I guess that was the psychology major in me that wanted to include realistic emotional trauma. It would be weird if all of them just bounced around and went on like nothing happened. I had some get over it faster because everyone deals with grief and terrible situations like that in different ways.**

 **Aura's response is definitely different from her normal personality and it's not that the reaction doesn't fit it just a part of her personality she doesn't show. At a young age she obviously went through a lot and she learned to deal with pain and fear, by being happy and simply ignoring it or retreating back into a shell of her former self. We simply saw different sides of how she deals with things. If you couldn't tell she along with Phoenix as well are the type of smile and act happy to hide the pain. I won't say much but we just might see a new side of Fawkes in the coming chapters.**

 **Malic is very interesting and he has an even more interesting backstory. I feel like you'll all enjoy Malic after we delve more into who he his and his story. His devil fruit is really cool too, I won't say what it is just yet but you're close.**

 **Yes Aura does indeed have connections. They'll be important later into the story and also cause some complications as well. Yeah I'm glad you like hearing more about her past, we might see more in the future but that's all for now. I'm glad you're so excited for his upcoming arc, I'm ready to write it as well. It's gonna be the longest yet. Lynch Cassanova is not the guy Fawkes encountered, he's just another oc submitted that I listed. You'll just have to read to find out what happens with Fawkes and what this strange rule is.**

 **Fireandicephoenix- Glad you liked the chapter. We'll see more of Shimo, Eve and Phoenix in this chapter. Yeah I wonder what will happen with Juko, Blake and Eren, I guess we'll see He better not harm Eren too much. I feel that Alistair probably made it clear to capture them alive but who knows if Malic will actually listen to that. Hopefully the next chapter will be just as good or better. I actually wasn't sure how I felt about this chapter just because I wanted to capture everyone's emotions right in dealing with the past arc as well introduce all of these things that happen. I guess it was okay, my writing still needs some work.**

 **Xy-Guy- I'm glad my updating and the chapter helped you feel better. Hopefully you liked Richtor's appearance in that chapter and this one. Thank you, I'm glad I am improving with my writing. Yes, life can just be a hassle and get in the way.**

 **Icejay- Thank you, glad you like Malic. You'll see more on him in this chapter.**

 **Onyxwhip- Yes, isn't she always in trouble. We'll find out who the hunter is in this chapter and why he's after Eve. Haha, the angst is happening. Well it's more like it's caused Aura to remember painful things she tries to forget, because that's just how she is. She doesn't like to be sad or dwell on the past so she simply tries to forget it or push it back behind happiness.**

 **C.S. Skywalker- yeah the first few chapter could use some editing. I actually saw your review and decided to go back and fix them. So chapter 1 and 2 were edited and I added a part to chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and never will, but I do own my characters.**

 **Okay done, now onto the chapter~**

"What do you want with us MacIntosh?" Eve asked as she readied herself for a fight, as did the others. Shimo pulled her battle axe out, looking ready to chop something up, and Phoenix held her trident warily in front of her.

"It's not them that I'm after. It you, and your sword! I'm here to take the head of the granddaughter of the former greatest swordsman and take his sword the Wado Ichimonji!" He said before launching himself at Eve. Eve brought her swords up in time to meet his blade before it could slice her chest. The two stayed locked together both trying to push the other back and gain the upper hand in the fight. Eve pushed back with all her might, sending him skidding back across the ground.

"I will die before I let you take this sword. I will be the one that becomes the greatest swordswomen, it's my dream. You won't beat me, you lack the power and conviction." Eve exclaimed determination flaring to life in her eyes. She smirked as she launched herself at him sending blow after blow at him. Growing desperate, after barely blocking slash after slash, he lunged at her causing Eve to roll to the side to avoid the blow. Eve cringed in pain at the shallow gash across her arm, cutting a hole in the sleeve of her white and green top.

"Now!" He yelled loudly. Eve cried out in shock as something clamped onto her arms pulling her arms to the sides tightly. She looked at her arms to see two chains wrapped around her arms pulling them taut. Eve glared at the bounty hunter confused, before looking to see where the chains were coming from. At either side of the alley were two men holding the chains keeping her immobile.

"What the hell!" Eve yelled. "What kind of swordsman would cheat like this to win a fight! Fight me fairly, or are you afraid you'll lose?"

"I don't really care how I win, as long as I win." MacIntosh said with a smirk. "Now men, hold her still so I can finish this."

"As if I'm gonna let you hurt my crewmate like that you coward!" Shimo yelled angrily as she lunged at the man holding the chain to Eve's right. Her axe cut completely through the chain in his hands, and he dropped the rest of the chain jumping back in shock. Phoenix stabbed her trident, quick as lightning, at the other man holding the other chain. Her trident missed its mark as the man dropped the chain in fright. The two men looked at each other before turning and running while yelling, "This isn't worth the money!"

"Come back here," MacIntosh yelled looking worried now that Eve was freeing herself from the chains.

"I'm finishing this!" Eve mumbled through the hilt of the sword clutched between her teeth, now that she was free from the chains she prepared to take him down. "Three Sword Style: Wyvern Strike!"

The attack sent a wave of strikes at MacIntosh knocking him off guard before he was hit with three powerful strikes that cut into his chest sending him crashing into the building at the end of the alley. MacIntosh groaned as he tried and failed to sit up, eventually collapsing back into the rubble of the building. He had three giant slashes into his chest, as if attacked by the talons of a wyvern, as well as slashes cutting up is sides, jacket, and his hair. MacIntosh's long hair had been cut into pieces my the wave of slashes sent his way. He reached up shakily to feel his hair only to find it had been cut up.

"No, you witch! How could you do this to my hair, it was my best feature. How will I impress anyone without it?" He croaked out, struggling again to get up.

"Why don't you try impressing someone with your skills, well you would really need to work on them, instead of your looks. It doesn't matter what you look like or who you are, only the strong will triumph" Eve said as she sheathed her swords.

"Wow, Eve you beat him pretty easily." Phoenix commented to the girl who turned away from the hunter, who had collapsed unconscious in the hole of the building he lay in.

"Of course I did, I'm going to be the strongest swordswomen after all. If I can't handle wimps like him, I will never make it." Eve said as she sheathed her swords. "C'mon we should go, we really need to find Aura then meet up with the others."

Suddenly the there was a wall of flames that shot into the air. The three girls exchanged looks all thinking similar thoughts, _I don't know what that was but Aura's probably got something to do with it,_ before running off in the direction of the flames. The end of the alley lead into a the empty center of Loguetown where Gold Roger's execution place was. Shimo's eyes widened at the sight in the empty square. There looked to have been a battle, scuff marks and ice all over, and in the center stood a marine who Shimo guessed to be Eren's older sister. Before the marine was a wall of fire, it looked like it had risen to form a protective wall in front of something. There was a quick movement and something darted out from behind the wall with a blast of wind. Shimo caught sight of familiar burgundy hair as Aura lept back distancing herself from the blonde marine captain. She stood shakily, looking confused as she glanced around.

"I don't know what you did but, I'm not letting you get away pirate!" Alistair yelled as she stabbed her sword of ice into the ground. Ice spikes spread across the ground heading towards Aura, surrounding the girl. Before they could reach her however, the fire flared up around their captain in a protective barrier, and the spikes of ice melted upon reaching it. A shadow from the other edge of the square caught Shimo's eye and she glanced in time to see the figure darting forward quickly from behind Aura.

"Aura!" Shimo yelled out. Before she could yell out anymore of a warning the figure reached Aura, darting in front of the girl. The figure was tall, and covered in a long sweeping black cloaked. He held out his hand into a fist and fire coated his fist and arm, spreading across both arms. He sent a powerful blast coating the area between Alistair and them in flames.

"Go, Aura." The figure said. "I'll handle the marine, your crew need you right now. I'd also suggest you send someone back to your ship. The member you left on guard is in trouble."

"But, C-" Aura started only to stop when the figure held up a hand.

"I know, but we'll meet again the grand line. Now go!" The figure yelled.

"Fine, but you better promise me. I expect to meet you in the grand line, I'll kick your ass if you don't meet me like we promised so long ago. I'll miss you Cae." Aura said with a bright, gentle smile. She turned away from the figure looking at Eve, Shimo and Phoenix. "It sounds like Fawkes is in trouble, so two of you should go see what's wrong while the rest of us go help Junko, Blake and Eren."

"Phoenix and I will go help Fawkes." Eve said, worry flaring up inside of her. Fawkes was strong, she knew he was but she couldn't shake the worry or fear she felt at the prospect that he was in danger. She had a bad feeling and was determined to get to Fawkes as quickly as possible.

"Let's go, he needs out help," Eve exclaimed as she took off running in the direction of the harbor where their ship would be.

"Eve wait up," Phoenix yelled as she took off after the swordswoman.

"I met up with some of my friends and they left to help Junko, Blake and Eren after I encountered Alistair. So they should be there helping." Aura commented.

"Even so, we should hurry. Who knows what they are facing." Shimo said to her captain.

* * *

Blake cringed from the numerous cuts across her arms, her movements shaky as she tried to bandage up her own arms. Not that it would make much of a difference. This guy seemed to be able to control their blood and all of them had an injury of some kind allowing him to control the blood to attack them. If this was a devil fruit it was dangerous, none of them could get close to him to attack because he simply used their own blood against them. She didn't have enough time to sow up any of the cuts to keep him from controlling the blood. She hated to admit this, but she really didn't know what to do.

"You asshole!" Junko yelled in frustration as none of her glue attacks were hitting Malic, they had learned quickly that he was only able to control your blood if you were within a certain radius and had a cut. She was trying to attack while staying away from him.

"What are we going to do, we can't keep this up." Eren said worriedly to Blake as he used his knives to take down a marine that came too close. The wolf Eren had brought to life using his devil fruit was crouched defensibly beside him growling angrily. Blake looked away from Eren watching as Junko angrily covered both of her hands in glue and shot it from them covering the ground around Malic.

"Now let's see you dodge my attacks when you have no room! Nugget Armor!" She yelled hardened her glue covered arms in legs forming an armor of glue over them. She ran forward leaping over the glue launching herself at Malic.

"Junko no!" Eren yelled. "He'll just use your blood against you."

Junko, however, didn't stop. She swung her left leg slamming into Malic's side before he could bring his hands up to block. The force of the blow knocked him back into the wet glue around them.

"Shit," Malic yelled as he tried to free his feet from where they were stuck to the ground because of Junko's glue.

"He didn't use her blood?" Eren said in confusion.

"He couldn't because of her glue covering her wounds. It might have coated her wound enough to keep him from controlling the blood." Blake said in realization. "Junko you need to cover our wounds in your glue it will prevent him from using our blood to attack us then we can help you."

"All right but hurry up and get over here." Junko yelled as she used the glue armor on her hands to block the bullet shot at her from Malic's gun. Her glue armor cracked slightly but fortunately didn't break. Suddenly a gunshot rang out and junko cried out in pain as she fell clutching her shoulder.

"Huh, that didn't come from the blood guy." Eren said glancing to his right where behind Junko stood Richtor his gun lifted up pointed at her.

"Oh no," Junko muttered weakly in pain as her glue armor faded as did the glue trapping Malic. "Seastone bullets."

"All right, now surrender peacefully." Richtor said with his gun still trained on Junko. "I don't want to have to hurt the little lady here."

"Don't you dare surrender!" Junko tried to yell but it came out weak and quiet.

"We're not leaving you, Wolf go!" Eren exclaimed. The wolf beside him sprang into action tackling Richtor before he could bring his gun towards it. The white wolf stood above him snapping his teeth just out of reach because Richtor had managed to bring his gun up under the wolf's neck. He held it back, struggling to keep the sharp teeth away from his face. Richtor cried out in pain as one of the wolf's back paws clawed his leg.

Eren was running towards Junko to get in between her and the blood that was rising from her arm to form a long sharp spike. Before the spike to jab forward and impale Junko in the neck, a blast of light completely took out the spike of blood as well as almost hitting Malic. Malic jumped back trying to evade the beam of light. Eren looked towards the direction the light beam came from to see a girl standing in the entrance to an alley. She had short dark brown hair falling around her shoulders, she was wearing a dark blue top with a high neckline that wrapped around her neck. The top's sleeves hung low around her arms and were long and flowey. She had white sash tied around her high waist and wore black shorts with pink sandals and knee high black socks. The girl's amber eyes met his and she smiled briefly before fixating back on Malic, her eyes hardening with intense anger.

"Well it looks like more have joined the party," Malic commented with a smirk as he pulled out his knives. Suddenly there was a gunshot and a sharp yelp and Eren cringed in slight pain as he felt the wolf return to him. He glanced to see Richtor laying on the ground his gun lifted up where the wolf once was standing over him.

"No they're not members of the crew. I've seen most of the crew members and they are not in the reports or sightings from the past island the crew visited. Unless they were picked up here they are not crew members." Richtor told Malic as he stood up from the ground.

"The more the merrier, I'll enjoy destroying them all the same if they interfere with my business." Malic commented with a grin.

"We're not killing anyone unless we have to. You know your orders, they are to capture the storm pirates. Trust me when I say you don't want to disobey her orders or betray Alistair. Simply because if she doesn't kill you, I will." Richtor told him with a fierce glare.

"Relax cowboy. I just wanna have some fun with them. I won't kill anyone, this time." Malic said grinning at the marine. "Now why don't we continue our fun."

Malic turned back towards Eren who stood protectively in front of Junko while Blake kneeled by her side to bandage up her arm. She didn't have time to take out the bullet but she could at least try to stop the bleeding and bandage her up. Lena moved to stand beside Eren, lifting up her hands as they began to glow in light.

"Why are you helping us?" Eren asked the girl not glancing towards her.

"Aura is a dear friend of ours so we'll help you." Lena told the blond chef.

"Ours," Eren said in confusion glancing at the brunette who simply smirked at him.

Before Eren could ask anymore movement caught his eye. From behind Malic who was lifting up his knives to throw at them, and Richtor who quickly dodged away as the girl shot quick blasts of light towards the cowboy hat clad man. A tall guy with short spiky orange hair clad in an unbuttoned dark grey shirt and black shorts with black boots. He wielded an axe with a dark wooden hilt, and pommel with silver metal, golden markings and a strange yellow gem embedded in it.. The axe's blade was silver and had similar dark markings as the pommel. He lunged swinging his axe at Malic. Who quickly whipped around to bring up his two knives in time to block the axe attack. He struggled slightly in holding back the axe that was inches from his face. The orange haired man simply smirked and the yellow stone on the pommel glowed igniting the blade with electric sparks that hit Malic's blade. Malic flew back shouting in pain at being shocked. The axe wielder didn't hesitate at Malic falling back, he lunged forward swinging his electric sparking axe down at Malic who rolled to the side to dodge. Malic jumped up and quickly threw one of his knives at the man who easily knocked it away with his axe.

"Oh, this will be fun." Malic said smirking.

"Go now," the girl ordered them as she shot blasts of light at Richtor, keeping him away.

"Are you sure?" Eren asked worried if they could handle this by themselves.

"We can handle ourselves and we're very good at getting away when we need to." The girl yelled as she created a small barrier of light to block Richtor's bullets, he must be out of sea stone bullets because they didn't affect the barrier. "I'm Lena by the way, and that's Arkyn. Do us a favor and look after Aura. She has a knack for trouble and we worry, she's like a sister to us."

"We will, Aura's a good friend to all of us." Eren promised. Lena simply nodded before letting her shield disappear and she created a lance of light and lunged toward Richtor who was forced to dodge backwards away from the attacks.

"Let's go." Eren said to Blake who was helping Junko up. Together they both took one of her arms and put it over their shoulders to support the seamstress.

They, quickly as they could while supporting Junko, made their way away from the fight towards the harbor where the ship was docked. Suddenly there was a blast of wind and then Aura and Shimo landed in front of them with a thud. Aura landed gracefully with a grin on her face while Shimo almost fell back and all the while yelling angrily at Aura.

"I told you I didn't want to go flying. I don't like it and we would have been fine walking." Shimo yelled at her captain.

"Yeah but we were faster in getting to them and it was fun." Aura said grinning at the silver-haired girl. Aura then caught sight of Junko and frowned looking worried. "Is she okay?"

"She will be, she was just shot in the arm with a sea stone bullet. I can remove it no problem we just need to get her to the ship." Blake told them.

"That's good," Aura sighed in relief. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I should have been."

"Well it looks like you were in a battle of your own." Eren said as he saw the numerous cuts and bruises that littered Aura's figure. She had taken off her black jacket which looked ripped and tied it around her waist. She was left in the short top which revealed the long deep gash in her left shoulder which was wrapped up a black strip of cloth and a stab wound in her stomach.

"Yeah, I fought Alistair." Aura said scowling.

"What! And you survived?" Eren exclaimed looked horrified.

"She beat me in the fight and almost killed me," Aura muttered. "I was beaten and I have to get stronger so I can beat her next time."

Eren was looking at her shocked, he looked like he could faint in fear and worry, probably for both Alistair and Aura. He shook his head disbelievingly.

"You almost die and you want to fight her again." Eren said.

"Of course, I won't let her beat me. I'm gonna be the strongest after all." she said with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess you are." Eren said softly.

"All right as great as this is, we should get Junko back to the ship. Besides Eve, Phoenix and Fawkes might still need our help." Shimo said.

"Oh yeah you're right! Let's go guys." Aura exclaimed.

"W-what happened?" Eren said panicked as he took in the sight before them. The deck of the ship was cracked in places and a part of the railing broken, as well as the wall to the kitchen and a part of the figurehead was broken off. But the most shocking sight had been Eve who lay on the deck with a deep stab wound in her stomach. Blood pooled the deck around her and Phoenix had been frantic trying to stop the blood. She looked at him blood coating her hands and shirt with tears streaming down her face.

"Fawkes did this! He stabbed Eve!"

* * *

 **Okay and chapter done. I know this took a little longer to get out and I left it at such a place. I know, I know you're probably angry with me. I promise to get this out a quickly as possible but it might not be until after the next few weeks of school. I have this week and next left then the week after next is finals and I'll be super busy. Maybe I can get one more chapter in, but when it nears finals I'll probably take a break from writing till the semester is over. I can't wait, I'm ready for it to be over now.**

 **I'll see what I can do, but no promises. Now for questions for you all about the chapter. What do you all think about Aura's friends and what about the mysterious person who saved Aura? And what happened, why did Fawkes hurt Eve? What do you all think of Malic, this definitely isn't the only time seeing him.**

 **** I said this at the beginning of the chapter but I'll say it again in case you didn't read it. I edited and added some parts to chapter 1 and 2 so go check it out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back with another chapter! These past few weeks have been so tiring, and last week was finals. That's why it took so long to get this chapter out, so sorry to keep you all waiting. I left it in a spot where I would have preferred to get another chapter out soon but oh well. It was interesting to see some of your thoughts on what's going on with Fawkes. I'm looking forward to your reactions to how this chapter will go, and I hope you stick with me. Things do look pretty bad right now, but I promise things will get better. This arc is gonna be really fun to write. All right now onto the reviews then that chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Flamesofthebluebird- I'm glad you liked the chapter, i liked writing this one mainly because there were a lot of fighting scenes and I love to write them. Well I can't really say on why Fawkes did what he did, you'll just have to read. I like Malic as well, his devil fruit is interesting as well as his backstory which you'll see much later. We will definitely meet more of Aura's friends and in time you'll get to fully meet as you put it her the fire one.**

 **C.S. Skywalker- Glad you liked the action, I like writing it. Thank you for the tips, I'll make sure to use that in the future when writing.**

 **Sheaon13- Thanks, glad you liked the chapter. You'll see more of what's happening with Fawkes in this chapter and some of your questions will be answered. Yeah Eve and Fawkes are cute.**

 **Martyn- I don't know right if I want to do another SYOC story, I have my hands full with this one. I also have watched Fairy Tail but I haven't watched My Hero Academia yet I've been meaning to though. I would be fine co-writing with someone maybe, I'm more open to that option now considering the semester is over and I have summer break. I have more time so maybe a Fairy Tail syoc because I've seen it but only if I had someone to write it with me, and I would have a limited number of main characters.**

 **Fireandicephoenix- I know, I know things got intense. Don't worry this chapter will explain some of what's going on. I'll admit not everythings but in due time. I know it's hard for Eren to have to see his captain, someone he cares for fight is sister. Yes poor Phoenix, it just gets worse unfortunately in this chapter. I'm sorry, I'm mean to them. This is going to be the longest yet so things will slowly start to make sense and you'll understand what happened and why.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece and never will, but I do own my characters and ideas.**

 **Now finally onto the chapter~**

 _Earlier:_

Phoenix glanced warily between Fawkes and the armour-clad figure who stood across from him. The deck of the ship was wrecked with scrapes and cracks in the boards from what looked like a battle. Fawkes held his sword in his hands and he was glaring at the other. He was showing more anger and emotion that she had ever seen from their normally calm navigator. Eve took a step forward her hand resting on her swords ready to pull them out and fight.

"Who are you and what are you doing on our ship?" Eve asked.

"Who I am is none of your concern darling," They said with a smirk. "Do us a favour and stay out of the way, I'd hate for you to get hurt."

"Fawkes is our crew member and friend, the hell it isn't our business!" Eve yelled angrily.

"You come after him and you come deal us," Phoenix said stepping forward besides Eve. "He is our friend and we won't let you hurt him."

"Aren't you cute, but you came at the wrong time sweetie," They said with a smirk. "The blood knight can't control himself, the curse of the blood running through his veins."

"What are you talking about, blood knight?" Eve questioned looking towards Fawkes before gasping loudly. Phoenix glanced over and her eyes widened as she gazed at Fawkes. He was visibly shaking and clutching his sword. His skin had become almost white it was so pale.

"Fawkes," Phoenix said cautiously. His gaze snapped towards her and his dark blue eyes were gazing intenesely at her. Fawkes growled as his gaze darkened in anger.

"The blood knight is fighting his power, his destiny and loosing. This will be fun to watch." The other knight snickered as they jumped back landing on the railing of the ship gracefully before disappearing.

"Where the hell did he go!" Eve exclaimed glancing around, two of her swords, unsheathed in her hands.

"I'm not sure, but isn't it good he's gone." Phoenix said glancing around with her own weapon raised at the ready.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Eve said as she lowered her two swords, before turning to Fawkes. "Are you okay?"

Fawkes lunged quickly at Eve his sword raised, forcing Eve to lift her swords to block his strike which would have cut across her chest diagonally.

"Fawkes, what are you…" Eve trailed off, her eyes wide as her hands shook from holding Fawkes' sword back.

"Do you remember what I asked of you," Fawkes asked, his voice rumbling deep and raspy. "You promised me you would stop me if you had too. That you would fight me and you have to now. Do what you must to protect the crew."

"I don't understand, why would Eve need to fight you?" Phoenix asked her eyes shining with confusion and sadness. Why would Fawkes fight them, he wouldn't betray them.

"I'm sorry." Fawkes simply murmured before he lurched back stumbling away from Eve. He slumped forward, his hands dropping to his side. He sword was loosely clutched in his hands fell at his side and rested against the deck.

"Fawkes," Eve murmured cautiously her swords still lifted up, her third sword now clutched between her teeth. He suddenly glanced up sharply, his normally dark blue eyes were a striking red color, with dark rings surrounding them. Then he flew at Eve, attacking her with a vengeance. He sliced at Eve viciously with rapid strikes of his greatsword. The strikes were powerful knocking Eve back slightly, and in quick succession forcing Eve on the defense and unable to attack back. Seeing Eve being forced back towards the rail of the ship from Fawkes' quick and powerful attacks Phoenix jumped into action.

"Fawkes stop!" Phoenix yelled getting their navigator's attention. She ran at him with her trident raised. Fawkes quickly jerked around lifting his sword to block her trident. His sword caught in the front of her trident and he swung sharply to the side, wrenching the trident from Phoenix's hands. Phoenix gasped sharply scrambling to the side as Fawkes quickly brought his sword back to swing at her. She lunged back towards her trident, grabbing it and rolling around. She brought her trident up quickly in time to see Fawkes dodge to the side away from Eve who jumped at him. Eve's powerful mid air strike hit the railing of the ship slicing it in two.

"Fawkes this is enough! I don't know what's happening but it's time to snap out of this. This is not you, I know you would never hurt us willingly." Eve yelled around the sword hilt held between her teeth. Fawkes simply growled before jumping at Eve swinging his sword down at her forcing Eve to block the attack. Eve quickly pushed back at Fawkes, sending her own overhead attack at Fawkes who was still reeling back.

Phoenix watched with wide unsure eyes at the vicious battle occuring on deck. The battle had been going on for who knows how long. Phoenix knew Eve was the better sword fighter but Fawkes seemed even more powerful than normal. His attacks that Eve had dodged had damaged parts of the deck of the ship. There was cracks in the boards of the deck, a clean slice in the railing, another chunk of the railing broken off from Fawkes slamming into it, and they broke off apart of the thunderbird when the battle had taken them to the front of the ship. Eve had jumped back, landing of one a part of the wing of the thunderbird and then jumped back onto the ship when Fawkes swung down at her. The sharp attack cracked a part of the wing and it fell off into the water below. Fawkes swung another deadly overhead attack that forced Eve to jump to the side, and she landed roughly on a cracked board of the deck. The board gave way under Eve's rough landing and her left foot fell down trapping her. Eve frantically pulled at her foot but was forced to stop and focus back on Fawkes who swung his sword at Eve's side.

"Fawkes! Why don't you fight me instead," Phoenix yelled as she ran at Fawkes stabbing her trident at him forcing Fawkes to dodge to the side. "I don't want to fight you, I'm not strong enough anyway. However, I won't let you hurt Eve."

Taking a deep breath and steeling herself, Phoenix swung her trident to the left where Fawkes had jumped to. Fawkes, however, easily blocked her trident with her sword. He swung his sword down attempting to dislodge her trident again. Phoenix struggled to keep her grip on her weapon. Fawkes quickly pulled his right hand off his sword and grabbed her trident yanking it from her hands. Phoenix gasped and stumbled back as Fawkes dropped her trident and started towards her. Phoenix glanced over at Eve who was using one of her swords to cut some of the board away to free her trapped foot. Eve was glancing worriedly from her foot to Phoenix. Phoenix didn't want to leave her trapped friend but she couldn't stay and face Fawkes weaponless either.

Eve, now panicked as she gazed at Fawkes who neared the defenseless Phoenix, tried to dislodge her foot. She glanced back to her two crewmates to see Fawkes swing a powerful strike at Phoenix who gracefully dodged. She rolled around Fawkes trying to get back to her weapon. Fawkes, despite seeming to be mindlessly attacking, saw this and lunged at Phoenix. He attacked her, forcing her away from the trident and towards the railing of the ship. Phoenix's back hit the railing and she glanced back to see the sea water below. She could jump, but she didn't want to leave Eve. Suddenly, Fawkes growled angrily and loudly. He ran at Phoenix, his sword raised. Phoenix, deciding she wouldn't abandon her friend, attempted to dodge. Her eyes widened in panic as suddenly she couldn't move, it felt like invisible hands had wrapped around both her wrists preventing her from moving.

"Fawkes don't!" Phoenix pleaded her eyes wide in fear as he lifted his sword to stab her. Phoenix closed her eyes expecting pain, but none came. She quickly opened her eyes to see Eve standing in front of her.

"Eve!" Phoenix cried in shock. She gasped as Fawkes yanked his sword back, it's blade covered in blood. Eve fell back towards Phoenix, and she quickly caught the girl. She glanced down to see a deep stab wound in Eve's stomach.

"Oh no Eve," Phoenix said in shock as she lowered the girl to the ground. "Why did you do that? You shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay Fawkes. I know you couldn't control yourself." Eve said weakly, causing Phoenix to glance up. She sucked in a sharp breath to see Fawkes standing above them, his skin no longer deathly pale and his eyes a clear blue. He was staring down at them in horror. He backed away in shock dropping his sword as if it had burned him.

"Well Fawkesy, looks like you really don't have any honor. As expected of someone who betrayed the order and his duty," The voice of the other knight rang out. "You're going to be come back Fawkes. The Order is not happy with you my dear friend."

Fawkes slowly nodded before saying, "I'll go with you."

"What! No you can't!" Phoenix exclaimed at the same time as Eve, who tried to sit up but only hissed in pain before slumping back down. Phoenix's eyes widened as blood flowed out from the wound even quicker now. She ripped the bottom hem of her shirt off and quickly pressed it against the wound attempting to stop the blood.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I knew this would happen, I should never have joined the crew. It's all my fault this happened, and I could have hurt the others as well. It's better this way, I don't deserve to be on the crew or to be your friend. I would endanger Aura's dream and your lives as well as everyone else's if I stayed. I know I told Aura I wanted to stay as her navigator and see her become pirate queen, but I have to leave. Please, you saw what I did, don't let Aura come after me." Fawkes told them sadly his eyes shining in sadness.

"Fawkes no," Eve croaked weakly as she tried and failed again to sit up. She fell back with a cry of pain causing more blood flowed out, coating Phoenix's hands which were pressed against the wound.

"Oh no, I don't know what to do. It won't stop bleeding, Eve." Phoenix cried tears now flowing freely. She glanced up and her eyes widened as both Fawkes and the knight were gone. Fawkes was gone and Eve was badly hurt and she couldn't do anything. She was so weak her friend got hurt because of her and she just let her other friend, obviously feeling pain and regret leave.

* * *

 _Later:_

"Well Fawkesy, you really are in for it now." The knight said as they sat across from Fawkes who was sitting behind bars, chains holding him to the wooden wall of the ship. Fawkes simply stared at him, his eyes clouded with sadness, but his face blank.

"You really don't remember me?" They asked as they pulled their hair back with a hair tie into a bun. Fawkes' eyes widened as he gazed at his former childhood rival.

"Ravenel?"

"Oh so you remember huh? You were my rival, and I respected you. But look at you now, look at your family. If you had simply stayed you would be one of our best knights, our strongest. You would have even been taught to control yourself as a proper blood knight, instead you waste you power and abilities." Ravenel said their voice sounding a little sad as they gazed at the man.

"You say my family is the one without the honor, but you are the one protecting the corrupt nobles. Is there any honor in serving them, at least I pledged myself to someone worthy." Fawkes said thinking of Aura, who was more worthy than any of the nobles.

"Yes, and now you will pay for that choice. You were lucky The Order let your family leave in the first place but then you come back into our territory and on a crew whose captain has attacked nobles." Ravenel spat their features morphing angrily. "You have disgraced The Order and now they are under scrutiny for letting someone as dangerous as your family go."

"What are they going to do," Fawkes asked, while already knowing what they would most likely decide to do.

"You will be taken back to Templar where the elders will decide to execute you, and your family as well most likely. They might decide to spare your family but you will die." Ravenel said, no remorse in their voice.

"At least I will die with my morals and not serving some cruel tyrants. I have done things today that I regret and will never forgive myself for, but leaving The Order is not something I regret." Fawkes murmured as he closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall.

"Such a shame, there was a time when I thought of you as my friend. Now, you've disgraced us all." Ravenel muttered as they stood, their footsteps thudding against the boards. The door to the room was opened and slammed shut, leaving Fawkes in silence.

Fawkes kept his eyes closed relishing in the darkness as he sought to escape the images that flashed before his eyes. He clenched his hand into a fist as the image of Eve flashed before him. His sword embedded in her stomach, her eyes staring at him in determination. Her hand rested gently on his that held the hilt of his sword. Fawkes hadn't known what happened it was like he was washed away by a wave of red anger that took over and he was left watching through a red haze, unable to stop himself. He had only just managed to stop himself and take control, to keep himself from stabbing straight through Eve. If he hadn't Eve would have...no he couldn't think about that. What he did he would never forgive himself for, and he would never put his friends in danger again. Maybe it was a good thing that he was going to die, he would never hurt those he cared about again. In the back of his mind though, he knew it wouldn't be that simple. Aura was too stubborn, especially when it came to her friends and Eve, if she survived, was just as determined. Fawkes sighed as he released his fist, he had been clenching his fist so tight his nails had dug painfully into the palm of his hand. All he could do was hope that they wouldn't come after him, why would they, he betrayed them. He didn't deserve their friendship.

* * *

Aura stared down at Eve's still form as her first mate slept on the bed in Blake's office. Eve's breathing had steadied out and she slept deeply thanks to the medicine Blake had given her for the pain and to prevent infection. Eve was wearing a light shirt and shorts, her stomach had been bandaged and stitched up. Thankfully Blake had been able to save Eve, although their doctor said she wasn't out of the thick yet. She had to make it through the night and she would be fine. Blake had said they were lucky that Eve didn't have any internal bleeding, small miracles she had said. Satisfied that her first mate was okay and sleeping peacefully Aura left Blake to stay with Eve and made her way back to the other were gathered in the galley.

When Aura made her way inside, shutting the door behind her, the other stopped talking. All of them stared at her with worried, unsure looks. Aura didn't say anything, she simply walked over to the table and sat down. She stared at the dark wood of the table, her bangs falling into her face. She was just so angry, Phoenix had told them what happened, and she was angry and upset. Her crew had needed her and she wasn't there. Not only that but Fawkes had needed her, he was trapped and unable to control himself. Because she hadn't been there Eve had gotten hurt protecting a crewmember, a job that was Aura's as captain.

"We have to go after Fawkes," Aura said her voice low and determination surged through her. "Fawkes needs us, he's hurting and upset. It wasn't his fault, he just couldn't control his abilities. He's a red knight."

"Blood knight," Phoenix said quietly from where she sat to Aura's left, Junko beside her, who had already been to the infirmary and had her leg wound wrapped up. Eren sat across from them on Aura's right. He had brought cups of hot chocolate for all of them, and a blanket he draped across Phoenix's shoulders.

"Of course we will," Eren murmured in agreement. "It sounds like that other knight did this. He got Fawkes angry and that could be why he lost control. I don't know about this blood knight thing, but it sounds as if its linked to his emotions. I mean we've never seen Fawkes get that emotional before."

"This is just stupid," Junko muttered angrily. "Eve shouldn't have been stupid and got hurt. And we should have been their to fight this asshole so Fawkes didn't have to."

"It's my fault Eve got hurt." Phoenix said quietly staring down at her lap as she clutched her mug tightly.

"It's not Phoenix, you didn't intentionally cause Eve to get hurt. You did the best you could." Eren said to the girl, who simply stare down into her mug.

"We don't even know who took Fawkes or where they're going," Junko said with an exhausted sigh as she rested her elbows on the table, resting her head in her propped up hands. "We also need a shipwright, our ship got pretty banged up and we need someone to make regular repairs if we wanna keep this ship afloat."

"You're right, but first we all need rest. We all came out of rough battles, and need rest before we decide to do anything. We'll come up with a plan to save Fawkes as well as look for a shipwright tomorrow." Aura said with finality.

"All right, but who's gonna take first watch?" Eren questioned.

"I will," Aura said standing up.

"Are you sure?" Junko asked.

"Yes, you all get some rest okay? Captain's orders." Aura told them as she walked out of the galley. She made her way over to the crow's nest and began climbing up. Once she safely made it up, she leaned back against the railing of the crow's nest. Her eyes scanned the ship and area around the ship for any sign of movement. She wouldn't let anyone else hurt her crew again, she'd be ready and she would be strong enough. With that thought in her head Aura began practicing turning her body to wind, as well as using her abilities. She needed to be stronger, for her crew.

Blake set her book down with a sigh, staring at Eve's still form. She hadn't realized how attached she was to this crew until she had been faced with healing their injuries. She hadn't intended to get attached, or to stay. Now, however, she didn't know if she wanted to leave. She had her dream to think about, the magnum opus, but maybe she didn't have to leave the crew to achieve her dream. It seemed she wasn't the only one with grand dreams, look at her captain with the dream to be pirate queen and the first mate that lay on the bed in front of her with the dream to be the best swordswoman. This tiny crew was surprisingly endearing and she found herself attached and wanting to stay, not that she would admit this.

Blake rested the back of her head on Eve's forehead happy to feel that she wasn't too warm. She would do everything in her power to make sure Eve recovered, she was an excellent doctor and wouldn't lose a patient. Certainly not anyone on this crew, with that thought in her head she opened her book to delve back into her research. She knew she had read about a blood knight before, now she just had to find it.

Eren frowned as he stepped outside of the kitchen onto the deck. The wind was whipping wildly causing him to brace himself against the strong gales. He glanced up to the crow's nest, knowing just what was causing this wind.

"Aura," He called up to his captain. "Come down it's my turn for watch."

He watched as Aura dropped from the crow's nest allowing the wind to gently set her down on the deck in front of Eren.

"Hi, Eren." Aura said with a small smile.

"Aura, what were you doing?" Eren questioned looking worriedly at his obviously exhausted captain who for some reason decided to spend even more of her training after fighting all day.

"Training, I need to get stronger. It's my job to protect this cew and I need to be much stronger to do that." Aura said as she crossed her arms over her chest looking angry with herself.

"Okay, but you're no good to us exhausted from overworking yourself. Please, go get some rest and get that wound checked out. I don't know how you escaped Blake, but she's going to be angry when she sees that." Eren told his captain.

"Yeah, you're right. I need to be rested and ready for when we go get Fawkes. I have a feeling we're going to be in for a big fight, I need to be ready. Thanks Eren." Aura said to him smiling brightly causing Eren to blush bright red and look away quickly. Aura simply laughed at his reaction before walking away heading to Blake's office.

"It's really not your fault," Junko said from her bed in the girl's room of the ship. She glanced over at the bed beside hers where Phoenix lay. Phoenix glanced over as well, lookin at her solemnly.

"Yes it is," Phoenix said. "I should be stronger than this, I'm just a liability that all of you have to protect."

"Sure you're the weakest but we don't see you as a liability. Besides you're the musician, it's not your job to fight. But if you feel that strongly about it, get stronger. That kind of thing doesn't come easily, you'll have to work at it. Eventually though you'll get stronger." Junko told her as she turned away staring back up at the ceiling.

"I'm going to get stronger, and no one will get hurt. I won't be the weakest." Phoenix promised as she stared at the wall of the room.

"Yeah I'm sure you will. We'll all help you." Junko told her, before rolling to her side away from Phoenix.

"Thank you Junko," Phoenix said smiling lightly to herself. She settled back, closing her eyes and letting sleep take her.

* * *

 _On an island not far from Loguetown:_

A tall figure, standing at 6 foot 3 inches as he stared down at part of a blueprint lain across the wooden workbench. He had been working on this island for weeks now and had yet to find the right crew. The right one to become the shipwright of, to complete his dream. He wanted to join the right crew, but it wasn't looking as if it was going to be easy. He sighed and ran hand through his close cut black hair.

"Terrel are you still working!" a voice called from the top of the stairs that led down to the workshop. He had gotten a job working repairing ships here when he needed money and hoping to find a crew. So far all of the crews that came to him for repairs or to build a ship were definitely not the type of crews he wanted to join.

"I'm done now!" He called back as he folded up the portion of the blueprint and putting it in his bag on the table. He shut off the light on the table and made his way up the stairs. He made his way out of the workshop and into the small shop above it. A small figure worked putting away things and readying to close the shop. An older woman turned to face him, her long silver hair pulled into a bun. She wore a dark apron over her grey shirt and black pants. She brushed her hands on the apron and smiled at him.

"We had another good day today dear. I really can't thank you enough for helping me." She said smiling.

"Shouldn't I be the one thanking you for giving me a job." He asked as he crossed his hands over his broad chest.

"I suppose but you've done such fine work, you really have helped our family so much." She said laughing.

"It's no problem Mrs. Toren. I'll gonna head to bed now." He said turning to head to the room they were nice enough to let him use while he worked her. The Torens were surprisingly understanding when he explained his situation and how he couldn't work here forever.

"All right, but don't forget to meet the man Sir Galahad is sending about repairs to some of the ships for them. It won't be good to keep them waiting, I swear they get more demanding everyday. Next thing we know they'll increase taxes even more than they already have." Mrs. Toren complained as she went back behind the counter in the shop putting more things away.

"I won't, see ya tomorrow." He called as he made his way through the door behind the counter and down a hallway that led to his room at the end. _Tomorrow_ , he thought, _I will join the crew I'm looking for and begin my journey. I'll definitely find you and finish the blueprint._

* * *

 _On a ship nearing Loguetown:_

A girl with long teal hair that blew lightly in the wind stared out at the ocean before her as she leaned against the rail of the passenger ship. She brushed a strand of her teal hair out of her face, her light blue eyes intently gazing at the vast stretch of star in the night sky above her. She had to get to Loguetown quickly. She had to warn Fawkes, she only hoped she wasn't too late. The Order was going to execute him and she wouldn't let that happen. She had already stood by and silently followed The Order after everything they had done but she wouldn't let them hurt her friend. Not Fawkes, he was good and had a dream. She regretted the things she said when he left, but she had felt betrayed when her friend left with his family and blind to The Order and the nobles' cruelty.

"Elaine," she looked back and smiled at the blond man who stood behind her. She turned to face him, as he walked over.  
"Hey Percy," She said. "What are you doing up so late."

"I could ask you the same thing," He said to her. "You should get some rest."

"I know, I just couldn't sleep. What if we're too late?" She murmured glancing back up to look at the starry sky.

"We'll get their in time and if we don't we'll go rescue him. We won't let Fawkes down this time, besides Erec said he knew Fawkes joined a crew and they'll probably want to help us." He told her, and she glanced back over to him. His dark red eyes were shining in determination.

"I hope you're right," She murmured. "Because I have a very bad feeling."

 **So, what do you think of this chapter. So much happened, we found out what happened to Eve, and why Fawkes hurt her? What about this mysterious Order, and who are these people coming to warn Fawkes, even though they are too late. This chapter is setting up for a lot of things to come, and I hope you are all looking forward to it. I already have everything planned out, I just have to write it. Luckily now that I'm on summer break I'll have more time to write so chapters will come more quickly. Anyway hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all next chapter, bye~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I know it's been way too long. I've just had a really bad case of writer's block and no motivation whatsoever to write. I felt so bad not writing but I just couldn't then I ended up getting super busy and writing slipped away. But I'm back now and I'm keeping up writing again. This chapter and the rest of this arc were written by my awesome co-writer purplethorn. Purplethorn is amazing and she's gonna be writing this arc. You should all check out Purplethorn's story, it's a fairy tail syoc and it's amazing.**

 **Reviews:**

 **C.S. Skywalker- Thanks glad you liked the last chapter. I'm glad it was better. I guess you were kind of confused about something in the last chapter. if them is the crew when you said you hoped Fawkes could get back. Well, Fawkes is being taken away by Ravenel away from logue town to a place near. If them is Elaine and Percy well, yeah they are near logue town because they wanted to warn Fawkes but unfortunately for them they're too late. Hopefully some things are cleared up in this chapter if what I said doesn't make sense, I'm not sure it does. Yeah with this coming arc a lot of characters will develop in different ways. Thanks for the advice and constructive criticism it's appreciated. I'll make sure to watch out and correct lines like that and misspelling in general. I'm bad about rushing to get the chapter out.**

 **GlaxeySkyGlim- Aw, I'm glad you were excited. Well with this chapter I'll probably make you do another spit-take because it has been even longer waiting. Sorry again for the wait.**

 **Onyxwhip- haha yeah they kind of are, basically. Well, you'll see how Eve is doing in this chapter. She was definitely holding back some, she didn't want to have to fight a friend and she felt confident she could talk him down.**

 **Purplethorn- yeah I remembered you made that comment and was sure to include it haha.**

* * *

Alistair pulled her Marine jacket tightly around her. The castle walls were damp and cold, as well as exceptionally dark, and it put Alistair on guard. Malic and Richtor were right on her heels, and the trio's footsteps echoed down the long stone hallways. They eventually came to a door with ornate metal patterns, and Alistair pushed it open with a thud.

The room inside was a dining room, and it had a long table of foods laid upon it. A single figure sat at the head of the table. "Lord Oricus, I believe you called for me." Alistair sat in the chair on the man's right side, Richtor and Malic following suit.

"Miss Alistair, It's a pleasure." Lord Oricus bowed his head.

"What is it you wished to ask me about?" The Ice Queen asked bluntly.

"Straight to the point I see. A Knight is coming, Wiltshire Fawkes, and he is probably one of the best ever, I need him to stay here. Whether fate decides to spare him or otherwise, I need no interference whatsoever." The man started to cut the tender steak on his plate.

"And how do I come into this?" Alistair crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I hear Storm Aura is a particularly... overprotective captain. And you just so happen to be the only Marine Captain that has ever caught up to her." Lord Oricus gestured to the table. "Feel free to eat,"

"No, thank you," Alistair said curtly.

"Boys?" Lord Oricus asked Malic and Richtor.

"Heck yeah, I'll take free grub." Richtor filled a plate until there wasn't an inch left, then started piling things on top. Malic grabbed a few healthy options and began to graze while listening in to the conversation.

"So you want me to make sure Aura doesn't go after Fawkes." Alistair clarified, trying to get back on topic.

"Ahem, um." Lord Oricus cleared his throat and took a sip of wine. "Yes, but also the other way around. I don't want Fawkes to ever leave this island again. Ever. Do you understand?"

"Of course. But what do I get in return?" Alistair gave Richtor a glare as he choked loudly on his food.

"Well, I also hear you are looking for recruits to arrest Storm Aura. How would you like our best Knight on your side when you do?" Lord Oricus used his napkin and sat back, full.

"I'd say we have a deal." Alistair placed a cold hand out to the Lord, who shook it.

"May I ask how you intend to complete your end of the deal?" Lord Oricus stood from his chair, Alistair stood up a second after and signaled her partners to do the same.

"You may not. Just know it will be done." Alistair stated shortly before leaving.

"Way to go Ice Queen. Looks like you aren't bad at Networking after all." Richtor chuckled.

"Did you ever doubt that?" She scoffed.

"I'm not sure you want me to honestly answer that." Richtor grinned.

"Well for whatever reason you did doubt her, you were wrong." Malic gave a charming smile with no emotion behind it.

"Thank you, Malic," Alistair smirked. "But I can tell Richtor he's wrong myself. And Richtor, shut up."

"Anything for the Ice Queen."

* * *

In the earliest hours of the morning:

Fawkes was pulled forward by Ravenel, his chains cutting into his wrist. The familiar smell of the musty air and the dulled clash of swords nearby gave him a feeling of safety and hominess that seemed misplaced in the situation. Fawkes continued to follow Ravenel with his head down, his thoughts returning to Eve, and how never for a moment did she look scared or hurt. To Phoenix, who would probably need therapy after what he'd done, and to the captain he'd betrayed. And what was it all for?

A pair of double doors swung open, and Ravenel entered the circular room. There was a circular group of desks, and at each desk sat an elderly person. In all, there were ten desks, and nine people sat behind them, these were the Templars. Ravenel pulled the chain and Fawkes was pulled into the room by his wrists, he was then forced to kneel while Ravenel paced in a circle around him.

In the desk to the left of them, an old woman spoke in a chilling voice: "State your name, Knight."

Fawkes remained emotionless. "Wiltshire Fawkes."

"Wiltshire Fawkes, why have you returned to the society?" The woman voice rang with annoyance. "You were banished, and that decision was final."

Fawkes inhaled deeply. "I was just traveling through. I was just headed to the Grand Line to-"

"To get away from the wrath of Storm Aura," Ravenel interjected. "I'm sure you've all heard he joined her crew by now."

"Let the Knight speak for himself." The woman demanded.

"But do any of you know why?" Ravenel continued. Fawkes looked up slightly to see Ravenel pacing around the desks of each member. "Lady Grimla, do you remember the mission you gave to this Knight, right before he was banished?"

"Yes. It was an assassination mission. Why is that of any consequence?" Lady Grimla asked curtly.

"Well, it seems all Fawkes really wants is redemption. Because one of the members of Storm Aura's Crew, just so happens to be the very person you asked Fawkes to kill all those years ago,"

"Are you trying to say, Fawkes, joined Storm Aura's crew to get close to the target of a mission he rejected years ago? And how does that give him redemption?" Lady Grimla's frustration grew.

"Because he succeeded." Ravenel gestured to Fawkes. "The target is terminated."

Fawkes' muscles tightened, the image of his sword in Eve's stomach made him feel sick. The blood pouring from her wound, as her skin turned paler and paler. He hadn't hit any vital organs, but he never thought about the blood loss. Could Fawkes have killed her after all? The more he thought about it, the more he realized how damning his actions were. It would take a miracle for someone to survive that.

"Wiltshire Fawkes, is it true?" Lady Grimla leaned forward slightly, her attention focused only on his answer. "Did you kill Roranoa Eve?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Lady Grimla grinned to reveal several missing teeth.

"Yes, I killed her."

"Then welcome back to the Society, Fawkes. We've missed you."

That afternoon:

The Storm Pirates - Minus Eve and Fawkes - gathered on deck. The mood was halfway depressed and halfway determined. Aura, being the latter, sitting on what remained of the Thunderbird.

"We need to find a shipwright as soon as possible, someone who can fix our ship so fast we'll be on Fawkes heels in no time!" The rest of the crew ether nodded or remained silent. They'd had all night to think about what happened, and some were still taken aback by Fawkes betrayal.

"We should split up into groups," Blake stated out of the blue. "I still have to take care of Eve."

"I'll stay with her." Eren volunteered. Phoenix looked like she wanted to argue but stayed silent.

"Great, everyone else: Let's find our shipwright!" Aura used her wind powers, and the whole crew minus Eren and Blake were whisked away onto the docks.

"Ok, Junko and Shimo, you check the north side of town. Phoenix and I will go south."

"Got it. " Junko nodded. Shimo didn't say anything, she was still brooding over her nightmare, and the betrayal of Fawkes had her walls at their highest. The four girls parted ways; Phoenix lagged behind Aura as they made their way uptown.

"Actually. I got this; you make your way back to the ship." Aura stopped suddenly, causing Phoenix to slam into her and fall on the floor. "Oops."

Phoenix shook herself out of her daze and glanced up at her. "What?"

"You should go. You look out of it." Aura stated bluntly. "Whatever's on your mind, you need to deal with it, ok?"

Phoenix frowned. "But I want to help." She stood up and dusted herself off; there was a green stain on her knee from some suspicious goo on the ground.

Aura's expression dampened slightly. "If you have something you need to deal with. Deal with it. You're no use to anyone as a distracted zombie." Phoenix was surprised by the sudden wisdom from her usually carefree captain.

"Ok, sure." Phoenix nodded slowly. Aura grinned widely at the girl and patted her on the shoulder. "Thanks, Captain."

Phoenix turned and walked out the alleyway. She headed back to the ship, her body feeling heavy, she sighed as once again, she felt useless to her team. She had just made it to the entrance of the docks when a boy rushed past her carrying tools, as he sped by a blueprint fell out of his pocket. Phoenix watched the blueprint hit the wooden planks and unroll itself. As far a Phoenix could tell, it looked like a strangely shaped boat, one that seemed it would never work on the seas. She scooped it up and saw the boy join a woman and another boy his age.

Scooting around rope and crates, Phoenix made her way over to the trio.

"Excuse me?" She stated clearly and loudly so they could hear her, she held out the blueprints to the strange ship and smiled. "I think this belongs to you."

The boy swore and snatched them away, quickly putting it in a secret pocket in his military pants. "Thanks, that's pretty important to me. Um, my name's Terrell." He held out a hand with oil hidden in the curves of his fingers, Phoenix took it and smiled.

"Phoenix. I'm glad to help." her eyes wandered over the bag of tools at his feet. "Wait... you don't happen to be a shipwright?" Her eyes widened.

"Uh... yes?"

"Perfect!" Phoenix screamed, causing Terrell to take a step back. "I mean, we have a ship that needs repairing."

"Well, I was kind of busy toda-"

"What kind of ship?" The woman Terrell was talking to suddenly butt in.

"Um well, It's kind of..." Phoenix trailed off, wondering if it was ok to tell them they were pirates, especially with Alister possibly still on the island.

"You're not marine, and those scrapes say you aren't a normal tourist ether." The man deducted. "So you're a pirate, huh?"

Phoenix swallowed, "Y-yeah?"

The woman held out her own hand, "Jen, Jen Toren."

"Phoenix." She shook the woman's hand slowly.

"Well, Phoenix, this is my son Adam, and the three of us were about to fix up this sailors ship. But how's about you help out on this ship, and if the damage to your ship isn't too bad, we'll try to fit it in after?" Jen gave Terrell a pointed look, to which Terrell raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"Perfect!" Phoenix hoped to the very bottom of her soul that most of the damage would magically fix itself before the group finish up here. "So! Let's get this boat fixed!"

* * *

Blake pushed the cyan hair out of her face and focused on rebandaging Eve's wound. Eve was sleeping soundly and snored quietly if it weren't for the insane amount of stitches and bloody bandages it would have seemed like a typical night's sleep. Eren came in and handed Blake a mug of herbal tea, before sipping at his own mug of cocoa. "Why do you think he did it?" Eren said out of the blue. Blake's smile faltered momentarily. "Leave, I mean. I'm sure if we'd just talk it out, it would have been ok."

Blake was quiet, and her eyes turned upward slightly, a sign she was thinking intently. "I think, he was scared. I think after hurt Eve, he couldn't wrap his head around anything else, and he gave in to his fears. And..." Blake trailed off. "I think, this was his nightmare, back in the park. I could be wrong, but it seems like he was distancing himself for this very reason."

Eren was quiet for a moment. "I'm not so sure." He cleared his throat, "Thanks. I just needed a second opinion."

"I'm going to have to bathe her again now, so I'll have to ask you to leave." Blake turns to Eren with an innocent smile. "Unless you want to help?"

The blood rushed to Eren's face, and he left quickly, leaving Blake alone with Eve. "You can stop pretending to be asleep now." Blake chuckled as Eve opened one eye.

"How'd you know?" She muttered and yawned.

"You stopped snoring" Blake grabbed a vail from her medicine counter and handed it to Eve. "Drink this."

"I do NOT snore," Eve said defensively before downing the liquid. "So how long 'till I can fight, Doc?"

"Usually it would take months to recover from an injury like this. But you seemed to heal the worst parts almost overnight." Blake took the empty vial and started fiddling around with more chemicals.

"I'm used to sleeping it off." Eve shrugged. "It runs in the family."

"Well, I would have doubted it if I didn't treat you myself. And yes I do take partial credit for your recovery. As for your training and fighting, I'd give it a couple more days at this rate."

"Do I have to wait that long?" Eve frowned.

"Do you want to fight without having to worry about your injury?" Blake retorted.

"Touche." Eve slurred slightly. "I'm starting to feel funny."

"Stay here; I'll go get Eren to make you some rice." Blake stood up. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind. While you were out, I had to hose you down. I used a strong chemical soap that kills bacteria and disinfects wounds. But it seems it also removes hair dye too."

Eve looked confused until a look of panic and horror flashed in her eyes and she grabbed her hair. Rich pink curls with green highlighted streaks were grasped in between her hands. Eve swore loudly enough for Phoenix to vaguely hear her voice. "How many people have seen me like this?" Eve demanded.

"Well... Eren was just in here, I was the one that discovered it, and well, Aura, because she's Aura." Blake joked.

"Thank god, I thought Junko had seen it." Eve visually relaxed. "The last thing I need right now is that snobby witch poking fun at my hair."

"Why would anyone do that? I think it looks nice." Blake smiled. "I mean, I have Cyan hair, you think I'm scared I'll get make fun of?"

"That's not what I meant; I just mean... whatever. Just... get me some brunette hair dye, and make sure it's strong." Eve frowned.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're awake." Blake rolled her eyes.

"Please?" Eve sighed.

"I'll see if I can make you some." Blake took out one of her recipe books out of a large bookcase with books crammed in every available space, including on top of other books.

"Why do you need so many books?" Eve questioned. "Can't you condense all of those?"

"I could. But they were gifts. From an old friend of mine." Blake flipped through the book, only half interested in the conversation.

"Can I ask who?" Eve moved slowly, getting into a sitting up position and using the pillow to support her.

"My mentor. Silvia, she's the one that taught me all I know." Blake turned to her chemicals and poured more into the vial she was working with. "She's the one that started it all."

Eve stared up at the ceiling before smiling slightly, her smile grew more as she continued her joke. "Life would be so much easier without mentors, and it's too bad. We'd almost have a chance to be normal. Almost. But I don't know about you Blake. You're pretty weird."

"Stage two: Delirium. Looks like the medicine's kicking in." Blake grinned.

"Shut up." Eve scoffed. "It was a joke."

"I have some food here." Eren knocked lightly on the door. "Are you done, erm, bathing?"

"No! One sec, Blake pass me my bra would you?" Eve grinned cheekily. Blake rolled her eyes this time.

"O-oh! I'm s-sorry!" Eren's voice revealed his major blush.

"Hey, Eren?" Eve chuckled. "I was joking; you're fine man."

Eren walked in slowly, taken aback by both Eve's idea of a joke and being called 'man.' "She's delirious," Blake stated as she saw Eren's strange expression.

"Again: It was a joke."

"Um, I got you some soup, Blake." Eren put it on her desk with some cutlery and a napkin. "And I made you some rice Eve."

"Ew." Eve's voice started to sound weird, more childlike as she slipped farther into the medicines grasp. "I hate bland food."

"But that's all you eat." Eren looked at Blake for confirmation, who just sat grinning at the scene.

"I know." Eve reached for a sundae Eren made for Blake. "Cuz all the gross foods are good for people. But I don't like them!" Eren slowly moved the sundae out of her reach. "Eren, you've gotta problem," Eve growled.

"First, you blush all the time, and it's weird. And now you're stealing my food. gimme back my dessert." Eve slurred.

"I don't blush all the time!" Eren frowned. "Ok, if you don't like rice, what do you like to eat?"

"Spicy foods. The spiciest, and the sweetest! Just don't tell grandpa! Don't tell him I'm not on my diet." Eve said seriously.

"She'll be falling asleep soon." Blake looked like she was about to have a fit of laughter. "Eve, do you like your hair?"

"My hair?" Eve looked at her hair.

"It's like cotton candy. But it's too pink. I gotta be brown hair; cuz pink hair isn't scary. It's pink. Like Eren's face." Eve roared with laughter. "I don't know what you gave me, but this stuff is great! I got like twelve hands right now! I could kick ALL your asses with that many hands."

Blake lost it. She crumpled to the floor laughing so hard tears started running down her face. Eren just shook his head and tried to hide his smile. Out of all the crew members, Eve was the last person he'd expect to react this badly to the medicine. When the two finally calmed down enough to hide their laughter, Eve was sound sleep.

"You know she's going to kill us." Eren grinned.

"Worth it." Blake giggled.

* * *

Shimo walked along the streets, heading up toward a weapon shop. There had been no luck at all even finding a shipwright willing to work on the boat, and that goes without wanting on board. Shimo angrily kicked over an empty barrel, it rolled down the alleyway next to the weapon shop. Junko rolled her eyes, Shimo had been acting like this all morning.

"Congratulations! Shimo: 1 Barrel: 0" Junko quipped. She stopped and picked it up. "But will you go for round 2?" Shimo growled in response.

"Seriously? I understand you wanting to keep things to yourself but acting like a crazed animal isn't going to help anyone."

"Like you would know, you haven't shared your nightmare either." Shimo crossed her arms.

"You want to know my nightmare?" Junko asked. "Because that would make you feel better? Fine, ok. But if I see you kick a single barrel after this, I'm ditching you. On this busy island. Full of untrustworthy people. That you've never been too. "

Shimo wasn't fazed on the outside, but when Junko put it like that, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be here alone. "Well? Go ahead."

Junko scoffed. "I was in a giant spider web, it was all sticky like my glue, but I couldn't control it. It was all over my back, and the only thing I could move was my arms. I was completely stuck, and there was nothing I could do. At first, I got frustrated, and I tried to escape using my devil fruit power. But no matter how hard I worked, no glue was forming at all. I started to panic then, and get claustrophobic, so I began to struggle. Eventually, I gave up, and I was about to think of a better way to escape when the web started to move. I didn't understand it at first, but then I heard it, it was like the sound a needle makes when you pull the thread through. Except it was like having eight of them being pulled at once. I looked up to where the web was moving, and my hair got stuck to the web even more. I was stuck looking up. And the sound got louder until it was more of a light tapping. That's when I actually saw it."

Junko coughed and took a deep breath. She was shaking slightly, and it was much harder for her to talk about then she thought. Shimo watched her face intently, her arms slowly sliding out of the defensive position. "It had eight eyes, each one was a different soul-sucking color, and It didn't have any pupils. Eight legs, thin, and pole-like with jagged, sharp, spear-like ends. They moved down the web closer to me like clockwork. Its bulbous body shook with the movement, and it had several yellow stripes next to a pulsing red hourglass. Its mouth seemed to be filled with teeth like a shark's, with several rows and two in the front were longer and thinner like a vampire's. Froth poured out of its mouth onto its pinchers, as it clicked them hungrily. I couldn't turn away from it, I couldn't even look down. I reached up and grabbed the web and tried to break it with my bare hands. But they ended up just getting trapped on the sticky slime that was covering the web."

Junko had grown pale, and she sat on the barrel Shimo kicked over, trying to steel herself. "It got closer and closer until it stood towering over me. It was about the size of our ship, and it leaned in close to me, so all I could see was the blood on its rows of teeth, and the pinchers started to caress my face, wet from the froth. I was freaking the fuck out at this point. But I don't think anyone in that position could be calm. That's when it started to wrap me up, like a mummy. I felt the same slimy feeling of the web on my legs, and it moved upward slowly, painfully slow until the only thing left was my head." Junko paused. "And then it was over. I closed my eyes, and I told everything in my body and shoot even my damn soul to get out of there. And then I woke up with a mask on my face."

Shimo sighed and nodded. "I get it."

"Oh no." Junko joked weakly. "You don't get let off that easily. Tell me what happened."

Shimo sat on a box next to Junko. "Fine, but I'm not going into detail." Shimo started to play with a rock near her shoe. "I was in a hallway, and my... dad appeared. I was so happy to see him, but I was also so confused because... Owen died a long time ago. And then it happened all over again, I was on the beach, and he was stabbed in front of me. But this time, he told me it was all my fault, and at first, I believed him. But as the nightmare wore on, I realized that that wasn't Owen. He would never make me relive his death or cause me to suffer like that. So I got angry, and I tried to attack the imposter, but he turned into someone else, and then he disappeared completely. I was stuck on the beach, alone. And the longer I was there, the angrier I got. The person who put me through such torment, couldn't even bother to finish me off or fight. He left me there like a child in time out. I got so angry, I guess I woke up." Shimo sighed, she'd never admitted it, but it was nice to talk to someone after all.

"Figures. Of course, the thing that woke you up was your anger." Junko had returned to her usual self, and she was relieved someone else could empathize with her experience.

"Didn't your self-preservation wake you up?" Shimo retorted.

"Touche. Come on, I don't think we're going to have any luck here. Let's head back." Junko stood and brushed herself off.

"Wait." Shimo was looking into the window of the weapons shop. "I think, I see something I want."

"Um, we don't have money." Junko sweatdropped.

"You know, in my village, we traded seashells. And my entire tribe taught me how to negotiate for the best price. Which is usually free but unpaid labor." Shimo grinned. "Let's take a look."

"Hey, can I get in on that labor?" Junko smirked as she saw something in the store. "I think I found something to help one of our friends out."

The two girls shared a look before nodding and entering the store.

* * *

After Aura and Phoenix parted ways, the girl walked through the streets her friends fought to help them escape. Despite being less than 24 hours since then, all evidence of the fights had disappeared entirely. Aura felt a little sick, leaving her friends to fight only to end up staying after all. She thought about all the events that happened recently, all the way back to the amusement park. Her fear got the best of her, and then it got the best of one of her crewmates. She knew how Fawkes must feel, and she didn't blame him for running. But deep down, she felt like there was something more to this than meets the eye. If she had been there, maybe she'd know why, but something just didn't add up. Aura walked through all the streets, ducking when she saw Marines and for once keeping a low profile. She checked the whole half of the island, but there wasn't a single shipwright who wanted to help a pirate. Aura was fuming slightly over this face when she walked into someone wearing armor over a black hoodie. Aura gazed up at the platinum hair and blue eyes, "Fawkes?!" Aura screeched as she hugged him. "It's you!"

Fawkes chuckled slightly. "Yeah. A lot has been happening, and I just wanted. I need you to know what's going on." Fawkes had bags under his eyes, and you could tell he hadn't slept all night.

"Come on, there's a cafe this way! We can talk there." Aura grabbed his sleeve and pulled him in the direction of a cafe with chairs outside facing the ocean. Aura sat down and eagerly eyed the menu. "So where'd you go? And why did you stab Eve?"

"Well," Fawkes was taken aback by how well Aura was taking this "That's a bit of a story, but I was assigned to kill her, and then I got myself, and my family kicked out of a Knight Brotherhood because I refused to kill her. After what happened yesterday I...I killed Eve, I think, and the Knight Brotherhood think I killed her. But Aura... Did I kill her?" This was the most Aura had ever heard Fawkes talk, his guilt was written all over his face.

Aura lay a hand on Fawkes' wrist. "Nope. She's being taken care of by Blake. Blake even said she's sleeping off the worst of it!" Aura grinned extra wide to cheer Fawkes up a bit.

Fawkes sighed in relief. "Good. Well, now, what are you ordering? I'll go get it." Fawkes decided a helping hand would be a start to reconnecting with his captain, and eventually when the crew leaves he'd be able to run away from the Society with them. Give or take a step.

"I'll take... everything from here down!" Ara pointed to the top of the dessert menu and gestured to the whole list with her finger. Fawkes was genuinely happy to see a smiling face that didn't want to kill him.

"Right away, Captain." Fawkes stood up from his chair and entered the restaurant, there was a lemony smell in the air, and everything was a pale pink or lemon yellow color inside. Fawkes looked around at the tables, and the people all seemed to be enjoying themselves, no of them appeared to be concerned about whether or not they were going to live up to their dreams, or if their overprotective and carefree captain would get them all killed. Fawkes both looked and felt somewhat out of place.

He marched up to the counter and ordered for Aura, luckily he managed to swipe some cash before leaving the Cama island to find Aura. Fawkes waited for all of Aura's many desserts and his small coffee and noticed the cashier girl blushing while pointing in his direction. It was honestly a reaction he got a lot. Fawkes turned his back on the girl and decided to look intently at some shapes on the wall that reminded him of pizza for some reason.

"Excuse me?" A girls voice behind him rang. Fawkes sighed slightly and turned to the owner of the voice. He was expecting the cashier but instead...

"Elaine?" Fawkes was taken aback. "What are you doing here?"

"Fawkes! It's you!" For the second time that day he was hugged tightly after those words. "I'm so happy to see you, I thought you were a goner!"

Fawkes gave a small smile. "As did I." Elaine signaled someone to come over, it was the male that had joined her on her quest. "Percy?" Fawkes held out his hand, but Percy ignored it and hugged him as well. "Why are you guys here?"

"That's a long story. But we're here on a mission." Elaine said suddenly serious. "We are going to take down the Templars and create a new society. Just like how we always said we would all those years ago."

"Really?" Fawkes couldn't help but notice how close together the two were standing. It brought up an old pain in his chest he thought he'd forgotten.

"Oh yeah, really." Percy grinned toothily. "We're just looking for recruits."

"Storm Aura," Fawkes stated. "She'll help you out. I'm sure of it."

Percy frowned. "A pirate?"

Elaine elbowed him in the ribs. "We'll take anyone we can find."

Fawkes nodded, a small smile on his face. "ORDER UP!" The cashier rang the bell, and all of Aura's desserts were placed on two trays, Fawkes carried his coffee by balancing it on his head. "Good luck to you too. And let me know if there is anything I can do. I owe you both my life."

"We know." Elaine jokes. "I hope I get to see you again Fawkes."

Fawkes shrugged and did his best not to spill his coffee. "See you then." Elaine held the door and Fawkes returned to Aura's table. She was staring intently out into the water. He placed the food in front of her and quickly grabbed his coffee from his head before it fell. Aura slowly picked up the spoon and started to eat some of the desserts, but at an abnormally slow pace.

"Is everything ok?" Fawkes questioned.

"No." Aura admitted. "You nearly killed Eve. And now you're back here, pretending nothing happened and it's all ok." Fawkes frowned. "You think you can just show up and everything will be forgiven with some ice cream?"

"Aura, no tha-"

"FAWKES!" Aura shouted so loud all the others outside turned to see what was happening. "I want you to listen to me. Because I'm only going to say this once." Fawkes nodded slowly, dreading what came next, but knowing he deserved it.

"I hate you for what you did. Because of that, I never want to see you again, and If I do, I'll have Eve cut you down, just like how you did to her." Fawkes could feel the anger radiating from Aura's tiny form. "You aren't worthy to serve me."

Aura lifted up her head from her desserts, a terrifying glare forcing Fawkes to stand up and step back, chair flying. "Fawkes, as of this moment, you are no longer a Storm Pirate."

* * *

 **Okay, chapter finished! I hope you all liked this chapter, it's honestly a roller coaster of emotions. A lot of things happened, I know the ending must have been a shock, certainly not very Aura-like. There's probably a lot of questions you all have after this chapter. Why is Aura kicking Fawkes off the crew? Why was Fawkes' assigned to kill Eve so long ago? Why does it seem like Ravenel was trying to keep Fawkes alive by revealing what he did to Eve? Can he be trusted? So many questions but things will make sense, just wait for the rest of the chapter to see and you'll understand. The next chapter will hopefully come out soon, whenever Purplethorn can get it done, but I know she's busy with other things. So, that's all I guess. Well until next chapter, bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Lune: Hey everyone we're back with another chapter! This time it wasn't such a long wait, which would have been cruel considering the way we left the last chapter. But here's the next one and I hope you like it as much as I did. Since PurpleThorn is writing this arc, she obviously wrote this chapter and it's amazing. She has a story of her own, so you should check it out and she has some cool things to tell you all about.**

 **PurpleThorn: Hey guys! Purplethorn here, and I just wanted to say how awesome and supportive your guys are. I love reading your comments and the help you provide is amazing, and it helps me and WhitewolfLune become better writers. So I just wanted to say thank you because you guys are the reason I write, I don't write to keep the story alive (Although I probably should), I do it so all of you can have a fun experience and I do it so WhitewolfLune can have fun too. So I'm currently writing a story for fairy tail, as WhitewolfLune posted about before, and I've decided to turn it into a real animated story/visual novel that is called Sunflower Syndicate (which will make sense if you read or watch it. Anyway, I wanted to give everyone here a chance to have an episode of the animated series dedicated to them, which I'm sure would be pretty cool. I've started a raffle and all you have to do is favorite and follow ether Storm Pirates or Eternal Guardians (Or both, I won't complain), then comment: "I love The Storm Pirates Crew and my favorite character is _!" And you will automatically be part of the raffle!**

 **Stay Super!**

 **~Purplethorn**

 **Reviews:**

 **Icejay-**

 **I know, I know a lot went down in that last chapter. It was a terrible spot to leave the chapter at but also amazing at the same time. Everyone hates cliffhangers. I've been on the receiving end of those and they suck. Well someone things will be explained in this next chapter so read and see. I hope you feel better!**

 **I also read the new chapter of your story earlier when I had some time and I love Hoshi and Rob. I need to remember and review, since I didn't have time to earlier. Also if none of you have read icejay's SYOC you really should. It's called Break the World.**

 **Carolyn12-**

 **Well, we're both glad that you liked it. Loopy Eve was so funny and I loved it too. Whelp here's another chapter for ya.**

 **PurpleThorn-**

 **I'm happy to do a shout out for you, it's funny because now I did another shout out in this chapter too. Yes, there are many questions, and you did a great job writing this chapter as well to answer them. I'm mad at myself for not seeing them as well, I definitely should have. Yeah, you've done great writing this and I too can't wait for more of what you write.**

 **Onyxwhip-**

 **Maybe, I wonder what is happening with Aura. I guess you'll have to read and find out. Most questions should be answered in this chapter. Yes the Templars are the evil villains.**

 **Xy-Guy-**

 **Yes, the glorious return haha. Glad you liked the surprise. It has certainly been to long, but we're back!**

 **Now onto the chapter, what you've all really been waiting for. You all know the disclaimer, but I'll say it again. Of course I don't own One Piece, but I do own my characters and story ideas.**

"I'll take... everything from here down!" Aura pointed to the top of the dessert menu and gestured to the whole list with her finger to Fawkes. Aura was genuinely happy to see him again and was excited to get him back on the ship to put things right.

"Right away, Captain." Fawkes stood up from his chair and entered the restaurant, leaving Aura alone.

Aura placed her menu back on the table and looked out at the busy street the restaurant was located on. She was so focused on the road she didn't notice the figure exit the alleyway she and Fawkes had just left. The figure weaved through the tables, making a beeline for the Captain. Aura heard the footsteps approached and turned just as the figure sat down in Fawke's chair.

Aura felt a chill down her spine as the temperature of the air fell a couple degrees. "Alistair." She prepared herself for a fight, and the wind picked up slightly. Aura was suddenly keenly aware of all her surroundings,

She noticed a man with a revolver leaning against the alleyway Alistair came out of, and the chatter of the other tables seemed to get more awkward as people started to notice the change in temperature and breeze.

"Storm Aura." The temperature dropped again.

"Why are you here?" Aura growled quietly, she wasn't sure if she could get Alistair without accidentally hitting another table.

"I'm here to make sure that Fawkes never sails with you again." Alistair gave Aura a cold smile. "And you're going to do everything I say. Without fail."

"tsk. Yeah right." Aura glared at the woman. "The first chance I get I'll use my wind to knock you into the water."

"And what a shame that would be when you find out your first mate's blood was on your hands." The weight of the Marine Captain's sentence made Aura hesitate. Behind Alistair, a couple walked into the restaurant, it was a girl with teal curls and a boy with sandy blonde locks,

"What are you talking about?" Aura watched as Alistair placed two small transponder snails on the table.

"Malic. Report." Alistair's gaze never left Aura's face.

"I'm inside the ship. I can hear someone rambling on about food inside the doctor's office," The voice of the Malic replied. "I'm in range, just give me the signal, and I'll end her life."

Aura's eyes widened as she remembered Junko, Eren, and Blake telling her about the devil fruit ability of Alistair's new friend. Alistair was using Eve's injury to threaten her life, Malic could use his power at any time to reopen Eve's wound or tear her apart from the inside.

"So you understand the situation," Alistair sat forward, leaning her head on her hand. "That's going to make things easier for everyone. So here's how this is going to play out. Fawkes is going to come back, and you're going to act the same weird way you always do. When he starts trying to have a conversation, you're going to cut him off and say something terrible to him, and then you're going to say things that cut him so deep he can't even speak. I want you, to be so cruel, that he'll never forget this conversation or the pain it causes him. And to finish it up, you're going to look him dead in the eye, and kick him off your crew yourself." She listed the events with such a gleeful look in her eye, and Aura shook with rage.

"And if you don't, Malic will kill your first mate without hesitation."

"And what then?" Aura question, her voice an octave lower than usual.

"Then you go back to your ship, and you order your crew to abandon Fawkes. And you make sure they don't go poking around the boat, I've ordered Malic to kill the girl and anyone who gives him trouble if he's found, even accidentally." Alistair had her trapped in a web, and with every order, the web tightened around Aura.

"To make sure you do exactly that, You're going to take this." She handed Aura the transponder snail. "It's a model that records everything it sees and hears, so any funny business and I'll know."

Aura stayed silent, staring at the snail and gritting her teeth. "I'll do it." The wave of anger was replaced by a dark feeling in her gut, it weighed her down and made her see red.

"Good. Because it's showtime." Alistair stood up and briskly walked back to the entrance of the alleyway to watch. Aura looked away from Fawkes and stared intently out into the water. Fawkes placed the food in front of her and quickly grabbed his coffee from his head before it fell. With a sinking feeling, Aura slowly picked up the spoon and started to eat some of the desserts. The sweet treat suddenly tastes sour, like it had been left out overnight.

"Is everything ok?" Fawkes questioned.

"No," Aura admitted. But it was then she had to start lying, she knew it was possible she would lose Fawkes forever after this, but she didn't have a choice. She let her voice sound angry, but the only people she was angry at were Alistair and herself. "You nearly killed Eve. Now you're back here, pretending nothing happened and it's all ok." Fawkes frowned. "You think you can just show up and everything will be forgiven with some ice cream?"

"Aura, no tha-" Aura cut him off.

"FAWKES!" Aura shouted so loud all the others outside turned to see what was happening. This was the part she was dreading. "I want you to listen to me. Because I'm only going to say this once." Fawkes nodded slowly, and Aura was heartbroken he would just stand there and take her abuse, He was so loyal to her, and he deserved to be told the truth. But Aura couldn't let Eve die. 'I'm so sorry' Aura mentally pleaded with Fawkes to forgive her for what she was going to have to do.

"I hate you for what you did. Because of that, I never want to see you again, and If I do, I'll have Eve cut you down, just like how you did to her." At this point, the anger and sadness were radiating from Aura's tiny form. And every line felt like it burned her throat. "You aren't worthy to serve me."

Aura lifted up her head from her desserts, a terrifying glare etched on her face, Yet not a single sliver was for Fawkes. Fawkes stood up quickly, flinching from her glare, his chair flying. And it took everything in Aura not to comfort him as his expression showed fear and loss. But there was still one more line for Aura to deliver

"Fawkes, as of this moment, you are no longer a Storm Pirate."

Fawkes looked like the world around him was shattering. But he only nodded. That was the only thing he felt like he could do. He took one last look at his former Captain and forced himself to smile, as his final goodbye. Then he turned around and started toward the hidden dock he came from, sprinting away from his former captain.

Aura finally lets the tears roll down her cheeks. When Fawkes smiled at her, after everything. She lost it. Her tears were a mixture of her frustration and her overwhelming sadness. And she couldn't imagine her feeling any lower then she was.

"That was great. I only wish I could have had a front seat," Alistair's voice came from behind Aura. "Well, I wish I could say our little star could get a break, but it's time for your next performance." Alistair watched the girl stand up slowly, abandoning all her favorite sweet treats, and follow her. For Alistair, it was going to be a good day. Who knows? Today might even be the day she gets Eren back.

* * *

Phoenix huffed as she pulled a heavy box and moved it out the hold. Terrell squatted behind the box and laid the final few planks of wood, stopping the last leak and turned holding up his hand for a high five. Phoenix slapped his hand hard and grinned. "So we can work on my ship now?"

"We can, we're an hour ahead of schedule, so we can stay for roughly that amount of time," Terrel explained. "And we could do this tomorrow too if you want."

Phoenix climbed up the steep wooden ladder and sorely climbed on deck. It had been a long day at work, and every muscle aches, from her fingers to her back. Part of her wanted nothing more then to rest, but if she could help repair her ship, she would do it in a heartbeat. "I'll do it as long as it takes." Phoenix turned to offer Terrel a hand.

Terrell raised an eyebrow but took it anyway, secretly thankful of the help as he too was extremely sore. He was boosted onto the deck, and the two met up with Mrs. Toren and her son. "We're all done below deck," Terrell stated and was surprised to see a lemonade pushed into his hand. "Thanks, Mrs. Toren."

"Jen." She corrected. "And we finished up here a little while ago. So why'd it take you two so long down there?" Jen smirked. "You haven't found yourself a girlfriend now have you?"

Both Terrell and Phoenix turned red. "No!" Terrell choked, "I was on schedule!"

Jen laughed heartily at the two. "I'm joking." The two calmed down a bit and chuckled along with her. "I know you may be the best shipwright I've had the pleasure of working with, but you're still just as slow as the others. I'll just have to teach you to be faster, T." She winked and handed Phoenix a lemonade too.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jen." Phoenix smiled.

"Jen. Just, Jen." The woman sighed exasperatedly. "Okay kids, let's head out. Oh, and you too Billy. Let the Dock Master know we finished with this ship and ask for a tip. And don't leave until he gets you one." Jen instructed her son with berries in her eyes.

Terrell and Phoenix grabbed the various bags and climbed down the rope ladder hanging another side of the ship. Phoenix led Terrell and Jen to the vessel, practically pulling them along so they could get to work immediately. The sight if the deep, jagged cuts made by Fawkes, and the thin, neat slices made by Eve was enough to make Terrell gulp. "How is this still afloat?"

Jen rolled up her sleeves. "This would be a couple days work even if we only focused solely on this ship. But I'll see what we can do in an hour. After all, you helped up all day. It's the least we can do." Before anyone could say anything, She'd already set up a workstation and sawed off the jagged edges of Fawkes' attacks, replacing the large chunks with lighter wood that will be painted after processing it.

Terrell noted Eve's handiwork. "There's a lot of these, but they will be incredibly easy to fix. It might take awhile to make the materials to fix it though. He took out some deleveled and useless rope and started mixing it with some oil before pounding it into the marks. He sculpted it into the thin cuts and put another liquid onto it that dyed it to the shade of the wood. "That will harden and look like all the other wood around here," Terrell explained as Phoenix watched. "Here, now you do that, and I'll go work downstairs." He handed Phoenix several lengths of useless rope.

"Yeah, sure!" Phoenix stretched before performing the task. Working on the deck made her realized how intense of a battle it was all over again. She could see the lengths of the cuts. Eve made stopping just short of something important, or an area where Phoenix stood, while Fawkes cuts made it hard to stand in some places and destroyed everything in its path. These thoughts made it hard for her to focus but she continued to fill in the cuts. She was a third of the way done when she heard familiar footsteps climb the ladder.

"Hey musician," Junko squatted next to her. "What are you up too?"

"I'm fixing the ship, with the other two shipwrights." The girl shrugged.

"Well, I suppose this hard work will be good for you, especially since Shimo and I have a couple of surprises for you. Junko stood up, and Shimo was revealed to have her arms full of weapons. Junko unstrapped something from Shimo's back and handed it out to Phoenix, it was a trident.

The trident was made out of steel and silver, with the staff being made out of the darkest oak, and the handle was silver with leather as soft as silk and gave a remarkable grip. The forked end had tips of sea prism stone but was mostly made of ultralight metals, they forks were jagged and more extensive than her current trident, but it was much lighter and easier to use. On the bottom was a spike made of sea prism stone, and a blue stone in the taller center spike of the fork seemed to glow slightly when Phoenix took it from Junko.

"Wow." Phoenix was taken aback. "How did you afford this?"

"The same way you seem to have afforded the shipwrights. Hard Work." Shimo held an ax with a thick body, and it seemed to condense water faster than any of the blades around it. Which seemed like it would be useful if Shimo could freeze it, the ax had the same shaft her last one had, a long bone shaft with a furry hilt of leather and a lucky shark tooth dangling from it. Which made Phoenix realize Shimo just changed the blade of the ax, but there was now a thin metal chain attached to the hilt of the ax that leads to a similar leather cuff bracelet that Shimo wore. The cuff bracelet with the chain had stripes of leather and fur strips not too different from that of the ax hilt, the chain seemed to be for Shimo to throw the ax or swing it quickly and still be able to pull it back to her hand.

Junko wielded a pair of duel scissors that rested on her hips. Although Phoenix guessed they would be more for her work as a seamstress then fighting, they could be used as either. They held a small dagger, the size of a butter knife, and a couple of books, like how to learn karate, ti quan do, and other similar fighting styles, and small weapons of mass destruction. "Who are those for?" Phoenix frowned.

"They are more surprises." Junko put the knife in her pocket and tucked the books away. "But that's not the only surprise for you." Junko looked at Shimo, the two had grown closer since they shared each other's darkest fears. The girls had, just almost, become friends. Even with Junko's hothead and Shimo's distrust. Shimo looked back at Phoenix. "I'm going to train you on how to use a trident. It was a sacred weapon among my people, and we used it in many ways. Luckily, I was trained well in all of them, and after the fight you witnessed, I would like to help you become a stronger member of the crew." Shimo stated sombrely.

"Thank you!" Phoenix tackled both girls in a hug, and they were both a bit flustered. Eventually, Phoenix pulled away and gave them both a blinding smile. "This is amazing! I promise I'm going to work so hard to learn everything!"

Shimo allowed the ends of her mouth to curl upwards. "You're welcome." Terrell opened the door behind them and stepped out. His entire bottom half was soaked. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Terrell." He gave Junko and Shimo a small bow.

"Your cargo hold is flooded. but I fixed the bilge pumps and took care of the leaks down there, so now you just have to make sure the water goes down, and the stuff is dry."

"Thanks?" Junko frowned. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Help Piper with the boards." Terrell handed out more rope.

"Phoenix." Junko corrected as she took the unraveled rope.

"That's what I said." Terrell scratch his head. "Anyway, just do what she does, I'm going to start on the figurehead, It couldn't have gone too far." And with that, he walked past the girls and grabbed a fishing net from a bag throwing it on the aft of the ship (front) and fishing for the missing half of the Thunderbird. Junko and Shimo both gave him a glare, and Phoenix laughed.

"You guys are like best friends now. What happened?" She showed them how to add the rope into Eve's thin cuts.

"That's not for your ears," Shimo said, but the words held no weight or hostility. As the three girls finish a cut, Phoenix showed them how to dye it. The three girls managed to get it done much faster than when it was just Phoenix, and within fifteen minutes, all of Eve's cuts had been fixed, which made the deck look a lot better. Just as the girls stood up, hands dyed brown, Terrell lifted the half bird on deck.

The great bird was placed to the side, and the boy looked up at the sun. "Sorry, Piper that's all we have time for." Terrell walked over to the side of the deck where Jen had fixed most of the dangerous looking holes in the ship from the crew's various misadventures, and the unfortunate dockings Aura always seemed to miss.

"Phoenix." The girl corrected. "Why do you have to leave now?"

"Oh, we need to catch the last ferry to our island," Jen shouted from her workstation, that she was packing up. "It's an hour away, so we've got to get moving. But if you help out tomorrow, we'll probably be able to fix up a bit more. "

"It already looks a lot better!" Phoenix grinned and climbed down the ladder after Terrell. "Thanks so much for your help!"

"It's nothing, You helped us all day, so it's the least we could do." Jen wiped off her hands on her jeans and Junko dropped the bag off the side of the ship, so it landed on the bag Jen had just finished packing. "Thanks!" Jen yelled back, but Junko had already left. "She's a friendly one." Jen jokes.

"Sorry. So I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Phoenix decided she would get all her crewmates to help so the work on both ships would go by way faster. Jen nodded and loaded herself up with bags.

"Come on Terrell, we'd better find out what's holding up Billy so long. Say goodbye to your girlfriend." Jen winked.

"By Piper." Terrell rolled his eyes at Jen. "She's not my girlfriend."

"That's also not my name." Phoenix sighed. Terrell and Jen waved goodbye and continued down the dock and out of sight. Phoenix climbed back on deck and picked up her new trident. The crystal seemed to glow again, and Phoenix blamed it on reflecting sunlight. She strapped it to her back and looked at the deck. Fawkes' jagged and deep cuts still made it hard to walk without tripping or getting a foot stuck, but the deck looked a lot better after the small repairs.

Aura climbed up the ladder just a Phoenix made her way to the door. "Hey." She said pessimistically. She took a deep breath as Phoenix turned. "Hi!" She tried again. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, I figured they were with Eve, so I was just about to look for them." Phoenix held the door open for Aura, and the girls walked through the halls in silence. They opened the door to see everyone was indeed in the doctor's room. Junko was teasing Eve about her hair, which for some reason was pink with green streaks and highlights. Blake was telling Shimo something about Eve and her medicine which made them both start to laugh uncontrollably. And Eren laid out curry and cake for Eve, which Phoenix thought was weird because Eve never seemed interested in that stuff before.

"What happened when we were gone?" Phoenix blinked.

"A lot. Just a lot." Blake laughed harder. Despite all the crew feeling bad over the last few days, the mood had lightened considerably over the previous few hours. And for the first time in about a week, the crew seemed happy.

"Why is your hair pink... and green?" The latter being more normal strangely. Phoenix sat next to Junko on Eve's bed. Eve's face was a deep shade of crimson as she was both embarrassed and angry.

"This is just how it is ok? Weird color hair runs in my family!" Eve crossed her arms, but a small ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

"Hey! Aura try some cake!" Eren smiled shyly at his captain and handed her a slice of cake.

Now everyone turned to Aura, as they all secretly loved the way her face lit up when entranced by sweet treats. Eren especially, as it was better then any compliment someone could give. But her expression didn't light up.

"I'm fine, I stopped at a cafe earlier." Aura forced a smile. "Um actually, I need to say something." The mood in the room shifted, and Aura felt the snail on her wrist get heavier. "I ran into Fawkes earlier and..." Aura remembered the lie Alister gave her, but it was like it was stuck in her throat. Her eyes flicked to Eve, and the stitches on her side made Aura shudder. "He attacked me. I tried to get him back, but he almost killed me. I got out of there unhurt but, he swore he would execute the next member of our crew he saw. Which is why..." Aura took a deep breath. "As your captain. I forbid any of you to go after Fawkes. I refuse to let any of you do so." Her word was met with silence.

"Fawkes wouldn't do that," Eve said quietly.

"But he did." Aura felt an ugly black feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Are you sure we can't talk to him?" Phoenix mumbled.

"He'll kill you." Aura left that hanging in the air. "If any of you are found looking for Fawkes. I'll..." Aura almost couldn't say it. "I will turn you into the marines." The room no longer felt joyful, it seems claustrophobic and empty. Aura turned and practically ran to her room. She locked the door and screamed, her agony was too much, she threw her coat rack across the room and knocked all her souvenirs from the islands off the shelves and broke a shell from Shimo's island. Something in Aura broke, and she started weeping, even so, she continued to throw all of her belongings onto the floor. Aura glanced around her destroyed room, there was nothing left to throw. She saw something glint in the corner of her eye and picked it up slowly. The object was small, but it was one of Aura's most treasured items, Eve's crest.

" _How can you trust me so easily?" Eve asked. That, however, had been bothering her, Aura trusted her so easily. She trusted Eve to be on her crew and not betray her so easily. It irked Eve that this girl could trust so easily. It was like she knew Eve wouldn't betray her._

 _"I trust you, I can tell you're a good person." Aura said with a smile._

 _"But shouldn't we have like a contract or something, I, mean you did basically force me to join your crew, how do you know I won't leave at the next island?"_

 _"Okay then let's make a contract," Aura said with a grin. "I'll give you something important to me, as a promise I will be a good captain and never jeopardize your dream. And you give me something important to you ensuring that you don't leave and betray me."_

 _"Alright," Eve said after a moment of thought. "That could work."_

 _"Here," Eve said as she reached behind her and unhooked a small silver chain from under her green bandana ascot around her neck. At the end of the silver chain was a triangular gold charm with three swords carved into it. "I got this from my father when I became the strongest in my family's dojo."_

 _Aura grabbed the charm and held it in Palm examining the charm. "I promise to take care of it," Aura said as she hooked the necklace around her neck. She then unhooked another necklace on a silver chain, it was a golden pendant with a dark green spiral with a triangle in the center on it. "Here, this is from my mother. It's my clan's mark. Once you pass the test and become a warrior, you receive something with the clan's mark on it."_

 _Eve took the pendant, hooking it around her neck and under the ascot. "Likewise, I promise to take of it. It is a symbol of our promise after all."_

 _"We kind of got distracted from our game," Aura said with a laugh._

 _"Yeah we did, but we did learn a little more about each other, isn't that the purpose of the game?" Eve said._

 _"We did!" Aura said. "I knew I made a good choice when I chose you."_

 _"Well, you might not be so bad. I don't totally regret joining your crew." Eve said with a small smile._

Aura held the triangular charm in her hand, remembering her promise to Eve. It hurt her to see Eve in danger and not be able to help. She recalled all the crazy adventure's the two had been through since that day, and something struck her. She sifted through the mess and found a charm that looked like a lotus, it was a final gift from Lotus' people after they gave her the ship.

She clutched the two charms tightly and spoke from the bottom of her heart, and even her soul. "All-Mother, help me. Help us. We need your help. Look after Fawkes and Eve. I beg you." Aura clutched the charms harder. She couldn't bear to lose her crew, and she just hoped the All-Mother heard her.

* * *

Fawkes ran away from Aura. The pain welled up in his chest with every step, knowing the only person to blame for Aura's anger was himself. He was relieved he hadn't killed Eve, but he would never see her, or any of the crew again. And the only person he could blame was himself, for losing control. He was nothing more than a monster. And Aura had every right to kick him off the crew. He'd let his duty to the Templar blind him just long enough for him to hurt what he considered to be his closest crew member. And he couldn't blame Eve for not hurting him, even after their promise. She was just trying to stop him, and couldn't bring herself to hurt him in order to do it.

As his thoughts overwhelmed him, Fawkes' feet lead him down to a small pier, where only one small boat with a single sail sat waiting for him. Ravene sat on a barrel whistling as he whittled away at a piece of wood. Fawkes looked at the man in front of him. He had no choice, he would have to go back to the Templars. He would be forced to serve cold-hearted, corrupt nobles and power-hungry Templars for the rest of his days. There was nowhere left to run.

Fawkes cleared his thoughts, he was filled with regret, but he knew there was only one option for him. He walked down the wooden pier and as he stepped into the boat he untied the rope keeping them anchored and solemnly watched the sail pick up wind and push them away from Lougetown. "Why did you help me?" Fawkes asked when the island had become a dot in the distance.

"I know we never saw eye to eye in the past," Ravenel sighed and directed the ship. "We used to be rivals, I remember that. But because of you, I pushed myself harder than anyone else, and I wouldn't be who I was today if it weren't for that." Ravenel gave Fawkes a toothy grin. "So I figured saving your life would make us even."

Fawkes nodded, not in the mood to smile back. "Thank you. You've helped me out a lot."

Ravenel chuckled. "You mean sailing the boat to Lougetown so you could ditch the Templar? Well, I said we were rivals, and the last thing I want is another competitor." Ravenel jokes. "What happened with that ordeal anyway?"

"It just didn't work out." Fawkes looked at his shoes.

"That's too bad. That crew you were on had some seriously cute girls. The one with the trident seemed like my type." Ravenel grinned flirtily. "But maybe you were more after the Roronoa girl? For some forbidden love, the assassin and his victim, I can see it now!" Ravenel laughed heartily expecting Fawkes's face to be beet red, but Revenel's face fell and his laughter stopped as the only emotion Fawkes face held was sadness. "Sorry. They probably meant a lot to you."

"They did." Fawkes put his head in his hands. "More than I imagined." The two drifted in silence.

"Hey, when we get back, why don't you explore a bit. The castles changed a lot since you left." Ravenel gave Fawkes a light tap on the shoulder. "And we have new books about Knights." Ravenel teased. "You can spend hours reading about your heroes, just like you use to."

Fawkes lifted his head and let a ghost of a smile make its way onto his lips. "That would help a lot right now." Fawkes nodded. "Thanks, Ravenel."

"Not a problem, man." Ravenel notices the outline of Cama island. The outline of Lot Castle appeared shortly after. "Who knows, maybe you missed Cama Lot."

* * *

The crew sat in silence after Aura left. The mood ruined and everyone felt suddenly hopeless. "I think I need some air." Phoenix stood and walked outside, Eren walked out after her, wanting to help the crew member that had been through a lot lately.

"I need you all to leave," Eve stated suddenly. The crew turned to her, but her face was hidden in her hair. "Now." Junko huffed but left, clutching the dagger in her pocket that was meant for Eve. Shimo left after Junko, and that just left Eve and Blake. "Go," Eve instructed.

"You should be fine after you have a good night's rest. But it's going to take at least two more days to heal enough for you to move freely." Blake set down a bottle of brown liquid. "And here's that dye." Blake walked out of the room and left Eve.

Eve tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing her face which was streaked with tears. This was all her fault. She had made a promise to Fawkes, and when the time came, she failed to keep it. She had replayed the donation multiple times, and she came up with numerous ways to beat him, she could have knocked him out, or throw him overboard and got him to cool down, she could have even grabbed Phoenix and ran, giving Fawkes time to deal with what was wrong or if he followed her then she could have run into people that could have helped. There were so many ways that fight could have ended. But in the end, she broke a promise, and nearly died due to the consequences. Phoenix had a mental scar as deep as her physical one, there were no words that could express how she felt seeing Eve bleed out in her arms, and Eve knew that. Eve had broken a promise, something extremely taboo in her family. She felt rotten inside like her guts had festered and putrefied, and she was rotting from the inside out. She thought of Aura's words, there were so many questions she had, and there was apparently something she was missing here.

Eve wanted to find Fawkes and make up for her broken promise, but she felt heavy as she remembered her promise. She could never betray her captain, she held her pledges over her life, and it was killing her inside that she'd broken one already. To betray Aura by looking for Fawkes, would mean breaking another promise, and losing what little honor and loyalty she had left. She shuddered as a sob escaped her lips. It just wasn't fair.

Eve was caught between to impossible choices, let her friend walk out her life or betray her captain. Either way, she would lose someone. Eve took something out her pocket, Aura's mother necklace.

Eve kept it with her at all times, as a reminder of their promise and the trust and friendship Aura gave her. Looking at it, Eve closed her eyes and thought of her own mentor. "What do I do, grandpa?" She sniffles and looked at the ceiling, forcing herself to concentrate and stop crying. "What would you do, Zoro?"

Eve's frowned as she thought, but eventually, she seemed to figure it out. "Yeah, that is what you'd do." She breathed in slowly and put Aura's necklace back in her pocket. "Thanks, grandpa." She whispered before getting up from the bed. She ignored the bottle on the table and grimaced at the pain in her chest before silently leaving the room, and making her way down the hall. Without warning, Eve entered Aura's room, she noticed It was a total mess, which only proved Her hunch correct. "Captain, we need to talk."

* * *

Phoenix leaned over the side of the ship, watching the sun as it just started to sinks below the horizon. Eren opened the door slowly, "Hey, how are you feeling?" He wrapped a blanket around Phoenix's shoulders before joining her.

"Why would Fawkes attack Aura? Why would he attack Eve? I just don't get it." Phoenix glared at the water. "He was never like this before, only when we got to Loguetown."

"If I knew, I would have tried to fix the problem already," Eren replied sadly.

"I want to help him," Phoenix whispered. "When I was trapped in my room, he risked everything to help me. Who would I be if I didn't do the same for him?"

"He helped save my family when my family restaurant was in danger, he risked it all for them. Without him, I'm not even sure if my family would have made it." Eren's hand clasped into a fist. "I'll help you. Even if it means going against Aura, I love her as a captain but, I just can't let Fawkes go like this. If I do, I will regret it for the rest of my life."

"He seems like an okay guy." Junko shrugged, and the two turned. "And I'm kinda pissed off my captain thinks she can dictate who I can and can't see. Nobody does that to me except me." Junko put a hand on her hip. "Count me in."

Shimo looked at her feet. "I understand Aura's position. But I feel she is too harsh on everyone. I feel like she does not wish us to help him. And I can not follow a leader that leaves behind one of their own." She admitted her feeling out loud. "And so I will join you."

Blake was the last to speak up. "Our ship is in shambles, We'll need to find where Fawkes went without water transportation." For most, her blunt statement could be seen as pessimistic, but for the people around her, they knew she was in by her use of the word 'we' which was enough for them.

"So we're doing this?" Phoenix said uncertainty.

"Yeah. We're doing this. Fawkes is one of us, whether he likes it or not." Junko smiled. "Let's go losers."

The crew carefully picked their way across the haphazard deck and flinched at the noise they made on the way down the rope ladder. Five people sneaking off the ship was a lot hard then they imagined, and as they heard movement below them in Aura room, they all froze. They listened, but no footsteps were rushing up the stairs to catch them, so the remaining members quickly shuffled down the ladder and onto the deck.

Quickly and silently, the crew fled down the dock until the ship's view of them was blocked by all the other boats in the port.

"So how do we find him?" Eren spoke a bit out of breath.

"Aura said Fawkes was in the south of town right? We should start there." Blake mumbled. "Or we co-" A figure jumped out of the shadows and held a knife to Blakes' throat.

"Who are you, people? And what is your relation to Fawkes?" The cloaked figure snarled. The crew jumped into battle stances, but it seemed like Blake could handle herself.

Blake smiled up at her capture and pressed a syringe lightly into his side.

"This is a concoction of sulfuric acid and crushed deadly nightshade. So if you don't let me go, you'll suffer an excruciating and slow death." Her voice as devoid of emotion, which gave Eren shivers up his spine. The cloaked figure must have been put off too, as he quickly stood back and held the knife out to protect himself instead of threatening the group.

"Fawkes is our friend." Phoenix held out her new trident. The crystal glowed slightly, and Phoenix felt like maybe this wasn't normal. "What is he to you?"

"A brother." The cloaked figure revealed his face to reveal himself.

"Billy?" Phoenix recognized Jen's son immediately. "Why would you attack us like that?"

"Because he was just making sure what side you were on." a woman's voice came from behind them. She had teal hair, and a blonde boy stood next to her, they were cloaked as well, but their hoods were down. "I'm Elaine, and this is Percy. It seems you've already met Billy. We are all friends of Fawkes from a long time ago."

"So why does that matter to us?" Junko was still in a fighting position, ready to shoot them with glue at a moments notice.

"Fawkes has been acting strangely since he got here, hasn't he?" Percy asked, and the crew's shocked expression answered his question.

"We'll explain everything. But we need your help with something afterward." Percy beckoned them to follow him. They walked down a thin walkway of the dock, and a small but fast-looking boat waited with none other than Terrell inside.

"You're part of this too?" Phoenix questioned, feeling slightly betrayed.

"I'm in it because he dragged me into it." Terrell pointed to Billy. "If I didn't owe him so much, I'd be elsewhere."

"Thanks, man," Billy said sarcastically as he stepped into the boat. "I really feel your support."

"Fawkes is on another island, he's being brainwashed as we speak by a powerful and corrupt council of Knights named the Templar. All the Knights in the Knight Brotherhood are sworn to serve under them, and the most important and valiant of those Knights are the Blood Knights, of which, Fawkes is one. His ancestors helped create the Templars during the time of Gol D. Roger's rise to power. However, four generations later, the remaining families who hold seats at the roundtable as a Templar, are disgustingly corrupt." Percy lectured as he helped Elaine into the boat.

"It is our mission to take down the Templar. Tonight." Eliane pointed to the lights of various boats out on the water. "All of the people we contacted have been held back or bullied by the Templar. And tonight, we take back that power for the good of the people."

"Great, another revolution." Junko looked pointedly at Shimo, "This is like our second now? I know it's the third for Eve and Aura-" Junko cut herself off as she realized neither of them was there. "Right."

"If you join us. You would be freeing your friend." Elaine held out a hand. "I promise we will fill you in on everything in return."

"Wait there's more?" Eren choked. Fawkes seems to have let a fascinating second life. "I mean how much more could there be?"

"A lot more." Percy sighed tiredly.

"Then I expect you to tell us all of it." Phoenix locked eyes with everyone and stepped on board, followed by Junko, and Shimo. Eren and Blake hesitated but joined after reminding themselves why they were here.

"Spill." Junko glared at the four strangers. "All of it." Terrell unhitched the boat and Billy untied the sail, letting it fall only to stop inched away from Eren's head. And just like that, the crew was off, going forward on an adventure, but this time, without their precious Captain.

 **Okay chapter Finished! We both hope you all liked it. Reviewing always helps as do favoriting and following. Stay tuned for the next chapter because it's gonna get crazy, and also answer more questions. Like what will happen to Fawkes? Will they successfully rescue him, and what about Aura who is being blackmailed by Alistair? The suspense! Haha but anyway stay tuned next chapter will come out maybe at the end of this month or beginning of October. Bye~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Lune-Hi everyone! Been a little while right, I guess you should be used to this by now. Sorry things just got busy for both Purplethorn and me. So we didn't have a lot of time to write. Originally this chapter was going to be a really long one that ended the arc but we decided to split it up some more. Which means more chapters for you guys. Anyway, I hope you all like the chapter.**

 **Purplethorn- Hello all! Purplethorn here, I hope you are all doing well! This chapter took a while, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

 **Lune- you guys probably know the disclaimer already, I don't own One Piece or its character but my characters and original plot and ideas.**

* * *

"Captain. We need to talk," Eve demanded. Aura looked up to see Eve standing in the doorway, shrouded in light. A rush of embarrassment hit Aura as she realized the state she was in. Eve walked over and kneeled before her Captain.

"What's really going on?" Aura froze, she glanced at the transponder snail that was listening intently.

"I see." Eve breathed, watching the transponder snail.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Aura's voice was raspy and unconvincing even to her.  
Without hesitation, Eve grabbed the transponder snail and pulled on it so hard the strap broke. Holding it up so it was forced to face her, she gave a cocky grin. "Do you mind?" drawing back her arm she threw the snail through the porthole in Aura's room and into the water.  
"NO!" Aura tried to grab the snail before it flew out the window, she summoned her wind ready to save it when both girls heard the 'plop' in the water.

"What have you done?" Aura panicked. "You have to get out of here! You have to run!" Aura practically screamed at Eve as she held Eve by the shoulders.  
"Explain what's going on," Eve demanded in a calm voice.  
"There's no time!" Aura pushed Eve towards the door.  
Eve stood her ground. "Captain!" She stated sternly. "That's enough. I've just about had it with all of your weird behavior. Tell me what's going on now!"  
Aura stopped. Seeing the familiar stubbornness in Eve's eyes. Torn between what to do, Aura felt so empty inside. Her arms went limp at her sides. "I'm sorry." She said ashamed.  
"I don't need an apology, I need an answer." Eve crossed her arms.  
"I... I'm being blackmailed..." Aura gulped. "Eve...You have to go or you will die."  
Eve straightened up, noting the desperation in Aura's eyes. "Then I'm staying. My life is my decision. And I choose to stay and help you figure this out. If I die then it's of my own choice."  
"But... Eve..." Aura turned to Eve, tearing up. "I can't lose you too."  
"Tell me what's going on." Eve continued to be callous with her Captian.  
Aura deflated. "Alistair... She said if we don't leave Fawkes, then someone on the boat will kill you."  
"Then she's lying," Eve stated. "If they were going to kill me, they would have done it by now."  
"But-"Aura stated.  
"Enough." Eve interrupted. "You were tricked. It happens to everyone. But right now, Fawkes and everyone else needs us."  
"Everyone else?" Aura asked confused.  
"I heard them leave the ship earlier. I think..."Eve trailed off.  
"They went after him after all." Aura's voice held no hurt or anger, only relief.  
"Yes." Eve nodded. "I expect-" She was cut off by a loud clatter on the deck. The two girls exchanged a glance before turning to the door.  
"Well isn't that touching?" A male voice chuckled before a figure walked into the doorway.  
"No!" Aura shrieked, instinctively pushing Eve behind her, much to Eve's surprise.  
"I'm afraid that's not going to help," Malic smirked, the rest of his face shrouded in darkness. Behind Aura, Eve shrieked as her body moved on its own, she fell to her knees and convulsed in pain, gripping at her stomach where the intense pain was stemming from.  
"STOP! PlEASE!" Aura Screamed. Without thinking, she sent a flurry of wind at him. Knocking him out the room into the hallway and against the wall. Eve, freed of pain, grabbed a lantern and turned it to the highest setting. The light now letting them see the face of their attacker. Within a mere second, the two girls were back to back. Eve unsheathed a sword and getting ready to attack without hesitation. Aura, a mixed bag of emotions and wanting an outlet for it all, summoned balls of wind circulation faster and more intensely then Eve had seen before. "Get off my ship." Aura fumed, and used her wind to bring the man back into the room and pushed him against the porthole.  
Malic's hair was pushed out of his face, and he caught a glimpse of the captains face. "Aura?" Malic's eyes flashed.  
Aura's eyes connect with his and her expression changed in an instant. "Malic? Is that-" Aura was cut of bye Eve pushing Malic out the window with a strike from her blade, giving him a deep cut on his torso. A splash was heard as Aura collected herself. "No... It couldn't be."  
Eve put a hand on her captain's shoulder, and rested on her side, flinching at a numbing sensation in her side. "Did you know him?"  
"No, the boy I knew died. But... for a second." Aura trailed off into her own thoughts.  
"Come on, let's go find out what that crash was."Eve held Aura and started pulling her towards the door.  
"Eve, aren't you in any pain after what happen?" Aura stopped and looked at Eve expectantly.  
"Of course I am. But I have bigger things to worry about." Eve answered seriously. Aura swallowed and looked the porthole.

"He won't be back." Eve grabbed her arm and pushed her lightly into the hall. "You're free now."  
"Eve," Aura embraced Eve, catching her off-guard. "Thank you."  
Eve hugged her back lightly. "C'mon, Fawkes still needs our help."  
"Right," Aura stood and wiped a tear from her eye. the familiar determined expression back on her face. "Let's go get my crew."  
"Aye, Ma'am," Eve gave a two-fingered salute and they crept up the stairs, ready to find out who was on deck.

Unbeknownced to Eve and Aura, a pair of shiny black boot hit the still scared deck of the 'Thunderbird.' The boots picked their way silently to the stern of the ship, stopping in front of the bird that seemed to be so severely mended, half of the bird was peeling off, and the stranger watched as the last few strings of glue snapped.  
The thunderbird's left half of its body fell back onto the deck with an alarming thud. The stranger whipping around to make sure no one heard. The strange listened to the lapping of the water and swore they heard yelling from below deck but no footsteps or anything alarming. When no one came rushing on deck, the stranger relaxed. A splash was heard from close by, catching the attention of the stranger and causing them to turn. Waiting another minute, they picked up the bird's body and prepared to fix the figurehead properly. Another minute passed while they pulled out some wooden nails and wax among other things.  
Eve watched the stranger as she stalked the stranger through the shadows, Aura in the meantime had no problem walking right over to the darkened form and grabbing them by the shoulder. "Jen?"  
Jen relaxed after realizing it was Aura. "Yes. Sorry, I thought you were sleeping, I didn't want to disturb you."  
"Who are you?" Eve demanded.  
"It's ok, she was here earlier," Aura stated. "She helped fix our ship." Eve relaxed as Aura turned to Jen.

"Why are you here?"  
"Pirates are hunted here. They have been since the times or Gol D. Rodger and Monkey D. Luffy. If I left this a couple of days, its possible you or your crew could be killed or arrested," Jen's eyes hardened as she spoke. "So I decided to work overnight."  
"You'd do that for complete strangers?" Eve questioned.  
"One of your crew as nice enough to help us, and..." Jen trailed off.  
"And?" Aura repeated.  
"Terrell, I want him to join your crew," Jen swallowed hard. "He's a good young man, with such amazing potential. If he waits here any longer, that potential will start to fade with all the manual labor and work he's been doing."

"So you were going to fix our ship and then force us to take him with us?" Eve glowered.  
"If that's what it took," Jen admitted. "I want the best for Terrell, and Billy, that's all."  
Aura saw the motherly look in the woman's eye and nodded. "I won't let him join." Jen's head snapped towards Aura. "Unless he, himself, wants to. I'll ask him to join us. But if he refuses, then I won't make him."  
Jen deflated in relief. "Thank you, that's all I ask."  
"Unless she likes him, and then she'll heckle him until he joins. " Eve teased.  
Aura giggled and shrugged at this. "I just want the right people on my crew."  
The three women were automatically at work, Jen passed out a few tools and like earlier, taught them how to use it. Eve mostly passed tools and did lighter work due to her wounds, which seemed to irk her a bit, but she didn't complain.  
"So what happened to make you help pirates?" Eve started to polish and tar the parts of the deck that were fixed.  
"They saved my son and me from my husband, Lord Oricus." Jen breathed in deeply. "My husband is a Templar Knight, which gave him more power then he knew what to do with. Anyone, including myself and Billy, we just pawn. I was used almost daily as a trophy, not as a person. Billy was forced into the role of the future lord, and not the shipwright he'd always wanted to be. I saw the both of us withering away under his rule. Until I couldn't live like that anymore. So one day, I took Billy and left. But he was waiting at the docks for us if that group of traders hadn't stepped in-"  
"I thought they were pirates?" Aura interrupted.  
"They were, but they were disguised as traders to get a bit of extra coin. They saved my life, and possibly Billy's. So I make sure to repay their kindness by helping everyone who has a ship, even pirates. And Billy lives his dream every day, I've never seen him so happy." A small smile grew on Jen's face as she spoke.  
"That's amazing," Aura hammered a nail into place. "Your husband sounds like a jerk."  
"He was," Admitted Jen. "I couldn't believe the things he was capable of. Once he even threatened the life of a child by holding him over the side of a cliff, if Fawkes hadn't grabbed onto the ledge when he let go-"  
"Fawkes!?" Aura and Eve whipped around and looked at Jen.  
"Yes, you know him?" Jen asked as she placed a board down.  
"He's on our crew!" Aura's face darkened. "Or he was..."  
"We want to bring him back," Eve glanced at Aura. "There was a misunderstanding, and I think we'd do just about anything to have him back."  
Jen pulled out the last broken board, the deck had many boards pulled up in wait for Aura to replace them and Eve to polish, waterproof and tar the cracks between them. "Well, it's good to see he made such good friends after he left."  
"Left where?" Eve grunted as a slight pain in her stomach made her cringe, but continued to work.  
Jen sanded some rough areas of the ship. "The Knights. A group of people dedicated to serving nobles. He was hired to Kill Roanoa Eve but failed after a run-in with the girl. He refused to kill anyone after that and was banished. His family went into hiding, and I guess he must have joined your crew after a while."  
Eve and Aura stopped. "He tried to kill me?"  
Jen stopped sanding and finally looked at Eve. "I'm sorry."  
Eve was quiet. "He chose not to, though." After a long pause Eve smirked. "Fawkes chose not to harm me, even if it meant sacrificing his dream. Of course, I forgive him."  
Aura sighed in relief. "He also nearly killed you after that."  
"But he didn't." Eve jokingly pointed out.  
"Do you know where Fawkes is now?" Aura hammered another board into place.  
"Or where the rest of the crew went?" Eve added. Jen and Aura turned to Eve confused. "What, you mean you didn't notice how quiet this ship was? I know Aura was off with her problems, but everyone else on our crew is just as rowdy."  
"If I had to guess, I'd say they went against my orders and went to find Fawkes." Aura burst into laughter, and Jen noted the girls didn't seem to worry about their crew or the idea of the rebellion.  
"It's good to know they care more about each other then others, I guess." Eve's hands were stained, and she completed half the deck, Jen started to help her, working on the other end as Aura continued to replace the last few boards.  
"If that's the case, they're headed for Cama Lot," Jen picked up the pace. "And if they found a boat headed there at this time of night then..." Jen suddenly sped up her movements tenfold, catching the attention of the other two, who followed suit.

"Get ready, If we finish up here, we might be able to make it in time."  
"How do you know?" Aura used the wind to set down all the boards at once and positioned the nails, hitting them wind pressured wind and effectively finishing the repairs. Already lifting up the anchor, she ran to the helm as Jen and Eve continued to work.  
"I joined the rebellion against the Knights with Billy shortly after we were freed, They pick up people from Louge town every night and use the tide to follow a rive under the castle, where their base is. But the low tide doesn't last long if there any way to get us moving faster?"  
Eve stood, "I'll try lightening the ship." Before anyone could ask what she meant, she'd already run through the door.  
"Let's see what I can do." Aura thrust her hands forward, a torrent of wind following her movements and hitting the sail, throwing the ship forward and speeding up.  
Jen finished up the fine details, and the ship looked the same as it had been before the fight. It also looked a bit sleeker due to the expertly done polish. "We have an hour to get there! Do anything you can to get us there faster!" Jen yelled over the roar of Aura's wind.  
Aura nodded. before screaming out to the seas themselves: "WE"RE COMING FAWKES!"

* * *

In the story of King Arthur and the rounded council of the Templar, King Arthur has just defeated the old rulers of Cama Lot Castle. The people crowned him king, but he granted his loyal followers a position that was equal to his own. Ten loyal knights were chosen, and the brave men and women held the position as one of the Ten Templars. The Ten Templars ruled Cama Lot, and it's people justly, and King Arthur was considered to be one of the most respected kings to ever live. Arthur dedicated his life to helping his people and other people he deemed worthy, not by their rank or nobility, but by their hopes and ambitions." Elaine explained to the group as they continued to the castle.  
When no one asked any questions, she continued. "However, one day, Morgana, Arthur's enchantress sister decided she wanted more power over the other Knights. So in secret, she concocted a curse that would take over the Templars bodies. She personalized the curse with bits of hair, so the curse would also be passed down to the offspring of the Templar. The curse forced any of the Ten Templars to obey her every wish, as long as they were marked by a seal. Then, Morgana's plan was ruined by Queen Gwenivere. The Queen put a stop to her deeds as she was the only sole not under the curse. However, it is also said that the Queen took all of Morgana's studies and would use them on the knights and Templars on occasion. The tales never said when she would use them."  
The water around the boat was still as Elaine finished up the story. "And so, Morgana was then demoted, she still lived on the island of Cama, and her family was still part of the Templar, but she no longer held the spot. Instead, her husband Merlin held the spot of Templar for her family until their young daughter was of age. She still holds a seat today as Lady Grimla, and I would be lying If I said she hadn't taken over. After Arthur's Grandson stepped down from the role of Templar, the Pendragon seat has not been filled. And so, Lady Grimla and her own husband Lancelot took over, and the corruption began. Now the Templar only serve nobles and the rich. Meanwhile their son, Revenel is no better. Which brings us to now. As far as the story goes."  
"That explains a lot." Phoenix nodded.  
"So how does Fawkes fit in here again?" Junko scratched her head confused.  
"Fawkes is the son of the Wiltshire Templar family but his family bloodline was banished from the role of Templar, and he and his family were forced Cama Lot and go into hiding." Percy shrugged. "We actually helped his family go into hiding, but when the Templar found out... we were banished too."  
"Fawkes and the two of us lived together for a while, and we eve created the rebellion, but Fawkes left about a year ago, saying how he wasn't cut out for it," Elaine showed the group a small brooch with a familiar crest on it, it had two lions. "This is Fawke's family crest. We decided to use it as the symbol for the rebellion, in his honor. The rebellion believes in King Arthur's rule. Every man and women are equal and should be judged only by their hopes, aspirations, and actions. Not by rank, reputation, and riches."  
"Fawkes has that crest on his greatsword," Eren muttered. He looked up from the boat to see a looming figure in the distance. "Is that Cama Lot?"  
Elaine and Percy both turned around and answered together. "Yes."  
"Terrell! Get the lamp!" Billy ordered, and Terrell doused the light source. All around them, the other boats did the same until they were left in darkness. A green glow came from the rocks below the castle.  
"A special algae live around these parts, and is able to glow even at night, as long as it is charged by the light of the moon or sun," Elaine explained as they headed towards the rocks. "We use it to navigate the secret location of our base."  
Before anyone could ask, what looked like a ring of the glowing algae came into view, but as the boat got closer, it was revealed to be an arch covered in algae, the arch is an entrance to a dark cave. The boats followed the tunnel, a light appearing at the end. As the light swallowed the storm pirate crew, they found themselves in what looked to be an old wine cellar. the wall where the room ended had toppled over long ago, revealing the pool of water and tunnel to the outside. It was a perfect base. The boat was docked and more and more boats arrived. The crew gathered around an old worn down table and watched as boatload after boatload of people arrived. "Welcome to the revolution," Junko smirked.

* * *

Fawkes walked into the grand library, taking in the giant shelves of books and the grand staircases leading up to more books. Giant, shining chandeliers huge from the ceiling, the candlelight providing a gentle glow. Fawkes kept his eyes trained to the ground, not looking at people who looked at him with varying emotions as he pasted. Some looked shocked, others angry at seeing him. Since he had arrived back, he had meant to come to the library to explore it. He once spent many days in here, if he wasn't training he was here reading up on becoming stronger. Fawkes made his way up the giant stone staircase towards a secluded area of the second floor he knew very well. He used to always come to this sequestered corner of the library, he had even stashed some of his favorite books back there. He wonders nostalgically if they are still there.  
Fawkes spotted the tiny wooden table with two lone chairs nestled in the corner of the second floor. Fawkes sat in a chair directly in front of the bookshelf and quickly turned around looking for the stack of book that should be hidden at the bottom, concealed by the chair. He spotted the familiar red cover with a golden sword on the front and couldn't help but smile. At least this was something he could enjoy. His mind flashed quickly back to Aura's words, they were carved harshly into his mind. He would never forget them, forget how he let them down.  
Fawkes slammed the book down on the table, wincing slightly at the force of it. He opened the book and desperately began ready, anything to keep district himself, distract his mind from the hurt still swirling inside. The book was on their history, precisely the Arthurian times of the Templars. This was such a long time ago, a lot of the tales in the book were now mere speculation. He had personally never seen any evidence of them, there had never been any talk of Arthur's famous sword. So he doubted the tales being history instead of myths.

He lazily read along, hoping to see something interesting. Maybe something that could help him. Before he left, when he first learned of what a blood knight is and how he would be affected he desperately searched book after book to find out as much as he could. He vainly hoped for a solution when there was none. This was a curse he was stuck with. Growing bored at seeing nothing unusual in the book so far, Fawkes began skimming through the book. He stopped in mid-flip when he noticed two pages stuck together. Remembering an old trick, he found where the pages together and breath onto the spot. Heating it up and using the moisture, the pages were then easy to pull apart. Satisfied with the work he almost flipped to the next page before to the next page before noticing a strange symbol at the bottom of the page. He felt a weird pang at seeing the small symbol. Curiously he began to read the passage above it.

"This was an ancient symbol whose power could control even the strongest of knights. This dark power came from the darkest being herself Lady Morgana. After she used the symbol to curse knights of the Templar, this terrible curse was passed down. It affects on the knights has given them the title blood knights. Signed M, " Fawkes muttered as he read, his voice growing more agitated as he read on.  
"How have I never seen this before!" He exclaimed quietly. He ran a hand down his face as he skimmed the words again.  
"This is a curse that can show I have been controlled. I'm being controlled," Fawkes uttered in horror.  
Fawkes ripped the page out of the book, folding up the paper and stuffing it in his pocket. He stood up, walking down the stairs and out of the library. He wasn't aware he had started running down the big stone hallways, the words swirling around his head. Dark red anger bleeds through an understanding of the words crept in. He was being controlled using this symbol, this curse. Because his ancestors had also been controlled, his bloodline was weak against it. One tiny little symbol, made him almost kill his friend. Made him lose friends, people he had come to see as family.

"Ravenel," Fawkes yelled in anger.

Fawkes marched through the halls, people jumping to get out of his way. Fawkes could barely focus on where he was going, his temper and anger swelling inside him. Finally, a familiar pair of double doors stood in front of him, and he breathed in deeply before slamming them open, stomping in and interrupting the training session happening inside.  
Revenel stood at the back of the room, as when he saw Fawkes demeanor, he dismissed the training Knights from the room. The two were left alone, and again, Fawkes bellowed his rivals name.

"RAVENEL! DAMN YOU!" Fawkes crossed the room in two strides, bringing his sword back ready to fights.  
Revenel barely blocked the strike with his own sword. "Well, what is this about?"  
"I think you know," Fawkes growled through taught teeth, pushing hard on Ravenel's blade. Leaping back Fawkes broke the stalemate and repositioned his sword to strike again, roughly throwing his full body weight and strength into the blow. Ravenel ducked to the side, there was not enough time for him to get entirely out of Fawkes way. Fawkes knocked the side of his body into Revenel, slamming his opponent into the ground. Pointing the tip of his sword at Revenel, the two men stopped.  
Ravenel grabbed Fawkes' sword and moved it to the side, allowing him to grab his own sword and cut Fawkes on his shin. His left leg bleeding, Fawkes had to shift most of his weight onto his right leg, slowing him down. Revenel took this chance to get in close, and Fawkes felt pressure as Revenel slammed the hilt of his sword into Fawkes right arm. Revenel used his free hand to apply pressure to Fawkes' chest. Fawkes backed away from Revenel, the two circling each other.  
"Do you have nothing to say for yourself!?" Fawkes spat.  
"Not really. I just enjoyed seeing you defeated," Revenel stated a matter of factly. Fawkes' felt frost extinguish the flames in his soul, as the coldest emotion Fawkes' had ever felt took control. Looking down, Fawkes noticed a seal drawn onto his jacket in what must have been blood. Revenel had drawn it on his chest without Fawkes knowing. And just like that, without Fawkes' permission, his legs started to walk toward Revenel. As he got closer to his rival, his legs gave out, forcing him onto his knees.  
Revenel placed the tip of his sword on Fawkes' neck, and nicked at the skin, a drop of blood appearing.

"I've finally won. And after this, I won't let anyone beat me ever again," Fawkes' eyes dilated as the fear set in. His heart hammered in his chest, the room around the two knights fading as Fawkes soul focus was on his childhood rival.  
"I got stronger while you were away. Strong enough to prove that I am better than you, after losing to you for so long. And watching you tear apart yourself and all the bonds you had left," Ravenel's eyes glazed over as a look of pure joy filled them. "I finally won. And you are finally nothing."  
Fawkes felt the stone cold emotion in his stomach freeze over his entire body. The more his heart race, the faster it spread. Ravenel leaned in close to Fawkes. "You aren't a Knight, You aren't a Pirate, you aren't even a traitor. The only thing you are is a worthless obstacle that was in my way," sighing, Revenel stood up straight. "And now, as my finishing act, I'm going to have you destroy your friends."

Time slowed down, Fawkes trapped in his own body, clawing out to escape his prison. As the fight for his body continued, the more pointless it seemed. The cruel reality setting in, Fawkes struggled less and less. Until he remembered his crew. Aura. Eve. Eren. Phoenix. Junko. Blake. Shimo. The people he trusted with his life, the people he knew trusted him with their lives. The people he wanted to fight for. Fight for. Not against.  
The names of his crew swarmed around his head, and with each name, it invoked a feeling of light inside the dark frosted world around him. Phoenix. The ice stopped growing. Blake. Light shone inside his hollow shell of a prison. Shimo. The cold started to leave his body. Eren. Fawkes could feel his arms and legs. Junko. The ice receded into the pit of his stomach. Eve. Gone, with nothing left, the control of the seal left his body. Aura. Fawkes stood, eye level with Revenel, ready to finish this fight.  
"Its that the best you've got?" Fawkes breathed. Revenel took a step back, clearly shaken.  
"That's not possible." Revenel ran for the door, Fawkes on his heels. Fawkes swung at Revenel with his sword. Revenel, terrified, ducked under the blade instead of blocking, causing Fawkes to hit the hard, stone, castle wall at full force with his sword. A tinny cracking sound was heard among the load scraping, and sparks flew off the sword and rained onto the two rivals. A large scar left on the wall from the strike. Undeterred, Fawkes struck again, unaware of the cracks veining the blade.  
Revenel raised his sword just in time to block, and the two froze as metal chunks flew off of Fawkes' sword. Revenel seized the opportunity and attacked Fawkes sword instead, driving this own broadsword into Fawkes, and watched as it shattered like ice.  
Fawkes watched in horror as his sword shattered in his hands only left with a hilt. But with no time to recover, Ravenel grabbed Fawkes and tossed him into the hallway. Fawkes let go of the hilt, and it scattered over the stone caster floor. Just as he went to grab it, Revenel started shouting. "You there! Grab this traitor! He's on a rampage!"  
Fawkes grabbed the hilt and turned to attack Revenel, only for two pairs of arms to grab him from behind and disarm him. "Thank the templars! I thought I was going to die!" Revenel fainted innocence. "Quick! We must take him before the Templars, so he can answer for his crimes!" Without question, the two Knights dragged Fawkes away. Revenel walking gleefully behind them. Fawkes tried to struggle, but he was exhausted from the fight with Revenel and his battle with the seal, making him too weak to fight the two.  
Just as Fawkes could no longer feel his feet from being dragged, the four entered the dark circular room from yesterday. The same people sat in the same seats with the same sneering faces.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Lady Grimla scowled.  
"Lancelot, Ravenel," Revenel bowed to the Templar. "I'm here on target business. Wiltshire, Fawkes was just caught on a traitorous rampage."  
"You're the only traitor here," Fawkes growled.  
"Knights, is this true? Report!" Lord Oricus  
"Yes, ma'am," The two knights that stood behind Fawkes said simultaneously.  
"This is unfortunate," Lady Grima hissed. "And what possessed you to do such a thing, Wiltshire Fawkes?"  
"Possessed? You want to talk about possession? Revenel possessed me using a blood seal! That's what possessed me!" Fawkes growled.  
The Templar shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "Blood seal?" Lord Oricus chuckled nervously. "There's no such thing. This man clearly did this of his own accord. "  
The Templar all muttered their agreement, but Lady Grimla stayed silent. As silence fell in the room, Fawkes stared directly into her cold eyes.  
"We've already banished you for being a tractor, and under that ground, we only have one remaining option for you, Knight," Lady Grimla started down her nose as she spoke.  
Lord Oricus gave a hearty laugh like he was enjoying himself. "The Templar of Cama Lot at this moment sentence former Knight, Wiltshire Fawkes, to death."

 **Lune-Yeah we left it on a dramatic moment, it will make you all look forward to the next chapter even more. Hope you guys enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapter! This arc still has a lot left and the next chapters will be exciting. I also have some planning for what will happen after this arc, which I think you all will love. So see ya next chapter.**


End file.
